Connection
by Deah Ricz
Summary: Bella era uma mulher linda, independente e bem sucedida em todas as áreas de sua vida, menos a parte afetiva,pois tinha uma ferida aberta no coração... Mas de uma forma inusitada, o seu caminho cruza com Edward...
1. Chapter 1

_**Connection**_

_**Capítulo 1 - Perdida em pensamentos**_

Mais um dia de trabalho... Sorrisos e mais sorrisos verei hoje, e eu mesma tentando achar alguma manifestação de alegria para meus pacientes de hoje.

Sou dentista e sou responsável pela saúde bucal e estética de várias pessoas, deixando-as mais confiantes e com uma auto-estima melhor. Amo que eu faço, graças a ele ainda não pirei.

Estava chegando o dia do casamento de meu irmão adotivo Emmett com a "Barbie" da Rosalie e ficava cada vez mais aflita...

Aff...Preciso mostrar a eles que não sou fracassada em assuntos amorosos, murmurava nesta em voz alta sem perceber que minha secretária havia adentrado em minha sala chamando-me:

- Doutora Bella, Doutora Isabella, repetiu tentando me tirar do meu transe.

-Oi, oh, sim, o que aconteceu? Despertei ficando embaraçada olhando para a cara de riso de Julie.

- Doutora, a sua paciente chegou, pode mandar entrar?

- Me dê uns cinco minutos pra me preparar, olhei pra Julie esperando ela sair da sala.

Entrei no banheiro e encarei o espelho na parede e observava meu corpo esguio, meu cabelo castanho-claro comprido e levemente ondulado, meus olhos castanhos e meu sorriso impecável, era uma mulher bonita e atraente, mas por que não consigo ter um namorado, um grande amor.

Desde que Jacob e eu rompemos, já faz cinco anos, não consigo amar ninguém e nem abaixar a guarda do meu coração. Tive vários namorados, mas era tudo físico e superficial e quando sentia que eles estavam aprofundando seus sentimentos, eu dava um jeitinho e pulava fora.

Jacob deixou um grande rombo no meu coração. Eu sempre achei que as nossas vidas estariam sempre interligadas, ele foi meu primeiro beijo, meu primeiro namorado, minha primeira vez... Fomos pra faculdade juntos, fazíamos planos pro futuro, ficamos noivos e chegamos a marcar a data do casamento que seria logo após a nossa formatura, esperávamos somente o semestre acabar...

Foi quando ele me surpreendeu dizendo que nós não daríamos certo, que toda a paixão e amor tinha se tornado uma grande amizade. Neste momento senti como se meu corpo estivesse com muita febre e recebesse um balde de água fria...

O impacto foi doloroso, mas fiquei em choque um dia inteiro, as pessoas falavam comigo e eu estava fora do ar e depois chorei muito, uma semana pra ser exata, então percebi que o buraco que Jacob fez no meu peito não teria como ser preenchido por ninguém e nunca mais deixaria ninguém me fazer tanto mal assim.

Passei os últimos meses de faculdade, mergulhada nos estudos, tentando deixar minha mente sempre ocupada, evitando pensar no meu coração despedaçado...

Levei um pulo com as batidas na porta, acordando das minhas lembranças. Em seguida Julie entrou fazendo sinal de que a paciente ia entrar, coloquei a minha máscara de mulher forte e feliz e esperei a paciente adentrar.

Nem acreditei quando a mulher que apareceu na minha frente esbanjou um sorriso de orelha a orelha...

- Aliceeee!!!!! Gritei surpresa e abobalhada, enquanto nos abraçávamos pulando...

- Bellaaaaaa!!!!!!

- Quanto tempo hein? Alice ainda gritando no meu ouvido.

Alice era minha melhor amiga desde a infância e nós ficamos meio distantes depois que fomos pra faculdade, pois cada uma foi para um lado, nos falávamos raramente e trocávamos mensagens em datas comemorativas, mas acabei me afastando de todos os meus amigos e familiares depois do rompimento com Jacob. Não precisava ver ninguém lamentando pelas minhas feridas abertas.

- Me conta o que você está fazendo aqui? Perguntei extasiada pela presença dela ali.

- Além de você dar um trato nos meus dentes? Alice ria da situação, e continuou:

- Você sabe que me formei em jornalismo e tenho trabalhado em jornais e alguns trabalhos de free-lance, mas agora consegui um ótimo emprego como colunista na revista Novíssima, especializada em comportamento, moda, coisas de mulher... Falava com tanto entusiasmo que seus olhos brilhavam.

- Fiquei em Forks alguns dias antes de me mudar pra cá e encontrei sua mãe, e ela disse que você estava morando aqui em Santa Monica – Los Angeles e não acreditei que finalmente ficaríamos na mesma cidade, então marquei um horário pra fazer uma surpresa...

- Ai meu Deus, acho que estou sonhando... Disse contemplativa e continuei:

- Me desculpe Alice por estar ausente por todos estes anos é que eu queria esquecer tudo que teve contato comigo e com o Jacob e quando dei por mim me isolei e afastei as pessoas que me amava...

- Esquece isso Bella, eu sinto falta da nossa amizade e por isso estou aqui e não vai mais escapar viu!!

Conversamos por uma hora e tivemos que nos despedir porque precisava atender outras pessoas, mas combinamos de sair pra um happy hour à noite.

Não via a hora de terminar o dia, até fiquei mais animada e mentalizava, e podia sentir cheiro de mudança no ar...pra melhor lógico!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- Bebedeira**

Cheguei ao barzinho que tinha música ao vivo, (principalmente músicas brasileira eu amava!) e como já era de casa, Jimmy o gerente do bar, veio em minha direção dizendo:

-"Hei que sorriso lindo, fazia tempo que ele não estampava este rostinho de boneca... Será que é por causa da tua amiga ter vindo?"

- "Sempre bem informado hein?!?!?Como sabe???" Perguntei bebendo uma dose de Martini que ele havia acabado de servir...

-"Porque tua amiga Alice já chegou faz um tempo e como ela é bem comunicativa me informaram que te esperava." Terminou apontando a mesa na qual ela estava sentada.

Ficamos a noite inteira bebendo, dançamos e ríamos muito principalmente quando chegavam alguns homens em nós e só pra diversão tirava com a cara deles, exatamente com fazíamos antigamente... Colocamos a conversa em dia até que entramos no assunto do casamento e Emmett e Rosalie.

Meu rosto demonstrou uma feição de tristeza e angustia.

- "Bella, por que este assunto mexeu tanto com você?"

- "Ah, Alice, voltar a Forks depois de cinco anos, rever pessoas, lembrar do passado, de mim e do Jake..." Terminando a frase num sussurro.

- "Você não pode ficar assim Bella!!!! Você é uma pessoa bem sucedida, linda, poderia ter qualquer homem que você quisesse..." Interrompi neste momento...

- "Posso até ser isso que você falou, mas esta semana de festas em Forks, vou estar sozinha, solteira e todos ficarão pensando que "Bella ficou pra titia", não vou conseguir ver o olhar de dó que eles me lançarão."

- "Pode deixar amiga, vou te ajudar nisto, eu vou estar lá, vamos arranjar uma solução..." Alice falava como se estivesse fazendo muita força pra pensar.

- "Um brinde pra sua solução amiga!!!!!!!", Alice levantava mais uma dose de tequila.

Ri copiosamente de sua cara e acabamos dando gargalhada, isso porque a bebida estava num estágio altíssimo na cabeça. E quando estávamos indo embora, Jimmy já tinha chamado nosso taxi e mandado levar nossos carros pra casa, porque não tínhamos um pingo de condição de dirigir, quando Alice começa a pular que nem um grilinho em minha volta gritando:

-"Já sei! Já sei! Já sei!"

- "O que você sabe Alice? Para de fazer isso que minha cabeça está rodando e eu não quero vomitar..."

- "Sei de uma pessoa que vai te acompanhar nesta viagem, ele será o namorado perfeito pra você..."

-"Oh Alice, vamos embora, você está surtando, é as várias doses que está falando por você." Ri da cara que ela me fez.

- "Você vai ver Bella, pode falar o que quiser, mas eu tenho a solução!"

- "Ok, amanhã você me fala quando estivermos sóbrias! Rindo novamente lembrando a cara da Alice quando ficava de ressaca."

- "Beijinhos, até amanhã!"

- "Ok, bye, amanhã te ligo pra arquitetar este plano! Alice falou com entusiasmo."

Cheguei a casa, tomei um banho rapidamente e desabei na cama apesar de cansada estava feliz com a volta da Alice.

Durante aquela noite tive o mesmo pesadelo que me faz perder o sono... Eu corria assustada numa estrada em meio de uma grande tempestade e chegava numa bifurcação na estrada, eu olhava e via de um lado a tempestade piorava e percebia um furacão vindo em minha direção e a outra onde o sol brilhava e paisagem era magnífica, parecia o paraíso... Eu tentava entrar neste paraíso mais bati a cara numa parede de vidro, me impedindo de prosseguir este caminho, e neste momento eu sentia alguém me puxando em direção do furacão, eu esperneava queria me soltar, o desespero tomava conta de mim e sempre acordava neste momento ofegante, gritando e esperneando...

Mais um dia amanhecendo e apesar da noite agitada por causa do pesadelo e de uma dor de cabeça junto com o gosto de meia na boca por causa da bebedeira de ontem, fui à academia, tomei um banho revigorante e fui trabalhar mais animada, passei na Starbucks peguei meu café duplo puro pra espantar a ressaca e caminhei em direção ao consultório.

Cheguei e Jullie veio me mostrar a agenda de hoje e me deu um pacote de presente que tinha uma grande laço de fita vermelha e um cartão dizendo: Amiga, quero que leia o artigo das páginas 78 e 79. E a noite naquele mesmo bar de ontem às 20:00 Hs pra dizer o que tenho em mente...Beijinhos Alice.

Cheguei e Jullie veio me mostrar a agenda de hoje e me deu um pacote de presente que tinha uma grande laço de fita vermelha e um cartão dizendo: Amiga, quero que leia o artigo das páginas 78 e 79. E a noite naquele mesmo bar de ontem às 20:00 Hs pra dizer o que tenho em mente...Beijinhos Alice

Capitulo 3 Sedutor Profissional

Pedi a Jullie que me desse 15 minutos antes de chamar o primeiro paciente e mais que depressa eu rasguei o papel e vi a revista, procurei as páginas indicadas pela Alice e me deparei com uma foto onde aparecia somente os olhos de um homem e logo abaixo o título da matéria que estava em letras garrafais e em negrito: "VIDA SECRETA DE UM SEDUTOR PROFISSIONAL", fiquei hipnotizada naqueles olhos penetrantes numa cor de castanho esverdeado, que me chamava em pensamentos furtivos e imaginando com seria a sua face, seu corpo... Aff!!! Suspirei profundamente e quando dei por mim estava corada com tais pensamentos obscenos.

Li a matéria onde ele contava como ele levava a sua vida de acompanhante profissional e falava com tanta prioridade sobre mulheres e descrevia algumas situações e como ele lidava com tudo isso, e no final ele termina com a seguinte frase: "Toda mulher tem a vida amorosa que deseja".

Fechei a revista nervosa e indignada pensando alto:

-"Este Dom Juan fajuto... Esta frase é um clichê idiota e mentiroso... Eu não tenho esta vida amorosa porque eu desejo..."

Fiquei remoendo o que tinha lido e mais um dia se passou e a noite já estava no bar esperando a Alice, que por sinal estava atrasada, fiz um sinal pro Jimmy que queria algo forte e ele pediu pro garçom trazer uma dose de uísque duplo.

Observava o ambiente, quando comecei a reparar numa mesa um pouco afastada onde via uma senhora (já devia ter mais de 40 anos), uma perua oxigenada pra falar a verdade, que se inclinava tanto sobre a mesa, tentando chegar mais perto de um rapaz, homem, não dava pra ver porque ele estava de costas pra mim.

Podia ver seu cabelo castanho claro meio bagunçado e vi seu perfil quando virou o rosto e pude perceber que parecia um anjo de tão perfeito, só não podia ver seus olhos e fiquei imaginando só faltava ele ser vesgo... Ri mentalmente e continuei observando a perua oxigenada se inclinava ainda mais pra passar a mão em seu rosto e ele pegava e beijava a palma da mão daquela mulher e subindo a mão pelo braço, pelo pescoço, no rosto e puxando-a para um beijo...

... aff!!!!! Como queria ser eu ali... Nossa acho que estou precisando relaxar, quem sabe uma transa, ria dos meus pensamentos sexuais pervertidos.

- "Oiiiiiii!!!!!!! Alice chegou empolgadíssima, gritando e despertando do meu transe..."

-" Chegou atrasada hein?" Tentando fazer uma cara de brava.

Ela sentou-se à mesa e logo perguntava:

- "O que achou do acompanhante profissional?"

-" Achei incríveis seus olhos apesar de que ele se acha o último biscoito do pacote, ironizava a situação."

-"Deixa disso Bella, ele é perfeito pra você!"

- "Que horror não sabia que a minha situação era tão desesperadora assim, me empurrando pra um prostituto."

Alice me encarou séria e me disse:

- Isabella Marie Swan, você vai ficar quietinha e vai escutar o meu plano e só depois vou deixá-la pronunciar...

Depois de alguns minutos ouvindo as idéias mirabolantes de Alice, não sei se foi as doses de uísque ou o meu desespero, pois a semana do casamento se aproximava... Comecei achar até plausível todo este plano e minha amiga estava tão animada e confiante, até senti uma sensação de que podia dar certo.

-" Alice?" Levantei a mão pedindo permissão pra falar com um ar de ironia. – "Posso falar agora?"

- "Agora pode"... Alice falou revirando os olhos.

- "Amiga que me preocupa é que eu só vi seus olhos na revista e se ele for do tipo horrível e insuportável?"

-"Você não confia em mim???? Fui eu quem o entrevistou e eu posso dizer que além do corpo maravilhoso, ele tem um rosto perfeito, simpático... Ele é um Deus grego Bella!!!" Alice falou num entusiasmo que me encheu de coragem.

- "Ok Alice! "Dei-me por vencida e ela pegou meu celular rapidamente e gravou na memória o número deste Don Juan profissional.

-"Ligue, explique o que você quer, seja franca com ele, vai dar tudo certo amiga." Alice batia as mãos de felicidade por ter me convencido.

-"Bella já está na minha hora de ir embora, porque vou buscar Jasper no Aeroporto."

Jasper (irmão de Rosalie) e Alice namoram desde a adolescência e se existi este negócio de "alma gêmea" pode se dizer que eles são. Ele é historiador e arqueólogo e por isso viaja muito, mas apesar disto eles sempre dão um jeito de ficar juntos e toda a vez que se encontram é como se fosse a primeira vez.

- "Tudo bem Alice, vou ficar mais um pouco, tomar uma coca e comer um chocolate pra rebater a bebida e já vou..."

- "Quer que eu te leve pra casa Bella?" Alice me olhou preocupada, me avaliando se eu tinha condições de dirigir.

- "Não amiga pode ir estou bem. Nada que esta dupla de choco e coca não me restaurem..." Disse sorrindo.

- Bella ligue pra ele ainda hoje viu! Alice se referia ao tal do acompanhante, o "Don Juan profissa", anotei mentalmente este apelido e ri...

- Ok!!! Beijinhos e mande um super abraço pro Jasper...

Nos despedimos e fiquei vendo a movimentação enquanto me restabelecia da bebida, me levantei e antes de ir embora fui ao banheiro, peguei minha bolsa e a tal revista. Saindo de lá, nem percebi que logo na virada do corredor trombei com tudo com um homem, minha bolsa caiu e como estava aberta e foi tudo pro chão.

- "Me perdoe..." Ele disse rindo da situação, e abaixou e começou juntar as coisas, inclusive a revista...

Fiquei paralisada olhando para aquele homem, como ele era lindo, e percebi que era ele que estava com aquela perua velha oxigenada.

- "Você machucou?" Ele me olhou com um sorriso torto, percebendo minha vergonha enquanto sentia minhas bochechas me denunciarem pela vermelhidão...

- "Só meu fígado que está machucado com as doses de uísque a mais..." Ri nervosa tentando fazer uma piada do momento constrangedor.

Entregou a bolsa e olhou pra revista ainda em suas mãos e disse:

-"Esta revista tem matérias muito interessantes..."

-"Presente de minha amiga..." E de repente a perua assanhada chegou por trás dele abraçando-o e falando ao pé do ouvido: Já podemos ir baby...

- "Até mais! Ele disse sorrindo e dando uma piscadinha..."

-"Tchau!" E olhei em seus olhos e por um instante achei que o conhecia de algum lugar, mas onde? E nem me apresentei, nem sei seu nome... Eu devia estar alucinando com a bebida, imagina que se eu conhecesse um homem tão lindo iria esquecer...


	3. Chapter 3

Cheguei e Jullie veio me mostrar a agenda de hoje e me deu um pacote de presente que tinha uma grande laço de fita vermelha e um cartão dizendo: Amiga, quero que leia o artigo das páginas 78 e 79. E a noite naquele mesmo bar de ontem às 20:00 Hs pra dizer o que tenho em mente...Beijinhos Alice

Capitulo 3 Sedutor Profissional

Pedi a Jullie que me desse 15 minutos antes de chamar o primeiro paciente e mais que depressa eu rasguei o papel e vi a revista, procurei as páginas indicadas pela Alice e me deparei com uma foto onde aparecia somente os olhos de um homem e logo abaixo o título da matéria que estava em letras garrafais e em negrito: "VIDA SECRETA DE UM SEDUTOR PROFISSIONAL", fiquei hipnotizada naqueles olhos penetrantes numa cor de castanho esverdeado, que me chamava em pensamentos furtivos e imaginando com seria a sua face, seu corpo... Aff!!! Suspirei profundamente e quando dei por mim estava corada com tais pensamentos obscenos.

Li a matéria onde ele contava como ele levava a sua vida de acompanhante profissional e falava com tanta prioridade sobre mulheres e descrevia algumas situações e como ele lidava com tudo isso, e no final ele termina com a seguinte frase: "Toda mulher tem a vida amorosa que deseja".

Fechei a revista nervosa e indignada pensando alto:

-"Este Dom Juan fajuto... Esta frase é um clichê idiota e mentiroso... Eu não tenho esta vida amorosa porque eu desejo..."

Fiquei remoendo o que tinha lido e mais um dia se passou e a noite já estava no bar esperando a Alice, que por sinal estava atrasada, fiz um sinal pro Jimmy que queria algo forte e ele pediu pro garçom trazer uma dose de uísque duplo.

Observava o ambiente, quando comecei a reparar numa mesa um pouco afastada onde via uma senhora (já devia ter mais de 40 anos), uma perua oxigenada pra falar a verdade, que se inclinava tanto sobre a mesa, tentando chegar mais perto de um rapaz, homem, não dava pra ver porque ele estava de costas pra mim.

Podia ver seu cabelo castanho claro meio bagunçado e vi seu perfil quando virou o rosto e pude perceber que parecia um anjo de tão perfeito, só não podia ver seus olhos e fiquei imaginando só faltava ele ser vesgo... Ri mentalmente e continuei observando a perua oxigenada se inclinava ainda mais pra passar a mão em seu rosto e ele pegava e beijava a palma da mão daquela mulher e subindo a mão pelo braço, pelo pescoço, no rosto e puxando-a para um beijo...

... aff!!!!! Como queria ser eu ali... Nossa acho que estou precisando relaxar, quem sabe uma transa, ria dos meus pensamentos sexuais pervertidos.

- "Oiiiiiii!!!!!!! Alice chegou empolgadíssima, gritando e despertando do meu transe..."

-" Chegou atrasada hein?" Tentando fazer uma cara de brava.

Ela sentou-se à mesa e logo perguntava:

- "O que achou do acompanhante profissional?"

-" Achei incríveis seus olhos apesar de que ele se acha o último biscoito do pacote, ironizava a situação."

-"Deixa disso Bella, ele é perfeito pra você!"

- "Que horror não sabia que a minha situação era tão desesperadora assim, me empurrando pra um prostituto."

Alice me encarou séria e me disse:

- Isabella Marie Swan, você vai ficar quietinha e vai escutar o meu plano e só depois vou deixá-la pronunciar...

Depois de alguns minutos ouvindo as idéias mirabolantes de Alice, não sei se foi as doses de uísque ou o meu desespero, pois a semana do casamento se aproximava... Comecei achar até plausível todo este plano e minha amiga estava tão animada e confiante, até senti uma sensação de que podia dar certo.

-" Alice?" Levantei a mão pedindo permissão pra falar com um ar de ironia. – "Posso falar agora?"

- "Agora pode"... Alice falou revirando os olhos.

- "Amiga que me preocupa é que eu só vi seus olhos na revista e se ele for do tipo horrível e insuportável?"

-"Você não confia em mim???? Fui eu quem o entrevistou e eu posso dizer que além do corpo maravilhoso, ele tem um rosto perfeito, simpático... Ele é um Deus grego Bella!!!" Alice falou num entusiasmo que me encheu de coragem.

- "Ok Alice! "Dei-me por vencida e ela pegou meu celular rapidamente e gravou na memória o número deste Don Juan profissional.

-"Ligue, explique o que você quer, seja franca com ele, vai dar tudo certo amiga." Alice batia as mãos de felicidade por ter me convencido.

-"Bella já está na minha hora de ir embora, porque vou buscar Jasper no Aeroporto."

Jasper (irmão de Rosalie) e Alice namoram desde a adolescência e se existi este negócio de "alma gêmea" pode se dizer que eles são. Ele é historiador e arqueólogo e por isso viaja muito, mas apesar disto eles sempre dão um jeito de ficar juntos e toda a vez que se encontram é como se fosse a primeira vez.

- "Tudo bem Alice, vou ficar mais um pouco, tomar uma coca e comer um chocolate pra rebater a bebida e já vou..."

- "Quer que eu te leve pra casa Bella?" Alice me olhou preocupada, me avaliando se eu tinha condições de dirigir.

- "Não amiga pode ir estou bem. Nada que esta dupla de choco e coca não me restaurem..." Disse sorrindo.

- Bella ligue pra ele ainda hoje viu! Alice se referia ao tal do acompanhante, o "Don Juan profissa", anotei mentalmente este apelido e ri...

- Ok!!! Beijinhos e mande um super abraço pro Jasper...

Nos despedimos e fiquei vendo a movimentação enquanto me restabelecia da bebida, me levantei e antes de ir embora fui ao banheiro, peguei minha bolsa e a tal revista. Saindo de lá, nem percebi que logo na virada do corredor trombei com tudo com um homem, minha bolsa caiu e como estava aberta e foi tudo pro chão.

- "Me perdoe..." Ele disse rindo da situação, e abaixou e começou juntar as coisas, inclusive a revista...

Fiquei paralisada olhando para aquele homem, como ele era lindo, e percebi que era ele que estava com aquela perua velha oxigenada.

- "Você machucou?" Ele me olhou com um sorriso torto, percebendo minha vergonha enquanto sentia minhas bochechas me denunciarem pela vermelhidão...

- "Só meu fígado que está machucado com as doses de uísque a mais..." Ri nervosa tentando fazer uma piada do momento constrangedor.

Entregou a bolsa e olhou pra revista ainda em suas mãos e disse:

-"Esta revista tem matérias muito interessantes..."

-"Presente de minha amiga..." E de repente a perua assanhada chegou por trás dele abraçando-o e falando ao pé do ouvido: Já podemos ir baby...

- "Até mais! Ele disse sorrindo e dando uma piscadinha..."

-"Tchau!" E olhei em seus olhos e por um instante achei que o conhecia de algum lugar, mas onde? E nem me apresentei, nem sei seu nome... Eu devia estar alucinando com a bebida, imagina que se eu conhecesse um homem tão lindo iria esquecer...

- "Até mais! Ele disse sorrindo e dando uma piscadinha..."

-"Tchau!" E olhei em seus olhos e por um instante achei que o conhecia de algum lugar, mas onde? E nem me apresentei, nem sei seu nome... Eu devia estar alucinando com a bebida, imagina que se eu conhecesse um homem tão lindo iria esquecer...


	4. Chapter 4

- "Até mais! Ele disse sorrindo e dando uma piscadinha..."

-"Tchau!" E olhei em seus olhos e por um instante achei que o conhecia de algum lugar, mas onde? E nem me apresentei, nem sei seu nome... Eu devia estar alucinando com a bebida, imagina que se eu conhecesse um homem tão lindo iria esquecer...

Capítulo 4 Liga logo Bella!!!!!

Fui pra casa, deitei na cama, mas o sono não vinha. Levantei peguei o celular e procurei o número do tal Don Juan e quando achei um número com o nome "Ligalogobella", ri e sabia que Alice mesmo não estando ali ela estava me incentivando...

Apertei o botão pra ligar... Começou a chamar até que caiu na caixa postal, desliguei rápido, fiquei em pânico e fiquei imaginando que mensagem deixaria...

Não poderia me acovardar agora, tinha que fazer isso... Apertei de novo o botão e chamou novamente e quando deu o bip da caixa postal, respirei fundo e falei rapidamente:

- "Eeu... Ooi... Vvocê não me conhece, meu nome é Isabella e quero contratar seus serviços, por favor, me ligue neste celular, é urgente... Tchau... Obrigada..."

Ai meu Deus, como sou ridícula mesmo... Fiquei gaguejando e fiquei falando por favor e urgente, ele não vai retornar a ligação porque ele vai achar que é uma demente, retardada... Aff!!! Faltam menos de 2 semanas pro casório e nem quero pensar se ele não aceitar, vou acabar me internando falando que estava com uma doença super ultra mega infecto-contagiosa, tipo uma gripe suína com pneumonia...

Fiquei ali remoendo os pensamentos e acabei adormecendo e tendo aquele mesmo sonho... Estrada, tempestade, cruzamentos, só que um mascarado vinha até mim e puxava minha cintura e me hipnotizava e me beijava com tamanha urgência enquanto suas mãos tocavam cada parte de meu corpo e rolávamos no asfalto e no meio de toda tempestade até que...

-Aiiiiii... Acordei estatelada no chão ofegante e toda molhada de suor e desejo... Levantei assustada com o celular tocando atendi rapidamente quando vi que o Don Juan profissa estava retornando a ligação.

**POV Edward**

Apesar de minha vida ser uma rotina entediante era como se eu tivesse colocado as minhas ações no piloto automático... Durante o dia, fazia academia, cuidava de minha aparência, fazia meu trabalho como acompanhante profissional e me dedico o restante do tempo que tenho na música minha grande paixão.

Sempre tinha pessoas ao meu lado por causa do meu trabalho, mas me sentia como um felino, um tigre, solitário e que se une a fêmea somente pra reproduzir, no meu caso, na maioria das vezes era pra sexo mesmo...

Poderia ter sido diferente se meus pais não tivessem morrido com 8 anos, num acidente de carro e eu sendo o único sobrevivente e sem nenhum parente pra ficar comigo, fiquei num orfanato até aos 17 anos, quando fui pra faculdade de música, mas infelizmente a música não me rendia quanto a vida de acompanhante profissional...

Estava chegando a casa, após ter terminado com Elizabeth, uma cliente antiga, exausto entrei tomando uma ducha quente pra relaxar meus músculos, afinal a cliente é exigente demais.

Me joguei no sofá enrolado ainda na toalha e peguei meu celular e vi que tinha uma mensagem e verifiquei que era um número que eu não conhecia...

Uma voz sexy, mas apreensiva dizia:

"Eeu... Ooi... Vvocê não me conhece, meu nome é Isabella e quero contratar seus serviços, por favor, me ligue neste celular, é urgente... Tchau... Obrigada..."

Ri sozinho, a mulher gaguejando e pedindo por favor, esta devia estar desesperada, apesar da voz doce e jovem devia ser feia, corcunda, gorda, vesga... Mas negócio é negócio, se ela tivesse dinheiro pra pagar o meu honorário, não me importaria, faria ela se sentir uma princesa.

Olhei pro relógio e vi que era mais de uma hora da madrugada e pensei em deixar para ligar quando amanhecesse, mas como ela pediu assim que possível, peguei o celular e retornei a chamada pra tal Isabella...

Tocou umas seis vezes e de repente a voz sexy atende:

-Alô?

**POV Bella**

Atendi rapidamente sem pensar, mas feliz estava sentindo que a sorte estava mudando...

-Alô?

- Isabella, aqui é Edward, você deixou uma mensagem pra mim...

- Ah, oooi, gaguejando falando surpresa e nervosa e fiquei imaginando seus olhos que estavam na foto da revista e que voz... Parecia um anjo cantando em meus ouvidos...

- Desculpa ligar agora, mas você parecia estar com um pouco de pressa no nosso contato.

- É que... Parei de falar tentando organizar os pensamentos.

- Desculpe Isabella, mas antes de começarmos a entrar no assunto propriamente dito, eu preciso saber como conseguiu meu telefone, porque ele é bem restrito, se é que entende.

- Ah sim, quem me deu seu contato foi Alice da Revista Atualíssima, minha amiga...

- Claro, sei quem é, ficou boa aquela entrevista não é?

- Bem Sr. Edward eu tenho que viajar por uma semana pra Washington e gostaria contratar o Senhor pra me acompanhar.

- Pra começar Isabella, não gosto que me chame de Senhor, pois já que faremos negócios, soa muito formal não acha?... E depois que tipo de viagem seria? Negócios? Diversão?

Interrompi-o e comecei falar rapidamente...

-Não tem diversão nenhuma pra mim... Eu tenho que viajar para Forks uma cidade no interior do Estado de Washington, é o casamento de meu irmão e será uma semana de compromissos familiares, e eu não posso ir sozinha porque meu ex-noivo estará lá, será o padrinho de meu irmão e eu sou a madrinha... Terminei a frase quase num sussurro, imaginando o sacrifício pra eu estar no altar com Jacob.

- Hum...Sei... Edward falou contemplativo, preciso dizer que não sou acostumado fazer casamentos, e que deve estar ciente que meus honorários ficarão um pouco salgados já que será uma semana...

Dinheiro não será problema e a única coisa a fazer é fingir ser meu namorado apaixonado, disse ansiosa, - O que me diz?

- E quando será a viagem?

- Daqui a 10 dias...

...Um instante de silêncio...

- Olha Isabella precisamos conversar pessoalmente e acertar os detalhes, disse apreensivo afinal um trabalho "grande", uma semana direto...

- Ok amanhã tem uma recepção no Loews Hotel, você pode me encontrar lá?

- E que horas começa?

- As 21:00 horas.

- Posso ir só que mais tarde, porque tenho uma cliente no final da tarde...

-Não tem problema, estas festas se arrastam ao longo da noite...

- Ok fechado então...

- Ah, Edward, o traje é Black tié...

- Tudo bem e como reconhecerei você Isabella?

- Hum vou pensar, porque afinal todas estarão de preto né?...Deixo uma mensagem pra você, mas preciso de seu nome completo pra liberar sua entrada...

-Meu nome é Edward Massen Cullen.

-Certo está anotado... E Edward? Chamei-o e até parecia que estávamos combinando um encontro...

-Sim? Pode falar...

- Já que faremos negócios Edward, me chame de Bella, é assim que prefiro que me chamem...

- Ok, então boa noite Bella...

- Boa noite Edward...

Desliguei o telefone e uma sensação me invadiu, com se o meu destino pudesse me dar uma trégua pro azar e quem sabe voltaria a ter uma vida amorosa normal, não com o Edward lógico ele é garoto de programa, são somente negócios... Pelo menos não iria sozinha pra Forks e quando todos que estava bem, que não precisava do Jacob...

Dormi completamente aliviada e fazendo uma nota mental... Ligar pra Alice logo de manhã, tenho que causar uma boa impressão na festa amanhã.


	5. Chapter 5

Dormi completamente aliviada e fazendo uma nota mental... Ligar pra Alice logo de manhã, tenho que causar uma boa impressão na festa amanhã.

**Capítulo 5 Coincidências!?!?!?**

**POV Edward**

Desliguei o celular e fiquei imaginando como era Isabella... E se ela fosse um dragão de tão feia!!!

-Meu Deus!!!!! Disse em voz alta quando um sentimento de desespero se apoderou de mim, não suporto fazer as coisas no escuro, o desconhecido sempre me assustou... E continuei falando sozinho:

-Imagina uma semana fingindo ser o namorado de uma feiosa, ninguém merece!!!!!! Não será nada fácil... Tomara que ela seja ajeitadinha, pelo menos classe deve ter já que a recepção será no hotel mais requintado da cidade e também ela deixou claro que dinheiro não era problema... Bem o sacrifício vai compensar, já sei como vou aplicar esse dinheiro...

**POV Bella**

Logo pela manhã, liguei pra Alice e contei toda a conversa e ela dava gritinhos no telefone, um dia ela me deixa surda...

- Ok, Alice, mas agora tenho um problema pra resolver...

- Que problema Bella, já vai começar com pessimismo, nem vem agora que as coisas estão se encaixando... Interrompi porque se não ela ia começar a falar e não ia parar mais.

- É que ele quer saber como vai me reconhecer na festa já que todas as mulheres estarão de preto... Um pequeno instante de silêncio do outro lado da linha...

- Alô Alice você está aí? Perguntei achando que talvez a ligação tivesse caído.

-Já sei Bella!!!!!!! Ela berrou no telefone, me fazendo afastar o aparelho do meu ouvido. E continuou entusiasmada:

- Sabe aquela gargantilha exclusiva da Tiffany de platina cravejada de diamantes e safiras que você acha linda...

-Você está louca Alice?!?! Eu não vou colocar uma jóia de família que custa mais de 200 mil dólares, e seu perder, se roubarem, e se o Don Juan profissa for um prostituto ladrão?

-Ah, Bella, num salão com tantas mulheres de preto, como vai se diferenciar com classe? Com uma plaquinha pendurada no pescoço? Ou com uma melancia? Alice ria sem parar imaginando a cena...

- Eu confio em você Bella, e primeiro sei que você não vai perder meu bebê e depois o Edward não é ladrão, ele só anda na alta sociedade e foi muito bem recomendado quando fui fazer a entrevista e, além do mais, se duvidar tem mais dinheiro que você só trabalhando como acompanhante...

- Ok Alice, como sempre eu acabo cedendo aos seus argumentos.

-Vou estar na sua casa às 18:30 horas, vou te produzir e você ficará mais linda ainda.

- Alice isso não é um encontro as escuras, isso são negócios...

- Eu sei Bella, mas você tem que se mostrar da melhor forma possível, quem sabe ele não dá um desconto nos honorários ou faz um agrado... Alice ria que nem uma hiena do outro lado da linha...

- Ai Alice você não é Joselito, mas é uma "sem noção" (N/A: Fazer o que se eu gosto de Hermes e Renato!), te espero em casa então... Tchau!

-Bye bye amiga!!!!!!

Desliguei o telefone e peguei o celular e deixei uma mensagem pro Edward dizendo assim:

"Serei a mulher com um colar de diamantes e esmeraldas. Até mais... Bella"

A noite chegara e Alice já estava me produzindo e comecei a me sentir estranhamente ansiosa, pois algumas preocupações rondavam minha mente... Será que vai dar certo? E se alguém descobrir que ele é meu namorado de mentira... Quanto ele vai cobrar? Será que ele é gostoso? O que será que ele vai achar de mim? Aff... Acho que estou enlouquecendo, só pode ser falta de sexo mesmo...

- Aí!!!!! Gritei saindo do meu transe, quando senti o puxão que Alice deu no meu cabelo...

- Calma Bella, estou finalizando a minha obra de arte...

Olhei no espelho e gostei da super produção que Alice fez... Meu cabelo estava liso e preso somente na frente, ela fez uma maquiagem marcando bem meus olhos delineados com sombra preta e na boca ela passou o gloss da sorte com costuma dizer. O vestido preto longo da Gucci ficou perfeito em mim, marcava bem minhas curvas, e as costas ficavam quase desnudas pela abertura que ali possuía, mas sem ter ficado vulgar...

Alice colocou o colar no meu pescoço e deu pulinhos de alegria enquanto ela gritava: - Bella perfeita!!!

- Obrigada Alice, mas deixa-me ir logo antes que eu desista dessa loucura...

- Que desistir Bella!!! Hoje a sua vida começará entrar nos trilhos... Escute bem, você vai tomar as rédeas da tua vida, você merece o melhor e você vai acertar com o Edward e vamos pra Forks e nos divertiremos muito, seremos a sensação daquela cidade, como nos velhos tempos e deixaremos Jacob roxo de raiva, com ciúmes por ter largado você! Entendeu Bella? É vida nova!!!

- Oh amiga, nem sei que faria sem você, disse toda manhosa já sentindo um nó na minha garganta...

- Nem começa Bella se não vai borrar toda a maquiagem.

Rimos e Alice me deixou na portaria do hotel porque com aqueles saltos nº 15 nunca conseguiria dirigir e depois pegaria um táxi mesmo porque ela iria beber, não pra ficar bêbada, mas precisava relaxar estava muito tensa com toda a situação...

Assim que cheguei à portaria do salão de festas, deixei o nome de Edward, como meu acompanhante, falando que chegaria somente mais tarde.

**POV Edward**

Logo que acordei, deixei meu smoking na tinturaria, fui pra academia fiz meu treino e passei no shopping pra comprar algumas roupas novas, cuecas boxers, sapatos, comprei meu perfume 212 CH sexy, coisas que minha profissão exige estar sempre muito bem apresentável e cheiroso. E depois comprei uns CDs e quando acabei de chegar a casa recebi uma mensagem de Bella que dizia assim:

"Serei a mulher com um colar de diamantes e esmeraldas. Até mais... Bella".

Fiquei imaginando como seria este tal colar, e a dona do tal, me peguei rindo porque parecia um adolescente que teria um encontro as escuras...

Depois de todas as tarefas do dia realizadas, me preparei pra mais um compromisso de trabalho, desta fez com Carmem, uma esposa milionária e infeliz, pois seu marido viaja pelo mundo deixando-a numa vida solitária e, todas as quintas-feiras têm este compromisso no final da tarde.

Consegui chegar em casa era quase 21:00 horas, entrei direto na ducha pra tirar um pouco do cansaço e do perfume de Carmem. Sempre achei que o amor verdadeiro tinha que ser completo: corpo, alma e o perfume da pele, a química do corpo... Conheci tantas mulheres, mas toda a vez que terminávamos o sexo, o cheiro da pele e do perfume delas me enojava, e a única coisa que pensava era nesta ducha pra retirar qualquer vestígio delas em mim...

Me arrumei e sai de casa rapidamente em meu volvo, parei na frente do hotel deixando a chave do meu carro com o manobrista e andei até a recepção, suspirei fundo e senti uma ansiedade tomando conta de mim... Se ela fosse muito feia, ou caolha, baleia, careca, sei lá... Minha cabeça foi longe, mas eu tinha que me concentrar porque é trabalho, o dinheiro iria ser ótimo...

Meu nome estava na lista de convidados e a recepcionista confirmou dizendo:

- Seja bem vindo Sr. Cullen, a Drª Isabella já chegou e lhe aguarda... Tenha uma boa noite.

Agradeci com um sorriso largo e comecei a pensar... Drª Isabella será médica, advogada... Peguei uma taça de champanhe e circulava no meio daquela multidão de esnobes e observava as mulheres e procurava o tal colar de diamante e esmeralda...

**POV Bella**

Encontrei vários colegas de profissão na festa, já que era um coquetel de premiação pra alguns profissionais na área da saúde: médicos, dentistas, fisioterapeutas e farmacêuticos estavam ali.

O clima estava agradável, e tinha cada homem, aff... Eu amo homens de smoking e definitivamente eu estava passando mal com tantos espécimes gostosos reunidos num só lugar e saber que no meio desses estaria Edward, não conseguia esquecer aqueles olhos na foto da revista era a única coisa que tinha visto dele...

Teve a abertura da premiação e toda aqueles discursos dos organizadores e blá blá blá... Quando começaram a chamar os vencedores das inúmeras categorias, eles subiam ao palco pra pegar a estatueta e fazia um breve discurso de agradecimento... Mas eu nem estava prestando atenção nisso, só ficava procurando alguém com aqueles olhos e de repente...

- Drª Isabella estão te chamando, me cutucou o Dr. Taylor um médico conhecido de algumas festas e continuou: - Meus parabéns! Vai lá estão te esperando...

Quando percebi todos batiam palmas e olhavam pra mim. E o apresentador repetiu: Venha aqui Drª Isabella Marie Swan receber seu Prêmio de Dentista Revelação de 2009.

Minhas pernas destravaram e caminhei até o palco, sentia meu corpo tremer e meu pescoço e rosto pegar fogo, nunca imaginar que fosse ganhar, eu sei que sou boa profissional, mas dificilmente eles premiam mulheres jovens (eu sei que é o cúmulo do machismo em pleno século 21 mais ainda sofremos com isso).

Peguei minha estatueta e olhei pro apresentar que fez menção pra eu chegar perto do microfone, eu tinha que falar algo e não podia gaguejar, então respirei fundo e soltei tudo de uma vez só:

- Muito obrigada, eu realmente não esperava, agradeço a Deus por isso e espero nunca decepcioná-los profissionalmente, muito obrigada...

Desci as escadas apenas escutando as palmas e me concentrando pra não cair, mas mesmo com muito cuidado no último degrau eu pisei em falso e lá ia me estatelar no chão, quando alguém me tomou pelos braços evitando a queda desastrosa.

- Olhei pro dono daqueles braços salvadores pra agradecer e vi que era o James... Tratei de ficar em pé rapidamente e tentando me soltar de seu abraço, enquanto ele sorria pra mim chegando próximo de meu rosto.

James era um antigo namorado, logo que me formei e cheguei à cidade nos conhecemos num simpósio e ele também como colega de profissão tivemos afinidades por causa disso, e como estava carente comecei a namorá-lo, afinal ele faltava adivinhar meus desejos.

Foi a única vez na minha vida que me arrependi de ficar com alguém, porque o cara era um grude, ele me idolatrava e o que no princípio era bom pro meu ego, se tornou uma obsessão, ele tinha um ciúmes doentio... O término foi tumultuado, ele me ligava ora chorando, ora me ameaçando, me seguia, fazia escândalos em lugares públicos, mandava inúmeras flores com fotos das minhas atividades diárias.

Tive que mudar de endereço, de academia, mudar número de telefone, celular e colocar segurança na porta do consultório e ele só parou quando meu advogado ameaçou de processá-lo com uma ordem judicial pra que ele mantivesse uma distância de mim... Foi horrível...

- Meus parabéns Bella, você merece muito mais! James me abraçando mais forte e beijando meu rosto que estava virado.

- Obrigada James, mas tenho que ir, meu namorado está me esperando...

- Oh, tudo bem então, mas dança somente uma música comigo, e prometo que desapareço da sua frente, por favor...

Não sei se meu coração amoleceu ou porque sou idiota mesmo, mas fui dançar aquela música com ele.

Enquanto a música tocava e ele tentava chegar mais próximo e eu me afastava, já tinha me arrependido um milhão de vezes de ter aceitado e num rápido movimento ele me trouxe junto do seu corpo segurando com uma mão na minha cintura e outra no meu pescoço dizendo com um sussuro de psicopata:

-Quero sentir você de novo e dessa vez você não vai fugir e veio na minha direção pra me beijar nos lábios...

Ergui meu pé e chutei sua virilha e enterrei meu salto agulha no seu pé, então me largou e disse com cólera nos olhos:

- Sua vadia, você ainda vai ser minha, nem que pra isso tenha que te matar...

Me virei rapidamente pra fugir e chamar o segurança quando trombei no peito de um homem, um deus grego, ele me segurou e nos olhamos profundamente e ele me disse:

- Tudo bem meu amor? Algum problema com este aí? Falou encarando o James que ainda não tinha se recuperado do chute no meio das pernas.

- Não está tudo resolvido, já havia informado pra este Senhor que estava te esperando... Sorri e abracei-o.

- Só pra te informar cara, fique longe da minha garota, eu não costumo ser tão sutil que nem ela. Ele sorriu ironicamente pegando minha mão me levando num espaço reservado do salão...

Sentamos num sofá e nossos olhos ficaram tão conectados e o silêncio só foi quebrado depois de alguns instantes quando ele me perguntou:

- Muito prazer Isabella, e ainda com as nossas mãos dadas ele a levantou e beijou-a sem deixar de olhar nos meus olhos.

- Prazer é todo meu Edward, disse sentindo minha face esquentar rapidamente e continuei: - Muito obrigada por ter me tirado de lá.

- Isso não foi nada porque quem fez a maior parte foi você, e duvido que ele deixe algum herdeiro depois do belo chute que você deu nele...

- Ah, propósito... Se começarmos a trombar assim todo o dia podemos nos machucar, Edward sorria lembrando-se do choque que os dois tiveram na noite anterior no bar.

- É você mesmo então... Que coincidência né?!? Bella estava abismada com os fatos que estavam se passando... Que mundo pequeno...

- Não acredito em coincidência Bella, acredito que é o destino, nossas vidas iam se cruzar de qualquer jeito, mas cedo ou mais tarde...

Já estávamos mais descontraídos quando levei um susto, Fernanda, uma colega de profissão veio me parabenizar pelo prêmio e começou a encarar Edward como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne na frente de uma onça esfomeada.

Edward percebeu os olhares de Fernanda e nos pediu licença dizendo que pegaria uma bebida pra nós.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward percebeu os olhares de Fernanda e nos pediu licença dizendo que pegaria uma bebida pra nós.

**Capítulo 6 Dança comigo???**

**POV Edward**

Andando no meio daquela multidão, observava as mulheres que passavam por mim e recebia olhares obscenos algumas vezes e outras somente com olhares curiosos pra minha pessoa, não é que eu não estou acostumado, mas estava inquieto pela procura de Isabella, Bella como ela mesma me pediu pra chamá-la.

Começou um tipo de apresentação e premiação e todos se sentaram em suas mesas e eu aproveitei e fiquei no fundo do salão em pé empenhando-se por achar a minha futura cliente, e quando de repente ouço o apresentador anuncia o nome que tanto procurava:

- Drª Isabella Marie Swan como Dentista Revelação de 2009... Fiquei esperando ela subir no palco, e as pessoas aplaudiam, estava demorando e o apresentador chamou-a novamente e quando a vi subir no palco, pisquei várias vezes, não podia acreditar na mulher que estava olhando... Era uma verdadeira musa escultural não só seu corpo cheio de curvas, como também seu rosto parecia um sopro angelical e aquela voz sexy e doce, e fiquei como que conectado aquela imagem e então percebi a presença do colar que ela havia mencionado, era realmente uma jóia que se destacava, mas no conjunto da obra-prima Bella, ela se tornava insignificante...

E só então pude perceber que era aquela mulher que esbarrou e foi ao chão no bar ontem à noite... Ficou perplexo e ficou mentalizando: Tão linda e perfeita, porque precisava de seus serviços, se ela poderia ter qualquer homem...

Observou-a agradecer e pegar sua estatueta e descer as escadas e quase cair quando um homem loiro e alto a pegou pela cintura evitando o choque no chão... Fui caminhando lentamente em sua direção como seu eu tivesse conectado a ela, eu precisava conhecer seus olhos...

Neste momento a premiação acabou e a banda voltou a tocar e as pessoas começaram a ir pra pista de dança, quando senti uma mão tocar em meu braço e falar próximo de meu ouvido:

- Olá estranho!

Vi uma mulher loira e muito bonita sorrindo, olhando pra mim como se me despisse e um ar de malícia impregnou sua voz quando continuou...

- Nunca o vi nestas festas é a sua primeira vez?

- Sim, disse curto e com certa rispidez.

- Então você precisa de uma pessoa que te boas vindas da melhor forma possível, e que tal começarmos dançando esta música...

- Desculpe-me, mais eu estou acompanhado, se me der licença... Saí buscando a Bella e deixando-a ali sem ao menos perguntar seu nome...

Achei a Bella dançando com aquele homem, e percebi que ele apertava sua cintura enquanto ela tentava afastar, ele tentava chegar perto de seu pescoço pra beijá-la e subiu uma indignação e um sentimento de ampará-la, protegê-la, percebia que ela estava querendo se livrar do cidadão e acelerei meus passos pra aproximar rápido e me surpreendi no momento que vi chutando o saco do imprestável e finalizou com um pisão em seu pé e ele ficou roxo de dor, não consegui disfarçar o riso de satisfação por ela ter feito isso...

Estava chegando perto dela na ocasião que se soltou do cidadão e virou rapidamente pra fugir dali e nos esbarramos e segurei-a firme em meus braços e olhei no fundo de seus olhos assustados e a única que veio na minha mente foi protegê-la e então disparei a falar:

- Tudo bem meu amor? Algum problema com este aí? E ela me olhava com um ponto de interrogação que se desfez rapidamente como se ela pudesse ler minha mente, conectados através de nossos olhos...

- Não se preocupe meu amor, está tudo resolvido, já havia falado que estava te esperando. Ela falou sorrindo iluminando ainda mais seu rosto e percebi que ela fortemente corava suas bochechas e mesmo encabulada ela me abraçou ternamente colocando sua cabeça em meu peito. E virei pro homem que ainda estava roxo de dor e de raiva e disse:

- Só pra te informar cara, fique longe da minha garota, eu não costumo ser tão sutil que nem ela, falei acidamente e peguei sua mão e a conduzi num espaço reservado que havia no salão de festa.

Sentamos num sofá e ainda de mãos dados eu não conseguia deixar de olhar naqueles olhos castanhos tão profundos, o que será que estava acontecendo comigo, ela me intrigava de alguma forma e um interesse inesperado de conhecê-la... Mas eu tinha que voltar a realidade afinal ela queria meus préstimos de minha profissão... Respirei fundo e disse...

- Muito prazer Isabella, e ainda com as nossas mãos entrelaçadas, levantei e beijei-as, ainda conectados naqueles orbes de chocolate.

- Prazer é todo meu Edward, ela disse ficando rubra na face e percebi o quanto ficou encabulada e continuou: - Muito obrigada por ter me tirado de lá.

- Isso não foi nada porque quem fez a maior parte foi você, e duvido que ele deixe algum herdeiro depois do belo chute que você deu nele... Ah, propósito... Se começarmos a trombar assim todo o dia podemos nos machucar, falei sem esconder o sorriso lembrando-se do esbarrão que nós tivemos na noite anterior no bar.

- É você mesmo então... Que coincidência né?!? Bella parecia espantada com os fatos que estavam se passando... - Que mundo pequeno...

- Não acredito em coincidência Bella, acredito que é o destino, nossas vidas iam se cruzar de qualquer jeito, mas cedo ou mais tarde...

Já estávamos conversando com se fossemos amigos e várias pessoas vinham parabenizar Bella, mas de repente aquela mulher loira que tinha me abordado na pista de dança veio em nossa direção e cumprimentou Bella e seu olhar era tão descarado e sem-vergonha que me senti desconfortável com aquela situação...

Pedi licença e disse que iria pegar algo para bebermos e me afastei da loira atrevida com cara de maníaca sexual...

**POV Bella**

Fiquei aliviada quando Edward se afastou pra pegar as bebidas, e percebi que ele tinha ficado incomodado com a atitude da Fernanda, não imaginava que ele teria este tipo de atitude já que ele era garoto de programa.

Conhecia Fernanda num curso que fizemos de atualização, ela é lindíssima e tem uma fama de arrasa corações, como ela mesma dizia os homens servem somente pra dar o prazer que ela procura, ela usa e joga fora como um objeto.

Ela me ajudou a reagir, pois quando cheguei à cidade ainda estava ferida por Jacob e depois aconteceu todo aquele namoro dramático com James, eu me fechei como uma concha no fundo do oceano e tinha comigo que nunca mais teria homem nenhum na minha vida...

Fernanda foi a pessoa que me tirou do estado de inércia social, começou a me levar em festas, boates, bares, me ensinou seus truques de sedução, graças a ela tive vários namoricos, muito sexo sem envolvimento sentimental, pelo menos de minha parte, quando percebia que parecia ficar sério pulava fora, até isso ela me deu suas dicas...

- Ah, Bella me conta onde achou este pedaço de mau caminho... Fernanda se referindo a Edward...

- Estamos nos conhecendo Fer e...

- Eu podia jurar que conheço de algum lugar, ela me dizia pensativa...

Aquilo de alguma forma me incomodou, eu não iria dizer nada do que ele era e de meus planos, apesar de sermos colegas não tinha confiança suficiente, e ela disse empolgada:

- Se não virar nada com ele, você deixa dar uma volta naquele parque de diversão? Ela ria e eu via em seus olhos uma excitação latente...

- Aff!!!! Só você mesmo hein, nada escapa de suas garras! Ri tentando esconder uma irritação, afinal aquilo tudo eram negócios, ficava repetindo mentalmente...

Neste momento aproximou outro colega aproximou me parabenizando e não pude deixar a olhada descarada que Fernanda olhou pra sua "futura presa", aproveitei e pedi licença e ela deu uma piscadela enquanto me afastava dos dois...

Comecei andar no meio de toda aquela gente, mas meus olhos procuravam Edward, afinal de contas precisávamos acertar os detalhes do nosso "negócio"... E neste momento, senti uma mão em meu ombro e antes que eu pudesse me virar pra ver quem me tocava, ele falou bem próximo de meu ouvido:

- Me daria o prazer desta dança senhorita?Edward sussurrou e pude sentir meu corpo inteiro estremecer.

- Claro desde que você não tenha nenhum joanete ou unha encravada, porque não danço muito bem... Disse me virando e tentando fazer uma piada pra disfarçar aquela sensação que estava consumindo meu corpo.

YouTube - Michael Buble || Sway

Ele pegou em minha mão, deixou a minha bolsa e minha estatueta na mesa mais próxima pedindo licença pros ocupantes dela, e me conduziu até a pista e então nossos olhos ficaram conectados novamente e estávamos dançando, nossos corpos num mesmo ritmo era extremamente sensual, o meu corpo tremia inteiro e minha boca estava seca de tanta vontade de tomar aqueles lábios...

E como ele dançava meu Deus, nunca fui boa em dança de salão, mas ele demonstrava ser um mestre na arte da dança e por incrível que pareça não pisei e nem tropecei em seus pés.

Até que a música acabou e continuamos ali, agora num ritmo mais lento, até que o silêncio foi quebrado quando ele me disse:

.com/watch?v=wswpTUIacvQ

- E você me disse que não sabia dançar hein?

- É que o meu parceiro é um grande pé de valsa, me conduz como uma pena...

Ele sorriu e desviei meu olhar pro seu sorriso e fiquei hipnotizada e ele percebendo a direção de meus olhos me disse:

-Espero que a Drª Bella não esteja vendo algum problema em meus dentes...

Eu fiquei embaraçada e sentia vergonha pelo olhar indiscreto e falei rapidamente:

- Me desculpe, é coisa de dentista olhar pro sorriso dos outros, que, aliás, o seu é muito bonito, falei olhando pro lado tentando dissipar a situação constrangedora...

- A propósito, meus parabéns pela premiação...

- Obrigada, não esperava ganhar...

- Percebi que se quisesse falar com você sem que ninguém nos interrompa, deveria te trazer pra dançar...

- Me desculpe, é uma situação atípica...

- Não se desculpe, a noite é sua...

- Mais sei temos que conversar e combinar o seu honorário...

Neste momento, vi sua expressão mudar, mais não entendi o porquê disso, e prossegui:

- Já que aqui há muita gente pra nos interromper, poderíamos ir pra algum lugar mais calmo...

Nisso ele me olhou com certa malícia, e percebi que ele havia achado que estava o cantando, ou algo assim, não que eu não estava louca pra transar com ele, mas tínhamos negócios pra acertar e nada podia atrapalhar a semana do casamento de Emmet e Rosalie, a minha família, Jacob...

- Tudo bem, podemos ir então? Ele me disse despertando dos meus pensamentos.

Acenei com a cabeça e pegamos meus pertences e caminhamos em direção a saída...


	7. Chapter 7

- Tudo bem, podemos ir então? Ele me disse despertando dos meus pensamentos.

Acenei com a cabeça e pegamos meus pertences e caminhamos em direção a saída...

**Capítulo 7 – Tequila e Chili**

Chegando lá fora o manobrista, Edward pediu que buscasse seu carro e perguntou se eu estava de carro e eu expliquei que uma amiga havia me trazido e que depois pegaria um taxi pra voltar pra casa...

- Já decidiu aonde vamos agora? Edward me perguntou com aquele sorriso absurdo de tão lindo...

- Poderíamos comer alguma coisa porque estou morta de fome!

- Tudo bem, gosta de comida mexicana Bella?

- Amo, principalmente quando tem bastante chili...

- Ah, só uma mulher com temperamento forte pra gostar de coisas apimentadas... Ele falou matreiramente e piscando pra mim...

Neste momento não consegui falar nada de tão encabulada e parece que o sangue do meu corpo inteiro veio pro meu rosto...

- Não fique envergonhada Bella, me perdoe se fui inconveniente com este comentário, isso meio que sai sem querer...

- Não foi nada, estou passando por um momento... É que nunca fiz isto sabe, de ter que contratar alguém... Mas você se importa se formos logo pro restaurante estou faminta! Ri tentando adiar aquela conversa, quem sabe com o estômago cheio eu consiga me expressar melhor.

O manobrista trouxe o carro dele, e pude ver que ele tinha um bom gosto para carros e devia ganhar bem, porque este modelo era caro... E neste momento fui desperta de meus pensamentos pelo toque da mão de Edward na minha costa na parte desnuda e senti um choque percorrer meu corpo inteiro, me arrepiando... Chegou perto do meu ouvido e me chamou:

- Vamos? Ele abriu a porta do carro, enquanto entrava, e minha mente começou a trabalhar: reaja mulher parece uma adolescente com paixonite platônica, seja firme e pare de pedir desculpa toda hora, você tem que ser direta, tudo isso são negócios, ele é um sedutor profissional, deve fazer isso com todas; o olhar, seu toque, aquela dança, aff... Não se iluda Bella, se ele transar com você é porque você estará pagando... Mas bem que eu estava precisando tanto dar uma transadinha, deve ser por isso que estou tão tensa...

- Oi... Bella? Uma moeda por pensamento seu... Edward dirigia e me olhava pelo canto...

- E por acaso você ganhou algum prêmio nas máquinas de caça-níqueis? São muitos pensamentos... E a maioria valem o dobro, falei tentando ser divertida, mas a minha voz saiu estremecida...

- Uma preocupação por vez, aprendi isso com a vida... Tudo vai dar certo Bella, ele sorriu e deu uma piscadinha...

Uiii! Me arrepiei toda só com este sorriso e esta piscada... Preciso transar, preciso transar... Comecei a entoar este mantra, tentando me convencer de que estava naquela situação por excesso de hormônio junto com a falta de sexo, já fazia um mês que estava na seca...

*música*YouTube - O Amor Não Sabe Esperar.( lyrics ) Paralamas & Marisa Monte .com/watch?v=jO9k19tGOPU

Observei ele colocar uma música e vibrei quando percebi que era música brasileira que eu amo... Ele olhou pra mim e perguntou:

- Gosta deste tipo de música?

- Não gosto não... Eu amooo! Tenho vários CDs de vários cantores e de vários estilos, me empolguei e nem notei que tínhamos chegado ao restaurante.

Entramos no restaurante mexicano chamado "La Serenata de Garibaldi", que todos que lá trabalhavam estavam vestidos com roupas características, um lugar muito alegre, mas aconchegante e requintado ao mesmo tempo.

Todos nos olharam enquanto caminhávamos, também estávamos vestidos daquele jeito impossível não chamarmos atenção, sentamos numa mesa num canto do salão e pude ver a garçonete desdobrar seu sorriso quando percebeu a escultura viva do deus grego na presença dela, gente como as mulheres estão assanhadas, piriguetes... Pensei comigo mesma.

Enquanto esperávamos a comida, bebemos algumas tequilas e o jantar transcorria com naturalidade, nosso papo começou a fluir e falava que nem uma matraca, fiz um verdadeiro relatório de toda a minha vida, e Edward era um bom ouvinte e quando me dei conta estava num monólogo parei e fiquei somente olhando pro rosto dele que franziu a testa, tentando perceber o que estava acontecendo...

- Por que parou Bella?

- Me desculpa monopolizar a conversa, você deve me achar uma desequilibrada linguaruda, eu acho que a tequila com tanto chili me deixa assim junto com a ansiedade de toda a situação e nem começamos a falar do nosso negócio propriamente dito...

- Você tem que parar de se desculpar, não se envergonhe de ser autêntica, e além do mais gosto de ouvir as pessoas... Agora sobre o nosso negócio como você fala, temos que combinar os detalhes...

.com/watch?v=EzCO2JIHrxE *música* Margarita Rosa de Francisco - Gaviota

Neste instante percebi um grupo de músicos mexicanos vestidos com aquelas roupas típicas e sombreiros se aproximando de nós, tocando e cantando uma música brega... Começamos a rir... Mas comecei a prestar atenção na letra e me permiti viajar naquela música que apesar de cafona falava comigo...

_**Gaviota que ve a lo lejos, vuela muy alto**_

Gaivota que vi ao longe, voa tão alto

_**Gaviota que emprende vuelo, no se detiene**_

Gaivota que empreende vôo, não se detêm  
_**No te detengas triste gaviota, sigue tu canto,**_

Não se detenha, triste gaivota siga teu canto  
_**Sigue tu canto, tal vez mañana, cambie tu suerte.**_

Siga teu canto, talvez amanhã mude sua sorte

_**Es su destino, que un mal amor**_

Estava escrito, que um mal de amor  
_**Vista su alma, de negro duelo**_

Vista sua alma de negra dor  
_**Ingrato amor, rompió sus alas**_

Ingrato amor, rompeu suas asas

_**Ingrato amor manchó sus sueños.**_

Ingrato amor, marcou seus sonhos.

_**Un día a esa gaviota, yo ví pasar**_

Em um dia vi a essa gaivota  
_**Llevaba entre sus alas, la soledad**_

Levava em suas asas a solidão  
_**Triste gaviota, calló su canto, dejó su nido,**_

Triste gaivota, calou seu canto, deixou seu ninho  
_**Dejó su nido, triste gaviota, te vi pasar.**_

Deixou seu ninho, triste gaivota te vi passar

_**Es su destino, que un mal amor**_

Estava escrito, que um mal de amor  
_**Vista su alma, de negro duelo**_

Vista sua alma de negra dor  
_**Ingrato amor, rompió sus alas**_

Ingrato amor, rompeu suas asas  
_**Ingrato amor manchó sus sueños. **_

Ingrato amor, marcou seus sonhos.

Edward olhava pra mim como se estudasse a minha expressão e tentei segurar as lágrimas que sentia encher meus olhos...

Ao final da música veio uma mulher oferecendo uma rosa vermelha para que Edward me desse e ele rapidamente a pegou e deu uma gorjeta ao grupo que se afastou da mesa dando "gracias"...

Abaixei meu rosto, tentando disfarçar a minha dor, aquela ferida aberta foi Jacob que causou, meus sonhos foram marcados por aquele ingrato amor...

Edward pegou no meu queixo e levantou meu rosto e nossos olhos se fixaram e um sorriso cheio de ternura tomou seu rosto e me disse:

- Não chore Bella, suas lágrimas não combinam com o seu rosto... Ele passava seus dedos em minha face tirando algumas lágrimas que teimaram em sair de meus olhos...

Ainda nos olhando ele levantou a rosa e entregou-a, eu peguei e a cheirei e disse num sussurro de voz:

- Muito obrigada... Tentei esboçar um sorriso.

- Poderia falar ainda uma flor pra outra flor, mas é um clichê muito brega e...

Interrompi e o abracei, e senti uma paz e quando abri meus olhos percebi a garçonete que ficava perto de nossa mesa tentando ouvir a conversa e rapidamente sugeri que saíssemos dali...

Edward concordou e me questionou:

- E agora, iremos aonde?

- Que tal uma caminhada na beira da praia?

Paramos no deck mais próximo e tiramos nossos sapatos e caminhamos pela areia e a conversa fluiu naturalmente, falei o que esperava dele na semana do casamento, ou seja, fazer todos acharem que estou bem resolvida com a minha vida sentimental, fazer ciúmes em Jacob, quem sabe voltar com ele depois dele sofrer muito claro...

E resolvemos a questão do dinheiro, onde pagaria 5 mil dólares no dia da partida e outros 5 mil quando voltarmos, até o instante que Edward me deixou claro que os "extras", traduzindo "transas" seriam combinadas antes do fato consumado...

Aquilo realmente me surpreendeu me subiu uma raiva, um ódio e soltei:

- Não se preocupe Edward porque a idéia de pagar por sexo é repugnante. Disse crispando minhas sobrancelhas...


	8. Chapter 8

- Não se preocupe Edward porque a idéia de pagar por sexo é repugnante. Disse crispando minhas sobrancelhas...

_**Capítulo 8 – Encantos e mágoas**_

Fiquei estática olhando pra ele enfurecida, sem entender o porquê de estar desse jeito afinal de contas era tudo uma questão de negócios. Ele me olhava com um olhar cínico com se divertisse de eu estar assim...

- Acho que já deu a minha hora... Falei me virando e se afastando rapidamente dele.

- Eu te levo, espera aí! Ele veio em minha direção correndo...

- Não precisa, ligo pro taxi...

- Há esta hora é perigoso Bella... Ele me alcançou e pegou no meu braço, me fazendo virar pra ele.

Ainda estava irritada, mas ele tinha razão, afinal de contas era de madrugada, mas não podia dar o "braço a torcer" então lhe disse:

- Ok, eu aceito a sua carona desde que você cobre o valor da corrida... Sorria sarcasticamente, enquanto tirava sua mão de meu braço e percebia seu rosto endurecer.

- Pode deixar que cobro depois... Ele me respondeu de uma maneira fria, a ironia ali naquele momento era recíproca.

Ele me levou pra casa, e no caminho o silêncio era tanto que chegava a incomodar e chegando ao destino apenas disse:

- Entrarei em contato no meio da semana pra passar as informações, o horário do vôo, e alguns detalhes finais, falando secamente e evitando olhar em seus olhos.

- Boa noite Edward.

- Boa noite Bella.

POV Edward

Esperei Bella abrir a porta de sua casa e quando dirigia pra casa comecei a lembrar de quando a vi recebendo seu prêmio, afastando-a do Mike e...

_Início do Flashback_

Pedi licença pra Bella e pra loira com cara de maníaca sexual e fui buscar algo pra beber, minha garganta estava seca, então passou um garçom e peguei uma taça de champanhe e fiquei olhando de longe Bella e vi quando ela saiu de perto da loira e percebi que estava me procurando, não sei por que tive uma sensação boa, será que era felicidade? Cheguei por trás dela e toquei em seu ombro e aquela sensação veio à tona novamente...

Sua pele parecia uma seda, macia e que perfume ela exalava... Cheguei ao pé de seu ouvido e disse:

- Me daria o prazer desta dança senhorita? Senti a sua pele arrepiar e isso me encheu de uma expectativa, pois apesar de estar acostumado com as reações das mulheres onde geralmente meu ego inflava, mas neste não, senti uma sensação prazerosa...

- Claro desde que você não tenha nenhum joanete ou unha encravada, porque não danço muito bem... Ri de sua tirada, além de linda tinha senso de humor.

*Música* .com/watch?v=dG8giVJKQPI Michael Buble - Sway

Peguei em sua mão, coloquei a bolsa e estatueta dela na mesa mais próxima pedindo licença pros ocupantes dela, e me fomos pra pista e eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos daquela imensidão que são seus orbes de chocolate e dançávamos, e como aquela dança era sensual, sentia as batidas do seu coração no mesmo ritmo da música, eu sentia uma atração que não entendia, não era só questão de pele, mas ela me fascinava, eu queria saber mais da vida dela, queria poder tirar uma melancolia que insistia de revelar no seu olhar...

Sway (tradução)

Quando o rítmo de marimba começar a tocar  
Dance comigo, me faça balançar  
Como um oceano preguiçoso abraça a praia  
Me segure apertado, me balance mais

Como uma flor se curvando na brisa  
Curve-se comigo, balance com sutileza  
Quando dançamos você tem um jeito comigo  
Fique comigo, balance comigo

Talvez outros dançarinos estejam na pista de dança  
Querida, mas meus olhos só vão ver você  
Só você tem aquela técnica mágica  
Quando balançamos eu fico fraco

Eu posso ouvir o som dos violinos  
Muito antes deles começarem  
Fico emocionado como só você sabe como  
Me balançar devagar, me balance agora

Talvez outros dançarinos estejão na pista de dança  
Querida, mas meus olhos só vão ver você  
Só vocêtem aquela tecnica magica  
Quando balançamos eu fico fraco

Eu posso ouvir o som dos violinos  
Muito antes deles começarem  
Fico emocionado como só você sabe como  
Me balançar devagar, me balance agora

Quando os rítmos do marimba começarem jogar  
dança comigo, faz-me o balanço  
Como abraços preguiçosos de um oceano a costa  
Prenda-me perto, balançe me mais

Como uma flor se curvando na brisa  
A curvatura comigo, balançe facilmente  
Quando nós dançamos você tem um jeito comigo  
Fique comigo, balançe comigo

Quando o ritmo de marimba começar a tocar  
Dance comigo, me faça balançar  
Como um oceano preguiçoso abraça a praia  
Me segure apertado, me balance mais

Como uma flor se curvando na brisa  
Curve-se comigo, balance com alivio  
Quando dançamos você tem um jeito comigo  
Fique comigo, balance comigo

- E você me disse que não sabia dançar hein? Disse a ela assim que a música acabou, e começou outra só que lenta...

- É que o meu parceiro é um grande pé de valsa, me conduz como uma pena... Fiquei lisonjeado e sorri abertamente pra o anjo que estava na minha frente.

Percebi o seu olhar pra minha boca e fiquei imaginando beijando aquela boca perfeita em forma de coração, mas será que também ela quer isso? Me bateu uma insegurança e soltei sem pensar disfarçando aquele medo repentino:

-Espero que a Drª Bella não esteja vendo algum problema em meus dentes...

- Me desculpe, é coisa de dentista olhar pro sorriso dos outros, que, aliás, o seu é muito bonito, ela falou constrangida e começou a disfarçar olhando pra os lados...

- A propósito, meus parabéns pela premiação... Disse tentando manter um diálogo...

- Obrigada, não esperava ganhar... Falou timidamente.

- Percebi que se quisesse falar com você sem que ninguém nos interrompa, deveria te trazer pra dançar...

- Me desculpe, é uma situação atípica... Ela me disse como se tivesse feito algo errado, chega a ser absurda.

-Não se desculpe, a noite é sua... Disse sem disfarçar a minha satisfação de estar ali com ela...

Eu tinha em meus braços naquela pista de dança uma mulher incrível: linda, inteligente, simpática, com ótimo senso de humor, delicada, tímida, mas ao mesmo tempo decidida, definitivamente encantadora... Eu ficava analisando-a, até que fui tirado de meus pensamentos quando ela disse:

- Mais sei temos que conversar e combinar o seu honorário...

Quando ela terminou de falar isso, eu senti um desapontamento, como se um balde de água congelante caísse sobre minha cabeça... Percebi que, o que ela queria de mim era meus serviços de acompanhante, por um instante eu havia tido uma esperança que ela me visse de outra maneira... E depois ela emendou:

- Já que aqui há muita gente pra nos interromper, poderíamos ir pra algum lugar mais calmo...

Ao mesmo tempo em que a decepção veio, ela foi embora quando ela me chamou pra irmos embora... Será que ela quer transar? Não pude deixar de ter pensamentos obscenos com ela...

- Tudo bem, podemos ir então? Eu disse a ela não podendo evitar o sorriso que apareceu nos meus lábios.

Chegando lá fora o manobrista, pedi que buscasse meu carro e Bella me explicou que uma amiga havia lhe trazido e que depois pegaria um taxi pra voltar pra casa...

- Já decidiu aonde vamos agora? Interrompi lhe perguntando sem conseguir disfarçar um sorriso que insistia em aparecer em meu rosto...

- Poderíamos comer alguma coisa porque estou morta de fome! Bella respondeu rapidamente...

- Tudo bem, gosta de comida mexicana Bella? Já imaginei o lugar ideal para levá-la.

- Amo, principalmente quando tem bastante chili...

- Ah, só uma mulher com temperamento forte pra gostar de coisas apimentadas... Falei sem pensar manhoso e astuto e dei uma piscadinha...

Percebi que ela ficou encabulada e não me respondeu nada, somente suas maças do rosto parecia estar pegando fogo... Mais linda ainda quando fica sem jeito, pensava...

- Não fique envergonhada Bella, me perdoe se fui inconveniente com este comentário, isso meio que sai sem querer... Disse tentando tirar o embaraço dela...

- Não foi nada, estou passando por um momento... É que nunca fiz isto sabe, de ter que contratar alguém... Mas você se importa se formos logo pro restaurante estou faminta! Ela riu e estava tentando sair pela "tangente" adiando aquela conversa.

O manobrista me trouxe o carro, e quando olhei pra Bella, ela parecia uma estátua, será que ela está com medo de entrar no meu carro? ... E me aproximei dela e coloquei minha mão em sua pele desnuda nas costas e cheguei perto do seu ouvido e falei baixando para não assustá-la:

- Vamos?

Abri a porta do carro pra ela entrar, mas ainda ela continuava pensativa, como se estivesse em outra dimensão... E fiquei refletindo em diversas perguntas... Será que ela está arrependida de ter me procurado? O que será que ela está pensando? O que será que ela acha de mim?...

- Oi... Bella? Uma moeda por pensamento seu... Disse tentando acabar com aquele silêncio perturbador...

- E por acaso você ganhou algum prêmio nas máquinas de caça-níqueis? São muitos pensamentos... E a maioria vale o dobro... Tentado sempre escapulir com uma piadinha, fiquei encantado com este tipo de atitude, afinal a maioria das mulheres sempre jogam aquelas frases feitas, sem criatividade...

- Uma preocupação por vez, aprendi isso com a vida... Tudo vai dar certo Bella, sorri e dei uma piscadinha, tentando passar confiança...

*música*YouTube - O Amor Não Sabe Esperar.( lyrics ) Paralamas & Marisa Monte .com/watch?v=jO9k19tGOPU

Coloquei uma música pra tentar deixar a atmosfera mais leve... E perguntei-a:

- Gosta deste tipo de música?

- Não gosto não... Eu amooo! Tenho vários CDs de vários cantores e de vários estilos...

Descobri algo que Bella gostava de música brasileira e me animei com tamanha empolgação dela...

Chegamos ao restaurante mexicano chamado "La Serenata de Garibaldi", um dos meus restaurantes preferidos...

Todos nos olharam, inclusive o maitre não conseguiu disfarçar quando viu Bella, parecia que ele ia deixar a baba escorrer, fiquei orgulhoso saber que esta linda mulher estava em minha companhia... Sentamos numa mesa num canto do salão e a garçonete veio anotar nossos pedidos e eu percebi que ela estava com aquela cara de piriguete... Fiz de conta que nem percebi...

Bebemos algumas tequilas e o nosso jantar transcorria muito bem, conversávamos sobre várias coisas, e fiquei feliz porque Bella começou a falar de sua vida, ela estava confiando em mim... Eu nunca tinha tido isso com minhas clientes, com ela era diferente, eu podia ficar uma noite inteira escutando ela falar...

Mas ela parou de repente e olhou seriamente e levemente envergonhada, e me disse:

- Por que parou Bella? Perguntei tentando compreender o que tinha acontecido.

- Me desculpa monopolizar a conversa, você deve me achar uma desequilibrada linguaruda, eu acho que a tequila com tanto chili me deixa assim junto com a ansiedade de toda a situação e nem começamos a falar do nosso negócio propriamente dito...

- Você tem que parar de se desculpar Bella, não se envergonhe de ser autêntica, e além do mais gosto de ouvir as pessoas... Agora sobre o nosso negócio como você fala, temos que combinar os detalhes...

*música*.com/watch?v=EzCO2JIHrxE Margarita Rosa de Francisco - Gaviota

Nisso aproximou um grupo de músicos mexicanos que fazem serenatas, tocando e cantando uma música antiga, meio cafona... Começamos a rir... E conforme a música era cantada, Bella começou a prestar atenção na letra e percebi logo que aquilo mexera com seus sentimentos...

Olhava pra Bella e um sentimento de proteção se apoderou de mim, não queria que ela sofresse, queria poder ver sempre aquele sorriso em seus lábios, e vi que seus olhos brilhavam agora cheios de lágrimas...

Ao final da apresentação eu peguei uma rosa vermelha para dar a Bella, dei uma gorjeta ao grupo e recebi muitos "gracias"...

Levantei seu rosto e nossos olhos se fixaram e sorri tentando afastar aquele sofrimento que ela sentia e disse:

- Não chore Bella, suas lágrimas não combinam com o seu rosto... Passava meus dedos em sua face tirando algumas lágrimas que escapavam de sues olhos...

Ainda nos olhando dei a rosa a ela, ela cheirou-a e queria tomar seus lábios neste momento, como queria poder sentir o seu sabor e Bella disse com uma voz fraca e baixa:

- Muito obrigada... Ela sorriu sem graça...

- Poderia falar ainda uma flor pra outra flor, mas é um clichê muito brega e...

Ela me abraçou antes que eu pudesse terminar de falar, e senti o calor de seu corpo, não queria que este momento acabasse, seu cheiro, seus braços, queria dizer pra ela que a protegeria... Meu Deus o que será estas sensações que sinto por ela?

Ela saiu dos meus braços e sugeriu para que saíssemos dali, concordei e lhe perguntei:

- E agora, iremos aonde?

- Que tal uma caminhada na beira da praia?

Paramos no deck mais próximo e tiramos nossos sapatos e caminhamos pela areia e a conversa fluiu naturalmente, ela me explicou sobre o casamento, dos compromissos durante a semana, fazer todos amigos e familiares acharem que estamos namorando, fazer ciúmes em Jacob, e ela afirmou que se o ex-noivo quisesse voltar com ela depois ela poderia aceitar, mas antes ela o faria sofrer...

Aquilo me deixou desnorteado, ela me queria somente pra fazer ciúmes pro idiota do ex dela, imagina se ela vai querer algo sério com um garoto de programa, eu não podia fraquejar, tinha que pensar com a cabeça e não com o coração, nunca sofri por mulher não será agora... Afinal de contas depois de uma semana provavelmente não teríamos mais contato, então deixei meu sentimentalismo de lado... O dinheiro vai ser ótimo! Ficava mentalizando, tentando me convencer disso...

Disse a ela que cobrava $1.700 dólares por dia que por 7 dias daria $11.900 dólares, mas ela me olhou seriamente e me fez uma contra-proposta: pagaria 5 mil dólares no dia da partida e outros 5 mil quando voltarmos.

Pensei por um instante e aceitei a proposta, mas uma mágoa que estava me machucando falou mais alto e deixei claro que se ela quiser "extras", ou seja, "transas" seriam combinados antes do fato consumado e pago a parte...

- Não se preocupe Edward porque a idéia de pagar por sexo é repugnante. Disse crispando minhas sobrancelhas...

Bella ficou irritada, e como ela ficava linda daquele jeito... Acorda Edward pare de pensar bobagens... Não pude deixar de olhar sarcasticamente pra ela...

- Acho que já deu a minha hora... Bella falou rispidamente se afastando e caminhando rápido indo em direção da rua.

- Eu te levo, espera aí! Disse correndo tentando alcançá-la...

- Não precisa, ligo pro taxi...

- Há esta hora é perigoso Bella... Alcancei-a e como ela não parava de correr peguei em seu braço, a fazendo virar pra mim.

Podia ver a irritação nos olhos dela, ela pensou rapidamente e me disse acidamente:

- Ok, eu aceito a sua carona desde que você cobre o valor da corrida... Sorria sarcasticamente, enquanto tirava minha mão de seu braço...

- Pode deixar que cobro depois... Respondi secamente.

Bella limitou de falar o endereço de sua casa, e o silêncio era o único que nos acompanhou o caminho todo. E quando parei o carro na frente de sua casa ela se limitou a dizer:

- Entrarei em contato no meio da semana pra passar as informações, o horário do vôo, e alguns detalhes finais, falando secamente e evitando olhar em seus olhos.

- Boa noite Edward.

- Boa noite Bella.

_Fim do Flashback_

Quando percebi já tinha estacionado na garagem, mas ainda dentro do carro e olhei pro lado e algo brilhou...


	9. Chapter 9

Quando percebi já tinha estacionado na garagem, mas ainda dentro do carro e olhei pro lado e algo brilhou...

**Capítulo 9 – Inesperado?!?!?**

**POV Bella**

Entrando em casa, fui tirando toda minha roupa e acessórios conforme ia chegando ao banheiro, eu só queria poder tomar um banho quente e tentar relaxar naquela banheira...

Aquela noite foi totalmente um carnaval de emoções... Ganho um prêmio inesperado, encontro desagradável com James, dança sensual, tequilas, risos, chilli, serenata, choro, consolo, desavença, ódio...

Deitada na banheira, com sais relaxantes, um turbilhão de pensamentos passava pela minha cabeça, precisava dormir, fechei meus olhos...

Mas somente pensava naqueles olhos penetrantes, seu sorriso torto e malicioso, a mão de Edward em minha pele, aquela boca na minha e deixando rastro no meu corpo inteiro, meus pêlos se eriçando pela simples menção de falar próximo ao meu ouvido; sentia meu coração pulsando fortemente e a minha respiração descompassada, meus músculos se contraindo, enquanto meu corpo inteiro respondia a excitação eminente...

Continuei com os meus olhos fechados enquanto sentia meu corpo trêmulo... Não podia acreditar que tinha acabado de acontecer, fantasiando com Edward... Apesar de ter tirado um pouco da tensão sexual, não consegui relaxar porque ainda tinha labaredas acesas dentro de meu corpo...

Eu tinha que tirar isso da minha cabeça, ele é um garoto de programa e eu não tinha a mínima pretensão de pagar pra nós... Aff... Lembrei dele falando de combinar antes dos serviços "extras".

*música*.com/watch?v=f9E6TFb6QRk Maybe/Yiruma

Saí rapidamente da banheira irritada, não estava ajudando muito ficar ali... Deitei na cama coloquei um CD de músicas somente tocado no piano e este artista coreano tem me feito companhia em várias noites insones... Foi fazendo o efeito que esperava... Fui sentindo meu corpo amolecer, meus olhos pesarem até cair no sono...

Minha noite foi agitada, pois aqueles pesadelos insistiam em me perseguir, e lá no fundo eu escutava uma música irritante que parava, mas pouco tempo depois ela vinha novamente... Aquilo foi me tirando do sério eu nem sabia porque meu sonho tinha aquele som...

De repente levei como se fosse um murro na minha cabeça e percebi que aquela música vinha de meu celular, abri meus olhos e verifiquei que era quase meio-dia, fiquei me perguntando: Será que Alice não tem o que fazer???... Só pode ser aquela baixinha que está me enchendo à paciência...

Levantei e fui guiada pela música do toque e achei-o jogado no sofá e logo atendi mal-humorada...

-Fala...

- Bom dia Bella! Alice estava irritantemente de bom humor...

- E o que tem de bom Alice? Fui dormir tarde, você me acordou cedo demais, e agora estou com dor de cabeça e não vou conseguir pregar o olho novamente...

- Credo amiga, desculpa, eu só queria saber as novidades, e você fala comigo deste jeito... Alice falava com aquela voz de criança chateada.

- Ai Alice foi mal... É que tinha uma noite você nem imagina...

-Conta tudo amiga, espera aí... Chego a menos de uma hora e você vai me falar pessoalmente tudinho, todos os detalhes viu?!?

- Ok Alice, até mais...

Enquanto eu não contasse tudo pra Alice, ela não me daria sossego... Fui tomar um banho frio pra ver se a indisposição melhorava, e fui pra cozinha colocar alguma coisa no meu estômago, afinal ele estava reclamando com roncos estrondosos. Optei por comer cereal com leite, por ser o mais prático no momento e fiz um café bem forte e com bastante açúcar, pra repor minhas energias.

Fui pra sala, peguei meu notebook e abri meus emails e vi as mensagens de Rose, me lembrando dos compromissos pro casamento, o vestido da madrinha que eu teria que provar logo quando eu chegasse, a cor da minha sandália pra combinar, os acessórios, as festas, estas coisas fúteis. Fui vendo as outras mensagens, algumas profissionais, até que vi a mensagem de Ângela, uma amiga de Forks que sempre me deixava informada das coisas por lá...

Abri rapidamente a mensagem li e reli e não podia acreditar no que estava escrito:

"_Bella... Tenho que te contar de primeira mão que Jacob terminou com Leah e está solteiríssimo amiga!!!!! Quem sabe vocês não reatam hein?!?! Beijinhos e me fale que dia e que hora você vai chegar...Ang"_

Eu fiquei estática na frente da tela, tentando digerir aquilo que Ângela tinha escrito pra mim até que fui desperta de meus pensamentos pelo toque da campainha...

Me levantei e fui abrir a porta e fiquei impressionada com a rapidez da Alice, nem passou 40 minutos e ela já chegou, isto sim é curiosidade... Ria pensando na cara da Alice ...

Quando abri a porta não pude acreditar, o inesperado... Será que eu estava sonhando????

**POV Edward**

Naquela manhã levantei cedo apesar de muito cansado... Não tinha conseguido dormir direito, meus pensamentos sobre aquela mulher me deixavam totalmente instável, ela tinha mexido comigo de uma maneira que não entendia... Tive várias mulheres na minha vida e nenhuma provocou este impacto... Só pode ser mandinga!!!

Ficava refletindo sobre a noite passada enquanto admirava aquele colar que adornava seu pescoço, ela deixara cair no carro e só percebi quando cheguei a casa e algo reluziu no chão aos pés do banco do passageiro, era o colar que Bella usava...

Levantei-me e fui tomar banho, me arrumei e liguei no celular de Bella, que tocou até cair na caixa postal, desliguei e pensei que talvez ela tivesse dormindo ainda...

Passei na banca comprei algumas revistas e um jornal da Cidade e fui direto pro Denny's para tomar meu desjejum preferido e um copo de café gigante quem sabe a cafeína não ajuda a reorganizar a minha cabeça...

Abri o jornal, li algumas notícias sobre política, futebol e quando eu parei na parte dos eventos sociais, várias fotos de pessoas que estavam na festa de ontem à noite, quando meus olhos se prenderam na foto dela... Bella recebendo o prêmio. Céus como ela é linda... Admirava a figura que estava impressa no jornal...

E de repente senti uma necessidade incontrolável de vê-la, ela tinha ficado estranha comigo na noite anterior... Decidi de que a veria com o pretexto do colar e tentaria deixar o clima entre os dois ameno, estava incomodado com a possibilidade de ela o odiar.

Passei em sua casa, peguei o colar e foi rumo à casa de Bella... Respirou fundo enquanto olhava pra porta e sua mão estremeceu antes de tocar a campainha...

Ela demorou somente alguns segundos antes de abrir a porta e quando a vi, fiquei abobalhado com aquela imagem: ela estava com um vestido verde curto de malha que deixava suas pernas de fora enquanto suas curvas se destacavam e seu decote mostrava seus seios fartos e seus cabelos molhados e soltos emolduravam aquele rosto perfeito... Era a imagem mais sexy que eu já tinha visto...

Ficamos nos olhando por alguns instantes em silêncio, e ela parecia ter ficado surpresa comigo ali, quebrei o silêncio falando pra ela:

- Bom dia Bella... Dormiu bem?

- Bom dia Edward... Acabei de acordar e... Percebi seu rosto ficar rubro com aquela situação... Interrompi-a dizendo rapidamente...

- Desculpe eu vir sem ligar, tentei ligar em seu celular mais você não atendeu... Posso entrar? Perguntei sorrindo descaradamente porque queria poder ficar o maior tempo possível com ela...

- Claro, desculpa minha falta de educação! Ela afastou seu corpo deixando o espaço pra que eu pudesse entrar...

- Aceita um café Edward? Acabei de fazer...

- Eu aceito sim. Sorri e fiquei aliviado de certa forma, parecia que ela não estava mais chateada comigo...

Ela foi em direção a cozinha, pegando algumas coisas que estavam no chão ou que estavam fora do lugar... Fiquei observando sua ampla sala bem decorada, tudo tinha um requinte, mas com uma simplicidade que me deixou maravilhado, cheguei perto dos porta-retratos e a vi com várias pessoas que deveriam ser seus pais, irmãos, amigos, em todas as fotos ela estava sorrindo ou fazendo poses engraçadas...

E num dos porta-retratos ali expostos ela estava com um senhor já grisalho que reconheci e fiquei abismado...

- Sou eu e João Carlos Martins... Você o conhece? Bella falou atrás de mim e eu nem percebi que tinha voltado da cozinha com uma caneca de café pra mim.

- Claro que eu conheço! Ele é um dos pianistas mais brilhantes dos últimos tempos e como você o conhece? Perguntei com um entusiasmo e excitação...

- Meus pais gostam de música clássica, e eu me apaixonei também, e há 2 anos atrás tinha ido a Nova York para um compromisso profissional, e resolvi passear no central Park e o vi, ele fazia um documentário pra uma televisão, e não tive vergonha de abordá-lo e pedir um autógrafo e tirar esta foto... Você gosta dele também?

- Sou formado em música Bella, ele tem uma história incrível na música mundial e passou por tantos problemas, a paralisia das mãos, ele é um herói...

**POV Bella**

Ficamos conversando sobre música e isso era uma paixão em comum, e num momento desastroso, eu bati minha mão na caneca de café de Edward e caiu no chão fazendo vários cacos, uma sujeira...

- Ai desculpe Edward, fico desastrada quando fico entusiasmada com algo... Me abaixei pra catar os cacos.

- Estas coisas acontecem... Ele se abaixou pra me ajudar.

Neste momento nossos rostos estavam muito próximos e aquela conexão de íris com íris era inevitável, eu me perdi naqueles olhos hipnotizantes, sentia sua respiração e seu hálito e fiquei com minha boca seca de tanta vontade de beijá-lo e percebia que ele olhava pra minha boca e pro meus olhos como se pedisse permissão pra seguir em frente...

- Oiiiiii!!!!!!! Bellaaaaaa demorei mais cheguei!!!!!!!! Alice abria a porta num rapidamente e naquele instante levantamos rapidamente e eu sentia meu rosto corar por quase ter acontecido o beijo...

- Oi Alice, falei envergonhada, você conhece o Edward né?

- Claro que sim, fui eu que entrevistei e consegui seu contato lembra?

- Oi Edward, tudo bem? Alice se aproximou e estendeu a mão a fim de cumprimentá-lo.

- Alice, tudo bem? Cumprimentaram-se educadamente e não podia deixar de ver na face de Alice um sorriso maroto e zombeteiro.

- Então Alice, Edward veio aqui pra... Parei, pensei e antes de perguntar a Edward pra que ele tinha vindo me procurar, quando ele respondeu:

- É que Bella deixou cair no carro ontem à noite o colar... Ele tirou do bolso um lenço que embrulhava o colar...

- Ai Meu Deus!!!!!!! Exclamei... eeeu... Alice... quase... me perdoe... falei gaguejando...

- Meu bebê!!!! Alice pegou o colar de Edward que parecia não entender... Alguns segundos de silêncio pra minha agonia total...

- Calma Bella, Alice falou desse jeito você vai ter um troço menina, não aconteceu nada, poderia ter perdido, mas não perdeu... É que emprestei meu colar pra deixar Bella mais linda, pra você identificá-la no meio da multidão.

Nisso tocou o celular de Alice e ela foi pro quarto pra atender e Edward olhou pra mim e disse:

- Você não precisaria deste colar Bella pra se diferenciar da multidão...

E num impulso eu o abracei fortemente e dizia baixinho:

- Obrigada! Obrigada mesmo, você não sabe o alívio, só de imaginar de ter perdido esta jóia, me revira o estômago.

Ficamos assim por alguns segundos e senti suas mãos alisando meus cabelos e o arrepio que percorria a minha espinha ficou forte e sabia que teria que nos afastar, mas fiquei com vergonha desta minha atitude impensada e sabia que meu rosto iria me denunciar... Maldita vermelhidão... Pensava comigo mesma.

Nisso escutei Alice vindo pra sala e afastei rapidamente e olhei pro lado oposto, não queria que ele visse o quanto ele me desestruturava, eu nem entendia o que aquilo significava, será carência afetiva? Será a falta de sexo? Será que estou apaixonada? Não, não, não, repetia mentalmente, é a falta de sexo mesmo...

_**Nota da Deah:**_

**_Desculpemmmmm o errooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Os capítulos já estão devidamente em ordem!!!!!!Ufaaa!!!!_**

_**E aí gurias estão gostando?!?!?! Queria agradecer seus comentários, e peço que comentem, critiquem ou deixem um beijinho pra mim... Assim deixa uma aspirante a escritora muito felizzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**No próximo capítulo, muita emoção floressssssssssssss!!!!!!!!! Não percam!!!!!!!**_

_**Quem quiser me add no MSN: dea_**_

_**Beijinhossssssss no coração**_

_**Deah**_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 Nas nuvens...

POV Edward

A cada minuto que passava com Bella, eu me encantava cada vez mais, não só pela sua aparência que me excitava extremamente, mas seu comportamento... Quando ela ficava exaltada, alegre, quando conversávamos animadamente ela gesticulava com as mãos, quando ela ficava com suas maçãs do rosto vermelhas, até quando ela ficava brava ou indignada com algo seu rosto continuava perfeito.

Apesar de viver em mundos diferentes, sentia uma conexão forte entre nós, não era só tensão sexual, mas era algo maior, e podia ver que ela sentia alguma coisa por mim, toda vez que nos tocava, eu sentia o estremecer de seu corpo...

Quando me abraçou pra agradecer por trazer o colar, tive que me controlar pra não agarrá-la, o cheiro do seu cabelo e maciez enquanto ela me apertava com seus braços delicados, o calor de seu corpo e sua doce voz me inebriava, parecia estar em outro mundo...

Quando Alice chegou à sala senti o desconforto, quase pude apalpar a vergonha de Bella, ela evitou olhar pro meu rosto e ela colocou novamente um muro que nos mantinha afastados...

- Desculpe gente é que Jaz me ligou pra confirmar o horário do vernissage... Alice disse com um olhar peralta.

- Vou ter que ir agora, desculpe por vir sem avisar Bella e espero me ligar pra combinar o horário da viagem, disse procurando o olhar dela que insistia em ficar olhando pro chão...

- Tchau Alice, ela aproximou e deu um beijo no rosto.

- Tchau Edward...

- Até mais Bella...

- Eu lhe acompanho até a porta, Bella disse caminhando em direção da porta e abriu-a e eu parei pra despedir...

Neste momento ela ergueu seus olhos e me fixei novamente naquela imensidão de chocolate e só pisquei no instante que ela abriu seus lábios e me falou:

- Obrigada novamente, nem sei como agradecer... E abriu um sorriso que iluminou seu rosto.

- Imagina, só fiz o que qualquer pessoa faria... Falei ainda fitando seus olhos...

- Entro em contato com você no meio da semana a respeito da viagem, ok?

- Ok, Bella... Tchau... Eu tinha que ir embora mais minhas pernas não obedecia, eu queria mais do que só olhar... Então num impulso eu beijei-a no rosto delicadamente e lentamente, além de sentir sua fragrância, sentia o calor de sua pele... Afastei-me e pude ver seus olhos brilhando, e fiquei me perguntando se ela teria gostado ou me achado insolente ou abusado, não sei... Virei-me e fui embora, querendo que esta semana passasse rapidamente pra estar do lado dela novamente.

POV Bella

Encontrar Edward na minha porta hoje foi... um mar de emoções... sem palavras... Eu estava brava com ele por causa da nossa conversa de ontem no final da noite, mas me lembrava de como ele tinha sido cavalheiro comigo, e lembrava de como eu tinha ficado excitada naquela banheira só de imaginar nós...

Ele me olhava como se pudesse ver além daquele vestido...

- Bom dia Bella... Dormiu bem? Ele me perguntou enquanto eu me recuperava de tantos pensamentos controversos...

- Bom dia Edward... Acabei de acordar e... Eu não conseguia falar objetivamente com ele, droga Bella! Concentre-se nos negócios... Mas como ele é gostoso... Sentia meu rosto ferver de vergonha com minha mente desviada...

- Desculpe eu vir sem ligar, tentei ligar em seu celular mais você não atendeu... Posso entrar? Ele me perguntou com um sorriso que me fez esquecer de toda a raiva que eu estava dele...

- Claro, desculpa minha falta de educação! Ela afastou seu corpo deixando o espaço pra que eu pudesse entrar...

- Aceita um café Edward? Acabei de fazer... Ofereci gentilmente.

- Eu aceito sim. Ele sorriu novamente com todo aquele deslumbre, e fui pra cozinha pegando algumas coisas que estavam espalhadas e corri para o quarto pra checar minha aparência afinal tinha acabado de levantar...

Peguei seu café e fui pra sala e fiquei admirando-o ele por trás e percebi que algo tinha tomado a sua atenção e vi que era minha foto com o pianista brasileiro João Carlos Martins, dali descobri algo em comum com ele: a paixão por música.

Ficamos ali conversando animados e como sempre eu falo gesticulando muito minhas mãos, e de repente aconteceu pequeno acidente, bati minha mão na caneca dele e foi pro chão café e restos da caneca...

E quando me abaixei pra juntar os cacos, ele também se pôs a me ajudar, eu quase o beijei, se não fosse a...

- Bella!!!!!!!!! Você está aí? Planeta Terra para Bella chamando... Alice gritava e ria ao mesmo tempo...

-Hã, o que aconteceu Alice pra gritar assim no meu ouvido? Perguntei irritada...

- Nada amiga, é que desde o momento que fechou a porta quando Edward foi embora, você está aí encostada nela e com os olhos de "peixe morto" e nem responde ao meu chamado...

- É que estava pensando...

- Eu sei Bella, agora só falta você me falar o que hein?!?! Alice disse dando uma piscadela maliciosa pra mim...

- Deixa de bobagem Alice, você só pensa em sexo é? Falei tentando convencê-la de uma coisa que nem mesmo eu me convenço, afinal eu estava pensando em sexo com mais freqüência desde que conheci Edward.

- Senta aqui amiga, e me conta tudinho, desde o momento que te deixei no hotel ontem, fale devagar e não esqueça nenhum detalhe viu! Alice falou empolgada...

Contei quase tudo pra Alice, menos o momento da banheira, e nem o quase beijo e nem do quanto ele me atraía.

- Ai que noite amiga... Eu digo que sinto uma tensão entre vocês Bella...

- Deixa disso Alice, tudo são negócios e além do mais Ângela mandou um email hoje me dizendo que Jacob e Lauren terminaram, quem sabe...

- Não acredito Bella, ele te magoa profundamente e você ainda quer voltar com ele? Ele não te merece amiga. Quem garante que ele não faça de novo...

- Mas ele foi a única pessoa que amei de fato... Falei cabisbaixa, sabendo no fundo que Alice tinha razão...

- É que você colocou seu coração num freezer Bella, congelou e não deixa ninguém abri-lo, você tem que se permitir descobrir emoções, se apaixonar, correr riscos...

Abaixei meu rosto e as lágrimas escorriam e sentia a verdade nisso tudo, mas tinha tanto medo de me ferir...

- Você vai superar tudo isso Bella, e eu te ajudarei... Você vai ver... Alice me abraçou me consolando...

A semana passou rapidamente, eu me dividindo em trabalho no consultório e compromissos com Alice, fizemos compras: roupas, sapatos, acessórios, e outros dias em centro de estética: massagens, depilação, hidratação, até parecia que eu e Alice que iríamos nos casar...

Até que gostei dos exageros de Alice, diminuiu a ansiedade que girava em torno da minha volta pra Forks... Entretanto aquele sentimento que sentia por Edward não amenizou, mas aumentou a expectativa de estar junto com ele, que atração que era aquela, era muito confusa pra mim...

Combinei com o Edward de nos encontrar no aeroporto às 8:00 horas da manhã, e Alice me deixou no aeroporto, pois ela ia somente no último vôo da noite porque ela tinha compromisso de trabalho durante o dia.

Fui chegando no saguão do aeroporto, quando captei os cabelos castanhos acobreados sentado de costa pra mim, compenetrado lendo jornal e parei meu carrinho abarrotado de mala sem fazer barulho aproximei e coloquei minhas mãos tampando seus olhos e falei:

- Dou 5 mil de dólares se adivinhar quem sou? Sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Hum... Deixo ver se eu consigo acertar... Edward falou colocando suas mãos sobre as minhas que ainda estavam em seus olhos e fiquei arrepiada por este toque sutil mais parecia cheio de descarga elétrica...

- Só posso dizer que estas mãos delicadas pertencem a uma dentista de muito prestígio... Edward falou tirando minhas mãos de seus olhos e beijou-as, e levantando ficou de frente pra mim e deu aquele sorriso perfeito deslumbrante, e disse:

- Bom dia Bella... Dando um beijo na minha bochecha.

- Bom dia Edward, demorei?

- Não, estamos no horário, eu que cheguei mais cedo... Vamos fazer o check-in?

Fizemos o check-in e fomos pra sala de embarque e comecei a ficar nervosa, eu tinha verdadeiro temor, eu já tinha feito até sessões com o psicanalista por causa deste medo, mas tentei parecer normal não queria que Edward me achasse uma boba.

Entramos no avião e fomos pra first class, e assim recepcionados pela aeromoça que logo foi muito solícita pro lado do Edward... Aff... Como são assanhadas estas mulheres... Pensei comigo mesma, mas o pânico era tão grande que fiquei praticamente muda e meu corpo rígido igual a uma pedra.

Edward me observava e seu olhar estava ora curioso e ora preocupado.

- Bella você está sentindo alguma coisa? Perguntou tocando em minha mão...

- Estou bem... Minha voz saiu esganiçada...

- Você está branca que nem um papel e está suando frio...

- É que tenho verdadeiro pavor de voar, já fiz de tudo pra tentar superar isso, já tomei calmantes, já fiquei de porre em pleno vôo, várias sessões com psicanalista, sessões de relaxamentos, o que você imaginar... Terminei de falar nervosa e já comecei a hiperventilar.

- Calma Bella... Ele me entregou um saquinho e comecei a inspirar e expirar, forçando-me a controlar a respiração, enquanto apertava uma de minhas mãos e a outra passava pelos meus cabelos.

O avião já tinha decolado e apesar de já respirar novamente a minha tensão não havia sumido, eu ainda estava travada, e Edward virou pra mim e me disse:

- Você me disse que tentou várias maneiras dissipar o medo do avião certo? Edward falou com um sorriso de lado...

- Sim... Falei curta e grossa, o que ele queria afinal? Ridicularizar- me por isso, refletia sobre a situação.

- Se importa se eu tentar mais uma vez? Ele olhou com uma cara de que faria alguma peraltice...

- Olha Edward, você não está entendendo... Enquanto eu falava, ele me interrompeu.

- Confie em mim Bella, se não der certo, pelo menos tentamos... Ele me olhava com esperança de que aceitasse o que ele me propunha e que nem sabia o que era.

- Que seja então... Apesar de estar com muito medo, estava curiosa...

Ele fez um sinal pra aeromoça e a sirigaita veio correndo atendê-lo e ele pediu quatro taças de champanhe, duas pra cada um...

- Eu já disse Edward que já me embebedei e não deu certo... Falei enfadada...

- E quem disse que quero deixá-la de porre? Isso é somente o começo Bella, agora um brinde ao começo da nossa semana de negócios... Ele sorriu e ergueu a taça...

- Ok... Um brinde e ergui a taça forçando um sorriso e descrente que fosse o que ele tentaria não daria certo...

- Agora beba tudo de uma vez, me ordenou e assim eu fiz... – E agora outro brinde a felicidade, onde ela estiver que você possa encontrá-la e ergueu a taça novamente...

- E quem disse que eu não sou feliz? Falei irritada, quem disse pra ele... abusado, pensava contrariada.

- Você pode ter momentos de felicidade Bella, mas pela minha experiência de vida, ainda não a tem plenamente... Ele me dizia e não desviava seu olhar do meu...

Eu ergui a taça e crispei meus olhos de nervoso, não bastava eu ter terror de voar e ele estava ali me analisando, tocando em feridas...

- Beba num gole só. Edward falou e parecia que ele estava se divertindo com isso...

Terminei de virar a taça e nisso ele devolveu-as para a sirigaita da aeromoça que estava faltando babar quando vinha pro lado dele, e disse pra ela que eu estava passando mal e que me levaria ao banheiro...

A sirigaita me olhou e viu que pela minha cara eu deveria estar mesmo passando mal, então Edward me puxou pela mão e se trancou comigo no banheiro...

Eu fiquei apavorada, de ter que sair da minha poltrona e aterrorizada por não saber o que viria a seguir...

- Edward o que você está fazendo?

- Vou fazer você deixar seus medos...

Ele me prensou entre a pia e a porta, e comecei a respirar pesadamente, parecia que meu coração ia sair pela boca, minhas pernas perderam a força, eu sentia o perfume de sua pele, seu hálito quente e aqueles olhos que me invadia, uma mão segurava na cintura enquanto a outra percorria meu rosto e meu cabelo...

Dessa vez sem esperar e pedir permissão ele tomou meus lábios e eu sentia sua língua invadir minha boca, fazendo que uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo meu corpo, enquanto eu passava minha mão em seus cabelos e puxava-o pra cada vez mais perto de mim.

Ele beijava meu pescoço e mordicava minha orelha, enquanto eu arfava e um desejo ardente crescia, nem me lembrava onde estava, só sabia que aquele beijo tinha me tirado de órbita...

As suas mãos percorriam toda a lateral do meu corpo e descia até minhas coxas agarrando-as e passando em seu quadril, e tocava meus peitos por cima da roupa, enquanto eu alcançava seu bumbum e o apertava, e lambia e mordicava seus lábios e sua orelha e escutei um gemido que saiu de sua boca.

Eu sentia toda a sua masculinidade que me pressionava na minha virilha e aquilo me excitava mais... Nem sei quanto tempo ficamos naquele amasso, e só voltei à realidade quando a aeromoça bate na porta e pergunta se estamos bem...

Nisso me afastei e pude ver um sorriso e um olhar de pura excitação em Edward que ainda estava com a respiração acelerada, e somente falei pra ele:

- Temos que voltar pro nossos lugares... Não conseguia evitar um sorriso de satisfação, embora sentia meu rosto arder de tanta vergonha.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11- Perdendo o juízo...**

**POV Bella**

Edward abriu a porta e demos de cara com a sirigaita da aeromoça que demonstrava uma cara nada agradável, ele pegou minha mão e nos assentamos nas poltronas e ele olhou pra mim e perguntou:

- Como está se sentindo? Ele sorria tão gostoso, aqueles lábios... Tinha vontade de beijá-lo novamente, mas fiquei confusa, será que isso fazia parte do pacote?

- Bem... Estou impressionada! Você foi mais eficiente que anos de terapia, o problema é vou ter que te levar sempre nas minhas viagens... Falei rindo tentando descontrair e não deixando transparecer a vergonha, o desejo...

- Sempre que quiser... Piscou pra mim e na mesma hora meu coração pareceu dar um pulo diferente... E de repente ele me puxou contra seu peito e me disse no meu ouvido...

- Relaxes agora, logo estaremos pousando...

- Mas... Fui interrompida antes de terminar minha frase, e sentindo ele me apertar mais contra seu corpo.

- Bella, isso ainda faz parte do tratamento ok?

- Tudo bem, desculpe-me, falei sorrindo e adorando este tratamento pra acabar com meu medo de avião...

Acabei relaxando ouvindo as batidas de seu coração e acabei pegando no sono...

**POV Edward**

Os dias foram se arrastando, os dias demoram a passar apesar de a minha agenda estar cheia esta semana, cheio de clientes, foi um martírio, estava ansioso e meio disperso até que Emily, uma cliente antiga percebeu e me falou enquanto ainda estávamos na cama...

- O que está te afligindo hein?

- Por que pergunta Emi? Falei tentando ser natural...

- Olha Edward eu te conheço faz alguns anos, e hoje você está com estes olhos parados, seu sorriso não acompanha seu olhar e no meio da transa você me chamou de Bella...

- É que estou muito cansado Emi, tenho trabalhado muito e simplesmente fiz um elogio pra você, te chamando de bela, como poderia ter te chamado de linda, de gostosa... Falei tentando disfarçar o fora, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Pensava comigo mesmo...

- Ok, você pode tentar se enganar, mas a mim não Edward, sinto que o teu coração pode estar ganhando uma dona... Ela ria e ainda me disse: - Vou ter que arranjar outro acompanhante...

- Deixa de bobagem Emi... Tua mente é muito fértil, falei e ficamos ali um pouco mais e fui pra casa sem parar de pensar nela.

Depois do banho, esparramei no sofá com o meu celular e vi que não tinha nenhuma mensagem de quem eu queria... Sentia necessidade de falar com Bella, chegar perto dela, mas eu ia ligar e falar o quê? Fiquei pensando aborrecido com esta situação...

De repente tive um click na minha mente e levantei pra pegar a lista telefônica e abri em consultórios e achei o que procurava, anotei num papel e corri pro quarto me trocar, saindo rapidamente pro endereço em questão.

Estacionei do outro lado da rua, esperando ver Bella nem que fosse de longe, e daí veio na minha cabeça e se ela não estiver mais no consultório; peguei o celular e liguei e a secretária atendeu, e eu disse:

- Gostaria de saber se a Drª Isabella está atendendo?

- Está sim senhor, mas se o Senhor deseja um horário infelizmente não terei mais esta semana... A secretária me respondeu;

- Ok, então... Tentei disfarçar, mas a secretária me interrompeu e foi abrindo a matraca:

- É que semana que vem, a Drª viajará, então terei só horário depois da outra semana.

- Obrigado, depois eu ligo então, tchau. Desliguei rapidamente o celular...

Já tinha passado uma hora e fiquei ali esperando que nem um adolescente com paixonite platônica... Eu a veria, por alguns segundos somente, mas que seria suficiente pra acalmar a minha ansiedade...

E neste instante, ela apareceu na porta: estava vestida de branco, com seus cabelos num rabo de cavalo, ela andava enquanto procurava algo em sua bolsa... E fiquei a admirá-la e somente desejava poder tomá-la em meus braços e enfim dar aquele beijo que foi interrompido... Que inferno! O que ela tem que me faz sentir isso... Estou perdendo o juízo, só pode ser...

No restante da semana eu fazia a mesma rotina, no mesmo horário ia pra perto de seu consultório e a esperava sair, somente a via por alguns segundos mais que deixava com um estranho sentimento de alívio.

Na noite que antecedeu a viagem quase não dormi, estava extremamente ansioso, resolvi descarregar a energia no violão que estava ao lado da minha cama, a música era minha fiel companheira... *Música*YouTube - Chris Brown - With You (acoustic) on iTunes

Assim que amanheceu fui tomar um banho, finalmente eu teria uma semana ao lado de Bella, e mesmo que ela quisesse só meus serviços eu teria a oportunidade dela me ver com outros olhos, estava disposto a tê-la, não sabia o quanto minha vida podia mudar, mas nunca tinha sentido estas emoções e por isso iria vivê-lo o máximo possível...

Era 7:30 da manhã e já estava no saguão do aeroporto esperando por Bella, comprei um jornal a fim de distração e também pra disfarçar a bendita ansiedade que me perseguiu esta semana... Passado um tempo senti um perfume que tanto ansiava por estar na minha pele e meus olhos foram tampados por delicadas mãos e uma doce voz sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Dou 5 mil de dólares se adivinhar quem sou?

- Hum... Deixo ver se eu consigo acertar... Falei entrando na Brincadeira enquanto colocava minhas mãos sobre a sua...

- Só posso dizer que estas mãos delicadas pertencem a uma dentista de muito prestígio... Peguei suas mãos e beijei-as, e me virei ficando de frente pra Bella e pude ver como ela estava linda, meu coração encheu e não consegui disfarçar meu sorriso de satisfação por estar ali, e disse:

- Bom dia Bella... Dei um beijo em sua bochecha levemente corada.

- Bom dia Edward, demorei? Aquela voz doce e sexy ainda ia me tirar do sério...

- Não, estamos no horário, eu que cheguei mais cedo... Vamos fazer o check-in?

Conversávamos normalmente, mas comecei a perceber que Bella estava ficando estranha e distante, e mesmo tentando disfarçar, algo estava acontecendo... Será que eu falei alguma coisa que a deixou chateada?

E já sentados em nossos lugares, aquela situação foi me deixando incomodado e pra piorar a aeromoça estava me secando de tanto que me olhava...

- Bella você está sentindo alguma coisa? Perguntei tocando em sua mão que estava fria e tremendo levemente...

- Estou bem... Respondeu-me com um fio de voz.

- Você está branca que nem um papel e está suando frio...

- É que tenho verdadeiro pavor de voar, já fiz de tudo pra tentar superar isso, já tomei calmantes, já fiquei de porre em pleno vôo, várias sessões com psicanalista, sessões de relaxamentos, o que você imaginar... Ela falou nervosamente e começou a hiperventilar.

- Calma Bella... Entreguei um saquinho de papel, fazendo-a inspirar e expirar, até controlar a sua respiração, enquanto isso apertava sua mão e alisava seus cabelos.

E ali percebi que Bella, apesar de toda a independência e ser uma forte mulher, ela tinha fragilidades, não só o problema com o ex-noivo, mas traumas... E como queria ajudá-la a se libertar dos seus problemas e protegê-la...

O avião já tinha alcançado vôo e Bella ainda estava apavorada e apesar de respirar normalmente ela estava com o corpo todo contraído, parecia uma pedra, foi então que tive uma idéia e disse sem hesitar:

- Você me disse que tentou várias maneiras dissipar o medo do avião certo? Disse já arquitetando meu plano e não consegui esconder um sorriso de lado...

- Sim... Ela me respondeu e senti pelo tom de sua voz que ela estava brava.

- Se importa se eu tentar mais uma vez? Diz que sim, diz que sim, diz que sim, ficava repetindo mentalmente...

- Olha Edward, você não está entendendo... Interrompi antes que ela terminasse aquela frase pessimista:

- Confie em mim Bella, se não der certo, pelo menos tentamos...

- Que seja então... Ela me olhava meio desconfiada.

Pedi pra aeromoça trazer quatro taças de champanhe, duas pra cada um...

- Eu já disse Edward que já me embebedei e não deu certo... Bella me falou revirando os olhos entediados;

- E quem disse que quero deixá-la de porre? Isso é somente o começo Bella, agora um brinde ao começo da nossa semana de negócios... Sorri e ergui a taça...

- Ok... Um brinde ela ergueu a taça com um sorriso amarelo e descrente...

- Agora beba tudo de uma vez, me ordenou e ela obedeceu... – E agora outro brinde a felicidade, onde ela estiver que você possa encontrá-la e ergueu a taça novamente...

- E quem disse que eu não sou feliz? Percebi que Bella ficou irada, queria provocá-la mesmo...

- Você pode ter momentos de felicidade Bella, mas pela minha experiência de vida, ainda não a tem plenamente... Falava olhando dentro de seus olhos, enquanto ela crispava seus olhos, onde se via como ela estava contrariada e brava;

- Beba num gole só. Falei divertidamente...

Chamei a aeromoça e entreguei as taças e falei que Bella estava passando mal e a levaria no banheiro... Ela olhou-a com uma cara de poucos amigos e somente balançou a cabeça.

Puxei Bella pela mão e assim que entramos no banheiro tranquei a porta e pressionei Bella na parede e olhei pra seus olhos e vi o medo e a curiosidade pelo que faria com ela...

- Edward o que você está fazendo? Bella perguntou apreensiva;

- Vou fazer você deixar seus medos...

Sentia sua respiração acelerada e finalmente ia descobrir o gosto de seus lábios, eu pegava na sua cintura e com outra mão eu percorria seu rosto, cabelo, eu sentia aquela fragrância que me deixava louco, só de ficar perto assim dela eriçava todos os pêlos do meu corpo.

Beijei-a, e nessa invasão cheia de desejo nossas línguas dançavam e sentia Bella se entregando neste momento de desejo, ela puxava meus cabelos, como se pudesse me trazer mais perto dela... Eu a mordia, chupava, beijava seu pescoço, orelha, enquanto explorava seu corpo com minhas mãos, agarrei suas pernas passando envolta de meu quadril, enquanto ela apertava meu bumbum, eu não segurei e soltei um gemido de prazer, estava tão excitado que parecia que iria estourar minha calça...

Até que a intrometida da aeromoça bateu a porta nos perguntando se estávamos bem, e neste instante Bella se afastou e mesmo com a respiração descompassada, eu via em seus olhos um brilho, um desejo e com um sorriso... Céus o que estava acontecendo comigo? Nunca me senti desta forma com mulher nenhuma... Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Bella falou:

- Temos que voltar pro nossos lugares... E assim fomos saindo do banheiro e demos de cara com a aeromoça com um olhar de reprovação, nos acomodamos e logo perguntei, sem esconder a felicidade que eu sentia:

- Como está se sentindo_?_

- Bem... Estou impressionada! Você foi mais eficiente que anos de terapia, o problema é vou ter que te levar sempre nas minhas viagens... Ela sorria e por mim não sairia mais de seu lado...

- Sempre que quiser... Pisquei maliciosamente e senti um embaraço de Bella e antes que fizesse alguma coisa pra disfarçar, puxei-a contra meu peito e falei ao pé do ouvido:

- Relaxes agora, logo estaremos pousando...

- Mas... Bella já iria falar algo pessimista e não permiti, interrompendo imediatamente...

- Bella, isso ainda faz parte do tratamento ok?

- Tudo bem, desculpe-me... E aos poucos sentia relaxando até ela pegar no sono...

Eu fiquei imóvel, com medo de acordá-la, e o seu ressoar durante o sono era como perfeita música pra meus ouvidos, não me cansava de admirá-la, ela parecia um anjo em um corpo de uma deusa, eu a queria muito e sabia que na verdade eu tinha somente aquela semana pra desfrutar a sua companhia e quem sabe seu corpo também... Sonhava com esta possibilidade, mas pra ela eu era somente um garoto de programa...

Assim que pousamos em Seatle, chamei-a suavemente para que ela não assustasse:

- Bella... Acorde Bella adormecida... Chegamos...

**POV Bella**

Ouvia uma doce voz me chamar, estava sonhando com Edward estava tão bom em seus braços, e chamando de Bella Adormecida, abri meus olhos preguiçosamente e sorri pela imagem do deus grego que tinha seus braços envoltos de mim, mas depois de alguns segundos percebi que não era um sonho, mas realidade e dei um pulo assustada e envergonhada com aquela situação, e afastei de seus braços e pude ver a expressão que Edward demonstrava curiosidade pela minha atitude e aqueles olhos e o sorriso de lado...

-Ai meu Deus, acho que dormi... Desculpe Edward... Falei enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo ajeitando-os e procurava um espelho na bolsa...

- Fez boa viagem Bella? Perguntei sorrindo e lembrando dos acontecimentos...

- Haham... Disfarçando, e quando olhei pro espelho surtei:

- Céus, estou toda amarrotada, minha maquiagem borrada, como vou chegar à casa de meus pais desse jeito, vai ter um monte de parentes que estarão reunidos pro almoço, volto pra Forks depois de 5 anos e já chego igual um bagaço de laranja... Falei igual uma metralhadora, despejando tudo rapidamente...

- Calma Bella, passaremos numa lanchonete ou numa cafeteria, e você vai ao banheiro se troca e retoca sua maquiagem e pronto tudo resolvido...

- Obrigada Edward, estou tão ansiosa que não consigo nem raciocinar...

- Vai dar tudo certo Bella... Edward piscou pra mim e as imagens de nós dois naquele banheiro, fizeram meu rosto esquentar...

Pegamos um taxi na saída do aeroporto e fomos direto para uma cafeteria e agradeci a Deus por não ter ninguém lá dentro, somente o atendente muito simpático e sem demorar entrei no banheiro com uma das minhas malas... Indecisa com qual roupa colocar, vesti o vestido casual verde resolvi perguntar pro Edward...

Saí do banheiro e vi Edward devorando um pedaço gigante de torta de chocolate, parecia uma criança que nunca tinha comido doce, nem percebeu eu chegar perto e falei num tom de brincadeira:

- Com tanto doce você vai estragar seu almoço!

- Ah, Bella você tem que provar esta torta de chocolate com avelã... Hum... Perfeito! Ele falou revirando os olhos e não agüentei e ri dizendo:

-Ora ora se não tenho um chocólatra na minha frente...

- Amo chocolate, e tenho que comer todo o dia, não importa a marca, o tipo, sendo chocolate, estou dentro! Ele me disse feliz com seu vício...

- Ótimo Edward, agora já sei como te agradar... Falei e xinguei-me mentalmente porque Edward sorria maliciosamente, aquilo não podia ter saído da minha boca, e terminei dizendo: - ou te torturar...

- Bem Edward, quero que você me ajude ok? O que você acha deste vestido? Tem que ser totalmente sincero, eu tenho que estar ótima...

Ele me olhava dos pés a cabeça e enquanto me media fez um sinal pra dar uma voltinha... Antes que falasse alguma coisa eu disse:

- Espera que vou te mostrar a minha outra opção ok? Corri pro banheiro, coloquei o outro vestido azul, mas não conseguia fechar totalmente o zíper, coloquei minha cabeça pra fora e verifiquei que não tinha ninguém...

- Edward poderia me ajudar a fechar o zíper do meu vestido? Falei tentando parecer casual, disfarçando minha vergonha...

- Claro... Ele se levantou e virei de costas e ergui meu cabelo... Senti Edward bem atrás de mim, pois sua respiração na minha nuca causava-me arrepio e ele foi subindo vagarosamente o bendito zíper e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Esta cor fica perfeita em você, harmonizou com sua pele e seus cabelos.

Eu senti uma labareda de fogo dentro de mim, e me virei olhando dentro de seus olhos e nenhuma palavra saía de nossas bocas, apenas aquela conexão que estava tirando meu juízo... Despertei do meu transe quando uma estranha voz falou:

- Gostei mais deste vestido do que o verde. O atendente falou e só então percebi a presença do rapaz debruçado no balcão.

Ri desconcertada e tentei agir normalmente dando uma voltinha dizendo:

- Então é este!!!!

Voltei ao banheiro e terminei de me arrumar, e os meus pensamentos estavam em polvorosa, Edward mexia tanto com meus instintos, só tinha passado por uma experiência parecida quando eu e Jacob começamos a namorar... Ops... Será que era sinal de paixão? Não podia ser... Ele faz este tipo de coisa, com todas as clientes, certo? Ele com as outras, ele é um Dom Juan profissa... Não gostei de pensar nesta hipótese... Aff... Minha cabeça vai entrar em parafuso!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 - Mesma cama?!?!**

**POV Bella**

Após sairmos da cafeteria, fomos de taxi até uma loja da Hertz, e aluguei um carro, afinal de contas não queria ficar dependendo dos outros e de taxi...

A viagem até Forks foi tranqüila e falava sem parar, dando várias dicas pro Edward, porque minha família não era fácil e combinamos de falar que ele era músico, ele tinha que ter uma profissão normal, imagina se meus parentes descobrem que ele é um profissional do sexo? Aff... Não quero nem pensar...

Fui entrando em Forks e meu coração estava começando a bater mais forte, eu amava aquela cidade, meus pais e amigos, mas como toda cidade pequena, ela é implacável nos comentários da vida alheia e por isso fiquei todo este tempo sem vir aqui, afinal não queria que falassem de mim como a "coitadinha abandonada pelo noivo"...

Parei na frente daquela casa, o gramado, as árvores, até a caixinha da correspondência, tudo aquilo me arremetia lembranças da minha infância, adolescência... Respirei fundo e Edward pegou em minha mão apertou-a dizendo:

- Tudo vai dar certo Bella, confie em mim... Aquela voz que eu achava sexy, agora me passava uma segurança como se ele fosse um amigo da vida toda...

- Obrigada Edward... Olhei no fundo dos seus olhos e vi que realmente podia confiar nele, e num impulso fui beijá-lo em sua bochecha, mas ele virou rapidamente e nossos lábios se tocaram...

Mesmo depois de todo aquele amasso no avião, ainda eu ficava envergonhada dos nossos contatos físicos, tudo que ele fazia em mim revertia em faíscas e tinha medo de brincar com fogo e depois não conseguir me controlar ou pior, sair machucada...

- Se você ficar envergonhada, toda a vez que nos beijarmos esta semana alguém pode desconfiar, afinal namorados se beijam toda a hora... Edward falou sorrindo maliciosamente e me deu uma piscadinha sexy.

- Eu sei... Já estou acostumando... Sorri tentando aparentar naturalidade e retribui piscando pra ele de volta.

- Vamos entrar Bella? Edward me perguntou e somente eu assenti balançando minha cabeça afirmativamente.

Fomos pra porta e toquei a campainha e já podia ouvir a movimentação lá dentro da casa, com certeza um monte de parente e amigos...

A porta se abriu e um grito ardido quase que rompeu meus tímpanos:

- Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Rosalie pulou em cima de mim, quase me derrubando no chão, se não fosse o Edward estar logo atrás de mim, ia ser um tombo daqueles...

- Bella que saudades de você, de abraçar você... E como você está maravilhosa...

- Saudades suas também Rose, e você está linda como sempre...

- Não vai me apresentar Bellinha seu novo namorado... Rose disse maliciosamente, medindo Edward dos pés a cabeça...

- Rose este é Edward Cullen... Disse me virando pra Edward;

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Edward... Rose falou educadamente...

- O prazer é meu, e meus parabéns pelo casamento. Edward a cumprimentou...

Nisso veio Emmett que sem cerimônia nenhuma e me pegou num abraço de urso e me girava sem parar, dizendo:

- Ah maninha achei que você faria a grande desfeita de não vir no meu casamento...

- Respiraaar... Falei enquanto meu irmão me soltava, permitindo que eu pudesse sentir o ar nos meus pulmões... Ele cumprimentou Edward e falou:

- Prazer cara, então é você que está pegando minha irmã!

- Cala a boca Em! Falei fingindo estar brava, afinal de contas Emmett era assim mesmo...

- Estava com saudades de você mandar calar a boca maninha... Emmett falou carinhoso e nos abraçamos novamente enquanto todos riam...

Eu e Edward fomos abraçados e beijados por todos os parentes que ali estavam, até que escutei minha mãe gritar do alto da escada:

- Bella!!!!! Eu sorri e ela desceu as escadas e se jogou em meus braços, dizendo: - você está perfeita minha filha, e pelo jeito está também perfeito o seu gosto pra homem... Dona Renne falava aquilo pra mim de um jeito picante que me deixou encabulada e somente respondi:

- Mamãe você não tem jeito mesmo hein... Falei rindo e disfarçando o constrangimento, e Edward somente riu e disse:

- Muito prazer, dona Renne... Ele estendeu sua mão, mas mamãe abraçou-o e disse:

- Dona não pelo amor de Deus! Chame-me de Renne é assim que eu gosto de ser chamada, fiquei sabendo que você existia apenas ontem à noite, mas estou feliz por estar aqui com a cabeça dura da minha filha... Me conta filho como você conseguiu esta façanha... Mamãe ria e pegou a minha mão e a de Edward puxando para a área de lazer...

Mamãe era super legal comigo, ela me ligava todos os dias, apesar de discordarmos em várias coisas, porque ela era da época do Woodstock e super liberal e por isso ela falava que eu era "careta" demais...

Chegando lá, pude ver o Chefe Swan cuidando da churrasqueira e quando o vi, larguei a mão de minha mãe e fui correndo abraçar Charlie...

- Pai!!!!!!! Gritei e nos abraçamos fortemente. Fiquei emocionada de estar abraçando meu pai, tínhamos um forte entrosamento, ele me entendia perfeitamente e com poucas palavras acalmava meu coração e me aconselhava como ninguém, ele entendia minha alma...

- Ai que felicidade minha filha, você aqui em casa novamente. Charlie com tanta emoção e felicidade que fiquei sem palavras e direcionou seu olhar pra Edward e disse sério:

- Este rapaz que é seu namorado Bells...

- Pai, este é Edward Cullen... Eles deram um aperto forte de mão e Edward meio desconcertado sorriu e falou:

- Prazer Sr. Swan...

- Prazer Cullen, meu pai disse avaliando Edward e ainda disse: - Será que terei que perguntar quais são suas intenções com a minha filha?

- Pai!!!!! Exclamei sorrindo e continuei: - Sou um pouco crescidinha pra este tipo de coisa né?

Todos caíram na risada e meu pai virou pra Edward e falou:

- Bem-vindo a família rapaz...

- Obrigado Senhor... Edward respondeu com uma expressão de alívio, tive vontade de rir da cara dele, até parecia que nosso namoro era verdade... Depois que voltarmos pra Santa Monica, ia falar pra mamãe que tínhamos terminado e pronto...

Estes pensamentos invadiram minha mente e senti um aperto no peito e um gosto amargo na boca, pois voltaria pra minha vida solitária e não veria mais Edward, aqueles olhos profundos, seu sorriso deslumbrante, não sentiria mais seus lábios, nem suas mãos em meu corpo... Isso que nem transei com ele e estou com saudades... Aff...

- Bella? Bella? Você está aí? Fui desperta dos meios devaneios por Rose...

- Oi, Rose, desculpe é que estava pensando numas coisas... E quando percebi vi que estava sozinha parada olhando em direção do orquidário da mamãe...

- Sei Belinha... Acho que você tem que pensar muito mesmo... Você vai me contar aonde achou e como fisgou este homem espetacular!!!! Rose especulava e ria sem parar, acho que já tinha bebido demais...

- Acredita se eu disser que eu o contratei?!?!? Falei ironicamente, e Rose começou a gargalhar e eu tive que acompanhá-la...

- Ai Bella, como sempre você fazendo piadinhas, mas se você não quiser que ele morra sufocado pelo perfume da tia Sue é melhor você correr, porque ela o abraçou e o arrastou pra sala...

- Ai coitadinho, me deixa salvá-lo... Disse pra Rose enquanto me afastava.

Cheguei à sala ria da cena que estava vendo: tia Sue abraçava Edward de lado e mostrava toda empolgada à coleção de CDs que papai e mamãe tinham e Edward prestava atenção e colocava disfarçadamente uma mão nas narinas... O perfume da tia Sue era insuportavelmente doce, enjoativo e forte, ele impregnava e não saía tão fácil.

Aproximei dos dois e rapidamente o puxei e disse:

- Edward vem cá logo, preciso urgente da sua ajuda, desculpa tia depois eu o devolvo ok?!?! Falei dando um sorriso pra ela...

Levei Edward lá no jardim e não conseguia parar de rir...

- O que foi Bella? Precisa de ajuda para quê? O que é tão engraçado? Ele perguntava enquanto olhava pro meu acesso de riso...

- Desculpa, achei que você ia me agradecer ao invés de ficar me interrogando... Disse tentando me recompor, e colocando minhas mãos na barriga que doía pelo acesso de riso...

- Agradecer pelo o quê? Não estou entendendo...

- Eu te livrei de morte por sufocamento do perfume da tia Sue, desculpe por ter demorado... Terminei de falar e ele riu...

- Realmente tenho que agradecer que perfume é aquele!!! Uma verdadeira armar de paralisação mental... Ele disse ironizando e fingindo indignação...

Rimos juntos e fui surpreendida por um abraço de Edward que afagava meus cabelos... Estremeci com esta atitude, e um arrepio tomou conta dos pêlos de meu corpo... Como ele fazia isto comigo, um simples toque...

- Hãhã... Meu pai estava próximo de nós limpando a garganta e me fazendo voltar pro mundo real...

- O almoço está servido meninos! Ele disse e virou as costas...

- Credo Edward você é vingativo hein?!?! Agora eu também estou contaminada com o perfume da tia Sue... Falei divertidamente tentando disfarçar minhas bochechas que estavam ardendo pela vergonha da situação...

Rimos novamente e fomos almoçar... O transcorrer do almoço estava tranqüilo, eu e Edward sempre nos pegávamos naqueles olhares desconcertantes e aquilo pra mim já não me deixava mais embaraçada e sim extasiada, era reconfortante e sem falar que me fazia esquecer tudo em volta...

Quando todos foram embora, minha mãe pediu que pegássemos as nossas bagagens que iria nos acomodar e Edward pegou todas do carro e começamos a subir as escadas com um monte de malas, até chegar à porta do meu quarto...

- Vocês vão ficar aqui no quarto antigo de Bella, nós colocamos a cama de casal que tinha no quarto de hóspede aqui porque lá eu fiz um ateliê pra meus artesanatos sabe... Mamãe falou e interrompi:

- Eu e Edward na mesma cama? E aquela regra de nada de namorado em casa? E o papai... Disse desconcertada...

- Querida você é uma mulher... Teu pai sabe que você não é mais donzela né!?!?

- Mamãe!!!!! Exclamei vergonhosamente enquanto ela continuava:

- Você acha que somos tão antiquados assim querida... Acorda Bella século 21, lembra? Ela terminou piscando maliciosamente pra mim e pra Edward enquanto nos deixava a sós...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 - Sedução à flor da pele**

**POV Edward**

Enquanto Bella dormia em meus braços durante o vôo sentia uma estranha sensação que algo de bom viria e eu sabia que ela estava incluída... Desde que a conheci tenho pensamentos constantes nela, seus olhos que me enfeitiçaram, seu perfume... Aquele perfume marcou minha alma, eu queria poder ter essa fragrância tatuada na minha pele, nunca tinha sentido isso por ninguém...

Conhecia muito sobre mulheres, sabia seduzi-las de todas as formas e sou muito bom no que faço, mas como agir com Bella? Não queria apenas fasciná-la pelo apelo sexual, mas queria que ela me visse como um homem que se enamorou pela cliente, e que apesar de realidades diferentes eu acredito que pode funcionar... Mesmo que tenha que mudar minha vida...

O avião pousou em Seattle e comecei chamar Bella:

- Bella acorda... Abre os olhos Bella adormecia... Chamava suavemente porque não queria assustá-la. Ela abriu seus olhos vagarosamente e sorriu docemente e senti meu coração dar uma batida diferente, eu poderia ficar com ela assim o resto da minha vida...

Depois de alguns ela se afastou rapidamente de meus braços e não entendi a razão, porém não consegui deixar de achar graça na imagem de Bella embaraçada: cabelos bagunçados e seus olhos inchados de dormir... Mesmo assim linda!

-Ai meu Deus, acho que dormi... Desculpe Edward... Ela me dizia e tentava domar seus cabelos enquanto fuçava na sua bolsa...

- Fez boa viagem Bella? Perguntei sorrindo e lembrando-se do nosso amasso no banheiro...

- Haham... Bella me respondeu evitando me olhar nos olhos, nisso ela pegou um espelho da bolsa e ficou desesperada ao ver seu reflexo:

- Céus, estou toda amarrotada, minha maquiagem borrada, como vou chegar à casa de meus pais desse jeito, vai ter um monte de parentes que estarão reunidos pro almoço, volto pra Forks depois de 5 anos e já chego igual um bagaço de laranja...

- Calma Bella, passaremos numa lanchonete ou numa cafeteria, e você vai ao banheiro se troca e retoca sua maquiagem e pronto tudo resolvido... Tentei acalmá-la sendo objetivamente prático.

- Obrigada Edward, estou tão ansiosa que não consigo nem raciocinar...

- Vai dar tudo certo Bella... Pisquei pra ela e vi imediatamente suas bochechas corarem, é bom saber que estava conseguindo mexer um pouco com ela...

Paramos de taxi em frente a uma cafeteria e logo que entramos Bella foi diretamente pro banheiro, enquanto eu comecei admirar as tortas e bolos que estavam expostos, e um atendente muito educado veio me atender e não consegui resistir a uma tentação de chocolate e comecei a devorá-lo, e de repente ouvi Bella tirando um sarro da minha cara:

- Com tanto doce você vai estragar seu almoço!

- Ah, Bella você tem que provar esta torta de chocolate com avelã... Hum... Perfeito! Falei revirando os olhos, aquela torta estava apetitoso demais, um manjar dos deuses...

-Ora ora se não tenho um chocólatra na minha frente... Bella disse com um sorriso lindo...

- Amo chocolate, e tenho que comer todo o dia, não importa a marca, o tipo, sendo chocolate, estou dentro! Disse empolgado afinal o chocolate me deixa feliz...

- Ótimo Edward, agora já sei como te agradar... Ou te torturar... Bella me falou e não pude deixar de pensar como ela poderia facilmente substituir meu vício de chocolate.

- Bem Edward, quero que você me ajude ok? O que você acha deste vestido? Tem que ser totalmente sincero, eu tenho que estar ótima...

Bella esperava uma opinião enquanto eu a media cada centímetro de seu corpo, como queria poder senti-lo novamente e fiz um sinal pra dar uma voltinha...

- Espera que vou te mostrar a minha outra opção ok? Bella disse correndo banheiro, e não demorou muito e voltou com outro vestido azul, ela estava linda... Aquela cor realmente fora feita pra ela...

- Edward poderia me ajudar a fechar o zíper do meu vestido? Falou calmamente apesar de ter notado um corar no seu rosto...

- Claro... Levantei enquanto ela se colocou de costas e ergueu seus cabelos e senti o seu perfume que me fez ser tomado por uma sensação que entorpeceu meu corpo, como se não existisse nada e ninguém envolta e subi em câmera lenta seu zíper, percebendo sua pele ficar arrepiada sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Esta cor fica perfeita em você, harmonizou com sua pele e seus cabelos.

Bella se virou e a ligação entre nossos olhos foi instantânea e aquele silêncio só foi quebrado quando o atendente falou:

- Gostei mais deste vestido do que o verde.

Bella deu uma voltinha mostrando o vestido e rindo daquele jeitinho vergonhoso que me encanta e disse:

- Então é este!!!!

Após sairmos da cafeteria, alugamos um carro e pegamos a estrada rumo a Forks, a cada minuto que estava junto era como se realmente nós fossemos um casal de namorados, eu me sentia a vontade com ela, e adorava ouvir todas as histórias dela, e me dava alguns toques sobre o que esperar e fazer durante esta semana... Sempre empolgada com as coisas Bella ria e gesticulava sem parar, mas no instante que fomos entrando em Forks, ela foi murchando, sua voz foi ficando cada vez menos presente e paramos em frente a casa que confirmei sendo da sua família pois vi que a caixa de correspondência estava escrito "Swan"... Bella ficou muda e fitava aquela casa e tentava decifrar o seu rosto: insegurança? Saudade? Sofrimento? Só sabia que estaria ali com ela e lhe ajudaria o que fosse possível...

Peguei em sua mão e apertei-a e ela olhou sorrindo meio sem graça pra mim dizendo:

- Tudo vai dar certo Bella, confie em mim...

- Obrigada Edward... Olhos conectados e seus orbes brilhavam mais que o normal e percebi que ela estava depositando uma confiança em mim, e ela se aproximou para me dar um beijo no rosto e não pensei duas vezes... Virei meu rosto e nossa boca se encontrou, e foi somente um selinho, mas deu pra sentir a maciez de seus lábios... Céus! Esta mulher está me enlouquecendo...

- Se você ficar envergonhada, toda a vez que nos beijarmos esta semana alguém pode desconfiar, afinal namorados se beijam toda a hora... Falei piscando maliciosamente...

- Eu sei... Já estou me acostumando... E Bella retribuiu a piscadinha...

- Vamos entrar Bella? Perguntei e ela sinalizou com a cabeça afirmativamente.

Após tocarmos a campainha eu ouvia barulhos das pessoas dentro da casa, enquanto sentia Bella tensa e ansiosa...

A porta se abriu e uma loira gritou acintosamente e quase nos deixou surdos, era Rosalie a noiva, e logo após Emmett seu irmão, e conheci vários tios, primos, como aquela família era grande, apesar de ter sido apertado, beijado e ouvindo piadinhas sem graça, estava gostando de tudo isso... De repente vi uma senhora no alto da escada gritando:

- Bella!!!!! Ela sorriu e desceu as escadas e abraçou-a, dizendo: - você está perfeita minha filha, e pelo jeito está também perfeito o seu gosto pra homem... Dona Renne falava maliciosamente e Bella respondeu:

- Mamãe você não tem jeito mesmo hein... Bella riu encabulada, enquanto me divertia com a mãe dela...

- Muito prazer, dona Renne... Estendi minha mão, ao invés disso abraçou-me e disse:

- Dona não pelo amor de Deus! Chame-me de Renne é assim que eu gosto de ser chamada, fiquei sabendo que você existia apenas ontem à noite, mas estou feliz por estar aqui com a cabeça dura da minha filha... Me conta filho como você conseguiu esta façanha... Dona Renne ria e pegou a minha mão e a de Bella nos puxando para a área de lazer... E subitamente Bella saiu correndo gritando:

- Pai!!!!!!! E num abraço forte, fiquei emocionado de ver este lado sensível de Bella e percebia o grande amor que tinha pelo seu pai...

- Ai que felicidade minha filha, você aqui em casa novamente. Ele olhou pra mim e sério questionou Bella:

- Este rapaz que é seu namorado Bells...

- Pai, este é Edward Cullen... Demos um aperto forte de mão e senti um temor neste exato momento, queria muito que o Charlie me aprovasse, seria um grande passo pra conquistar Bella e disse amigavelmente:

- Prazer Sr. Swan...

- Prazer Cullen, Charlie me cumprimentou com tentando me ajuizar minha pessoa e continuou dizendo: - Será que terei que perguntar quais são suas intenções com a minha filha?

- Pai!!!!! Bella ralhou com um sorriso maroto e falou: - Sou um pouco crescidinha pra este tipo de coisa né?

Todos caíram na risada e Charlie terminou a apresentação dizendo:

- Bem-vindo a família rapaz...

- Obrigado Senhor... Respondi aliviado com esta atitude...

Neste instante senti uma mão me puxando enquanto Bella estava caminhando pensativa pro outro lado do jardim e quando entrei na sala uma senhora me abraçou dizendo:

- Ai que lindo o namorado da Bellinha... Soltando-me pegou nas minhas bochechas apertando igual quando se faz com criançinhas...

- Prazer, meu nome é... Ela me interrompeu e disse:

- Eu sei teu nome Edward! Eu sou a Sue, irmã de Charlie, fico feliz de você ter vindo, é bom ter sangue novo na família sabe, e estou empolgadíssima com este casamento, porque adoro festas...

A mulher abriu a matraca e não parava de falar, eu simplesmente balançava a cabeça... E o que horrível era aquele perfume, estava me deixando tonto, eu disfarçada e de vez em quando eu colocava a mão no nariz pra tentar dissipar o cheiro... E quando eu achei que ela tinha terminado, fui puxado novamente pela tiazinha que me mostrava e falava da coleção de CDs que os pais da Bella tinham, pelo menos agora ela falava algo que eu gostava...

- Edward vem cá logo, preciso urgente da sua ajuda, desculpa tia depois eu o devolvo ok?!?! Bella me puxou com um sorriso encantador, e quando dei por mim estávamos no jardim e ela gargalhava sem parar...

- O que foi Bella? Precisa de ajuda para quê? O que é tão engraçado? Perguntei e sentia a minha cabeça rodar... Aquele perfume fedorento e agora Bella desse jeito...

- Desculpa, achei que você ia me agradecer ao invés de ficar me interrogando... Bella me disse já parando de rir...

- Agradecer pelo o quê? Não estou entendendo...

- Eu te livrei de morte por sufocamento do perfume da tia Sue, desculpe por ter demorado... Tive que rir da piadinha de Bella, afinal mais alguns instantes eu morreria mesmo com aquele fedor...

- Realmente tenho que agradecer que perfume é aquele!!! Uma verdadeira arma de paralisação mental... Falei sarcasticamente e ríamos sem parar até que por um impulso peguei Bella num abraço... Eu precisava sentir um pouco do seu calor e da eletricidade que Bella me causava em cada célula de meu corpo...

- Hãhã... Charlie cortou o clima fazendo um barulho limpando a garganta...

- O almoço está servido meninos! Ele disse e virou as costas...

- Credo Edward você é vingativo hein?!?! Agora eu também estou contaminada com o perfume da tia Sue... Bella falou fazendo uma piadinha, só pra tentar dissipar a vergonha que ela estava sentindo...

Durante o almoço foi tudo muito normal, a não ser pelo flerte que estava se passando entre mim e Bella, parecia que ela estava se acostumando comigo e isso me encheu de esperança, afinal eu a queria mais do que tudo nesta vida...

No final da festa, todos os parentes já tinham ido embora e Dona Renne, pediu que buscássemos as malas no carro porque ela iria nos instalar, ao subir as escadas paramos em frente a um quarto e disse:

- Vocês vão ficar aqui no quarto antigo de Bella, nós colocamos a cama de casal que tinha no quarto de hóspede aqui porque lá eu fiz um ateliê pra meus artesanatos sabe...

- Eu e Edward na mesma cama? E aquela regra de nada de namorado em casa? E o papai... Bella falou sem graça e abismada...

- Querida você é uma mulher... Teu pai sabe que você não é mais donzela né!?!?

- Mamãe!!!!! Bella berrou e corou violentamente pela falta de discrição de Dona Renne:

- Você acha que somos tão antiquados assim querida... Acorda Bella século 21, lembra? E saiu piscando pra gente e ficamos parados em frente à porta enquanto Bella parecia não acreditar e ficando estática sem reação nenhuma.

**POV Bella**

Edward olhava pra mim tentando decifrar o que deveria estar passando na minha cabeça, e ele falou:

- Se você quiser, posso ir pra um hotel... Ou se você tiver um colchonete eu durmo no chão...

- Tudo bem Edward, desculpe a minha reação, é que minha mãe sempre me surpreende sabe... Mas por favor, entre...

E quando abri a porta, tudo estava exatamente igual somente a cama era de casal, as paredes salmão, a minha escrivaninha com um computador ultrapassadíssimo, meu painel com várias fotos, um clima de nostalgia pairava no ar...

- Spice girls, Bon Jovi? Edward ria apontando para os pôsteres que estavam na parede...

- Spice girls sim... Elas foram o máximo nos anos 90 ok?!?! Toda a adolescente queria ter o estilo delas, ter atitude como elas passavam pelas suas músicas e elas cantam bem, ok?!?! E o Bon Jovi é... Sem comentários é super... Respondi tirando os benditos pôsteres da parede...

- Desculpe Bella, não queria deixá-la bravinha... Edward interrompeu aquele ar divertido...

- Vai dizer que na tua adolescência você não teve nenhum grupo ou cantor que gostasse?

-Hum... Deixa eu pensar... Edward fez uma cara de suspense ironicamente... – Eu vou te falar mais não zoa, tudo bem?

- Imagina Edward, pode me falar... Já preparada para tirar um sarro da cara dele...

- Tudo bem... Na escola tínhamos um grupo que era cover dos Backstreet Boys... Ele disse num sussurro e sem graça.

Eu ri alto, imaginando ele dançando e cantando Everybody...

*Música*.com/watch?v=o8ae70g0TdA

- Fazíamos muito sucesso com a mulherada, ok?!?! Ele falou irritado fazendo biquinho...

- Vai ter que mostrar uma performance hein? Eu ria com aquela situação e fui surpreendida quando Edward me pegou pela cintura e disse em meu ouvido sussurrando:

- Tenho certeza que você vai gostar e pedir mais... Neste momento senti meu corpo inteiro enrijecer e meus pêlos eriçarem e Edward começou a cantarolar em meu ouvido...

*Música* YouTube - I Need You To Night .com/watch?v=neVc3L-kPTo

Abra seu coração pra mim  
E diga o que passa na sua cabeça  
Eu sei que já passamos por muito sofrimento  
Mas ainda preciso de você em minha vida, nesse momento

E eu preciso de você esta noite  
Eu preciso de você agora mesmo  
E eu sei do fundo do meu coração  
Que não importa se é certo ou errado  
Eu vejo o paraíso em seus olhos

Eu fico pensando no que te dizer  
Ás vezes as palavras parecem soar tão errado  
E eu sei que na hora você vai entender  
Que agora o que temos é tão certo

E eu preciso de você esta noite  
Eu preciso de você agora mesmo  
E eu sei do fundo do meu coração  
Que não importa se é certo ou errado  
Eu vejo o paraíso em seus olhos

Todas aquelas infinitas vezes  
tentamos fazer durar para sempre  
E eu sei que eu preciso de você  
E eu sei do fundo do meu coração  
Que não importa se é certo ou errado  
Eu vejo o paraíso...

E eu preciso de você esta noite  
Eu preciso de você agora mesmo  
E eu sei do fundo do meu coração  
Que não importa se é certo ou errado  
Eu vejo o paraíso em seus olhos

Porque eu vejo o paraíso...  
Em seu olhos

(Tradução Terra)

Começamos numa dança lenta e sensual e aquela voz sensual cantando daquele jeito, cada verso que ele falava marcava minha pele com brasa... A sua mão percorria minha espinha do começo de minha bunda até meu pescoço, a sedução estava à flor da pele, aquilo estava me tirando meu controle...

Minhas mãos estavam soltas ao lado de meu corpo mais elas reagiram com essa situação parando direto em seu cabelo, suas costas, o cheiro da pele dele estava me enlouquecendo, minha boca ficou seca de tanta vontade de beijá-lo e meu coração não batia normalmente e sim galopava como um cavalo de corrida...

Ele terminou de cantar e começou a beijar minha orelha, meu pescoço, e acabei soltando um gemido e isso fez com que ele parasse e mirou no fundo dos meus olhos e disse:

- Bella tão bela... Ele mordia seus lábios e passava uma mão em meu rosto, como se tivesse desenhando os traços de minha face até chegar à minha boca e ficou contornando-a e meu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que ardia de desejo, ele estava formigando como se estivesse doente com febre, a minha mente me alertava pro perigo de me entregar, pois tudo aquilo iria acabar em uma semana...

Eu estava conectada em seus orbes, até que desviei o olhar pro seus lábios e então ele colocou seu dedo dentro de minha boca e eu automaticamente recepcionei com minha língua e fechando meus lábios e ele tirou o dedo lentamente e lambeu-o dizendo:

- Um verdadeiro néctar... Neste instante não agüentei mais toda aquela sedução e beijei-o loucamente, nossas línguas se entrelaçaram perfeitamente... Nunca tinha beijado ninguém deste jeito: desejo, paixão, desespero...

Nossos corpos estavam tão grudados que pareciam um só, e ele agarrou minhas coxas e num impulso pulei em seu quadril enquanto ele apertava minha bunda e distribuía beijos pelo pescoço, colo, eu arqueava minhas costas pra trás... O ar de sua respiração e sua boca na minha pele fazia minha pele arder... Era um desejo incontrolável e não conseguia raciocinar, era como se estivesse em coma...

Ele me carregou em direção da cama e deitou por cima de mim e as carícias indo ficando mais quentes, tudo que ele fazia era perfeito, como se ele pudesse ler minha mente e saber o que me agradava... Eu só queria aquela necessidade abrasadora que Edward causava em mim...

Ele subiu meu vestido e tocava até então na minha pele que estava coberta e eu arfava cada vez mais e neste momento fechei meus olhos tentando absorver cada impacto e emoção que deste desejo, mas ele veio ao pé de meu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Abra os olhos Bella... Não me prive de ver o meu chocolate preferido...

Abri os olhos e encontrei-o me olhando com tanta volúpia, desejo e brilhavam tanto que parecia que estavam cheios de lágrimas e virei ficando por cima dele e sua mão logo foi procurando meu zíper e abaixando-o e eu mordia seus lábios e...

De repente alguém bate abruptamente na porta e sem esperar abre-a de uma vez...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – Encomenda Especial**

E como um gato escaldado, dei um pulo pra fora da cama, sentindo o sangue subir rapidamente pra minha cabeça, não só de vergonha mas de ira, não podia acreditar que estava acontecendo isso...

- Não acredito, quando se bate na porta, tem que esperar a Pessoa ir abrir ou dizer pra entrar!!!!! Você não aprende mesmo!!! Gritava furiosa para o Emmett que olhava pra mim e pro Edward que ainda estava deitado sem reação nenhuma...

- Que fogo hein maninha? Peguei os dois com a boca na botija... Emmett ria que nem uma hiena.

Minha raiva era tanta que fiquei sem palavras, não estava acreditando que Emmett empatou minha transa...

- Calma Bella, respira se não você vai estourar seus miolos... Emmett ria e continuou: - A culpa é sua Bellinha, porque não fecha com chave e além do mais você não acha muito cedo pra isso não? Mal acabou de anoitecer...

- Emmett sua anta, vou arrancar sua cabeça fora... Berrei e fui interrompida com alguém entrando no quarto dizendo:

- Que gritaria é essa? Nisso Charlie entra no quarto e só então percebi que meu vestido estava com o zíper aberto e quase caindo, a fúria passou e só a vergonha restou...

Edward levantou rapidamente e eu comecei a falar:

- Pai, este menino me irrita, ele não me respeita...

- Quem não me respeita é você maninha... Pai você nem acredita o que estava pra acontecer aqui... Emmett foi interrompido por um grito não do pai, mas do chefe de polícia...

- Quietos os dois... Já ouvi o bastante... Parecem duas crianças, só porque vocês acham que não tem tamanho pra ficar de castigo acham que pode fazer o que quiser... Depois de cinco anos a família está reunida novamente e eu não quero briga entenderam?

Eu e Emmett abaixamos nossas cabeças e papai continuou:

- Estou esperando, não tenho o dia inteiro... Charlie disse cruzando os braços com uma expressão demasiadamente séria.

- Desculpa Bella, não queria deixar você irritada... Emmett começou com aquela voz de criança arrependida...

- Só te desculpo se você me desculpar também maninho, não queria gritar nem ofender você... Disse e ele me abraçou fortemente e ficamos ali por alguns instantes, e meu pai saindo do quarto disse:

- Estou feliz de tê-los aqui, até das brigas eu senti saudade... Meu pai estava com a voz embargada de choro.

- Ah Bella, com toda esta confusão esqueci o porquê tinha vindo te procurar... É que chegou uma encomenda especial pra você e está lá na sala... Emmett sorriu e andando em direção a porta do quarto dizendo:

- E da próxima vez tranque a porta!!!! Eu peguei almofada e joguei na direção dele, mas ele já havia saído, e nesse instante senti as mãos de Edward nas costas fechando o zíper do vestido.

Virei e vi Edward que estava com uma cara divertida e com um sorriso nos lábios e perguntei-lhe:

- Por que está rindo? Fiz uma cara de indignação...

- Teu irmão é "gente fina", acho que esta semana vai ser divertida... Edward falou sorrindo...

- Meio enxerido, mas, ele é sim... E a propósito, me desculpe por toda esta cena que você presenciou.

- Não se desculpe... Isto é normal nas famílias Bella... Edward me sorriu e estremeci novamente, podia sentir ainda as ondas de calor pelo meu corpo...

- Vou descer pra ver que encomenda é esta, você vem comigo? Perguntei-o dando um sorriso tímido.

- Daqui a pouco eu desço preciso de um tempo pra me recompor e ele olhou pra baixo e então pude perceber que o "amigo dele" estava todo aceso, eu engoli seco e devia estar roxa de vergonha imaginando-o embaixo da calça e a loucura que quase cometi, ele ainda continuou:

- Olhar não tira pedaço, ele está muito carente sabe... Edward falou maliciosamente, dando aquela piscadinha sacana.

Num ímpeto me afastei dele, encarei-o e saí rapidamente, e minha mente ficou perdida em pensamentos: Céus... Como Edward se acha, e o pior que realmente ele parece ser o último biscoito do pacote mesmo, ele é perfeito... Uma parte de mim queria acreditar que estávamos nos apaixonando, tudo que ele dizia ou fazia refletia fervorosamente em mim e a outra parte me mandava ficar longe, não poderia misturar prazer com negócios porque era problema à vista...

Quase tinha transado com um deus grego sexy, fato, porém era um gigolô e ele fazia tudo isso comigo e com as outras também porque é o serviço dele afinal...

E fiquei com um sentimento de raiva quando me lembrei que Edward havia deixado bem claro que estes "extras" eram pagos a parte, era lógico que ele tentava seduzir-me e assim transando comigo teria mais dinheiro... Aff, como eu sou idiota, carente retardada... Tenho que me controlar e manter minhas pernas fechadas...

Fui descendo as escadas e Emmett me aguardava com um sorriso no rosto dizendo:

- Vem logo Belinha, você vai amar a encomenda!

E quando cheguei à sala vi um arranjo enorme de tulipas vermelhas, com uma caixa dourada com um laço enorme de cetim vermelha... Eu abri rapidamente e vi: bombons de amêndoas... Procurava o cartão e Emmett falou ironicamente:

- Procura por isto? Ele balançava o cartão no ar.

- Me deixa ver logo este cartão Em... Apanhei de sua mão e abri lendo rapidamente:

Seja bem vinda Bella... Mesmo depois de cinco anos longe de você não consigo esquecer seus gostos, principalmente como você ama tulipas; e são vermelhas pra relembrar tudo de bom que nós vivemos... Sinto sua falta linda... Preciso conversar com você, espero não ser tarde demais... Beijos

De seu Jake

Eu li e reli aquele bilhete não podia acreditar, como eu tinha sonhado ter ouvido estas palavras e por um instante fiquei feliz pelo cartão de Jake, por ter lembrado que gosto de tulipas, do bombom que era o nosso chocolate, só comíamos juntos, namorando como se fosse a nossa marca registrada...

Emmett chamou minha atenção pigarreando e falando:

- Vai dar uma chance pra ele conversar contigo? Sabia que Emmett gostava muito de Jake, eram que nem irmãos e, Emmett sempre torceu para que um dia voltássemos...

- Larga a mão de ser alcoviteiro e enxerido Emmett! Saí dali e fui pro jardim, eu queria ficar sozinha e organizar minha cabeça... Parei na frente da árvore que tinha a escada que levava pra casa da árvore... Meu pai tinha feito pra mim e pro meu irmão quando éramos pequenos e ali sempre foi meu refúgio, os problemas vinham e eu ficava horas lá, como se eu conseguisse raciocinar melhor...

As coisas estavam exatamente iguais, meu pai sempre deixava aquilo impecável, ele sempre falava que um dia seus netos iriam aproveitá-la.

Deitei no sofá-cama que havia e fiquei absorta lembrando também de todo o sofrimento que Jake me fez passar, do trauma que enfrento até hoje não deixando ninguém se aproximar de mim e nem do meu coração, tantas lágrimas e ele agora do nada vem dizendo esta meia-dúzia de palavras bonitas e que tudo será esquecido?

**POV Edward**

- Merda! Se não fosse a maldita interrupção de Emmett... Ainda estava em êxtase... Quase fizemos amor, tudo passava como um flashback na minha mente... Quando a puxei pro meus braços e comecei a cantar no seu ouvido e aqueles movimentos sensuais de nossa dança... Senti cada pêlo de seu corpo responder ao meu toque enquanto minha pele ficava em brasas vivas...

Se ela soubesse o quanto ela me desestabiliza só de me encarar com aqueles olhos hipnotizantes, eu perdia totalmente a razão, não era somente a sedução, mas, eu a queria por inteiro, seu corpo, sua mente, seu coração...

Nossos lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente, urgentes como o mundo fosse acabar naquele momento. Tudo era tão intenso que nos arfávamos enquanto eu memorizava com minhas mãos cada parte daquele corpo perfeito e quando dei por mim já estávamos na cama e eu contemplava sua face, ela deixava transparecer todo o desejo ardente, e ela fechava seus olhos, mas eu pedi que ela abrisse afinal eu sou louco por aqueles orbes de chocolate...

Eu senti uma emoção diferente em meu coração, meus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas e os pensamentos pessimistas tomaram conta de minha mente: e se esta semana fosse tudo que nós teríamos? Como suportar?

Ela abriu seus olhos e senti o frenesi da paixão de nossos corpos e ela me surpreendeu virando seu corpo ficando por cima, e rapidamente abaixei o zíper de seu vestido...

Depois de toda a confusão de Bella com o irmão e depois com o pai, ficamos sozinhos no quarto e ela me chamou pra ir ver a encomenda que tinha chego só que ainda estava impossibilitado, pois meu "buddy" estava mais vivo do que nunca e eu não poderia passear pela casa naquela condição e disse pra Bella:

- Olhar não tira pedaço, ele está muito carente sabe... Falei maliciosamente, porque afinal de contas depois daquelas duas situações calientes entre a gente, eu achei que poderíamos ter certa liberdade para se expressar, mas neste instante Bella se afastou de mim com um olhar repreensivo, como se me censurasse por ter dito isso...

Não conseguia entender Bella, uma hora está flertando e cheias de carícias comigo e outra se afasta colocando um muro entre nós... Será que ela é bipolar?

Depois de um tempo, resolvi descer pra ver a tal encomenda, afinal de contas, ela havia me chamado para acompanhá-la, chegando à sala, encontrei a Dona Renne pensativa, olhando para um arranjo de flores, parece que ela não havia percebido minha presença, então falei baixo pra ela não assustar:

- Desculpa importuná-la, mas estou à procura de Bella...

- Sabe Edward o ser humano é muito estranho, sempre ouvimos dizer que aprendemos com o sofrimento, e é a pura verdade... A vida é dura, levamos uma surra atrás da outra, e aos trancos e barrancos, temos que caminhar sempre pra frente, mesmo calejados e com cicatrizes seguimos em frente porque temos esperança e buscamos alcançar o maior desejo de todos que é a felicidade, porque quando se encontra vale a pena, tudo se justifica... Neste instante ela se virou pra mim, me fitando profundamente e continuou:

-... Mas tem pessoas que quando leva um tombo da vida, se acovarda, e com medo de novas cicatrizes fica estagnada e algemada no lugar assistindo uma estrada de possibilidades passarem na sua frente e ignora, achando que deste jeito um dia será feliz... Ledo engano... Não existe felicidade sem percorrer esta estrada, sem luta, sem machucados, sem sacrifícios, sem lágrimas...

Renne parou de falar, aproximou de mim e tomou minhas mãos apertando-as suspirou pesadamente e disse:

- O quanto você está disposto a encontrar a felicidade Edward com Bella?

- Estou disposto a apanhar da vida o quanto for necessário... Falei sem hesitar, usando o mesmo contexto que Renne utilizou e completei em pensamento: a minha felicidade será ter Bella de corpo e alma... E quando terminei de falar Renne sorriu e falou:

- Então vou te dar um conselho Edward: nesta semana não deixe Bella sozinha em nenhum instante, se faça presente, mas sempre com um toque de indiferença... Eu conheço minha filha, ela é cabeça dura e teimosa, e fica doida com indiferença sabe... Mas no fundo ela tem um grande coração e está louca pra ser feliz...

- Obrigado Renne, pelo voto de confiança... Farei o impossível pra não decepcioná-la... Mas ela me interrompeu dizendo:

- Sei que não vai me decepcionar Edward, eu tenho um ótimo sexto sentido para pessoas, eu bato o olho e sei se a pessoa tem boas intenções ou não... E está vendo isto Edward? Renne apontou pro arranjo de flor e pra caixa de chocolate...

Fiz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e ela continuou com os olhos cheios d'água:

- São as algemas de Bella, e elas têm nome... Jacob... Liberte-a filho... Agora suba e descanse porque você deve estar cansado da viagem e esta semana será puxada...

- Mas onde está Bella?

- Ela está lá fora na casa da árvore, ela precisa colocar as idéias em ordem e além do mais Alice acabou de chegar de viagem e ligou dizendo que está vindo pra cá, então as duas conversarão a sós.

- Ok, então boa noite... Despedi-me e subi pro meu quarto e sentei na poltrona e fiquei olhando pra lua e refletindo sobre a conversa que tive com a mãe de Bella... Se fazer presente é fácil mas como iria ser indiferente com ela...

**POV Bella**

Minha cabeça estava borbulhando com tantos pensamentos: Jacob foi por anos, o dono do meu coração, tantos planos e sonhos, e no final tive que agüentar ele falando: _"eu amo você, mas como irmão"_... E depois de cinco anos ele espera ter tempo comigo... Como meu coração vai se comportar quando encontrá-lo novamente?

Deitada naquele sofá mirei pra janela e observei a lua e Edward veio a minha mente, como se seus olhos estivem sobre mim, senti uma enorme vontade estar com ele, beijá-lo, tocá-lo... Meu corpo estremeceu só de imaginar a cena... Mas por que penso tanto nele... Será somente carência? Jejum de sexo? Apaixonada? OMG!!!! Não pode ser ele vai sair da minha vida numa semana...

- Bellaaaaaaaaa, desceeeeee!!!! Alice gritou e vi que ela estava ao pé da escada.

- Pode subir Alice, não vai estragar sua roupa nem seu sapato... Falei tirando um sarro da baixinha.

- Engraçadinha... Você não é mais criança e fica que nem um macaco pendurada nesta árvore... Alice falou fazendo uma cara irônica já subindo as escadas...

Quando Alice colocou os pés dentro do meu cantinho, ela bateu os olhos em mim e já percebeu minha agonia e abraçou-me e não agüentei e chorei igual a uma criança...

Depois da crise de choro, contei tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, da viagem de avião até o amasso no quarto e mostrei o bilhete de Jake... Ela ficou suspirou séria e me disse:

- Bella você pensa demais amiga e quer saber minha opinião? Eu acho que Jake não te merece, ele é o maior galinha da paróquia, inclusive sempre havia boatos que ele te traía quando vocês namoravam...

- Eu sei... Mas e se ele mudou, e se quando ao vir ele não resistir e se eu amá-lo ainda? E se... Falava nervosamente quando Alice me interrompeu...

- E se nada Bella! Até a semana passada ele namorava sério com a Leah e agora pelo jeito ele quer você de volta... É esta instabilidade que você quer pra tua vida? Você, antes de qualquer coisa, precisa fazer com que ele sofra, tenha ciúmes de você, ver que não está nem aí pra ele entendeu? E daí quem sabe se nós conseguimos perceber que ele realmente está mudado, você volta pra ele se ainda amá-lo é claro...

- Hum... Sinto um gosto de vingança amiga... Disse a Alice já sorrindo e continuei: - Não é meio imaturo?

- Quem se importa! E amiga posso te dar mais um conselho? Alice perguntou com uma carinha sacana...

- Vai adiantar se eu disser que não? Brinquei e ela disse:

- Se surgir outra oportunidade com o gostosão do Edward, não desperdiça, quando um homem mexe assim com a nossa estrutura... Ui...Alice falou revirando os olhos e se abanando...

- Deixa o Jasper ouvi-la! Assanhada! Ri da cara dela...

- Mas é dele mesmo que estou falando amiga... Só ele mexe comigo assim...

- O que você quer insinuar Alice?

- Nada... Somente deixe rolar, ok? E nos abraçamos e ficamos combinando os compromissos da semana...

Saímos da casa na árvore e Alice foi embora... Fui pra meu quarto, como já era tarde abri a porta devagar e vi que Edward estava já deitado na cama sem camisa e coberto até seu umbigo, fiquei parada olhando aquele peitoral másculo e seu abdômen definido... Se eu não tivesse fechado a boca tinha caído baba...

Abri minha mala, peguei minha camisola e fui pro banheiro tomar uma ducha bem fria, precisava acalmar meus ânimos... Passei meu hidratante de fréssia com baunilha e vesti minha camisola e fui tentar dormir...

Quando cheguei à cama tinha percebido que ele havia colocado umas almofadas e travesseiros dividindo a cama... Eu fiquei surpresa com aquela atitude, por que será que ele não queria dividir a cama? Ou será que ele se arrependeu dos nossos "amassos" e nem queria encostar-se a mim? Quem ele pensa que é?... Fiquei extremamente irritada e fui dormir cuspindo fogo.

Demorei a dormir e como era costume tive uma noite com pesadelos e sonhos indecifráveis, mas quando os raios do sol bateram na minha face por uma fresta da cortina, fui despertando vagarosamente e senti que estava com meu rosto colado no peitoral desnudo de Edward, enquanto uma de minhas mãos o abraçava pela cintura e ele tinha colocado sua perna sobre a minha e sua mão sobre minhas costas e sentia sua respiração pesada sobre meus cabelos, ressonando... E fiquei matutando: cadê aquela montanha de travesseiros que separavam a cama...

Fiquei imóvel, não queria que ele acordasse... Eu tinha que sair dali, mas não queria estava tão bom... Não dormia com alguém assim desde Jake, os outros eu não trazia pra minha cama e muito menos dormia comigo, em resumo: era só sexo.

Sentia o cheiro da pele dele, fechei os olhos tentando aproveitar aquele momento, e fui tomada por uma sensação de segurança e bem-estar...

Como queria um relacionamento assim: um deus grego perfeito como o Edward que me amasse, que fosse uma máquina na cama, que me respeitasse e que pudesse sentir confiança plena... Mas tudo é utopia, não existe homem perfeito... Será?!?!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 Delicioso e urgente...**

**Pov Bella**

De repente, meu nariz começa a coçar maldita alergia, tinha que começar logo agora... Tentava me concentrar: eu estava fazendo um esforço sobrenatural para não me movimentar, somente mexia pros lados sem colocar minhas mãos, mas parece que ao invés de diminuir a coceira foi aumentando, e aumentando... Até que...

- Atchimmmmmmm!!!!!!! Espirrei escandalosamente e no mesmo instante levantei da cama, e espirrando mais algumas vezes com meus olhos fechados e as mãos no rosto...

- O que aconteceu!?!?... Nossa que susto!!!!!!... Acho que depois desse não morro mais do coração! Edward falou ofegante e assustado e eu abri os olhos e olhei em sua direção vendo uma imagem realmente perturbadora: um deus grego sentado na cama com aquele peitoral desnudo e mesmo com a cara meio inchada de sono e com o cabelo totalmente despenteado ele estava prá lá de sexy... Ui... Nem acreditava que "tudo isso" dormiu ao meu lado a noite inteira... Eu sorri sem graça e disse:

- Não é uma boa forma de acordar de manhã né?!?! Desculpe Edward é que sempre tenho uns espirros matinais, alergia de alguma coisa que ainda eu não descobri... Enquanto falava Edward bocejava e espreguiçava na cama.

- Dormiu bem Bella? Ele perguntou dando-me uma olhada de baixo pra cima e senti esquentar minhas bochechas...

- Sim... Respondi automaticamente somente por educação e ele interrompeu:

- Não parecia... É que você se agitou a noite inteira na cama, se mexia, falava, batia os pés, não parecia um sono tranqüilo...

- Desculpe por incomodá-lo, vou me arrumar porque hoje o dia é longo... Respondi pensando no que teria falado dormindo, virei em direção de uma de minhas malas e peguei uma roupa e caminhei até o banheiro, precisava daquela ducha relaxante...

Depois de acalmar a ansiedade na ducha, me vesti com uma calça jeans, uma blusa azul básica e tênis, afinal sairia com Alice, Rosalie e Angela, iríamos a Port Angeles comprar algumas coisas que estavam faltando pra Rose levar em sua lua-de-mel e no final da tarde tínhamos que fazer a prova dos vestidos pro casamento e à noite iríamos pra um barzinho muito popular, onde toda a nossa turma de colegas e amigos estaria lá, inclusive Jake...

Quando abri a porta do banheiro Edward estava com um short e sem camisa no chão fazendo flexões no chão ao lado da cama, parei observando a cena, vendo uma gota de suor escorrendo pela sua nuca e percorrendo a sua coluna espinhal até se perder dentro do seu short... Aff... Acho que vou ter que tomar outro banho... Pensei comigo mesma...

- Haham... Fiz um barulho limpando a garganta pra chamar a atenção dele e funcionou... Ele olhou pra mim e continuei: - Vou descer pra tomar café porque durante o dia vou sair com as meninas, coisas de mulher sabe... Mas Jasper vai passar aqui antes do almoço, parece que ele também tem planos pra vocês e a noite, nos encontramos num barzinho, encontrar toda a turma, ok?!?

- Ok, qualquer mudança de planos, você tem meu celular... Edward disse friamente, nem parecia o mesmo de ontem, e voltou a seus exercícios e enquanto saía do quarto fiquei matutando: Será que de manhã ele acorda de mau humor...

Antes mesmo de terminar meu café da manhã, Alice já adentrava a cozinha esbanjando aquele alto astral que lhe é peculiar e gritando:

- Bom dia Amigaaaaa!!!!! Pronta??? Disse batendo palminha igual a uma criança...

- Bom pra você também... Falei sem emoção e desanimada.

- Credo como você está down dear, nem parece que dormiu com um deus grego na mesma cama... Alice ria fazendo uma piadinha da situação... E continuou: - Pelo jeito você não aproveitou a oportunidade... Como você é lenta amiga... Interrompi-a séria:

- Aff... Me dá um tempo Alice, sexo não é tudo sabia?

- Claro não é tudo, mas nos deixa leve, feliz e com a pele ótima!!!! E chega de me enrolar Bella e vamos logo as meninas devem estar esperando...

Passamos na casa de Rose e de Angela e fomos pra Port Angeles fazer um tour por shoppings e lojas, até eu entrei na onda comprando umas peças de roupas e sapatos que Alice escolheu dizendo pra mim que era minha cara.

Almoçamos no restaurante japonês e até que estava divertido aquele dia com as meninas, estudávamos juntas desde a pré-escola e nos separamos somente quando cada uma foi fazer faculdade em lugar diferente, a nossa afinidade era imensa, conversávamos, ríamos muito, e fofocávamos, mas de vez em quando me dispersava das conversas das meninas e ficava séria e pensativa, ora refletia sobre o Jake, ora era sobre Edward, não entendia porque ele estava ocupando minha mente, até que Angela olhou pra mim e disse maliciosamente:

- Fiquei sabendo que a senhorita está escondendo o ouro?

- Eu? Fiz de desentendida e já imaginava que se tratava de Edward...

- Falei com você no MSN e nem falou pra mim, nem pra sua família que estava namorando e pelo que Rose me disse ele é um espécime raro... Angela deu uma piscadinha cheia de malícia...

- Desculpa meninas, é que faz pouco tempo que nós estamos juntos, eu tinha que saber se entre nós era sério sabe...

- Tudo bem, te perdoamos... Rose falou sinalizando ela e Angela, - mas me conta como vocês se conheceram? Ele é bom de cama? A pegada dele é forte? Não minta, nem esconda nada hein...

- Calminha meninas... Vou contar como nos conhecemos... Nesta hora Alice olhou com um ponto de interrogação na sua expressão, pois ela sabe que eu não consigo mentir, ainda mais quem me conhece percebe rapidinho... E continuei: - Nos conhecemos num barzinho lá em Santa Monica, estava esperando a Alice quando o vi pela primeira vez (isto é verdade, ele estava acompanhando aquela perua oxigenada) e trombamos na saída do banheiro e pronto... Falamo-nos por telefone e fomos numa festa juntos e me salvou de James, e ele me fez dançar aquelas danças de salão, e as coisas aconteceram... Um sorriso brotou em meu rosto relembrando de tudo, nem parecia que entre nós eram negócios e sim destino...

- Ele fez você dançar com ele? Mas você só dança tecno? Rose estava embasbacada porque ela sabia que dançava somente sozinha, justamente por ser um desastre em atividade física e pisotear nos pés de quem dança comigo...

- Eu tenho que conhecer este homem... Angela falava eufórica;

- E a pegada? Rose me perguntava ansiosa...

- Hum... Mordi o lábio inferior lembrando-se dos nossos amassos e senti meu corpo reagir como se tivesse latejando e continuei... – Vocês nem imaginam, seus lábios se encaixam perfeitamente e sua língua se enrosca com minha numa dança perfeita, suas mãos são firmes e quando percorre meu corpo é como se acendesse brasa viva nele, ele é extremamente sexy e sedutor, cada pedaço que ele me beija ou me pega ou quando ele sussurra no meu ouvido... Eu quase gemi, quando percebi as meninas me olhando com aquela cara de paisagem fiquei vermelha e Angela falou com a voz tremida:

- Me perdoa Bella, mas acho que gozei... Todas caíram na risada e Angela continuou: Acho que eu e Ben hoje teremos muitas coisas pra acertar... Ela falou maliciosamente do seu namorado, eles estavam juntos desde a escola, mas tinha um relacionamento aberto, quer dizer que eles podem ficar com outros que isso nada afeta o namoro deles.

- Então na cama é uma fera? Rose ainda questionava...

Neste momento eu fiquei pensando o que inventar e quando iria começar a falar, e como elas me conhecem perfeitamente me interromperam ensandecidas:

- Não pode ser Bella, não acredito que vocês ainda não transaram, estão no mesmo quarto, mesma cama, como você é lerda amiga, Céus por isso está tão tensa... Angela despejou tudo igual a uma metralhadora sem perder a oportunidade de tirar sarro da minha cara...

- Eu falei pra lerdinha aqui aproveitar todo aquele deus grego... Alice falava colocando mais lenha na fogueira e apontando pra mim...

- Aff... Quase me esqueci de como vocês são neuróticas... Falei sarcasticamente colocando minhas mãos na cabeça e continuei: - Não se preocupem que vai rolar na hora certa... E fiquei imaginando que se eu quisesse teria que desembolsar mais uma grana, mas estava numa fixação por Edward, eu tinha que provar aquela perdição e acabar com esta tensão sexual que sentia por ele... E sem querer suspirei e soltei um gemido inexprimível fazendo as meninas rirem de mim e Alice emendou...

- Antes de voltar pra Forks vamos passar na loja de lingerie e achar algo especial pra Bella, porque estou achando que vai rolar logo... E acabamos de comer e passamos na tal loja e Alice me fez comprar um conjunto pra cada dia que ainda teríamos aqui em Forks e eu disse no pé do ouvido de Alice longe das meninas:

- Pra quê tudo isso Alice, você sabe que eu não preciso seduzi-lo com lingerie e sim com verdinhas, se é que entende...

- Credo Bella, esquece que ele é garoto de programa ok? Esta semana ele é teu namorado comprado sim, mas teu namorado, então porque você não treina a arte da sedução com Edward, quem sabe fará diferença no teu próximo relacionamento...

- Quem disse que eu quero o próximo relacionamento? Falei emburrada.

- Eu acho que Edward tem razão mesmo, quando ele me falou naquela entrevista que "toda mulher tem a vida amorosa que deseja", porque a tua é uma marasmo total, pois você quer assim, não se esforça e fica com pensamentos estúpidos por Jake... Acorda Bella...

Eu fiquei irada porque Alice tinha derramado tudo isso na minha cara, e o pior que no fundo eu sabia que era tudo verdade... Eu abri a boca pra retrucar, mas não conseguia e o nervoso foi passando e um nó na garganta foi formando e Alice percebendo a minha fisionomia ela me abraçou e me disse:

- Eu só quero tua total felicidade Bella, me deixe te ajudar, ok? Prometo que você não vai se arrepender amiga...

- Obrigada Alice, ninguém me entende e me conhece tão bem como você, te amo amiga e confio em você totalmente, me desculpa... Disse segurando o choro.

E neste instante Rose e Angela chegaram com mais algumas sacolas e Rose falou apressadamente:

- Vamos logo meninas, temos horário na costureira pra prova dos vestidos do casamento.

E assim voltamos pra Forks, eu Alice e Angela fizemos a prova dos nossos vestidos de madrinhas enquanto Rose provava o vestido de noiva...

O dia passou voando e já era 18:00hs e nós resolvemos se arrumar na casa de Alice como fazíamos na época de escola, afinal iríamos pro barzinho do Joe encontrar toda a turma, inclusive Jake estaria lá também...

Peguei meu celular e deixei uma mensagem pra Edward: "_Hei, Ed... Estou na casa de Ali, vou me arrumar aqui, te encontro no Joe's bar e Jaz vai te pegar,ok? XoXo Bella"_

Arrumamo-nos com as roupas que tínhamos comprado e pegamos alguns acessórios de Alice... Eu ficava olhando pro celular pra ver se Edward respondia minha mensagem e nada... Fiquei frustrada com a falta de atenção dele comigo...

E antes de sair nós fizemos um brinde com uma vodka que tinha em sua casa e Alice dizia:

- Um brinde a nós quatro: as mais lindas inteligentes e sexy que esta cidade já viu... Ela ergueu sua taça com aquela carinha de menina sapeca...

- Um brinde a última semana de solteira de Rose, disse erguendo a taça sorrindo...

- Um brinde aos nossos homens que são um tesão... Angela como sempre desbocada erguia sua taça...

- Um brinde a Bella, minha futura cunhadinha que vai traçar hoje o gostosão do Edward, Rose levantava sua taça piscando pra mim com um olhar sagaz...

Brindamos e bebemos de num gole só e nos dirigimos pro bar do Joe...

Logo que chegamos, as meninas se dispersaram e formaram atrás de seus homens... Eu encostei-me ao balcão e Joe veio me abraçar dando boas-vindas, sentia tantas saudades daquele lugar, ali era o nosso point, era a nossa segunda casa, gostava de jogar dardos ou sinuca, de ficar só jogando conversa fora e ouvindo música, tinha as quintas-feiras do karaokê, se você estava solitária vinha pra cá, se você estava com a turma vinha pra cá... Enfim grande parte da nossa diversão na época de escola era aqui...

- Meus Deus Bella, você está espetacular menina abelha! Somente Joe me chamava de menina abelha, porque ele dizia que eu tinha mel em mim, porque tinha um poder de persuasão e quando queria uma coisa eu convencia qualquer um... Pra mim era impulsividade da juventude, pra Joe era mel...

- Obrigada Joe, são seus olhos míopes... Rimos da piadinha e ele emendou...

- Eu operei ok? Não preciso mais usar óculos, nem lentes, e você nem percebeu... Ele dizia fingindo indignação.

- Desculpe Joe e dei um beijinho na bochecha dele e continuei: - Você está um cinqüentão gato! Rimos e ele trouxe minha bebida preferida...

- Um Dry Martini com duas azeitonas, você não esqueceu...

- Clientes especiais nunca se esquecem... Aproveite a noite menina abelha...

Ele se afastou do balcão e eu fiquei ali apreciando minha bebida enquanto procurava Edward, ele não tinha respondido minha mensagem, será que ele não veio...

Até que o vi do outro lado do bar jogando dardos, junto com Emmett, achei Edward e ele estava como sempre lindo: uma calça jeans escura com uma camisa preta que definia seu peitoral e fiquei ali admirando aquele deus grego e ele se virou e nossos olhos se cruzaram, ele sorriu de lado ficamos parados nos encarando...

E quando minhas pernas resolveram se movimentar pra ir ao seu encontro, alguém me abraça por trás me beijando na bochecha... Estremeci quando percebi que conhecia muito bem aqueles braços e ele me disse:

- Não acredito que você está aqui... Quanta saudade Bella...

Eu me virei e dei um passo pra trás saindo de seus braços e vi Jacob, e ele estava mais lindo ainda, sua pele morena, seus olhos e seu sorriso iluminavam seu rosto e respondi:

- Então não acredite Jacob, vai ver sou uma visão... Falei com certa ironia.

- Se estiver tendo uma visão, então vejo o anjo mais lindo deste mundo... Você como sempre está deslumbrante Bella. E Jacob me olhava de baixo pra cima me deixando ao mesmo tempo lisonjeada, envergonhada, e com raiva, porque não esquecia que ele havia me largado e agora com estas cantadas ridículas...

Neste instante sinto mãos possessivas em minha cintura, me puxando pro seu corpo e beijando meu pescoço e dizendo:

- Demorou pra chegar amor, estava com saudades... Edward disse com aquela voz sexy me fazendo arrepiar inteira...

- Desculpe a demora meu amor é que sabe com são mulheres para se arrumarem... Disse me virando pra Edward, e continuei: - A propósito quero que conheça Jacob...

- Já nos conhecemos hoje à tarde, e aí cara tudo bem? Edward falou educadamente...

- Beleza... Jake respondeu com a voz endurecida e seus olhos estavam transbordando raiva, encarando Edward com uma cara de poucos amigos...

- Licença Jake, eu preciso circular e cumprimentar uns amigos, depois a gente conversa, ok? Falei rindo e puxando Edward comigo deixando aquele clima pesado pra trás...

Eu reencontrei muitos amigos e colegas da escola e em todo o momento eu e Edward estávamos agarrados, ou me abraçando de lado, ou por trás, me beijando no rosto, no pescoço, aquilo estava muito perturbador ele me pegando daquele jeito e junto com o álcool isso era muito inflamável, porque estava faltando pouco pra não agarrar ele ali mesmo.

- Vou pegar outra bebida pra gente... Edward sussurrou no pé ouvido, que voz sexy era aquela, ele ia ser meu aquela noite eu não estava agüentando mais...

E fiquei ali conversando com Alice e Jasper e eles falavam pra mim que Jake não tirava os olhos de mim, gostei de saber... E passou um tempo e vi que Edward estava demorando pra voltar com as bebidas e voltei meus olhos pro balcão e fiquei irada quando eu percebi que Jessica, uma colega de escola, estava dando em cima de Edward, ela sempre foi uma vagabunda cantando homens principalmente comprometidos...

Eu olhei pra Alice e ela me disse: - Calma amiga respira fundo e vai buscar o que é seu... Ela piscou enquanto eu saía bufando de raiva, mas tentando manter a aparência tranqüila...

- Amor... Falei pra ele pendurando no seu pescoço e no momento que virou seu rosto pra mim, beijei-o não com delicadeza e sim com urgência e possessão e nem precisei pedir passagem porque a língua dele já estava procurando a minha e agarrei seus cabelos e pressionava cada vez mais meu corpo contra o seu e aquela febre de tanta excitação se fazia presente enquanto ele me virava e pressionava contra o balcão, eu já não raciocinava mais e nem me lembrava que estava num lugar público até que ouvi algo espatifar no chão e ouvir alguém resmungando:

- Ai quase se cai no meu pé! Aff... E ainda por cima molhou minha calça... Jessica falou olhando pra gente indignada e continuou: - Vão procurar uma cama...

- Desculpe-me Jessica, derrubei sei querer a cerveja que estava segurando em minha mão... Edward falou educadamente sorrindo.

- Se você não estivesse tão perto de nós nada teria acontecido Jess... Falei acidamente com um sorriso sarcástico e terminei falando: - E não precisamos procurar uma cama, porque já temos uma, com licença Jess... E saímos deixando-a irritada...

E quando chegamos perto do corredor do banheiro, Edward me puxa pro canto e com suas mãos na minha cintura, ele encosta sua testa na minha e diz:

- Vou querer deixar você irada mais vezes...

- Por que Ed? Falei num sussurro e nossos olhos não perdiam o contacto...

- Porque este beijo foi delicioso e quero senti-lo novamente...

- Com praz... Ele nem deixou terminar de falar e já estávamos naquele amasso delicioso e urgente, aquilo só me encorajava a ir até o fim com ele... As palavras de Alice vinham na minha mente, não iria perder a oportunidade e porque não seduzi-lo... Até que sua mão tocou dentro da minha blusa na minha barriga e não agüentei e soltei um gemido...

- Hei Edward... Uma voz nos interrompeu chamando-o e tivemos que nos afastar e viramos pro dono da conhecida voz Jacob.

- Falta um jogador pra competição de sinuca de casais, você topa jogar com Bella? Se não souber jogar tudo bem? Jake sorria dizendo num tom desafiador e seus olhos brilhavam de raiva.

Edward olhou pra mim e ergueu sua sobrancelha dizendo:

- Topa?

- Estou dentro! Disse sorrindo dando um selinho nele e percebi a raiva em Jake assistindo a cena...

- Vou ao banheiro primeiro encontro você lá... Disse pra Edward e já havia me virado em direção do banheiro quando ele me arrastou novamente pra junto dele e com sua mão na minha nuca e outra deslizando sobre a linha da minha coluna e dizendo a milímetros de minha boca:

- Mais tarde a gente termina este assunto...

- Não vejo a hora... E me beijou rápido, porém intenso e se afastou com um selinho e piscando pra mim...

Entrei no banheiro e fiquei me observando no espelho, estava com meus lábios inchados e avermelhados, devido aos nossos beijos e sorri lembrando-se deles e imaginando o "depois" suspirei alto... Retoquei minha maquiagem e sai do banheiro indo em direção a mesa de sinuca, quando Jake pega no meu braço e fala perto do meu ouvido:

- Eu sei que você não se esqueceu de nós... Você não vai escapar de mim Bella... Eu sou paciente... Fiquei sem reação enquanto ele beijou em minha bochecha...

- Vem logo Bella! Dá licença Jake... Alice me puxa pelos braços nos afastando dele e continua: - É isso aí amiga... Jake está roxo de ciúmes Bella...

Nem escutava mais o que Alice falava pra mim, na minha mente só tinha Edward por quem meu corpo clamava e reagia, mas por outro lado tinha o Jake, tudo que a gente viveu, foram anos... Preciso de outra bebida e esquecer as preocupações afinal a noite só está começando...

**_Gurias do meu coração... Estão gostandoooo?!?!?! Então please dê um simples click no botão verde e faça uma aspirante a autora felizzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!_**

**_Muitíssimo obrigada pelos reviews vocês são incríveisssssssss!!!!!!!_**

**_Beijinhosssss no coração_**

**_Deah_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oiiiiiiiii gurias tudo bem?!?! Mas um capítulo pra vocês...**

**Gostaria de mandar um beijo ultra mega power maxi blaster super hiper especial pra: Anna Paula, Gibeluh, Ana Krol, Kristin Willian, Lc, Cheque, Juju Moreschi, Priiii, Lunna Cullen, Geovanaa, Mackie Cullen, Dany Marjorie e Tete_Glaucielle... Muito obrigadaaaa gente pelos reviews, vocês são amaziiiiingggggggg!!!!!!!!!**

**BOA LEITURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – No balanço erótico...**

**POV Edward**

Fiquei olhando pra lua enquanto mil e uma idéias vinham na minha cabeça, àquela conversa com a minha sogrinha me despertou pra um lado que nunca imaginaria passar: conquistar o amor de uma mulher... Eu sou expert em conquistar mulheres sim, mas tudo é pelo físico, sexo, elas podiam até se apaixonar por mim, mas eu nunca me envolvi sentimentalmente...

Despertei dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi um grito alto e estridente:

- Bellaaaaaaaaa, desceeeeee!!!! Devia ser Alice embaixo da casa da árvore.

Levantei-me tomei um banho morno pra relaxar e ver se minha cabeça formulava alguma idéia, até que uma luz clareou minha mente e percebi que só a indiferença não funcionaria, eu teria que deixá-la irritada, nervosa, deixar indagações... Ri sozinho lembrando que até mesmo brava ela fica linda, como naquela vez na praia que falei que cobraria extras se fossemos pra cama...

Saí do banho e mesmo contrariado coloquei um short pra dormir, pois eu gostava mesmo de dormir nu... E fui tirar a colcha da cama quando sorri comigo mesmo com a primeira ação do plano RCB (Rumo ao Coração de Bella) brotando rapidamente...

Peguei as almofadas e dividi a cama ao meio... Talvez depois daqueles amassos que tivemos hoje, ela tenha criado alguma expectativa sobre transarmos, na verdade eu criei... Como queria ter seu corpo colado no meu aquela pele sedosa e cheirosa, aquela boca... Deixa-me deitar e tentar me acalmar porque meu "buddy" já tinha dado sinal de vida, só de pensar nela ele reagia sem titubear...

Apaguei as luzes deixando somente o abajur ao lado da cama acesso, deitei e fechei os olhos, mas o sono não vinha, e como não tinha meu violão e nem meu piano pra tocar, afinal eles são grandes soníferos pra mim quando perco o sono, comecei a imaginar tocando uma música relaxante e fui apagando...

Nem sei quanto tempo eu dormi, mas um cheiro invadiu minhas narinas e mesmo sem ela fazer barulho pra deitar ao meu lado, ela estava a centímetros de mim, eu queria agarrá-la, acho que ela não se oporia, pois ela correspondeu muito bem a todas as minhas investidas... Mesmo assim eu fingia estar dormindo e percebi que ela também demorou a dormir...

E durante a noite ela começou a espernear, a se debater e ora ela dizia pra soltá-la e deixá-la em paz, ora falava que queria o sol, o sonho dela era tão perturbador que tirei aquelas almofadas da frente e abracei-a e ao poucos seu sono foi voltando ao normal e acabei desmaiando com ela dormindo em meus braços...

- Atchimmmmmmm!!!!!!! Acordei com um barulho muito alto ao mesmo tempo senti a falta do peso do corpo de Bella junto do meu... Meu coração parecia que ia explodir de tanto que batia, sentei na cama e vi Bella em pé espirrando com os olhos fechados e suas mãos no rosto...

- O que aconteceu!?!?... Nossa que susto!!!!!!... Acho que depois desse não morro mais do coração! Falei pra Bella enquanto ela ficou parada olhando pra mim e sorriu envergonhada e dizia pra mim enquanto eu espreguiçava na cama:

- Não é uma boa forma de acordar de manhã né?!?! Desculpe Edward é que sempre tenho uns espirros matinais, alergia de alguma coisa que ainda eu não descobri...

- Dormiu bem Bella? Perguntei percebendo que mesmo descabelada ela estava deslumbrante, uma camisola tão sexy não consegui disfarçar a minha fixação pelo seu corpo cheio de curvas...

- Sim... Ela respondeu rapidamente com suas bochechas rosadas de embaraço e a interrompi:

- Não parecia... É que você se agitou a noite inteira na cama, se mexia, falava, batia os pés, não parecia um sono tranqüilo...

- Desculpe por incomodá-lo, vou me arrumar porque hoje o dia é longo... Bella respondeu indo em direção de suas malas e quando a porta do banheiro se fechou, eu respirei fundo pra tentar me controlar, porque eu queria estar naquela ducha com ela... Esta mulher ainda vai me enlouquecer, resmunguei baixinho me levantado e resolvi fazer uns abdominais e flexões no quarto mesmo, assim eu evito pensar em nós no banheiro e me concentrar no plano RCB...

Quando Bella saiu do banheiro eu fazia mais uma sessão de flexões e resolvi não parar, até que ela chamou atenção limpando sua garganta e olhei pra ela quando começou a falar:

- Vou descer pra tomar café porque durante o dia vou sair com as meninas, coisas de mulher sabe... Mas Jasper vai passar aqui antes do almoço, parece que ele também tem planos pra vocês e a noite, nos encontramos num barzinho, encontrar toda a turma, ok?!?

- Ok, qualquer mudança de planos, você tem meu celular... Respondi tentando transparecer indiferença e voltei a fazer meus exercícios normalmente, mas meu coração estava apertado por fazer isso com ela...

Tomei um banho e desci pro desjejum e encontrei Emmett tomando café e ele sorriu cumprimentando:

- Bom dia cunhadinho! Pela sua cara dormiu pouco... A Belinha cansou muito você, hein?!?! Se precisar tenho uma garrafada de ervas indígena que ajuda agüentar o repuxe... E gargalhou alto enquanto Renne chegou falando:

- Deixa Edward em paz Em... Não liga pras besteiras dele viu...

- Tudo bem, é bom pessoas de bom humor em volta, respondi sorrindo...

- Vou ter que ir à academia, estou organizando tudo porque depois do casório viajo por 10 dias... Disse Emmett e ficamos conversando, ele me falando que era formado em Educação Física e que tinha uma academia que além de musculação, tinha vários tipos de aulas, quadras pra várias práticas de esporte...

- Vamos lá comigo, assim você conhece... Emmett me convidou e lhe falei:

- Vou lá conhecer sim, mas agora não posso, estou esperando Jasper, nem sei que vamos fazer... A Bella disse que ele passaria aqui então ficarei esperando...

- Vixe cara já está assim... Não deixa mulher mandar em você não cara... Emmett falava enquanto Renne interrompeu:

- Olha quem fala... O encoleirado mais lindo da mamãe... Ela apertou as bochechas de Emmett que foi saindo contrariado dizendo:

- Me deixa ir antes que sobre mais pra mim... Tchau...

Eu fiquei ali conversando com D. Renne e ela falava sem parar, contava sobre a família inteira e falava sobre Bella, até mostrou uns álbuns de fotografia da família, eu absorvia cada informação de Bella e já sentia saudades dela, fazia poucas horas que ela havia saído e eu já estava assim... Que obsessão enlouquecedora, até parece mandinga... E fui chamado por e quando prestei atenção ela estava com a caixa de bombons que Bella ganhou de seu ex em suas mãos, me dizendo:

- Gosta de chocolate Edward? Ela estendeu-a na minha direção e respondi pegando um bombom:

- Na verdade sou chocólatra sabe... Eu preciso comer todo dia, qualquer situação é motivo pra apreciar chocolate, se estou triste, se estou alegre, preocupado... Terminei abocanhando um pedaço do bombom...

- Na minha época a gente fumava maconha pra ter esse prazer todo... Riamos enquanto me servia de mais um... E continuei:

- Jacob tem bom gosto pra chocolate...

- Pelo jeito seus gostos são parecidos, pelo menos pra mulher são iguais hein?!?! Ela fazia piadinha da situação e terminou falando: - Se prepare que não vai ficar só nas flores e bombons...

E no mesmo instante tocou uma buzina e D. Renne fez sinal pra mim, me informando que Jasper havia chegado. Despedi-me e saímos...

Fomos pra Port Angeles, antes do almoço Jasper tinha que passar no Museu da cidade pra trazer umas referências da última viagem que ele havia feito...

O dia passou lentamente, a companhia de Jasper era agradável, conversávamos sobre suas viagens, música, esportes sobre nossas vidas, infância, até que ele tocou no assunto de Bella, perguntando:

- E como estão as coisas com Bella? Jasper me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada...

- Acho que bem... Respondi e fiquei matutando será que ele sabia do nosso negócio? Deveria saber por que Alice sabe então... E Jasper percebendo minha expressão de dúvida falou:

- Fique tranqüilo cara, o segredo de vocês está seguro... Vou ser franco com você: Ali me contou, no começo não concordava e não deixa de ser uma loucura, mas conhecendo você, vejo que você tem princípios e pelo que Ali falou vocês estão se dando bem... Jasper piscou maliciosamente e terminou falando: - Eu só quero que Bella seja feliz e se for você que proporcionará isso, te dou todo o apoio cara...

- Já que estamos sendo sinceros Jasper... Disse suspirando e passando a mão no rosto e meu cabelo: - Estou com um problema cara...

- Pode confiar cara, sou discreto... Jasper falou e olhei seus olhos e senti segurança pra falar com ele.

- É que esse plano inicial... Essa relação de contratado e cliente sabe... Dizia enquanto começava suar frio de nervosismo e continuei: - pra mim só existiu enquanto nos falamos pela primeira vez no telefone porque quando a vi e conheci fiquei completamente... Jasper interrompeu:

- Apaixonado!? Ele falou expressando uma mistura de surpresa e de alegria e continuou: - Desculpe interrompê-lo, prossiga, por favor...

- É difícil falar sobre isso nunca senti este sentimento, sempre fui extremamente frio sentimentalmente, mas desde que conheci Bella minha vida, minha mente somente gira em torno dela, eu a quero, não só fisicamente, mas a quero de corpo e alma e coração... Eu mudaria minha vida inteira por ela... Mas acho que ela somente me enxerga como um acompanhante profissional... Terminei esta frase quase num sussurro.

E Jasper olhava pra mim atônito e depois de algum tempo onde somente o silêncio imperou, e disse:

- Você não está apaixonado por Bella!

Eu o olhei com uma cara de indignação, eu falei tudo que eu sentia e ele vem me julgar assim, quem é ele pra saber o que se passa no meu coração... E quando fui abrir a boca pra retrucá-lo ele falou novamente:

- Realmente você não está apaixonado Edward, você está amando Bella... E sorriu continuando: - Vejo não só pelas suas palavras, mas pelos seus olhos, e quando você estava descrevendo seus sentimentos era como se estivesse falando da minha Alice, eu a amo intensamente...

- Obrigado cara, precisava desabafar... Tudo isso é novidade pra mim e estou com tanto medo de ser rejeitado pela Bella, podemos estar nos dando bem como você falou, mas se for só sexo que ela quer de mim... Aff... Até pareço um idiota imaturo falando deste jeito...

- Fico feliz de saber que tem alguém que ama a Bella desse jeito, eu vou lhe ajudar cara... Jasper disse e abriu um sorriso encorajador.

Ficamos conversando e contei tudo o que tinha acontecido entre nós, até a conversa com a D. Renne havia me falado e do meu plano RCB e rimos e no final ela me aconselhou:

- Isto de demonstrar indiferença pode até funcionar, mas só que não exagera, seja sutil e aproveita que vocês estão se dando bem... Se é que você me entende! Jasper fez uma cara pervertida, dando a entender sobre os nossos amassos...

Já eram quase 16:00hs e estávamos voltando de Port Angeles e quando falou que antes de irmos pra casa, nos passaríamos na Academia de Emmett. Chegamos lá, e ele meu cunhado me recepcionou tão bem, mostrou toda a estrutura da academia e Jasper me convidou pra jogar uma partida de squash e Emmett nos providenciou roupa e o equipamento necessário, a raquete e a bola, passamos uma hora jogando, nos divertimos bastante e antes de entrarmos pro vestiário paramos na lanchonete da academia pra tomar um suco pra repor as energias quando vejo um cara encostado no balcão numa conversa cheia de risadinhas e flertes com a atendente... Eu já tinha visto aquela figura no mural de fotos de Bella...

Ele olhou em nossa direção e abriu um sorrisso caminhando em nossa direção e gritou animadamente:

- Jazz! E aí cara quanto tempo? Deu um abraço e continuou a falar: - Veio com a minha Bella?

- Jake fico feliz em ver você também... Mas deixa eu te apresentar uma pessoa, e Jasper virou pra mim e disse sorrindo maroto:

- Jacob este é Edward Cullen o namorado de Bella...

Nisto ele me fulminou com os olhos, se pudesse sair fogo deles eu estaria queimado, eu sentia o ódio que ele emanava e ficamos nos encarando até que estendi minha mão e disse:

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Jacob. Falei sério mais polidamente esperando uma atitude educada de sua parte e passado alguns segundos ele apertou minha mão fortemente trincando os maxilares... Como se tivesse medindo forças naquele instante e me falou:

- Prazer Edward. E soltamos a mão...

- Malhando um pouco Jake? Jasper disse tentando acabar com aquele clima pesado.

- Estava sim, bem eu já vou embora, vou ter que resolver uns problemas antes da festa de hoje...

- Ok, Jake nos vemos lá... Jasper falou e ele sinalizou com a cabeça e sua mão levantada se despedindo.

- Apresentação de alta tensão hein?!? Jasper sorria e continuou: - Gosto muito do Jake, ele não é má pessoa, somos amigos desde criança, mas eu acho que ele não serve pra Bella...

- Acho que ele vai causar problemas... Disse pensativo e Jasper bateu no meu ombro dizendo:

- Não dê espaço pra ele hoje à noite, ok?

Nisso o celular de Jasper tocou e ele se afastou pra atender e depois de alguns segundos recebi uma mensagem de Bella:

"_Hei, Ed... Estou na casa de Ali, vou me arrumar aqui, te encontro no Joe's bar e Jaz vai te pegar,ok? XoXo Bella"_

Sorria... Gostei de ter me chamado de Ed, já estava com tanta saudade dela, suspirei imaginando aquela boca sussurrar meu nome... Meu primeiro impulso foi de responder sua mensagem, mas pensando bem resolvi "fazer de conta" que estava ignorando-a.

Depois de me arrumar, Jasper me pegou em casa e fomos direto pro Joe's Bar, e ficamos tomando umas cervejas e jogando dardos, mas meus olhos estavam impacientes procurando-a pelo salão, e pra piorar tinha uma mulher que não tirava os olhos de mim, parecia que queria me comer vivo, fiquei incomodado com a situação e virei de costas...

Lancei mais alguns dardos e virei em direção do balcão quando percebi aqueles orbes de chocolate me fitando e nossa conexão foi imediata... Ela estava deslumbrante uma calça skinny preta com uma blusa preta e prata que amarrava em sua cintura deixando suas formas muito evidentes... Eu sorria e cada vez mais tinha certeza que a queria pro resto de minha vida...

E quando ela fez menção de vir ao meu encontro, vi o abusado do Jacob abraçando Bella por trás e beijando-a no rosto, meu sangue ferveu de ver a cena e sem pensar saí na sua direção, mas senti uma mão no meu ombro e me disse:

- Vá com calma cara, tira ela de lá numa boa, entendeu? Jasper me disse, enquanto eu só assenti com a cabeça agradecendo a intervenção...

Fui me aproximando por trás e agarrei sua cintura e beijei seu pescoço e lhe disse:

- Demorou pra chegar amor, estava com saudades... E senti a pele de Bella arrepiar e adorei saber que mexia de certa forma com ela...

- Desculpe a demora meu amor é que sabe com são mulheres para se arrumarem... Ela respondeu-me virando de frente pra mim, e continuou: - A propósito quero que conheça Jacob...

- Já nos conhecemos hoje à tarde, e aí cara tudo bem? Falei educado, porém com desdém.

- Beleza... Jake respondeu com a voz endurecida de tanta raiva...

- Licença Jake, eu preciso circular e cumprimentar uns amigos, depois a gente conversa, ok? Bella sorriu e não consegui disfarçar a satisfação de deixar o babaca do Jacob pra trás...

Conheci vários colegas e amigos de Bella, todos muito legais, menos aquela mulher com cara de maníaca ficava me encarando de longe...

Eu e Bella não deixávamos de estar nos tocando, a todo momentos estávamos abraçados e não perdia a oportunidade de beijá-la ora no pescoço, ora no rosto, eu sentia sua pele reagir no meu toque e isso estava me deixando louco...

- Vou pegar outra bebida pra gente... Sussurrei no pé ouvido, e me afastei tentando me controlar eu precisava...

Me apoiei no balcão e pedi pro atendente duas cervejas e nisso percebi a mulher maníaca que me encarava parada ao meu lado com um sorriso malicioso e doentio e cheguei até ficar com medo, então ela disse:

- Então você é o namorado da Swan? Prazer sou Jéssica... Ela estendeu sua mão;

- Prazer Edward Cullen, falei curto, sério e educado.

- Gostando da estadia em Forks?

- Sim... fiz menção de sair, mas ela pegou em meu braço e disse:

- Se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode me ligar viu, a qualquer hora...

- Amor... Ouvi aquela voz sexy e seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e fiquei aliviado de senti-la ao meu lado e virei pra fitá-la e fui surpreendido com um beijo avassalador, cheio de desejo e nossas línguas se encontraram desesperadamente e suas mãos agarraram meus cabelos e me puxava contra seu corpo... Sentia nossos corpos quentes de tanto tesão... Eu girei seu corpo contra o balcão e pressionei-a contra ele e nisto deixei cair de minha mão a cerveja que estava segurando espatifando no chão e Jessica resmungou:

- Ai quase se cai no meu pé! Aff... E ainda por cima molhou minha calça... Jessica falou olhando pra gente indignada e continuou: - Vão procurar uma cama...

- Desculpe-me Jessica, derrubei sei querer a cerveja que estava segurando em minha mão.

- Se você não estivesse tão perto de nós nada teria acontecido Jess... Bella falou sarcasticamente sorrindo e ainda completou: - E não precisamos procurar uma cama, porque já temos uma, com licença Jess... E saímos deixando-a irritada...

Passando perto do corredor que ia para os banheiros, eu puxei-a pela cintura, encostando-a na parede e com minha testa grudada na sua e encarando no fundo de seus olhos disse:

- Vou querer deixar você irada mais vezes...

- Por que Ed? Sussurrou de um jeito tão sexy que não conseguia raciocinar direito, ela me chamando de Ed...

- Porque este beijo foi delicioso e quero senti-lo novamente...

- Com praz... Interrompi-a e tomei aqueles lábios macios e sentia todo aquele corpo que era uma verdadeira tentação... Coloquei minha mão por baixo de sua blusa e Bella gemeu baixinho me fazendo delirar e deixando meu buddy todo animadinho...

- Hei Edward... O babaca do Jacob me chamou e nos afastamos e olhamos pro idiota que estava atrapalhando...

- Falta um jogador pra competição de sinuca de casais, você topa jogar com Bella? Se não souber jogar tudo bem? Jake sorria dizendo num tom desafiador e seus olhos brilhavam de raiva.

- Topa? Perguntei a Bella que respondeu de imediato:

- Estou dentro! Ela me deu um selinho e percebi a raiva em Jake assistindo a cena...

- Vou ao banheiro primeiro encontro você lá... Bella disse se afastando e indo em direção do banheiro, mas segurei novamente com uma mão na nuca e outra passando fazendo a linha de sua coluna...

- Mais tarde a gente termina este assunto... Falei falando entre seus lábios quentes

- Não vejo a hora... E nos beijamos fervorosamente, terminando com um selinho e dei uma piscadela cheia de intenções...

Enquanto esperava Bella pra partida de sinuca, vi os nossos adversários: o babaca do Jacob estava com a maníaca da Jessica, e a outra dupla era Emmett e Rosalie.

Começamos a jogar, e ia alternando uma rodada os homens e outras as mulheres e por sorteio Jacob começou e encaçapou algumas bolas e ele ria e encarava Bella em cada jogada, isso foi me deixando irritado... Como ele era abusado, sem falar na cara de tarada da parceira dele pra mim... Já Emmett mais fazia piadinhas e brincadeirinhas do que jogava e quando foi minha vez não fiz feio, mas Jacob parecia profissional e nesta rodada ele ganhou, e um sorriso de superioridade não saía da sua cara...

Na vez das meninas, a tarada da Jessica jogou até que bem, a Rose era razoável, mas quando Bella começou a jogar fiquei impressionado com a habilidade que tinha, eu fiquei admirando-a, como ela pegava o taco, a firmeza da sua tacada, como ela inclinava seu corpo sobre a mesa, era muito sexy... Fui desperto dos pensamentos com a voz do babaca do Jacob dizendo:

- Perfeito Bella...Vejo que não se esqueceu de como se joga... Pode falar sou um bom professor né?... Via a malicia na sua expressão, e fiquei irado pela sua ousadia...

- Obrigada Jake, mas isto é dom natural, se fosse somente por suas aulas a Jessica era a melhor jogadora desta cidade, afinal ela teve muitas aulas com você... Ela disse rindo e me encarou mordendo seu lábio inferior e olhou novamente pra mesa tentando se concentrar na última bola, se ela encaçapasse ganharíamos a partida.

Enquanto isso, fui me aproximando parando bem atrás dela e quando finalmente ela jogou colocou a bola da vitória no buraco, ela virou pra mim e pulou em minha cintura e nos beijamos e várias pessoas aplaudiam e Emmett gritava ao nosso lado:

- Minha irmã é a campeã... A melhor!!!!!!! E pulava igual a uma criança e ainda tirava sarro do Jacob: - Ah Jake... Você só era campeão por causa da Bella...

*Música*YouTube - Maroon 5 - If I Never See Your Face Again

.com/watch?v=lrlIxdk9lIM

Quando nos paramos de nos beijar, Alice veio até a nós e puxou Bella pelo braço dizendo:

- Vou roubar Bella um pouquinho... E praxe depois vitória de Bella no jogo de sinuca dançar uma música, só as mulheres...

Bella me deu um selinho e saiu em direção da pista de dança que ficava ao lado do jukebox muito moderna que só agora havia percebido...

Se Eu Nunca Ver Seu Rosto De Novo

Agora como se o verão enfraquecesse  
Eu a deixei escapar  
Você diz que eu não faço seu tipo  
Mas eu posso te balançar

Isso te faz apanhar pra aprender  
Você não é a única  
Eu a deixei ser um campo  
Abaixe sua arma brilhante

Agora você foi a outro lugar  
Muito longe  
Eu não sei se irei te encontrar (te encontrar, te encontrar)  
Mas você sente minha respiração  
Em seu pescoço  
Não consigo acreditar que estou bem atrás de você (bem atrás de você)

Porque você me faz voltar para ter mais  
E eu me sinto um pouco melhor do que sentia antes  
E se eu nunca ver seu rosto de novo  
Eu não me importarei  
Porque nós tivemos muito mais do que pensei que podíamos

Às vezes você mexe tão bem  
É difícil não ceder  
Eu estou perdido, Eu não posso te contar  
Onde você termina eu começo

Isso me faz apanhar pra aprender  
Você está com outro homem  
Eu queria saber se ele é a metade  
do amante que eu sou  
Agora você foi a outro lugar  
Muito longe  
Eu não sei se irei te encontrar (te encontrar, te encontrar)  
Mas você sente minha respiração  
Em seu pescoço  
Não consigo acreditar que estou bem atrás de você (bem atrás de você)

Porque você me faz voltar para ter mais  
E eu me sinto um pouco melhor do que sentia antes  
E se eu nunca ver seu rosto de novo  
Eu não me importarei  
Porque nós tivemos muito mais do que pensei que podíamos

Baby, baby  
Por favor acredite em mim  
Ache no seu coração um jeito de me localizar  
Prometa que não vai me deixar pra trás  
(Prometa que não vai me deixar pra trás)

Me leve de volta, mas leve devagar  
Me faça pensar, mas não me engane  
Me conte o que toma o seu tempo  
(Me conte, Me conte)

Porque você me faz voltar para ter mais  
E eu me sinto um pouco melhor do que sentia antes  
E se eu nunca ver seu rosto de novo  
Eu não lembrarei  
Porque nós tivemos muito mais do que pensei que podíamos

Porque você me faz voltar para ter mais  
E eu me sinto um pouco melhor do que sentia antes  
E se eu nunca ver seu rosto de novo  
Eu não me importarei  
Porque nós tivemos muito mais do que pensei que podíamos

Tradução Terra

Deveria ter umas dez mulheres dançando aquela música, mas não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos daquela mulher, ela dançava sensualmente passando suas mãos pelo seu corpo, o balanço do seu quadril era extremamente erótico e como ela fitava meu rosto e sorria maliciosamente, às vezes mordia seu lábio e nas outras vezes umedecia-os e isso estava acabando comigo, eu a queria como nunca quis mulher nenhuma... Eu dei um gole na cerveja sem desprender da nossa conexão e no final da música ela fez um sinal com seu indicador me chamando pra dançar com ela e fui até ela sem pensar duas vezes...

Ela ficou próxima do meu rosto e achei que me beijaria, mas dançando ela foi por trás de mim e suas mãos deslizavam pela minha barriga, meu peito e já estava ofegante com tanta excitação e ela se colocou na minha frente e se virou e prosseguiu a dançando relando sutilmente sua bunda em mim e eu aprisionei sua cintura em minhas mãos trazendo pra mais próximo de mim e começamos no mesmo ritmo e ela encostou sua cabeça no peito, e sentindo o sinal de vida de meu buddy, ficou de frente pra mim e vi toda a sedução e desejo em seus olhos e sorrindo cantou a última estrofe: Porque você me faz voltar para ter mais;e eu me sinto um pouco melhor do que sentia antes;e se eu nunca ver seu rosto de novo; eu não me importarei; porque nós tivemos muito mais do que pensei que podíamos...

Ela passou sua língua sobre meus lábios e não agüentando puxei sua nuca e nos beijamos nem sei quanto tempo, só quando nos separamos pra respirar, percebemos que já tocava outra música e algumas pessoas nos olhavam vendo toda aquela cena, o que fez Bella pegar minha mão, passou pelo Joe e pediu duas garrafas de Ice e saímos sem despedir de ninguém...

* * *

**E aí gurias estão gostandoo?!?!?! Então pleaseeeeee comentem muito que postarei mais rapidinhooooo!!!!! Na verdade já tenho 33 capítulos prontos desta fic, então apertem este botão verdinho e deixem um recadinho pra mim!!!!!!!!**

**Beijinhosssssss no coraçãoooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!**

**Deah**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 – Encharcados de desejo...**

**POV Edward**

- Vamos pra casa andando... Bella disse e vendo minha expressão assustada e continuou: - Não é tão longe daqui, e além do mais preciso de ar puro...

- Fomos andando abraçados e falávamos sobre várias coisas, a maioria sem nexo, devido ao grau de álcool no nosso sangue, e ríamos demais...

Faltando uma quadra pra chegar a sua casa, começou a chover e nós ao invés de correr ou se proteger da chuva, ficamos rodopiando no meio da rua e comecei a imitar Gene Kelly como "Singing in the Rain"...

*Música*YouTube - Cantando na chuva (legendado)

.com/watch?v=93qL0ZgGixQ

Cantava a música e sapateava enquanto Bella me assistia rindo e rodopiava e nós estávamos ensopados e brincando igual duas crianças...

Bella parou na frente da sua casa e ficou séria por um instante e me disse:

- Não podemos entrar... Não desse jeito, bêbados e encharcados...

- A gente entra na pontinha dos pés, ninguém vai perceber...

-Tenho uma idéia melhor Ed... Ela falou com um sorriso malicioso e maroto, e senti neste momento que ia amar aquela idéia...

**POV Bella**

Estava feliz... Eu e Edward tínhamos vencido Jake na sinuca, e mesmo ele se insinuando com seu olhar, durante suas tacadas, suas palavras, eu sentia uma mistura de sentimentos prazer, contentamento, raiva, mas não conseguia deixar de olhar pra Edward e só pela forma de como nos encarávamos eu ficava excitada... Podia ainda sentir seu gosto em minha boca... Aff... Vou enlouquecer com este homem!

Agora esta dançando com as meninas e nós naquela conexão visual, a única coisa que passava em minha mente era as palavras de Alice... Que eu tinha que aproveitar as oportunidades e seduzi-lo... Desde que Edward entrou em minha vida, tenho tido pensamentos e emoções que estavam adormecidas e algumas até desconhecidas por mim, afinal loucura pra mim era transar esporadicamente com algum namoradinho casual... Naquele momento não fiquei raciocinando o que era certo ou errado, onde estava... Se estavam olhando... Somente me entreguei ao meu instinto que era puramente sexual...

Eu mexia meu corpo pensando nas mãos dele passeando por cada parte de minha pele e sentia o sinal da minha excitação molhando minha calcinha... E quando chamei pra dançar comigo, cheguei próximo de seus lábios entreabertos e senti seu hálito quente que me entorpeceu ainda mais de vontade de tê-lo, mas queria provocá-lo e gostei de perceber que sua respiração ficou alterada, então fui até suas costas e percorria minhas mãos por toda a extensão de seu abdômen e peitoral, desde manhã fiquei fissurada com vontade de tocá-los e indo pra sua frente novamente fiquei de costas dançando e às vezes tocava de leve minha bunda provocando-o até que senti suas mãos agarrarem minha cintura e ficamos dançando naquele balanço erótico e sentia o quanto ele estava excitado com a situação... Não agüentava mais, estava derretendo de tanto luxúria e desejo, olhei em seus orbes e terminei cantando aquela música e quando percebi seus lábios entreabertos enquanto passava minha língua sobre eles desafiando o autocontrole de Edward que não suportando mais meus estímulos invadiu minha boca e ficamos nos beijando, tentando diminuir um pouco da tensão sexual que havia entre nós... Quando nos separamos me dei conta de quanta platéia tínhamos, peguei sua mão e passamos no bar nos reabastecemos e saímos rapidamente dali...

Estávamos indo caminhando até a minha casa, ríamos muito, Edward era muito divertido, até que quando começou a chover, ele começou uma performance imitando Gene Kelly, faltava só o guarda chuva e fiquei observando seus movimentos, sua voz e agradeci mentalmente a Alice por ter tido a idéia de colocar Edward na minha vida... Mesmo que seja por esta semana... Suspirei deprimida com este pensamento, e no mesmo instante ele agarrou o poste rodopiando igual ao filme Cantando na Chuva, que me levou a gargalhadas quando ele quase caiu...

E quando me dei conta, já estávamos em frente da casa, e fiquei séria e pensativa imaginando minha mãe ou meu pai na sala nos esperando... Será?

- Não podemos entrar... Não desse jeito, bêbados e encharcados... Falei olhando pra ele...

- A gente entra na pontinha dos pés, ninguém vai perceber... Edward disse com ar de criança arteira...

-Tenho uma idéia melhor Ed... Ri maliciosamente e com minha cabeça com planos picantes e puxei-o para os fundos onde parei na frente da árvore que nos levaria pra minha casa da árvore e disse encarando-o...

- Quero que você conheça meu lugar favorito em Forks...

Subimos a escada pregada na árvore e Edward ficou admirando e seus olhos brilhavam e percorria em cada detalhe daquele lugar e por fim disse:

- Isso é incrível Bella, quando era criança sonhava com uma casa na árvore... E tudo tão organizado e limpo...

- Créditos a Charlie, ele mantém tudo isso e fala que seus netos vão aproveitar... Ele construiu pra mim e pro meu irmão, mas descobrimos depois do pavor de altura que Emmett tem... Rimos e de repente ele ficou sério e me olhava como se pudesse ver atrás da minha roupa que estava molhada e grudada em corpo...

*Música*YouTube - Secret/Ain't no sunshine - Maroon 5 Live Friday 13th

.com/watch?v=xKpIPhc2g2I

Fiquei no início corada, mas quando nossos olhos se encontraram, percebi que não estávamos somente molhados da chuva, mas encharcados de desejo... Senti uma imensa falta de seu beijo, suas mãos no meu corpo... Eu queria falar algo mais não conseguia raciocinar... Ele caminhou lentamente sem desgrudar seus olhos dos meus e por segundos parei de respirar e eu mordia meus lábios tentando esconder um nervosismo que sentia em meu corpo inteiro, até parecia que era minha primeira vez, aquela sensação de medo, insegurança pela inexperiência, talvez por ele ser um deus grego e ser muito experiente e profissional, ou por não conhecê-lo como deveria, quais seus segredos... Talvez nunca os descobrisse...

Ele chegou bem próximo de meu rosto e sua respiração sobre minha pele já eriçava cada pêlo de meu corpo... Ele começou a passar a ponta de seus dedos sutilmente pelo dorso de minha mão e foi subindo pelo meu braço, meus ombros, pescoço e por fim meu rosto e parando na minha boca que já estava entreaberta e estremecendo de tanto arrepios que sentia...

Sua língua passava sobre meus lábios e mordiscava meus lábios, enquanto uma mão fazia movimentos suaves na minha nuca e a outra passava pelas minhas costas arrancando de mim um gemido abafado... Nisso ele invadiu minha boca e nossas línguas dançavam freneticamente e minhas mãos foram diretas pro seus cabelos e estremeci quando senti a tira que amarrava minha blusa sendo retirada... Ele parou e deu um passo pra trás, olhou pro meus olhos, e fiquei sem entender porque se afastara e sorrindo torto e começou desabotoar sua camisa lentamente e fiquei pensando, o que ele pretendia afinal, me enlouquecer de tesão? Ele sorria maliciosamente enquanto abria o botão de sua calça e deixou cair, mostrando sua cueca boxer branca e fiquei vidrada no enorme volume que estava embaixo dela...

Ele aproximou de mim novamente e eu tocava em seu tórax, abdômen, suas costas, seu bumbum, enquanto ele distribuía beijos, lambidas pelo meu pescoço, colo, boca, ouvido, eu já estava quase gozando somente de sentir sua boca percorrer minha pele... Ele tirou minha blusa e suas mãos já estavam sobre o sutiã tocando-os sobre a renda e já os deixava com os bicos enrijecidos e sua boca foi deslizando do meu pescoço até começar beijá-los e mordiscá-los ainda por cima do lingerie... Eu arfava e puxava seus cabelos trazendo pra cada vez mais próximo de mim... Agarrou minhas coxas e me impulsionei colocando minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e caminhou comigo até o sofá-cama que tinha ali, deitando-me e ficando por cima de mim distribuindo beijos calientes pelo meu corpo... Levantou seu corpo e ergueu minhas pernas retirando as botas lentamente e logo em seguida abriu o botão de minha calça e foi abaixando e eu levantei meu quadril facilitando a retirada...

Ele me passava os olhos por cada parte do meu corpo ao passo que, eu tentava controlar minha urgência por Edward... Eu o queria tanto, e parecia que ele estava me torturando lentamente de tanto prazer...

Edward levantou uma perna minha na altura de seu rosto e começou a beijá-la subindo chegando à coxa conseguindo suspirar alto... Ele beijava e lambia minha virilha e por cima da minha calcinha que a esta altura já estava ensopada de tanto excitação, eu arqueava as costas e gemia e clamava abafado, quase num sussurro:

- Oh, Ed... Assim você vai me matar... Eu agarrava seus cabelos, e seus beijos iam subindo pela minha barriga, circulando meu umbigo e suas mãos tomando meus seios e abriu o fecho frontal do meu sutiã e após sorrir admirado com o que via, sugava-os e lambia-os enquanto uma de suas mãos retirava a minha calcinha e seus dedos exploravam toda a região, me penetrando com um dedo e eu arfava e gemia sofregamente e continuando subindo no meu colo, meu pescoço, minha boca e quando chegou ao meu ouvido ele sussurrou entre uma lambida e uma mordida no meu lóbulo:

- Eu quero você...

- Só... Se... For... Agora... Quase não saiu minha voz que estava abafada de tanto êxtase;

Eu peguei no seu pênis por baixo da cueca arrancando um gemido de sua boca, encorajei-me e virei deixando ele deitado de costas e eu sentei por cima e maliciosamente disse:

- Mas antes... Eu também quero torturá-lo... Ele sorriu e comecei a beijá-lo, lambê-lo seu pescoço, todo seu peito e seu abdômen e me esfregava em cima de seu grande amigo que estava tão duro que parecia pedra e ele gemia e gostei de ver que ele também estava transtornado de tanto tesão... Arranquei sua cueca sem delicadeza e fiquei admirada com o quanto ele era dotado, e por um instante senti medo... Será que eu agüentaria tudo aquilo? Fiz mais alguns movimentos nele enquanto beijava sua virilha, massageava suas bolas e lambia a parte interna das suas coxas seus gemidos e sua respiração ficou mais forte, parei e encarei-o vendo em sua cara a tensão sexual que estava entre nós dois desde quando nos conhecemos... Ele estendeu sua mão pra alcançar o bolso da sua calça e tirou de lá uma camisinha e sorrindo torto me perguntou:

- Pode me dar uma mãozinha? Me entregou o preservativo e coloquei com a ajuda da boca fazendo ele suspirar e falar:

- Chega de me torturar... Edward levantou me agarrando com força e sem delicadeza e me beijava e suas mãos passavam por todo meu corpo e pegou nas minhas coxas abrindo-as e posicionando seu grande amigo e me penetrando vagarosamente, enquanto nossas mãos se encontraram ele as segurava acima de minha cabeça... Nisso eu gemia e me contorcia de prazer e de dor também... Afinal todo aquele tamanho dentro de mim, até parecia que era minha primeira vez... Depois de alguns segundos eu já estava tomada por ondas de prazer, e senti espasmos violentos do meu clímax, eu gemia e chamava seu nome e fechava meus olhos tentando absorver todas as sensações que meu corpo estava sentindo...

- Abra os olhos Bella... Eu já não disse que amo chocolate... Eu obedeci àquela voz sexy e ele mordia meus lábios e lambia-os, beijava-os, e nisso eu senti as contrações vindo e gozei novamente tão intenso quanto da primeira vez e Edward sussurrava no meu ouvido:

- Goza mais pra mim... Vai... E assim gozei mais uma vez e ele então virou me fazendo ficar por cima e cavalguei nele, e suas mãos passavam pelos meus seios, bumbum, costas e os nossos olhos não perdiam um contacto um segundo sequer... Eu senti que minhas contrações estavam aumentando e a dele também até que explodimos de prazer e gozamos juntos...

Eu deitei sobre seu peito com ele ainda dentro de mim... Estávamos exaustos e ele beijou meus cabelos ergueu meu queixo depositou um beijo doce sobre meus lábios, enquanto ele saía de dentro de mim e puxou novamente pra seu peito nos cobrindo com a colcha que estava sobre o sofá...

Eu estava transbordando de felicidade... Nunca tinha tido um noite de sexo como aquela, não só pelos orgasmos múltiplos que Edward lhe proporcionara e nunca havia experimentado antes, mas tinha algo mais... O que seria? E com estes pensamentos e com um sorriso nos lábios se entregou nos "braços de Orfeu" tendo uma noite sem pesadelos...

Os raios de sol entravam pela fresta da janela que ficava ao lado do sofá onde estava deitada, e sentiu uma pontada na cabeça juntamente com um gosto amargo na boca, lembrando que havia bebido muito na noite anterior... Tudo passou como um flash dos momentos que teve com Edward e ainda com os olhos fechados esticou sua mão e percebeu que estava deitada sozinha... Cadê Edward? Será que foi tudo um sonho erótico? Ela abriu os olhos e viu sua nudez coberta somente pela colcha e confirmou que era realidade o maravilhoso sexo da noite anterior...

Olhou ao lado da almofada que servira de travesseiro e pegou uma flor que estava colocada junto com o bilhete que dizia...

**NOTA:**

** E aí gurias o que acharam??????? Estão gostando???? Então please comentem muito e faça uma reles escritora muito feliz!!!!!!!!!**

** Desculpem se houver erros de português ou concordância, não tive tempo de corrigir, estava ansiosa pra postar logo e acabar com a demora!!!!!!!!!!**

** A propósito, gostaria de me desculpar com vocês pela minha demora nos posts das minhas fics, é que estou passando por uma fase meio crítica... Minha inspiração foi dar uma voltinha no Japão e ainda não voltou!!!!!Aff!!!! A minha esperança é voltar a escrever muito mais neste mês, quem sabe os coments não inflamem minha criatividade...rsrsrs...**

** Amanhã tem post de _Id Lie_, e estou terminando de escrever Writen in the Stars no meio da semana terá post... Até o próximo fim de semana eu posto Freedom.**

** E no próximo capítulo terá muitas emoções... Quem viver lerá!!!!!KKKKK!!!!!!**

**_Querem falar comigo? Me add no MSN: __dea__****_Participem da minha comunidade no Orkut: __./Main#Community?cmm=96301424_****_Querem twittar?_** **_/DeahRicz_**

**_Muito obrigada a todas as gurias que estão comentando e Upando nos comentários, eu fico MARAVILHADAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Eu !!!!!!!!! Beijinhos infinitamente especiais no coração de cada uma de vocês..._**

**_Gostaria de mandar beijinhos ultra mega Power especiais a todas as corujinhas e ao TDG Forever... Meninas vocês são Greatsssssss!!!!!!!_**

**_Beijinhos no coração!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Deah_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Oiiiiiii amoressssss!!!!!! Mais um capítulo pra vocês..._**

**_Beijinhos ultra mega power maxi blaster super hiper especiais pra: Gibeluh, Juju moreschi, Anna Paula, Ana Krol e a todos que perdem seu tempo lendo minhas "loucuras insanas"!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_BOA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

**Capitulo 18 – Fúria Insinuante...**

**POV Bella**

Peguei na mão uma delicada flor branca e violeta e cheirando a reconheci do orquidário da mamãe a pequena flor: Amor-perfeito, desde pequena mamãe me falava sobre as histórias e significados das flores e por isso não foi difícil distinguir, voltei ao bilhete sorrindo ao ver a sua caligrafia...

_"**Le pensée"... É como é conhecida esta flor na França... Pensamentos... Um atributo a reflexão... Ela representa verdadeiramente tudo que estou sentindo neste momento... Bella... Você não sai de meus pensamentos, desde quando te conheci, eu sinto a imensa força de atração que você causa em mim... E depois desta noite maravilhosa eu teria que te dar um vaso enorme de amores-perfeitos e mesmo assim não seria suficiente pra expressar o quanto você não me sai da cabeça... Beijos... De seu Ed...**_

Li suspirando, sentindo o seu perfume naquele simples papel, mas cheio de ternura... E com aquele sorriso no rosto eu lembrava... Havíamos nos entregado, cada toque, cada sussurro só me deixavam cada vez mais extasiada...

Mas de repente uma vozinha irritante começou a gritar na minha cabeça dizendo que estava sendo tola, não é seu namorado de verdade, se envolvendo com um "Dom Juan profissa" que sairia da sua vida em poucos dias, e na próxima semana ela já estaria com outras em sua cama... Deitei novamente na cama com as mãos nos olhos, sentindo um aperto no peito pelos pensamentos que estavam me atormentando, levantei rapidamente e coloquei minha roupa molhada ainda e desci da casa na árvore com uma confusão de sentimentos em sua cabeça: alegria pela noite que tivera com Edward e tristeza por saber que aquilo tudo não passava de um relacionamento inventado...

Desci as escadas da árvore dando de cara com minha mãe, com um sorrisinho pra lá de malicioso, observando meu estado, roupa toda amassada, molhada, descabelada... E disse:

- Bom dia dorminhoca! Pelo jeito a noite foi agitada, nunca a vi dormir tanto, tenho certeza que não foi só a bebida que te derrubou...

- Mãe!!!! Ralhei com ela, afinal tua mãe falando estas coisas com você é muito estranho...

-Já é hora do almoço, vai tomar um banho rápido que vou servir a comida...

- Ok... Mãe onde Edward está? Perguntei rapidamente tentando ser casual...

- Ele acordou cedo e Emmett o levou pra Academia, parece que o Jasper estaria lá também e almoçariam por lá mesmo... E Emmett encarregou de lembrá-la que hoje às 17:00hs vocês tem a aula de dança para o casamento...

- Aff... Havia me esquecido da bendita aula de dança, murmurei levantando minhas mãos e mamãe olhou pra flor que segurava e falou:

- Amor-perfeito hein? Gostei da originalidade deste rapaz... Mamãe piscou e saiu sorrindo...

Fui rapidamente pro meu quarto, frustrada porque não tinha visto Edward ainda e irritada ao extremo, pois teria que participar destas aulas estúpidas de dança de salão, eu odiava... Mas dançar com Edward naquela festa não foi tão ruim assim, quem sabe eu não estaria melhorando minha coordenação motora pra dança de casal...

Tomei um banho relaxante na banheira e cada lugar onde eu ensaboava meu corpo eu podia sentir ainda os toques flamejantes de Edward em mim... Eu já tinha tido noites ótimas de sexo principalmente com Jake, mas Ed... Fui desperta de meus pensamentos obscenos com batidas fortes na porta...

- Tem alguém vivo ai dentro? Era minha mãe me chamando... E continuou: - Vamos logo estou morrendo de fome e daqui a pouco ao invés de almoçar jantaremos...

- Estou saindo... Respondi aborrecida de ter que sair dali, estava tão bom...

Arrumei-me colocando um short jeans e uma blusinha básica e desci pra comer, estava com fome, mas meu fígado estava reclamando das bebidas de ontem e fiz uma careta quando ao lado do meu prato mamãe fez um copo lotado de chá de boldo do Chile e vendo a minha reação nada agradável me disse:

- Pode virar tudo de uma única vez... De pileque eu entendo e se você quiser estar 100% até hoje à tarde, não me desobedeça...

Tomei aquele líquido verde amargo pior que fel, esperamos um pouco e almoçamos uma comida bem leve e quando estava ajudando minha mãe com os pratos na cozinha, Alice entra toda alegre saltitante, até parecia uma fadinha que tomou ecstasy e com aquela mania de gritar:

- Bellaaaaaaaa!!!

- Hei Alice, como você é escandalosa, dá pra abaixar o som? Eu falei fingindo estar brava e mamãe saiu da cozinha rindo da nossa cara...

- Ai amiga, desculpa... Alice fez um biquinho de criança chateada, e continuou: - Vim toda feliz porque tenho a sensação que você tem boas notícias pra me contar... Ela me falava maliciosamente...

- Ok... Só não vou brigar com você porque estou de bom humor hoje...

- Vai ter que me contar tudo, mas vim te buscar pra irmos lá pra casa; a Rose e a Angela já estão lá aproveitando este lindo dia de agosto( N/A: Hemisfério Norte agora é verão) na beira da piscina... E depois sairemos de lá pra aula de dança...

- Ok, vou subir pra pegar minhas coisas... E nós estávamos a caminho da casa de Alice me perguntou maliciosamente:

- Aconteceu?!?!

- Sim... No mesmo instante ela estava surtando de tanta animação pela transa da noite passava e falava sem parar igual a uma matraca:

- Edward te pegou de jeito mesmo!!! Tua pele está maravilhosa amiga, você não devia ficar na seca tanto tempo, estava preocupada com você estava ficando com uma cara de neurótica por sexo...

- Aff... Alice, por favor, menos ok?! Eu não tenho namorado pra transar sempre que quiser e quando saio com um ficante nem sempre rola...

- Deixa lamúrias amiga e me conta tudo... Alice estacionou o carro na rua e comecei a falar e lógico que os detalhes sensualmente picantes eu suspirava e ficava quieta tentando reviver a minha noite...

- Nunca te vi com esta cara amiga, seus olhos estão brilhando, eu estou achando que além deste êxtase enlouquecedor que Edward lhe proporcionou, ele acendeu outro sentimento em você...

- Nem começa Alice... Reclamei e ela imediatamente me interrompeu:

- Nem na época do Jacob, a tua reação era essa, eu te conheço muito bem e está rolando algo mais sim...

- Não me coloque idéias na cabeça Ali, porque daqui poucos dias Edward irá embora voltando pra sua vida de acompanhante, você não entende que ele não é um homem pra relacionamento sério, e sobrará somente à lembrança desta noite, e além do mais tem Jacob e parece que ele está afim de mim, não posso esquecer que ele foi meu primeiro amor e eu sinto ainda algo por ele...

- Uma mulher tão bonita, dinâmica e inteligente, mas tão tapada! Alice colocava as mãos na cabeça irritada com minhas palavras e continuou: - Acorda Bella!!! As pessoas estão constantemente mudando e o futuro você pode construir diferente do presente é só você querer... Mas você tem que deixar o teu passado pra trás, ele só te faz sofrer e deixá-la triste e com baixa auto-estima...

- Ai Alice não confunde minha cabeça, não sei o que faço, estou perdida... Disse encostando minha cabeça no banco e fechando os olhos segurando um choro e Alice me abraçou e disse:

- A tua cabeça está confusa, mas tenho certeza que a sua alma não, então me prometa ouvir o que o teu coração quer, não fuja, aproveite as oportunidades que aparecem e agora a tua oportunidade tem nome e sobrenome: Edward Cullen...

- Agora chega de chororô, vai acabar dando rugas nos nossos rostinhos bonitinhos... Alice falou toda serelepe novamente e acabei sorrindo, afinal a alegria dela é contagiante...

Chegamos lá e Ang e Rose já estavam estateladas nas cadeiras em volta da piscina afinal de contas faz poucos dias de sol e calor em Forks... Nem tinha me acomodado na cadeira e Angela já foi falando:

- Bellinha sua pele está radiante, foi bem comida hein?!?! Ela ria descaradamente...

- Conta cunhadinha, bom de pegada mesmo? Rose maliciosamente perguntava...

- Sim pra vocês duas... Respondi com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Ficamos a tarde inteira naquele clube das Luluzinhas, parecia até que voltamos no tempo quando éramos adolescentes... Já era 16:00hs e fomos nos arrumar pra aula de dança, os noivos e os respectivos padrinhos... Estava meio nervosa, Edward estaria lá, e ainda teria que dançar com Jacob afinal seríamos padrinhos juntos de Emmett...

**POV Edward**

Não conseguia deixar de pensar nos momentos que tive Bella em meus braços...

Flashback ON

Subimos pra sua casa na árvore e fiquei admirado até parecia um loft, tão organizado e limpo; ela me falou que seu pai havia feito pra ela e pro irmão, mas Emmett não ia lá pelo medo de altura... Rimos, afinal de contas um homem daquele tamanho com medo de uma pequena altura...

De repente ficamos em silêncio e nossa conexão estava lá... Olhos nos olhos... Era uma magnetismo surreal o que sentia por Bella, nunca imaginava que isso realmente existia, pensava que estes sentimentos eram utopias de escritores... Ledo engano... Eu vivo e respiro cada segundo esperando o olhar de Bella, seu sorisso encantador, seu corpo perfeito...

Aproximei dela percebendo o desejo, estávamos na mesma sintonia e senti seu corpo reagir arrepiando-o inteiro, eu não queria somente tê-la como todas as outras, eu queria que fosse marcante pra ela, para que pudesse sentir não só o meu desejo, mas o meu amor...

Enquanto desenhava com a ponta dos meus dedos pela suas mãos, braços, pescoço, face alcançando sua boca tão vermelha e perfeita entreaberta como se tivesse chamando para beijá-la...

Nossas línguas se enroscavam perfeitamente e nossos toques foram se intensificando e quando ela soltou um gemido entre os nossos lábios, foi o bastante pra deixar a luxúria me dominar por completo e fui tirando sua blusa que era amarrada na cintura...

Parei por um instante pra olhar em seus olhos e só pra me certificar que não estava sonhando, era realmente Bella que estava em meus braços... Sorri vendo a cara de Bella impaciente transparecendo todo o desejo e fui tirando minha roupa calmamente e percebia seus olhares obscenos no meu corpo inteiro, principalmente no meu buddy que já estava todo aceso e nossos corpos se encontraram novamente e suas delicadas mãos estavam urgentes percorrendo toda a extensão de meu corpo, era eletrizante senti-la assim tão aberta as minhas carícias e beijava, lambia, sugava começando na sua boca e descendo até chegar a seus peitos mesmo por cima daquela renda de seu sutiã ela gemia enquanto puxava meus cabelos não deixando afastar nem um centímetro...

Quando a deitei naquele sofá-cama que tinha ali, fiquei beijando cada pedacinho de sua barriga, peitos, pescoço... Levantei e ergui suas pernas tirando suas botas, sua calça lentamente... Fui beijando seus pés, tornozelo, perna, coxa e quando cheguei a sua virilha eu lambia e beijava enquanto ela gemia e se contorcia agarrando meus cabelos e sussurrava:

- Oh, Ed... Assim você vai me matar...

Nunca me senti tão excitado, parecia que ia explodir de tanta excitação e ouvindo ela me chamando de Ed foi a faísca pro incêndio se alastrar...

Mãos, bocas e cada parte de nosso corpo se conhecendo e pedindo cada vez mais e sussurrei no seu ouvido:

- Eu quero você...

- Só... Se... For... Agora... Ela tentava falar enquanto arfava de tanto êxtase que sentíamos...

E quando ela tocou meu buddy gemi, quase gozei pelo toque de suas mãos e ela virou ficando por cima de mim dizendo:

- Mas antes... Eu também quero torturá-lo... Sorria enquanto ela me beijava... Gostava de vê-la assim dona da situação... Nossas carícias não paravam enquanto ela se esfregava no meu buddy...

Bella estava voraz... Arrancou minha cueca e ficou admirando meu buddy e sorri quando seus olhos brilhantes encontraram os meus... Ela realmente me torturava manipulando-o, beijando minha coxa, minha virilha e eu entregue naquelas delicadas mãos, tentava me concentrar pra não explodir de tanto tesão... Peguei a camisinha que carregava e entreguei a ela perguntando:

- Pode me dar uma mãozinha? E sorriu pra mim maliciosamente e me surpreendeu colocando com a ajuda da boca suspirando e fazendo parar com aquelas preliminares torturantes e falei:

- Chega de me torturar... Levantei agarrando com força, beijando-a e nossas mãos entrelaçaram enquanto eu a penetrava vagarosamente e quando percebi que já havia acostumado comigo dentro dela, nossos corpos tomaram um ritmo perfeito no som entre gemidos e nossos nomes sussurrados e senti as suas contrações vendo seu orgasmo explodir... Bella fechou seus olhos e falei entre beijos...

- Abra os olhos Bella... Eu já não disse que amo chocolate... Ela abriu e percebi que estava novamente atingindo seu clímax e sussurrava no seu ouvido:

- Goza mais pra mim... Vai... Eu me realizava em vê-la chegando ao clímax novamente... Coloquei-a pra cavalgar em mim e tinha toda a visão de seu corpo... Eu não consegui mais controlar e quando contrações dela estavam vindo mais uma vez, chegamos ao clímax juntos...

Ela ficou sobre meu peito e o cheiro da nossa pele suada, transbordava felicidade e só me trouxe a certeza que não poderia ficar sem ela, meu coração estava totalmente entregue a Bella, beijei-a calidamente e exaustos adormecemos ficando abraçados a noite inteira...

Acordei logo que amanheceu sorria sem parar sentindo meus braços sobre aquela pele macia, estávamos dormindo de conchinha e beijei-a seu ombro e seu cabelo, fazendo ela se mexer e ainda dormindo se virou ficando de frente pra mim... Não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos e sua face tão alva e perfeita, nunca imaginava estar assim por mulher nenhuma, e como faria pra conquistá-la, ela tinha que saber que pra mim não foi só sexo, mas amor...

Levantei-me devagarzinho pra que ela não acordasse e coloquei minha roupa que estava toda amarrotada e molhada e desci as escadas na arvore e quando coloco o último pé no chão, escuto uma voz que me fez gelar o peito:

- Bom dia meu rapaz! Charlie falou num tom sério e quando virei pra encará-lo fiquei constrangido pela situação e pelas minhas vestes, não queria desrespeitá-lo...

- Bom dia Senhor... Tentei aparentar calma, mas estava borbulhando de nervoso por dentro...

- O que achou? Charlie perguntou com uma expressão séria, mas podia ver algo além...

- Hã... Como... Senhor? Perguntei fazendo força pra não gaguejar...

- A casa na árvore Edward... O que achou dela... Ela fazia uma cara meio que irônico e parecia se divertir com o meu embaraço...

- Ah, sim Senhor... Incrível... Moraria ali se precisasse... Falei sinceramente e aliviado, pois já estava achando que ele se referia a mim e Bella...

- Obrigado rapaz, eu planejei e fiz a construção, mobiliei e deixo tudo muito bem conservado...

- Bom trabalho Senhor... Falei parabenizando, meio sem graça...

- É Edward depois de tantos anos, fico feliz que estão fazendo uso dela... Charlie deu um sorriso meio torto e continuou: - Tenha bom dia rapaz... Ele entrou na viatura policial e saiu enquanto eu fiquei ali com cara de paisagem...

Fiquei andando pelo jardim e resolvi entrar no orquidário de Dona Renne, realmente era muito lindo, não tinha somente orquídeas, mas outras flores e todas com seus nomes científicos... Até que vi uma que me chamou atenção, não só pelo nome desta flor, Amor-perfeito, mas lembrei-me do seu significado certa vez estava com uma cliente francesa que era botânica... Apanhei a delicada flor e fui diretamente pro quarto onde tomei um banho, me arrumei e escrevi aquele bilhete pra Bella... Só quero que ela sinta que pra mim foi especial...

Deixei a flor e o bilhete ao lado do travesseiro onde Bella ressonava tranquilamente e eu fiquei alguns minutos a namorando somente com os olhos e resolvi descer e tomar meu desjejum...

Encontrei D. Renne e Emmett e conversamos animadamente, até que meu cunhado me convidou pra ir passar o dia na academia onde o Jasper também estaria lá nos aguardando, e que depois iríamos pra aula de dança... Ele subiu pra buscar algo e minha sogra vendo minha indecisão se deveria ir ou não, disse:

- Vá Edward, não fique pensando somente na Bella, lembre-se do meu conselho "se faça presente, mas sempre com um toque de indiferença..."

- Obrigado, eu vou então... E sorri agradecendo pela sabedoria da minha sogrinha.

...

- Heiiiiiii Edward!!!!!! Terra chamando Edward!!!!! Dei um pulo com Jasper gritando e balançando meus ombros tirando do meu momento Flashback OFF...

Tínhamos almoçado na lanchonete da academia e feito um treino nos aparelhos de musculação e enquanto aguardava o Jasper pra uma partida de tênis, minha mente revivia cada instante daquela noite...

- Desculpa cara, minha mente estava longe... Sorri envergonhado pelo mico de estar dormindo acordado...

-Conheço os sintomas: Olhar de peixe morto, cara de paisagem, suspiros involuntários e reação retardatária, isto se chama Amor... Jasper falou tirando sarro com minha cara...

Contei pra Jasper, o que tinha acontecido entre mim e Bella e ele ficou feliz por nós e me deu alguns conselhos... Apesar de termos nos conhecido poucos dias, sentia nela muita confiança, éramos como se fôssemos amigos de infância...

Eu, Emmett, Jasper, Ben e Jacob estávamos no estúdio de dança e nada das meninas chegarem e a professora veio em nosso encontro toda sorridente e disse:

- Olá Senhores! Meu nome é Tânia e serei a professora de dança de vocês... Apresentamos-nos e ela continuou: - Enquanto as meninas não chegam vamos ver o que vocês sabem de dança de salão...

*música* YouTube - Johnny Rivers - Do you wanna dance

.com/watch?v=DmoOx0omJHg

Ela colocou uma música de bolero e chamou Emmett e começaram a dançar mais Emmett estava igual a um robô, então ela pediu pra ele esperar enquanto chamou Ben que não conseguia se mexer do lugar... Jacob foi o próximo a ser chamado a dançar com a loira, até que não dançava ruim, mas estava fora do ritmo... Logo depois chamou Jasper que pisou algumas vezes em seu pé até que fez um sinal para que eu viesse dançar com ela...

Não é querer ser convencido, porém sou um bom pé de valsa como dizem os outros, eu já fiz aulas de sapateado e dança de salão, a profissão exigiu sabe...

*Musica*YouTube - Do you only wanna dance? Dirty dancing - Havana nights

.com/watch?v=xXrF_7zDmeQ

Acabou a música e logo começou outra com mais ritmo, parecia uma salsa e ela me puxou não deixando parar e continuamos a dançar ritmo...

- Manda ver Edward! O Emmett gritava e assobiava enquanto tentava dançar e mais parecia um boneco de pano desengonçado... Jasper, Ben e Jacob ficaram admirandos nossos passos e ficavam balançando tentando entrar no ritmo da dança...

Tânia me olhava nos olhos piscando e mordia seus lábios e fazia questão de se esfregar em mim, eu percebi que ela já estava com segundas intenções e resolvi tentar ignorá-la e fingir que nada tinha percebido...

**POV Bella**

Chegamos atrasada no estúdio pra bendita aula de dança e ouvíamos uma música animada enquanto escutava de longe uns assobios e os gritos de Emmett...

Entramos na sala e vi os meninos no canto observando o casal que dava um show na pista... Ela era uma loira linda com corpo esguio e estava com o vestido vermelho rodado e ele era o...

- Edward!... Exclamei baixinho e Angela veio ao meu lado e disse:

- Teu namorado é perfeito Bella... Olha o balanço e jinga do rapaz, cheguei a esquentar aqui... Ela falava pra mim rindo maliciosamente...

- Quieta o facho Angela! O Ben está do outro lado do salão... Alice falou e ficou ao meu lado, percebendo o quanto eu estava atônita...

Observava os movimentos dos dois e fiquei extremamente irritada e nervosa, aquela mulher estava se oferecendo eu podia ver e sentir... E ele parecia gostar porque ainda dançava com ela... Como ele pode fazer uma coisa destas, pra todo mundo aqui ele é oficialmente meu namorado, tem que pelo menos fingir que me respeita... Meus pensamentos ficaram vermelhos de tanta raiva e só fui desperta quando a música acabou e todos batiam palma pro casalzinho... Que ódio!

- Bella... Pega leve no ciúme... Alice falou baixinho no meu ouvido, e entendi que ela estava achando que era ciúme...

- Estou calma amiga... Nem pense em insinuar que estou com ciúmes porque isso não existe ok? Falei com uma voz irônica e com gosto de vingança na boca...

- Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou... Alice me respondeu correndo pro lado de Jasper...

- Até que enfim chegaram meninas, estávamos vendo o que cada um sabe sobre dança... Edward olhava pra mim e desviei meu rosto não queria que ele percebesse a fúria que sentia... Ela sorria mostrando todos seus dentes desgraçadamente bonitos...

- Ainda bem que Edward não é padrinho, porque se não a humilhação seria terrível... Ben falou e a professora olhou sorrindo e disse:

- Forme seus respectivos pares e não tem problema ele não ter parceira aqui na aula, porque vou utilizá-lo como meu auxiliar... Ela terminou dando uma piscadinha maliciosa pra ele... Ao invés dele recusar simplesmente confirmou sinalizando com a cabeça sem graça...

Safados... Não olhei em sua cara e nem fui perto dele, estava possessa de raiva... Pensei comigo mesma e nisso Jacob me abraçou por trás beijando-me no rosto, dizendo no meu ouvido:

- Que saudades minha Bella... Eu fechei os olhos enquanto Jake falava e na verdade aquelas palavras eu gostaria muito de ter ouvido, mas pela outra boca de outra pessoa... Suspirei e virei de frente pra ele e retribui o beijo na sua bochecha.

- Que carinha é esta... Hoje vamos nos divertir como nos velhos tempos... Jake me disse e eu somente sorri amarelo pra ele e virei em direção de Edward que estava com o seu olhar cravado em mim e com uma expressão séria...

- Vamos começar gente, a professora falava e demonstrava o jeito, os passos com ajuda do Edward... Todos se divertiram bastante, com os erros e as palhaçadas de Emmett...

E assim passou duas horas naquela tortura, eles dançando juntos, ela pegando nele, se insinuando pra ele e Jacob ficava me abraçando, beijava-me no rosto, falava todo momento que sentia minha falta e tentando me fazer rir... Eu até ria mais que o normal só pra esconder a fúria que estava no meu peito, às vezes nossos olhares se cruzava e eu sentia mais raiva ainda porque aquelas mãos que me fizeram delirar na noite passada estavam naquela professora aguada...

Terminamos ali e Emmett já intimava pra todos irem ao bar do Joe, chamei Alice e perguntei se poderíamos ir só nós duas em seu carro, e dei a desculpa que precisa passar em casa primeiro... E assim todos foram inclusive Edward que pegou uma carona com Jasper...

Fomos em silêncio o percurso até que Alice parou em frente da minha casa e falou:

- Deixa isso pra lá Bella, não é possível que você vá estragar sua semana, que é pra ser divertida e ficar assim nesta fossa por causa de ciúme...

- Quem disse que estou com c... Alice me interrompeu:

- Não só você está com ciúmes, mas ele também... Ficou com uma cara horrível quando você e Jake estavam todos animadinhos... Sabe aquela frase que diz que "o pior cego é aquele que não quer ver", pois é amiga você não enxerga um palmo a tua frente...

- Estou confusa amiga, preciso pensar e ir ao bar do Joe não vai ajudar... Eu preciso de ar puro, vou pra Praia de La Push, tenho saudades daquele lugar... Você me cobre com o pessoal lá?

- Tudo bem, falo que você estava indisposta, com dor de cabeça... Alice falou me abraçando forte e terminou: - Vê se coloca esta cabeça no lugar viu?!?

Entrei em casa, troquei de roupa, retirando o vestido e colocando um jeans básico com uma blusinha de alcinhas finas com um casaco e peguei um cobertor e fui direto pra praia e subi no alto do penhasco e a noite que se iniciava estava linda: céu limpo estrelado, uma lua cheia perfeita, o som do mar sempre me acalmava... Estendi o cobertor ali, ora deitava ora sentava, falando sozinha, choramingando, sorrindo... Quem me visse ali poderia achar que sou uma louca desvairada, afinal eu precisava esclarecer meus sentimentos...

Pensava em Jacob no quanto eu gostava dele, mas os meus pensamentos voltavam para Edward, e meu coração doía porque sabia que eu estava vivendo uma mentira que estaria acabando em poucos dias e ao fitar a lua eu suspirei lentamente e disse em voz alta:

- Diga-me Lua, por que as coisas têm que ser tão complicadas?

De repente uma brisa trouxe um perfume que me inebriou e fechei os olhos e a imagem de Edward preencheu minha mente e achando que minha mente estava pregando uma peça por sentir seu cheiro ainda falei:

- Por que sempre tão difícil? Reclamava como se a lua pudesse me ouvir...

- Que graça teria se fosse fácil demais? Aquela voz sexy soou atrás de mim fazendo arrepiar e me trazendo a realidade...

* * *

**_E aí gurias, estão gostando?!?!?!? Então please comentem muitooooooooooooooooo e faça uma pessoinha metida a escritora felizzzzz!!!!!!_**

**_E no próximo capítulo, muitas emoções à flor da pele, só de pensar meninas... Dá um calor!!!!!!!!kkkkk!!!! Quem viver lerá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_E amanhã terá post em Freedom, então nos veremos lá!!!!!!!!_**

**_Querem conversar comigo? Me add: dea__**

**_Twitter: .com/DeahRicz_**

**_Comunidade no orkut: _****_./Main#Community?cmm=96301424_**

**_Beijinhossssss no coraçãooooo!!!_**

**_Deah_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oiiii amores?!?! Tudo bem???? **

**No ritmo da folia do carnaval um super ultra mega power hiper blaster maxi brilhantes beijinhos pra: Priii, Lua, Lunna Cullen, Juju Moreschi, Ana Krol, Anna Paula e Gibeluh... Thanks gurias por comentarem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BOA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – Paixão Sob a Luz da Lua**

Não me virei e continuei de costas pro dono daquela voz que fazia sentir um calor no meu peito... No mesmo instante que uma alegria imensa me tomou pela presença dele, eu também lembrei o quanto estava irritada do episódio do esfrega-esfrega da aula de dança, com aquela professorinha assanhada...

- Tinha me esquecido de como Alice é enxerida... Vou ter que falar seriamente com ela... Falei irritada ainda de costas...

- Deixe de ser intransigente Bella, na vida a gente tem que ser tolerante... Edward falava como se tivesse aconselhando uma adolescente rebelde;

Neste momento fiquei tomada pela raiva e me virei falando cuspindo fogo:

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo assim? Você nem me conhece, não sabe o que me incomoda... Ele me interrompeu dizendo seriamente:

- Ok... não conheço você muito tempo, mas percebi que você fica sabotando sua felicidade, tentando culpar os outros pela covardia de abrir seu coração...

- Covardia... Ah é verdade... Esqueci que você é um profundo conhecedor de mulheres e como você disse naquela entrevista... Como que é mesmo? ... "Toda mulher tem a vida amorosa que merece..." Falava com sarcasmo e movimentava meus braços encenando as frases que saiam da minha boca acidamente, enquanto isso, ele olhava pra mim comprimindo os lábios que estavam prestes a rir, ele estava se divertindo com a situação...

- Deseja... Edward falou baixinho...

- O que? Falei estressada...

- Na verdade é "toda mulher tem a vida amorosa que deseja" e não "merece" como você falou... Ele me falava com um sorriso torto no rosto e aqueles olhos não deixavam de me encarar...

- Desculpe, Sr Don Juan profissa... Disse fazendo um gesto com as mãos espalmadas pra cima e a minha ironia desta vez tirou ele do sério que aproximou de mim ficando a um palmo de distância pegou firme nos braços e encaramo-nos e ele falou:

- Posso ser Don Juan profissa com você fala, mas eu sou corajoso suficiente pra mostrar o que eu o meu coração quer...

Eu senti minhas pernas tremerem e minha pele arrepiar pelo simples fato de sua respiração estar batendo sobre minha face, eu já não consegui pensar em nada pra falar, toda aquela raiva que estava sentindo passou para um desejo enlouquecedor e meu coração batia descompassado e minha boca estava seca necessitando da boca de Edward...

*Música* YouTube - TRAVIS/Under The Moonlight .com/watch?v=luHA_SFyTd8

- Mas posso tentar dar um jeito nisso... Edward sussurrou com uma voz rouca sexy no meu ouvido fazendo-me tombar a cabeça de lado enquanto ele distribuía beijos, lambidas e mordidas, e suas mãos já envoltas em minha cintura colando nossos corpos e soltei um gemido abafado...

Afastei-me dele rapidamente, ambos arfantes e encarei seu rosto, sua boca entreaberta, em seus olhos transpareceu o desejo, mas com uma expressão de quem não entendia minha atitude de se afastar...

Nenhuma palavra foi dita naquele momento, apenas desviei meu olhar pra lua... Não conseguia acalmar minha respiração ofegante e tentava convencer a mim mesmo que me afastar dele seria a melhor opção, tinha o lance com o Jake... O receio era grande, pois sabia que estava entrando num terreno perigoso, afinal este sentimento era algo que estava fugindo do meu controle... Estava hipnotizada pela lua e fui desperta quando ouvi passos de Edward, ele tinha virado de costas e estava indo embora...

- Hei Don Juan... Falei rapidamente e ele estagnou no local, mas ainda não tinha virado pra mim... E continuei: - Achei que você havia me dito que daria um jeito... Dei um meio sorriso cheio de intenções pervertidas quando ele já olhava pra mim, e corri avançando pra cima de seu corpo e tomei seus lábios e nossas línguas já se enroscavam e minhas mãos já haviam se perdido naquele peitoral e se enroscando em seus cabelos... Ele agarrou minhas coxas e impulsionei abraçando minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura...

Edward me colocou deitada no cobertor e nossas bocas não se desgrudavam enquanto ele desabotoava sua camisa eu travava uma batalha para abrir sua calça, que enfim consegui me livrar dela e toquei sua masculinidade erétil fazendo-o soltar um abafado gemido... Estava tão envolvida em nossas carícias que quando percebi estava somente de calcinha, e, diga-se de passagem, que dava pra torcer aquela minúscula peça de tão úmida que estava... Edward sugava meus seios e distribuía beijos pelo meu pescoço, ombros e ouvidos... Suas mãos percorriam cada parte do meu corpo até chegar à última peça que nos separava, estávamos tão urgentes um do outro que sem nenhuma delicadeza Edward arrebentou a tira da minha calcinha, me tocando com seus dedos, fazendo-me arfar e arquear minhas costas de tanto tesão, sentindo meu clímax percorrer todo meu corpo...

Ele se afastou e enquanto ele colocava a camisinha eu observava todo seu corpo que resplandecia na luz da lua, era um verdadeiro deus grego... Eu compreendi que estava completamente apaixonada por ele e agora o que faria? Mas antes de viajar nos meus pensamentos, ele me segurou com força pela cintura e seus olhos famintos percorriam meu corpo e voltou a me beijar loucamente e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Seja minha Bella... Aquela voz abafada no meu ouvido me fez estremecer ainda mais e respondi num fio de voz:

- Com todo prazer...

Ele me pegou firme com tanta volúpia e estava totalmente entregue a ele... Suas mãos passavam na parte interna da coxa e afastou-as colocando no meio de minhas pernas que abraçaram seu quadril, não impedindo que se afastasse novamente... Ele me penetrou e eu gritei de dor e prazer, acho que nunca iria acostumar com o tamanho do amigo dele, mas no mesmo instante estávamos naquela dança sexual perfeita, era incrível como nos encaixávamos perfeitamente, e não demorou muito e minhas contrações vieram mais uma vez, fazendo-me gritar o apelido que eu o chamava Ed...

Edward sentou me levantando e fazendo encaixar em seu colo de frente e abraçados e com nossos olhos totalmente conectados, nós continuamos naquele ritmo frenético enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu bumbum que apertavam cada vez mais contra seu corpo e eu agarrava seus cabelos e arranhava suas costas, nossas contrações foram chegando e gozamos juntos, comigo gemendo e sussurando seu apelido e ele dizendo:

- Única, perfeita, Bella...

Ficamos abraçados sentindo nossos espasmos musculares e com as nossas testas coladas e grudadas pelo suor... Ele me beijou docemente e colocou seu rosto no meu pescoço e eu fiz o mesmo e apesar de todo o nosso silêncio, eu olhei novamente pra lua e sabia que tinha uma testemunha perfeita pro momento que estava vivendo: A minha paixão por Edward...

Você pode ver o brilho da lua  
E as cores das luzes?  
São como flores florescendo em movimento  
Assistindo elas desabrocharem  
O último fogo de artifício da noite  
Eu começo a acordar  
Para reviver a memória  
Quando a resposta é clara e está além da crença  
Aí está um presente do amor  
Que espera o ultimo dia

[Refrão]  
Mas hoje à noite. Hoje à noite  
Sob a luz da lua com quem você ama  
Sob o enorme céu por quem você ama  
Andando sob a luz da lua com que você ama

Saindo juntos à noite. Hoje à noite  
Numa grande distancia  
Quando o sonho se aproxima do fim  
E amantes do verão passam o tempo  
Se agarrando em que eles não podem manter  
No horizonte  
Onde o oceano encontrar o céu  
Então aumente sua voz  
Porque essa noite é a noite  
[Refrão]

Saindo juntos à noite. Hoje à noite  
Estrelas iluminam o litoral

E nos sentiremos desse jeito  
Por hoje  
E por todo o tempo  
[Refrão]

Estava sentada entre as pernas de Edward e com minha cabeça encostada em seu peito ele traçava com a ponta de seus dedos minha barriga dando volta ao redor do meu umbigo e ainda hipnotizada pela lua eu suspirei e senti-o beijar meu cabelo e falei:

- Você hoje conheceu meu segundo lugar favorito em Forks...

- Eu quero conhecer tudo sobre você Bella... Edward disse e senti meu coração acelerar...

- Você sabe tantas coisas de mim e eu não sei nada de você, isso é tão injusto...

- Bem sou uma pessoa calma, tranqüila, sou órfão de pai e mãe, tenho alergia de carne de porco, adoro música e sonho trabalhar e viver somente dela e descobri um novo vício em minha vida: Você...

Fiquei sem graça com o que ele disse e agradeci por ele não estar vendo meu rosto neste instante porque minhas bochechas avermelharam... Eu não estava pronta ainda pra falar sobre meus sentimentos com Edward e mais que rapidamente retruquei:

- Descreveu muito bem seus gostos, esquecendo, porém da sua paixão por dança... Deu uma boa amostra de sua habilidade hoje... Falei rindo mais com uma pitada de ironia...

- Gosto de dançar sim, mas preferiria ter mostrado toda a minha habilidade com você... Mas acho que seu "par" na aula deu bastante atenção pra você, não é?!?! Edward respondeu-me da mesma forma sarcástica...

Nisso veio uma brisa mais forte e arrepiei de frio e ele apertou-me num abraço e novamente o silêncio imperou, foi somente quebrado pelo ronco alto do meu estômago reclamando e só então percebi que só havia almoçado...

- Estou vendo que alguém está com fome... Que tal um hambúrguer com fritas e um milk-shake? Ele disse rindo...

- Só se for de chocolate... Falei sabendo de sua preferência por chocolate...

- Perfeito! Edward respondeu me dando um beijo na bochecha por trás antes de levantarmos do chão...

-Ótima pedida! Vou te levar pra comer o melhor hambúrguer de Forks... E assim nos arrumamos e seguimos pra Lanchonete de Sue, e conversávamos sobre vários assuntos e ríamos muitos das histórias de gafes que já tínhamos passado...

E quando Sue veio nos cumprimentar, conversamos um pouco e antes dela se retirar, Edward falou:

- Será que a Senhora poderia tirar uma foto nossa? Ele estendeu o celular e aquilo simples gesto me deixou sem ação, porém com um sorriso no rosto...

Sue tirou algumas fotos no celular de Edward e pedi que tirasse do meu também... Edward era muito divertido, ele fazia caras e bocas, e eu ria tanto que falei:

- Já chega de palhaçada, minha barriga está doendo de tanto rir e deste jeito terei uma grande indigestão...

Fomos embora e quando entramos na sala, meu pai estava assistindo um jogo da NBA e logo chamou Edward pra acompanhá-lo... Não sei se foi por educação ou porque realmente ele gosta, mas ele aceitou fazer companhia pro meu pai...

- Vou subir, preciso tomar um banho e dormir... Boa noite pai... Falei dando um beijinho na testa do meu pai que retribuiu com um sorriso enorme.

- Boa noite meu amor, não demoro pra subir... Edward levantou e me deu um selinho carinhoso e esta pequena demonstração de carinho me deixou deslumbrada...

Tomei uma ducha morna tentando acalmar a tensão dos meus músculos, porque só de pensar em mim e no Edward fazendo sexo, eu me contraía inteira... Passei meu hidratante de baunilha e coloquei uma camisola preta e fui tentar dormir...

Eu estava virada pro lado oposto da porta com os olhos fechados quase dormindo quando Edward entra no quarto e eu continuei imóvel, ele tomou um banho rápido e logo se deitou bem vagarosamente como se estivesse com medo de me acordar... Eu sentia sendo observada e o calor de seu corpo mesmo sem o contato irradia em mim... Foi quando ele sussurrou próximo de meu ouvido...

* * *

**E aí gurias gostaram?!?!?!?!?! Eu imagino que vocês ficaram loucas da vida por eu ter parado nas reticências, mas eu amoooo fazer um suspense pro próximo capítulo!!!!!kkkkk!!!!!! Eu adoramei fazer este capítulo, foi tão doce, romântico e sensual... E no próximo muitas emoções... Quem viver lerá!!!!!!!!kkkkk!!!!!!!**

**Algumas gurias perguntaram quantos capítulo a fic tem e estou escrevendo o 35º capítulo... Eu já posto em outros sites a mais tempo que aqui no ff, então até chegar junto com os outros sites postarei a cada 2 dias,ok?!!?!**

**Se quiserem conversar comigo aí vão alguns contatos, me add:**

**MSN: dea_**

**Twitter: .com/DeahRicz**

**Comunidade no orkut:****./Main#Community?cmm=96301424**

**Beijinhos carnavalescosssss guriasssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Deah**


	20. Chapter 20

**Olá amoressss!!!!!Tudo bem?!?! **

**Beijinhos ultra mega power hiper super blaster maxi especiais pra: Larissa Cullen, Darklokura, Priii, Luna Cullen, Anna Paula, Ana Krol, Gibeluh... Thanks for reviews girlssssss!!!!You're amazingggggggg!!!!!!!!**

**BOA LEITURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 20 - Sonho não... Realidade!**

POV Bella

- Ah Bella como ainda não percebeu que eu te amo... E depois disso ele suspirou e deu um beijo de leve no meu cabelo e apagou a luz do abajur...

Eu fiquei totalmente sem reação com aquelas palavras, e continuei imóvel e ouvindo aquela frase ecoando em meu coração... Um mix de emoções tomava minha mente: paixão, felicidade, satisfação, desejo, preocupação, medo... Eu estava de certa forma apavorada...

Sempre tive problemas com mudanças na minha vida, e quando descobri o amor com Jake, fiz um planejamento na minha cabeça de como seria minha vida, ele foi meu primeiro homem em todos os aspectos e sonhava que seria o último, mas o sonho tinha acabado já fazia 5 anos e no fundo tinha esperança que voltaríamos a ficar juntos e formar uma família, pelo menos é o que passava na minha mente e no meu coração até 12 dias atrás, Edward entrou na minha vida como uma solução e tentativa de encarar o Jake e o sentimento de vazio que ele tinha deixado no meu coração... E agora tudo está mudando rápido demais e a insegurança tomou conta de mim...

Demorei pra dormir porque quando fechava meus olhos, só via a imagem de Edward e ouvia perfeitamente com aquela voz rouca e sexy sussurrando:... Ah Bella como ainda não percebeu que eu te amo...

**POV Edward**

Tinha ficado assistindo a um jogo da NBA: Phoenix contra San Antonio, até que gostava de esporte, mas preferia ficar junto da Bella, só não queria ser mal educado com Charlie e terminei de assistir os dois últimos tempos.

Bella já havia subido dizendo que tomaria um banho e dormiria e depois que ela despediu de seu pai, levantei e dei um selinho naquela boca perfeita e percebi o rosar de suas bochechas, apesar de nós termos feito amor duas vezes, ela ficava envergonhada com um simples gesto... Bella é única e a cada dia tenho certeza que ela é a mulher da minha vida...

Eu estava ali vidrado na televisão, mas meus pensamentos estavam longe...

Flashback ON

...Estávamos dançando eu a tal professora Tânia e percebi que Bella observava séria e com os olhos crispados... Fiquei sem ação e sentia que ela estava zangada, ao invés de ir lá e beijá-la fiquei estagnado e pensava nas sábias palavras da minha sogrinha e essa era uma oportunidade de praticá-la...

Quando vi o tal do Jacob, dançando com ela, ele abraçava e a beijava em seu rosto e ficava falando no seu ouvido e eles riam... Meu sangue esquentou e por pouco não fui até lá e arranquei-a dos braços daquele idiota, mas meu autocontrole permaneceu...

E uma vez ou outra nossos olhos se encontravam e ela rapidamente desviava e uma ruga naquela testa se formava... E aquela professora estava me irritando, pois sempre que olhava pra ela, não deixava de piscar e se insinuar pra mim... Até que enfim havia acabado aquela tortura de vê-la nos braços do idiota...

Emmett queria que fôssemos pro bar do Joe e via que Bella estava furiosa comigo e aquilo deixou meu coração apertado, será que tinha exagerado na dose da indiferença... Bella e Alice falaram que passariam em casa antes, e fomos pro bar...

Já estava indo pro bar junto com Jasper e um silêncio naquele carro denunciou a minha aflição, então ele falou:

- Fica frio cara, um ciúme de vez em quando apimenta a relação sabe...

- Você percebeu o Jacob tirando uma casquinha dela também? Interrompi perguntando rapidamente...

- E você sendo devorado com os olhos e mãos da professora de dança... Jasper rindo falou e por um breve instante eu perguntei:

- Você acha que Bella gosta de mim?

- Está na cara que vocês dois estavam morrendo de ciúmes um do outro, eu sei que você a ama, ela gosta de você, mas ela é um tanto complicada... O melhor que você tem a fazer é conversar com ela, só não cobre nada porque Bella não gosta de ser pressionada entendeu?

- Hei cara, obrigado pelo apoio que você tem me dado, sempre fui uma pessoa solitária apesar de sempre rodeada de muitas mulheres...

- Você é uma pessoa legal e sincera e além do mais quero ver Bella feliz e eu acho que vocês podem fazer isso junto...

Chegamos ao bar e todos já se serviam de bebidas e petiscos, e passou o tempo e Alice veio sozinha e senti uma forte pontada no coração, Bella realmente estava furiosa comigo... E se ela não quiser mais nada comigo? Essa pergunta martelava na minha cabeça...

Alice mal sentou ao lado de Jasper e já fui perguntando sem conseguir disfarçar minha preocupação e agradeci mentalmente por estarmos um pouco distantes do resto da turma:

- Por que Bella não veio Alice? E ela olhou no fundo dos meus olhos por alguns segundos, deu um gole na cerveja de seu namorado e falou:

- O quanto você gosta de Bella, Edward?

- Eu a amo Alice, desde que a conheci, ela não sai da minha cabeça, minha alma clama pelo perfume da sua pele, uma simples troca de olhar já faz meu coração bater diferente, eu nunca achei que acharia o amor e hoje como o encontrei eu não quero largá-lo... Eu mudaria minha vida inteira por ela... Abaixei minha cabeça lastimando e imaginando a falta de Bella quando acabasse esta semana...

- Que lindo né amor? Alice disse enquanto abraçava Jasper e depois limpou uma lágrima que escorreu sobre seu rosto e continuou: - Vejo que você realmente ama minha amiga... Pode contar comigo pra ajudá-los, e como minha primeira ação pra ajudar o casalzinho querido, vocês vem comigo... Alice levantou e pegou na minha mão e na de Jasper saindo do bar rapidamente...

- Vamos logo, entrem no carro, vou levá-lo até Bella, e vocês precisam conversar Edward, a minha amiga é um pouco teimosa e cabeça dura, mas tem um coração enorme e mole como uma gelatina sabe...

E fomos conversando sobre isso durante uma rápida viagem até uma praia, paramos o carro e Alice sorrindo me disse:

- Ela vai ficar irada comigo no começo, mas tenho uma intuição forte que depois vai me agradecer...

- Obrigado gente, considero vocês grandes amigos... Falei sinceramente...

- Siga pela praia até chegar a um pequeno rochedo, ela estará do outro lado... E a propósito Edward só me prometa que não decepcionará minha amiga, ela já sofreu demais...

- Se depender de mim, Bella será feliz como ela nunca foi a sua vida... Sorri imaginando esta possibilidade, nós dois juntos...

- Então vá lutar pelo que você tanto quer... Aproveite bem a paisagem... Alice falou dando uma piscadinha e Jasper riu desejando-me boa sorte...

Caminhava naquela areia nervoso, como será que ela iria me receber? E se ela não me perdoar? Isso martelava na minha mente, avistei o carro que Bella havia alugado próximo do rochedo e chegando perto respirei fundo e olhei pra lua e uma brisa trouxe com ela o perfume da alma de Bella, aquilo me trouxe uma imensa calmaria pra minha aflição e sem demorar subi aquelas pedras e fui aproximando silenciosamente de Bella que estava de pé e de costas pra mim, olhando pra lua e dizendo em voz alta:

- Diga-me Lua, por que as coisas têm que ser tão complicadas? Ela suspirou e ainda continuou: - Por que sempre tão difícil?

- Que graça teria se fosse fácil demais? Disse enquanto cheguei bem próximo a ela que continuou virada olhando pro horizonte e falou com uma voz dura e zangada:

- Tinha me esquecido de como Alice é enxerida... Vou ter que falar seriamente com ela...

- Deixe de ser intransigente Bella, na vida a gente tem que ser tolerante... Falei tentando rebater e acalmar a ira que Bella estava sentindo, mas o efeito foi inverso e ela virou olhando pra mim raivosamente me dizendo:

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo assim? Você nem me conhece, não sabe o que me incomoda... Interrompi dizendo seriamente:

- Ok... Não conheço você muito tempo, mas percebi que você fica sabotando sua felicidade, tentando culpar os outros pela covardia de abrir seu coração...

- Covardia... Ah é verdade... Esqueci que você é um profundo conhecedor de mulheres e como você disse naquela entrevista... Como que é mesmo? ... "Toda mulher tem a vida amorosa que merece..." Bella falava acidamente e com uma ironia que apertava meu coração, mas por outro lado, eu tinha uma pontinha de felicidade porque parecia que este ciúme estava mexendo com ela e com isso tive que segurar para não sorrir de satisfação por essa possibilidade e interrompi corrigindo-a:

- Deseja... Falei baixinho...

- O que? Ela me perguntou cuspindo fogo pela minha interrupção...

- Na verdade é "toda mulher tem a vida amorosa que deseja" e não "merece" como você falou... Dei um leve sorriso e olhando no fundo dos seus olhos...

- Desculpe Sr Don Juan profissa... Bella falou isto num sarcasmo e gesticulando que tirou o meu sorriso do rosto e apertou meu coração... Era isso que ela pensava de mim, um conquistador profissional, e não deixava de ser verdade, mas com ela era diferente, eu a amava... Aproximei dela ficando a poucos centímetros de seu rosto e peguei firme em seus braços e disse seriamente:

- Posso ser Don Juan profissa com você fala, mas eu sou corajoso suficiente pra mostrar o que eu o meu coração quer...

Nossos olhos se conectaram profundamente, e senti uma descarga de adrenalina passar pelo meu corpo, ela estava tão próxima de mim, eu só queria tocá-la e fazer minha como na noite passada...

- Mas posso tentar dar um jeito nisso... Sussurrei sensualmente no seu ouvido e ela abriu passagem pro seu pescoço onde fui beijando, mordendo e lambendo e apertei firme sua cintura e nossas respirações já descompassadas quando ela gemeu baixinho e no mesmo instante ela se desprendeu de mim e encarei-a vendo reconhecendo o nosso desejo que compartilhávamos, não entendi o porquê dela se afastar assim... Ela simplesmente virou olhando pra lua e nada falou...

Minha mente começou a processar esta atitude e apesar de todo desejo que tinha por mim, ela não queria ficar comigo, ela devia sentir por mim só atração física, ela deve gostar do idiota do Jake ainda... Eu não podia continuar ali, depois de ser rejeitado, ia embora e respeitar sua decisão, minha cabeça fervia e meu coração doía...

- Hei Don Juan... Ouvi Bella me chamar e parei, mas permaneci de costas e ela falou: - Achei que você havia me dito que daria um jeito...

Meu coração começou a batucar igual bateria de escola de samba, de tanta felicidade e quando me virei ela estava com um sorriso malicioso e retribuí no mesmo instante e sempre nossos corpos se chocarem, pois Bella correu até mim e beijou com uma intensidade sem igual, nossas línguas fundidas, nossas mãos perdidas em nossos corpos... Deitados no cobertor, nós tiramos nossas roupas e as nossas carícias foram ficando cada vez mais quentes e urgentes...

Eu tinha Bella em meus braços mais uma vez, era a sensação mais forte que já havia experimentado, nunca com nenhuma mulher senti o verdadeiro prazer, não só físico pelo ato do sexo, mas pelo prazer da alma... Isto é insuperável...

Ela respondia a cada toque meu, gemendo, sussurrando, beijando, mordiscando e somente de sentir seu néctar, eu tocava em sua intimidade e ela se contorcia de prazer, só de vê-la assim totalmente entregue a mim, eu quase gozei... Afastei-me rapidamente pra colocar a camisinha e quando voltei a encarar Bella, conectamos nossos olhares e além do desejo pude perceber um brilho diferente naqueles orbes de chocolate... Será que ela gosta de mim? Com este pensamento agarrei sem delicadeza sua cintura e beijava desesperadamente e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Seja minha Bella...

- Com todo prazer...Ela respondeu quase num gemido abafado...

Eu entrei no meio de suas pernas, agarrando suas coxas e Bella abraçando meu quadril enquanto suas mãos ora percorria meu glúteo e ora minhas costas, meus cabelos e quando a penetrei, começamos lentamente num ritmo e aceleramos o ritmo e senti que Bella estava chegando ao clímax mais uma vez enquanto ela gritava Ed...

E sentados nos encaixamos de frente e abraçados continuamos a nossa dança, nossos olhos juntos, a nossa pele suada e quente recebia a brisa do mar nos envolvia, as nossas contrações foram aumentando e gozamos juntos com Bella sussurrando meu nome e comigo dizendo:

- Única, perfeita, Bella...

Ficamos abraçados assim tentando acalmar nossa respiração e sem dizer uma única palavra, eu sentia todo o amor que tinha por Bella tão palpável como se desse pra pegar com as mãos...

Bella estava sentada entre minhas pernas se recostando sua cabeça no meu peito e a luz da lua iluminava aquela pele alva e macia e meus dedos sua barriga em volta de seu umbigo e beijava seus cabelos no topo de sua cabeça...

Eu tinha que me declarar pra Bella, mas pelo silêncio que reinava no momento resolvi deixar para outra oportunidade, e encarando a lua fiz uma prece pros céus desejando aquela mulher pro resto dos meus dias...

- Você hoje conheceu meu segundo lugar favorito em Forks... Bella falou dispersando o silêncio...

- Eu quero conhecer tudo sobre você Bella... Disse verdadeiramente;

- Você sabe tantas coisas de mim e eu não sei nada de você, isso é tão injusto... Ela falou como se fosse uma criança aborrecida...

- Bem sou uma pessoa calma, tranqüila, sou órfão de pai e mãe, tenho alergia de carne de porco, adoro música e sonho trabalhar e viver somente dela e descobri um novo vício em minha vida: Você...

Percebi que Bella ficou tensa enrijecendo seus músculos e não demorou muito pra ela quebrar o momento embaraçoso:

- Descreveu muito bem seus gostos, esquecendo, porém da sua paixão por dança... Deu uma boa amostra de sua habilidade hoje... Bella ainda não havia esquecido o episódio com a professora de dança...

- Gosto de dançar sim, mas preferiria ter mostrado toda a minha habilidade com você... Mas acho que seu "par" na aula deu bastante atenção pra você, não é?!?! Falei por impulso com certa dose de ironia e ficamos calados novamente...

Bella se aninhou ainda mais nos meus braços quando um vento mais forte passou pelos nossos corpos e sua barriga roncou alto e com humor propus um lanche e ela aceitou... Divertimos-nos muito e tiramos várias fotos em nossos celulares, fazendo caras e bocas... Parecíamos verdadeiramente um casal de namorados e sem pensar peguei o celular e abri o celular e visualizei a nossa foto que havia colocado como papel de parede... Suspirei e fui desperto destes flashbacks com Charlie gritando:

- Jogador idiota, vai ser ruim assim lá longe!!! Sempre que tem que decidir este pivô acaba errando o passe e perdendo cesta... O pai de Bella estava irado porque seu time tinha perdido...

- Senhor Swan... Chamei-o e ele me encarou sério e bravo, deu certo tremor da forma como me olhou, mas mesmo assim continuei: - Eu gostaria de saber se o Senhor permite o meu namoro com sua filha?

- Que pergunta é essa, meu rapaz? Charlie franziu a testa e continuou com a expressão séria...

- É que eu amo a Bella e... Charlie me interrompeu erguendo uma de suas mãos e já me preparei mentalmente pra algum sermão ou coisa do gênero...

- Mas vocês já não estão namorando? Eu acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e ele continuou: - Eu só lhe peço Edward que a faça feliz, entendido? E deu um sorriso maroto e levantando sua garrafa de cerveja fazendo um gesto como se fosse brindar comigo...

- Obrigado Senhor... Levantei dando boa noite e recolhendo-me no meu aposento...

Quando abri a porta do quarto, Bella já havia tomado seu banho e sentia o perfume de seu hidratante e minha mente já ficou embriagada de Bella...

Tomei um banho rápido, meio contra vontade, porque o cheiro de Bella estava na minha pele e isso me enchia de satisfação e prazer por saber que estava em meus braços... Deitei vagarosamente na cama para não fazer barulho e acordá-la e hipnotizado pelo seu perfume aproximei de seu corpo sem tocá-la e sussurrei baixinho:

- Ah Bella como ainda não percebeu que eu te amo... E dei um beijo de leve no meu cabelo e apaguei a luz do abajur...

Estava sonhando com a minha Bella, nos amando intensamente e quando abro meus olhos e na escuridão do quarto percebi que estava abraçando-a por trás, de conchinha, e meu rosto estava apoiado na curvatura de seu pescoço, meu corpo já tinha reagido ao toque suave de seu corpo, a seda fria de sua camisola contrastava com o meu corpo já febril... Ainda ficava abismado como Bella mexia comigo, coloquei meu rosto no meio de seus cabelos que estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro e me perdia na fragrância suave de seu xampu de morangos...

Bella começou a me chamar num fio de voz, quase num sussurro:

- Edward... Preciso de você... Não me deixe... Eu quero você... Ed... Eu levantei um pouco meu rosto e vi seus olhos fechados e ela mordia seus lábios, ela estava sonhando comigo... Nem sei explicar a grande felicidade de ouvir estas palavras, mesmo que ela esteja dormindo, eu estava no subconsciente dela era isso que importava... E respondi no pé de seu ouvido:

- Bella, meu amor, nunca a deixarei nunca... Eu te amo... Eu te quero, te desejo pra sempre...

E nesse instante ela começou a se mexer lentamente como se aninhasse ainda ao redor de meus braços e roçava sensualmente seu quadril contra o meu... Meu buddy já estava todo animado, mas meu autocontrole falou mais alto, nunca faria isso com ela dormindo... Eu deveria me afastar dela, mas permaneci imóvel só recebendo os movimentos sexy dela em mim...

Eu fechei os olhos e tentava controlar minha respiração ofegante, tinha que manter a calma, e até tentava pensar em alguma coisa broxante, como na foto de Britney Spears com a cabeça raspada e raivosa, porém nem assim conseguia controlar essa sensação... Estava quase gozando somente de ficar naquela situação...

*Música*AQUI ESTOY YO (TRADUÇÃO) de Luis Fonsi no VAGALUME (Letra e Vídeo)

.com/watch?v=WAVK_lofFeA

_**Aqui estou eu,  
Para te fazer rir uma vez mais.  
Confia em mim, deixa teus medos atrás, e já te das.  
Aqui estou eu com um beijo queimando nos lábios,  
É para ti, pode tua vida mudar, deixa-me entrar.**_

Peço ao sol que uma estrela azul,  
Viaje até você e se apaixone por sua luz.

Aqui estou eu,  
Abrindo meu coração,  
Preenchendo tua falta de amor.  
Fechando o passe à dor.  
Não tema eu te cuidarei.  
Só me aceita.

Aqui estou,  
Para te dar minha força e meu alento.  
E te ajudar a pintar  
Mariposas na escuridão,  
Serão de verdade.

Quero ser eu  
quem desperte em ti novos sentimentos  
E te ensine a querer  
E te entregar outra vez sem medir  
Os abraços que dê.

Peço a Deus,  
Um toque de inspiração  
Para dizer  
O que você espera ouvir de mim.

Aqui estou eu,  
Abrindo meu coração,  
Preenchendo tua falta de amor.  
Fechando o passe a dor.  
Não tema eu te cuidarei.  
Só aceita-me.

Me dá suas asas,vou curá-las,  
E de minha mão te convido a voar.

Aqui estou eu,  
Abrindo meu coração,  
Preenchendo tua falta de amor.  
Fechando o passe a dor.  
Não tema eu te cuidarei.  
Sempre te amarei.

De repente Bella se virou e quando abri meus olhos, seu rosto estava bem próximo do meu e mesmo na penumbra daquele quarto, conseguia ver o brilho de seus orbes... Seus lábios tocaram o meu suavemente e me disse:

- Você é um sonho Edward... E deu-me mais um beijo e respondi:

- Eu quero ser a sua realidade Bella...

Mordi levemente seu lábio inferior, enquanto uma mão massageava sua nuca e a outra passeava serpenteando as suas costas e assim comecei a mordiscá-la passando pelo queixo, seu pescoço e quando cheguei a seus seios ela arqueou suas costas pra trás soltando um gemido, eu puxava pela sua cintura delgada não deixando se afastar de mim... Ela puxava meus cabelos, e passava a mão pelo meu corpo e apertava minhas nádegas e virei ficando por cima dela e seus pés começaram a passar pela minha perna e aquilo deixava um rastro de fogo na minha pele, eu a beijava e buscava sua língua enroscando e sedentas de prazer...

- Ed... Não me torture mais... Por favor...

- Diga o que quer Bella...

- Eu preciso de você dentro de mim Ed... Bella falava entre gemidos...

- Sempre que quiser minha linda... E conectamos nossos corpos e aquele frenesi tomou nossas mentes e entre gemidos e sussurros, nossas contrações foram aumentando e chegamos ao clímax junto uma única vez, mas foi tão intensa e apaixonada... Bella estava sendo minha por mais uma vez e isso era supremo...

- Saí de cima dela e a puxei sobre meu peito e fiquei alisando seus braços enquanto ela passava seu indicador no meu rosto e sobre meus lábios e fui surpreendido por um beijo suave e cálido, me dizendo:

- Nunca achei que esta viagem me traria tantas surpresas boas...

- Como o que? Perguntei soltando uma risada abafada querendo prolongar o assunto...

- Você e eu... er... Nós... Bella gaguejou e se estivesse claro veria seu rosto avermelhar...

- Desde o dia que te vi naquela festa, senti uma emoção diferente quando olhei em teus olhos, percebi que você era diferente de tantas mulheres que conheci... E Bella me interrompeu dizendo:

- Claro que sou diferente, uma tapada de marca maior... Percebi um tom de humor na voz de Bella...

- Você mexeu comigo no fundo do meu coração Bella desde o começo e por isso naquele nosso primeiro contato quando estávamos na praia, fui grosso com você falando que cobraria extras pelas possíveis transas... Eu fiquei com raiva de mim mesmo, por viver desta forma, me envergonhei... Não queria que você me visse como um acompanhante profissional, mas como um homem que queria algo a mais com você...

Bella estava muda, mas acordada, pois seus dedos ainda mexiam no meu peito e não segurando a impulsividade e falei lembrando-se do nosso primeiro contato:

- Bella?... Uma moeda por cada pensamento seu...

Ela riu um pouco alto e falou divertidamente:

- E por acaso você ganhou algum prêmio nas máquinas de caça-níqueis? São muitos pensamentos, só que agora não valem só o dobro, mas dez vezes mais... Rimos e ela continuou: - Só estou preocupada se terei dinheiro suficiente pra tanto extras... Bella terminou a frase dando uma leve mordida no meu queixo...

- Não se preocupe, tenho formas eficazes de cobrança... Ri maliciosamente e comecei a fazer cócegas em Bella que me implorava pra parar, rolávamos na cama, enquanto ela pedia penico...

Já estava deitado sob Bella quando parei de torturá-la com cócegas e nossas testas estavam encostadas e ela sussurrou:

- Faz tempo que não me sentia tão feliz... E é tudo culpa sua... Riu levemente e me mordiscou de leve meu lábio inferior...

- E eu não sabia que existia a felicidade nesta vida... E é tudo culpa sua... Rimos e continuei: Bella por você eu mudo completamente minha vida, entendeu?!? Um átimo de silêncio se apoderou de nós dois e que só foi quebrado quando Bella falou docemente:

- Edward... E nos beijamos suavemente e ternamente e por mais uma vez nos amamos naquela noite... Bella nos meus braços estava plenamente feliz e realizado... Sentia que ela tinha algum sentimento por mim, não sei se é paixão, amor ou só carinho de uma amizade... Eu estava disposto a tê-la e esperaria ela resolver seus sentimentos, porque o meu coração e a minha alma estavam extremamente esperançosos e confiantes no nosso futuro juntos...

Adormecemos abraçados e quando amanheceu abri meus olhos e Bella não estava mais na cama, eu estranhei porque sempre acordava antes dela e senti uma pontada no coração, levantei-me e corri ao banheiro não a encontrando...

Sentei na cama novamente e coloquei minhas mãos na cabeça e tampava os olhos enquanto minha mente fervilhava de indagações: Será que ela se arrependeu do que aconteceu conosco? Será que eu a assustei com a história de meus sentimentos por ela? Será que ela só me quer pelo sexo?

Então a porta do quarto se abriu com um pontapé e nem acreditei no que estava vendo...

* * *

**E aí gurias gostaram?!?!?! Então comentem muitoooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!kkkkk!!!!!**

**Eu sei que é malvadeza terminar nas reticências, porém eu alucinooooo com um suspense sabe... Não brigem comigooooooo!!!kkkkk!!!!! Na quarta-feira eu prometo que tem mais!!!!!!**

**Beijinhos cheios de purpurina bem carnavalescooooooooo!!!!! Aproveitem muitooooooo, mas com juízoooooo!!!!!**

**Deah**


	21. Chapter 21

Estou aqui novamente amores!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Uhulll!!!!!!!kkkkk!!!!

Estou em ritmo de carnaval ainda... Mas antes do capítulo eu gostaria de mandar um ultra power blaster mega hiper beijinhosss especiaissss pra:Olivinha Cullen, Larissa Cullen, Gibeluh, Ana Krol e Luna Cullen... Thanks pelos reviews amores, YOU'RE AMAZINGGGGGG!!!!!

BOA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Então a porta do quarto se abriu com um pontapé e nem acreditei no que estava vendo...

**Capítulo 21 – Totalmente Pegável**

**POV Edward**

Bella estava equilibrando uma bandeja com o café da manhã e não me contive de tanta felicidade, fui ao seu encontro e peguei seu rosto com as mãos e selei nossos lábios e depois de alguns segundos assim ela disse abafado entre nossa boca grudada...

- Não queria estragar o beijo, mas será que dá pra me ajudar com a bandeja está pesada, não quero derrubá-la porque estou varada de fome... E terminou conosco sorrindo...

Eu peguei a bandeja e coloquei em cima da escrivaninha e ela se virou pra fechar a porta e fui até ela e agarrei-a pela cintura e senti o cheiro de seus cabelos e beijei-a intensamente e nossas mãos percorriam nossos corpos e quando nos afastamos a procura de oxigênio para respirar ela sorriu e me disse ofegante:

- Isso sim que é começar bem o dia... Bella me deu um selinho... Toda essa animação é pelo café da manhã que eu trouxe?

- Sei que parece estúpido da minha parte... É que quando acordei e vi que não estava no quarto, senti um aperto no peito e um vazio me apavorou... Fiquei envergonhado de falar...

Bella olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e vi um brilho... Seriam lágrimas? Então ela sorriu e beijou-me suave e docemente, peguei ela no colo e sem desgrudar nossos lábios deitei-a na cama, era indescritível essa sensação que Bella causava na minha alma e meu corpo... Eu poderia ficar eternamente com ela neste quarto, nos amando e nada mais...

De repente algumas pancadas na porta fizeram com que rompêssemos nosso beijo e antes que alguém pudesse falar algo, a porta foi aberta de supetão...

- Bom diaaaaaa!!!!! Emmett arreganhou a porta do quarto, ficamos sem ação por uns instantes e ele continuou: - Vocês não dão um tempo não?!?!... Ainda bem que não sou diabético, porque se não estaria passando mal, credo... Vocês estão melando demais... Emmett ria e fazia gestos com as mãos...

- Vou te matar moleque... Prepare-se pra sofrer as conseqüências... Bella dizia irada com a intromissão do irmão, seu rosto ficou roxo de tanta irritação, e quando ela tentou levantar da cama, não a desprendi de meus braços e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Fica calma... Deixa pra lá... Tentava passar tranqüilidade, enquanto o cunhado falou:

- Já são mais de oito horas e vim aqui pra buscar o cunhadinho pra ir comigo na academia e ajudar resolver umas paradas pra minha despedida de solteiro que é amanhã... Emmett falou dando uma piscadinha quando se lembrou da despedida de solteiro...

- Cai fora Emmett... Hoje o Edward vai passar o dia comigo, vamos sair e infelizmente ele não vai poder te ajudar e SAI LOGO DO MEU QUARTO!!!!! Bella gritou no final fazendo Emmett erguer suas mãos e dando alguns passos pra trás...

- Credo que estresse maninha, se eu não soubesse que vocês estão afogando o ganso direto, diria que todo o este nervosismo é falta de sexo... Emmett fazia piadinha enquanto Bella estava bufando...

- Não me provoca moleque... Ela disse entre os dentes...

- Ok, calma... Não vou tirar o cunhadinho de você, mas não se esqueça que hoje é a Noite do Karaokê lá no Bar do Joe e a turma toda vai estar lá, então vê se aparece viu...

Emmett saiu rapidamente, deixando a porta aberta e Bella gritou:

- Olha o rabo Emmett!!!!! Fecha a porta!!!!!

- Desculpa... Que cabeça a minha né?!?! Falou piscando e fazendo um sinal de tchau...

**POV Bella**

Tinha dormido tão bem, estava nos braços de Edward e ali me sentia tão protegida... Olhei pro seu rosto sereno e calmo, ressonando e não tive como não sorrir, fechei meus olhos e lembrava desde o momento que estávamos na praia sob a luz do luar até o instante que dormimos aqui em meu quarto... Eu sentia ainda seu toque em minha pele, a sua boca percorrendo meu corpo, ele era tão carinhoso e que pegada... Estremeci só de trazer à memória nossos corpos suados e dançando de prazer...

Suspirei de felicidade quando ele disse tinha mexido com ele desde o nosso primeiro encontro, que me amava, que mudaria sua vida por mim... Isto era um sonho... Aquele Deus grego todo pra mim!!!! Aff... Se for um sonho, por favor, não me deixem acordar... Eu definitivamente estou apaixonada por um Don Juan e quer saber? Estou adorando e seja o que Deus quiser...

Beijei Edward suavemente nos lábios e lentamente levantei da cama, pegando a minha camisola e minha calcinha e vai ao banheiro e silenciosamente fiz minha higiene matinal e já de camisola e hobby, fui à cozinha queria preparar um café da manhã pro Edward, queria poder demonstrar um pouco do meu sentimento, nunca fui boa pra expressar sentimentos verbalmente, nem com o Jacob, mas quem sabe com atitudes Edward possa perceber minha paixão...

Pisei na cozinha e dei de cara com minha mãe, tomando café e lendo o jornal e quando ela me viu abriu o sorriso e disse:

- Bom dia minha filha! Vejo que acordou bem disposta hein?! Sente-se pra tomar seu café e contar as novidades pra sua mamy... Renne deu uma piscadinha cheia de intenções sexuais...

- Bom dia mãe! Dei um beijinho na sua testa e disse:

- Vou tomar café com Edward no quarto se não tiver problema e enquanto isso pegava uma bandeja e ia organizando colocando café, suco de laranja, torradas, geléias, queijo, e minha mãe já estava se prontificando a me ajudar e disse:

- Fico feliz que você e Edward estejam se dando bem...

- Acho que sim mãe... Estamos nos conhecendo, ele é tão gentil carinhoso comigo, eu acho que ele gosta de mim sabe...

- E pelo que conheço de você... Você está amando! Renne disse abrindo um sorriso enorme e erguendo sua sobrancelha esperando minha resposta...

- Ai mãe, como você é terrível!!! Falei repreendê-la, mas estava transbordando felicidade e não consegui o efeito desejado, e continuei: - Eu gosto dele sim, acho que estou apaixonada... Mas amor... Acho que ainda está cedo e você sabe muito bem que tem o lance com o Jake...

- Querida, Jake veio aqui atrás de você ontem, ele disse que você não foi ao bar depois da aula de dança e que pelo jeito você e Edward tinham brigado... Ele ficou falando pra mim que precisava conversar com você de qualquer jeito, que ele te amava que tinha cometido um grande erro largar de você...

- Sabe mãe, eu fiquei 5 anos esperando Jake falar estas coisas pra mim, ele deixou meu coração com defeito quando terminou comigo... Eu afastei da cidade que nasci das pessoas que amo, amigos e familiares, tudo porque as lembranças machucavam muito... Agora estou confusa, porque gosto do Jake por tudo que vivemos, mas também gosto do Edward e estou feliz com ele... O que faço mãe?

Abraçamo-nos e ficamos assim por algum tempo, até que meu pai entrou na cozinha falando:

- Bom dia mulheres da minha vida, beijou-nos na testa e encheu sua caneca térmica e continuou: - Vou tomando um café, estou atrasado, tchau...

E quando Charlie já passou pela porta, minha mãe olhou dentro de meus olhos e disse:

- Confio em você querida... Você acha que teu coração ficou com defeito depois da desilusão que você teve com o Jake, mas eu discordo querida... Isso serviu pra deixá-la mais forte e esta experiência fará você se comportar de uma forma melhor na vida, sem ingenuidade... Investigue seu coração e tenha coragem, lá no fundo você tem a resposta...

- Obrigada mãe, abracei-a e dei um beijo e ela interrompeu dizendo:

- Vai logo levar esta bandeja se não este café vai ficar frio demais...

Subi as escadas bem devagar, porque não tenho muito equilíbrio, e chegando à porta do quarto, não sabia como fazer pra abrir a porta, a bandeja estava bem pesada, pensei em gritar pra minha mãe, mas não estava agüentando mais segurar aquela bandeja, e num impulso dei um pontapé na porta e pela minha surpresa, Edward tinha acordado e estava sentado na cama com as mãos na cabeça, como se tivesse desolado por algo, mas ele levantou seus olhos penetrantes sobre mim e veio sorridente rapidamente até mim pegou meu rosto com suas mãos e beijou-me suavemente e ainda com nossos lábios selados falei:

- Não queria estragar o beijo, mas será que dá pra me ajudar com a bandeja está pesada, não quero derrubá-la porque estou varada de fome... E rimos...

Ele colocou a bandeja em cima da escrivaninha e fechei a porta quando senti aquelas másculas mãos na minha cintura me agarrando e me virando e beijando-me com urgência e quando partimos nossos lábios ofegantes, sorrimos e disse entre um selinho:

- Isso sim que é começar bem o dia... Toda essa animação é pelo café da manhã que eu trouxe?

- Sei que parece estúpido da minha parte... É que quando acordei e vi que não estava no quarto, senti um aperto no peito e um vazio me apavorou... Edward ficou embaraçado pelo tinha acabado de dizer e eu senti meu coração a bater descompassado e segurei minhas lágrimas que estavam prontas a cair de meus olhos...

Nunca senti ninguém gostar de mim deste jeito e com nossos olhos conectados, sorri e selei nossos lábios e Edward me pegou no colo e deitamos na cama, e nós uniríamos novamente nossos corpos e a cada vez aumentava ainda mais a nossa cumplicidade...

Até que o empata f*da do meu irmão nos tirou do nosso momento, fiquei tão irada quando ele arreganhou a porta, dando um bom dia e eu fiquei transpassada pela interrupção, eu queria estapeá-lo, sei que não teria muito sucesso porque o Emmett é o dobro do meu tamanho, mas tinha que extravasar a raiva, entretanto, Edward não deixou sair de perto dele...

E depois que falei pra Emmett que ele não arrastaria Edward pra lugar nenhum, pois passaríamos o dia juntos, ele somente nos lembrou da noite do karaokê, e saiu do quarto...

Um silêncio apoderou-se do quarto e Edward disse baixinho:

Percebemos que estávamos sozinho novamente Edward disse baixinho:

- Adoro ver você bravinha, fica lindamente sexy... Ele roçava a ponta de seu nariz no meu e com este simples toque eu já estremecia...

- Como você é mau... Gosta de me ver estressada e nervosa tudo pra seu bel-prazer, fiz uma cara de indignada, mas não consegui disfarçar um sorriso no canto da boca...

Nisso meu estômago protestou e roncou alto e rimos e ele levantando de cima de mim falou:

- Você me faz esquecer até de comer... Vem... Ele me puxou pela mão e sentamos na cama e degustamos nosso desjejum, salpicados com beijinhos e carinhos...

Meu celular começou a tocar e quando vi que era Alice, fiz um sinal que atenderia e ele saiu do quarto dizendo que tomaria um banho...

- Bom diaaaaa!!!! Alice gritou no telefone toda serelepe, ela acorda ligada no 220V só pode ser...

- Bom dia... Tenho que falar sério com você sua baixinha lingaruda... Disse secamente;

- Ai Bellinha me desculpe, eu e Jazz achamos que era o melhor pra você, ele gosta realmente de você, eu vi nos olhos dele, se não acredita em mim pode conversar com o Jazz, eu achei que no final você iria gostar da nossa intromissão... Alice disparou tudo rapidamente choramingando...

- Bem na verdade... Fiz uma pausa pra um suspiro e continuei: EU ADOREI!!!!!!!! Dei um gritinho a La Alice e ri enquanto ela ficava falando:

- Que horror Bella, quase me mata do coração, não tem graça brincar assim com a sua melhor amiga... Podia até imaginar a carinha dela de coitada com um biquinho de criança...

Conversamos e contei tudo tinha acontecido e disse que passaríamos o dia juntos e que a noite estaria no Bar do Joe pro Karaokê, nos despedimos e quando desliguei o celular e virei em direção do armário Edward estava enrolado numa toalha na cintura e com outra secando os cabelos e fiquei vendo as gotículas de água percorrendo o seu peitoral, fiquei com minha boca seca e meu corpo reagiu rapidamente com a imagem daquele deus grego a poucos metros de mim...

- Está gostando do que está vendo? Edward deu um sorriso de lado malicioso e foi aproximando de mim lentamente...

- Na verdade já vi melhores... Piadinha básica pra tentar escapar da vergonha de ser pega em flagrante...

- Ah, é assim então Dona Bella... Está cuspindo no prato que se lambuzou e comeu... Edward ria e eu fui passando minha mão por seu peitoral e disse:

- É que na verdade eu tenho que ver e provar várias vezes pra ter uma opinião formada... E nem percebemos e já estávamos naquele amasso louco, nos beijamos com tanta volúpia que em poucos segundos estávamos ofegantes e urgentes uns pelo outro...

Toc, toc, toc, Ouvimos três batidinhas na porta e não estava acreditando que alguém estava atrapalhando de novo e novamente mais três batidas na porta e perguntei:

- O que quer? Perguntei contrariada e nem ligando pra quem estava do outro lado da porta...

- Filha... Vou pro cabeleireiro retocar minhas luzes e não chego pro almoço, então vocês vão ter que se virar e a propósito a Joana daqui a pouco terá que entrar aí pra limpar o quarto... Tchauzinho crianças...

Arrumamo-nos rapidamente e resolvemos sair logo, não ia rolar nada mesmo naquele quarto, eram muitos empatas f*das...

Passamos o dia em Port Angeles, fomos ao shopping e nos divertimos muito, andávamos ora abraçados, ora com as mãos entrelaçadas, estar com Edward era agradável e divertido, falar as coisas pra ele era fácil, o que me deixava confortável, totalmente à vontade...

Combinamos de que eu escolheria uma roupa pra ele usar hoje à noite e que ele escolheria a minha e assim passamos em várias lojas até que escolhi pra Edward uma calça jeans preta com uma camisa preta com frisos verdes, ele ficou perfeito e quando veio mostrar pra mim, pude ver o vendedor que era gay sair abanando dando um leve piti... Rimos e falei:

- Totalmente pegável com esta roupa... E Edward respondeu-me:

- Engraçadinha você... Pegável é muito genérico Bella...

- Ok... Totalmente gostoso e sexy e especificamente meu... Beijei-o no meio da loja e paramos quando o vendedor da boina Pink, reclamando: "Umas tem tanto e outras nada"...

Saímos da loja e Edward estava à procura da minha roupa, ele me fez provar vários vestidos e calças, blusas, mas nunca chegava numa conclusão, até que olhou pra um vestido azul e me disse:

- É este... Edward olhava alegremente pro objeto de cetim e entregou-me...

- Calma aí, nem sei se vai servir... Tenho que provar... Respondi rindo da cara de satisfação por ter achado o que queria...

Fui ao provador e quando saí e dei uma voltinha mostrando o vestido, era um vestido de um ombro só justo até a cintura e abria levemente abaixo chegando à altura da coxa, ele chegou próximo a mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Extraordinariamente pegável... Além do mais, super prático na hora de tirar... Riu e a respiração eriçou meus pêlos do meu corpo e Edward passava suas mãos levemente pelos meus braços e percebendo minha excitação instantânea deu alguns beijinhos entre meu ouvido e pescoço, já tinha perdido a noção do tempo e lugar e entrelacei minhas mãos no seu cabelo e Edward cochichou no pé do meu ouvido:

- Levaria você agora pra aquele provador se não tivéssemos tanta platéia... Foi quando dei por mim e observei ao nosso redor vendo algumas vendedoras e outros compradores, todos prestando atenção no nosso "clima" pré-amasso, corei violentamente e troquei de roupa, e após Edward pagá-lo, saímos rapidamente dali...

Divertíamos muito e passando perto da alimentação, avistamos uma cabine de fotografia instantânea e Edward me puxou pra dentro dizendo:

- Quero mais fotos nossas... E entramos e sentei em seu colo e tiramos várias fotos, nos beijando, fazendo caretas... Ele pegou 2 cópias, ficando uma pra ele e outra pra mim...

E assim passou o dia: compras, risos, sorvetes, beijos, carinhos e conversas e minha paixão pelo Edward só aumentava...

Chegamos a casa e já estava na hora de começar a se arrumar pro Karaokê, e Edward tinha ido foi tomar banho e liguei pra Alice e contei do meu dia enquanto ela dava gritinho de animação no meu ouvido e nos despedimos porque tinha que me arrumar, quando minha mãe me abordou subindo as escadas querendo falar comigo afoita:

- Filha, o Jake ligou um monte de vezes, queria falar com você, me pediu o número do seu celular e menti falando que você havia trocado o chip recentemente e não tinha seu número...

- Tudo bem mãe... Fica calma e obrigada pela preocupação... Dei um beijinho no seu rosto e continuei a subir as escadas e ela me disse:

- Não se deixe enganar querida: tem muito pangaré disfarçado de cavalo puro sangue... Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça afirmativamente e fui pra me arrumar...

Edward já havia tomado seu banho e ele tinha separado a nossa roupa sobre a cama e estava sentado na poltrona lendo um livro...

- Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar, não se preocupe que não demoro... Dei um sorriso e foi retribuído docemente...

Tomei meu banho, hidratei meu corpo, sequei meus cabelos, fiz uma maquiagem destacando bem meus olhos e quando estava finalizando a produção, Edward bate na porta e fala:

- Já estou pronto, te espero lá na sala...

- Tudo bem, já desço... Respondi automaticamente... E sai do banheiro e fiquei inebriada, pois o perfume de Edward pairava no ar, Céus aquele perfume naquele homem é mexe com minha sanidade mental... Terminei de colocar o vestido e os brincos, e passei o perfume arrematando a produção...

Desci as escadas e Edward veio me esperar ao final dela com um sorriso deslumbrante, ele estava perfeitamente lindo e me disse:

- Linda, perfeita e pegável... Rimos e respondi:

- Você também está muito pegável... E ele me interrompeu dizendo:

- Então tenho que te agradecer pelo sucesso que vou fazer com as mulheres... Ele deu uma risadinha provocante...

- Totalmente MEU pegável está me entendendo? Falei séria enquanto passei a mão em seu peito e parei pegando na gola de sua camisa...

- Hum... Mulher possessiva... Adoravelmente excitante... E nos beijamos e agradeci que meu batom da Lancome ser semi-permanente e agüentar pelo menos algumas horas impecável se não...

Chegamos ao Bar e Joe veio nos cumprimentar alegre como sempre e quando olhamos pro pequeno palco Emmett já estava soltando a franga e cantado Macho Man do Village People...

*Música* .com/watch?v=AO43p2Wqc08

Enquanto ele cantava e dançava, as meninas iam ao delírio gritando gostoso e aí que ele rebolava ainda mais... Hilário... Eu e Edward começamos a rir e perguntei pro Joe:

- É o álcool fazendo o trabalho sujo?

- Prefiro acreditar que sim... E gargalhamos e Joe nos serviu duas tequilas e completou: - Melhor vocês se aquecerem com estas doses porque logo estarão lá no lugar do Emmett, e não me decepcionem hein?!?!

E nos aproximamos e Alice já tinha guardado nossos lugares, tinha esquecido como era divertida esta noite, cantando bem ou não, todo mundo fazia pelo menos uma apresentação, a única coisa que estava me incomodando era os olhares de Jacob, mas resolvi ignorá-lo...

*Música* MATERIAL GIRL (TRADUÇÃO) de Madonna no VAGALUME (Letra e Vídeo)

.com/watch?v=S3IY_Tp4Izs

Já fazia algum tempo que estávamos ali e com algumas doses já na cabeça, a Rose subiu no palco começou a cantar Material Girl da Madonna e alguns homens assobiavam e nós cantávamos num coro no refrão, ríamos muito e quando ela terminou aplaudíamos e ela nos chamava pra cantarmos a nossa música e como as doses de tequila já tinha feito a vergonha passar: Rose, Alice, Ângela e eu pedimos a nossa favorita da época de escola: Wannabe da Spice girls...

WANNABE (TRADUÇÃO) de Spice Girls no VAGALUME (Letra e Vídeo)

.com/watch?v=0dePWoWV_eY

Até que cantamos certinho e tentávamos arriscar a nossa coreografia e o pessoal aplaudia, gritava e assobiava... E depois ainda pediam bis e antes que falasse alguma coisa a Alice já tinha mandado colocar outra música: Say You'll be there

SAY YOU'LL BE THERE (TRADUÇÃO) de Spice Girls no VAGALUME (Letra e Vídeo)

.com/watch?v=ynBtZqurKaQ

E quando cantávamos o refrão, encarava o Edward que me olhava fixamente e com um sorriso no canto da sua boca e mordia seus lábios e só pensava que saindo dali eu teria novamente, sentiria nossas peles e colaríamos nossos corpos e... Meus pensamentos pervertidos estavam em Edward e a música acabou e nem percebi...

Sim, eu quero você  
Qualquer tolo pode ver que eles estão apaixonados  
Fazer você entender  
Eu vou te dar tudo, isso eu prometo  
Apenas prometa que você estará sempre aqui  
Eu vou te dar tudo o que a alegria pode trazer isso eu prometo  
E tudo isso eu quero pra você, é uma promessa, eu posso contar com você  
Eu vou te dar tudo o que a alegria pode trazer isso eu prometo  
E tudo isso eu quero pra você, é uma promessa, eu posso contar com você  
Eu vou te dar tudo o que a alegria pode trazer isso eu prometo  
E tudo isso eu quero pra você, é uma promessa, eu posso contar com você

Fomos em direção da mesa, com o pessoal naquela algazarra e disse:

- Agora chega de Spice girls pelo amor de Deus... Rimos e Edward agarrou minha cintura, dizendo no meu ouvido sensualmente: - _Eu vou te dar tudo o que a alegria pode trazer isso eu prometo..._

Senti aquele arrepio tomar meu corpo e um fogo consumir meu estômago e antes de beijá-lo sussurrei:

- Vou cobrar esta promessa...

Hei casalzinho, desgruda um pouco... Não se esqueça que nesta mesa ainda falta Jasper e Edward pra cantar, todo mundo tem que pagar o mico entendeu? Então vão pensando no que vão cantar...

Depois de algumas pessoas cantarem, Jasper subiu no pequeno palco e pediu a música...

*Música*.com/watch?v=TV5SmphLKL0

Ele começou a cantar umas músicas de Luis Miguel e Alice surtou, gritava... E Emmett ria falando:

- Que coisa brega... E Alice deu uma tapa no ombro de Emmett e respondeu:

- Cala a boca Emmett... São nossas músicas de amor, muito romântico, e suspirava...

E acabando a apresentação Alice correu e agarrou Jasper num beijo apaixonado e todos batiam palmas pro dois... E Edward falou pra mim, vou ali pegar no balcão pegar uma água e depois escolher uma música, quer alguma coisa?

- Obrigada não preciso de nada... Boa sorte... Dei um selinho e Edward saiu...

Nisso Jacob pegou o microfone e pediu pra soltar a música dele:

ALL ABOUT LOVIN' YOU (TRADUÇÃO) de Bon Jovi no VAGALUME (Letra e Vídeo)

.com/watch?v=w0aooR_gNck

Olhando para as páginas da minha vida  
Lembranças apagadas de você e eu  
Erros, você sabe que eu cometi alguns  
Arrisquei algumas coisas e caí de tempos em tempos  
Baby, você estava lá pra me ajudar a superar  
Já estivemos por aqui algumas vezes  
Vou deixar tudo bem claro  
Pergunte-me como chegamos tão longe  
A resposta está escrita em meus olhos

[Refrão]  
Toda vez que olho para você, baby, vejo algo novo  
Que me deixa mais animado do que antes e me faz te querer mais  
Não quero dormir essa noite, sonhar é uma perda de tempo  
Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornando  
Tudo que faço é amar você

Já vivi, já amei, já perdi, já paguei dívidas, baby  
Já estivemos no inferno e voltamos  
Por tudo isso, você sempre é minha melhor amiga  
Por todas as palavras que eu não disse e  
todas as coisas que eu não fiz  
Hoje vou encontrar um jeito

[Refrão]

Você pode acabar com o mundo todo  
Você é tudo que eu sou  
Somente leia as linhas no meu rosto  
Tudo que faço é amar você

[Refrão]

Tudo que faço é amar você  
Tudo que faço é amar você

Jacob começou a cantar e ele não desgrudava seus olhos de mim, ele havia lembrado que era uma das músicas que gostávamos enquanto namorávamos, e na minha mente começou a lembrar de vários momentos bons que tivemos juntos e meu coração apertou por um instante e tremi, agradeci a Deus por Edward não estar ali naquele momento... Não queria que ele presenciasse minha confusão e indecisão, eu suspirei e abaixei a cabeça, eu tinha que sair dali de qualquer jeito, mas Alice me segurou pelo pulso e falou:

- Não se atreva de se mover, vai demonstrar fraqueza, ignore-o e além do mais o Edward é o próximo... E nisso ele me deu mais um dose de tequila e sentia minha garganta arder, não pela tequila, mas pela vontade de chorar, aquele rombo no coração doía, porém segurei e me mantive firme...

E quando terminou Jacob terminou a canção e disse: Bella tudo que faço é amar você... E quando ele falou isso abaixei a cabeça e bateram palmas pra Jake e não acreditava como ele estava sendo abusado falando aquilo sabendo que estava com meu namorado... Alice apertou minha mão e deu um gritinho animado e falou:

- Ai Bella agora é o Edward...

* * *

**_Então gurias o que acharam?!?!?! Gostaram, odiaram, ou tanto fazzzzzz?!?!?!kkkk!!!! Pleasee comentem pra que eu possa postar o próximo capitulo... Eu prometo que vcs não vão se arrepender, porque está ultra mega power romantico e sexy... Quem viver lerá!!!!!!kkkk!!! Não percammm!!!!!!!_**

**_Enfim, não vou falar mais porque estou de ressaca ainda do carnaval... Estou me recuperando!!!!kkkkk!!!!!! Mas mandem muitas vibrações boas pra que volte a escrever... _**

**_Beijinhos gurias no coração..._**

**_Deah_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Amoresssssssss!!!!!!!! Tudo bem?!?! _**

**_Pra começar beijinhos mega power blaster maxi super hiper infinitamente especiais pra: Alexia, Suh Cullen, Julia, Gibeluh, Ana Krol, Luana!, Larissa Cullen, Olivia Cullen, Juju Moreschi, Priiiii e Juliete Masen Cullen... Gurias vocês são FANTÁSICASSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Obrigadaaaa pelos coments, pelo carinho... E respondendo a Julia: florrrr obrigada pela indicação, não a coloquei hoje, mas me deu uma idéia pra uma outra fic... Acompanhem minhas outras fics e vcs verão!!!!!!!!! E quem quiser mandar indicações de música eu agradeço muitoooooooooo!!!!!! Thankssss gurias do meu coração varonil!!!!!!!!!**

**BOA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

E quando terminou Jacob terminou a canção e disse: Bella tudo que faço é amar você... E quando ele falou isso abaixei a cabeça e bateram palmas pra Jake e não acreditava como ele estava sendo abusado falando aquilo sabendo que estava com meu namorado... Alice apertou minha mão e deu um gritinho animado e falou:

- Ai Bella agora é o Edward...

**Capítulo 22 – Guerra declarada**

**POV Bella**

Olhei pro palco e Edward e Jacob estavam parados se encarando a poucos centímetros um do outro e percebi que falavam alguma coisa mais não dava pra ouvir...

Eu fiquei com o meu coração apertado não queria que eles brigassem e ameacei a levantar e desta vez Jasper me segurou e falou:

- Deixem eles Bella, vai por mim e não se meta nesta conversa... Jasper estava convicto e sério, mas mesmo assim retruquei:

- Você não está entendendo... Eu sou a maior interessada naquela conversa... Disse ríspida e apontei pros dois... E nisso Angela sentou ao meu lado e falou:

- Que emocionante amiga, dois homens gostosos disputando você... Cheira testosterona pura... Que tesão! Olhei pra ela indignada, não acreditando no que ela estava falando...

- Acho que realmente você tem um parafuso a menos na cabeça... Você deve ter barulho de carroça na cabeça!?!?! Totalmente sem noção!!! Falei repreendendo-a e ela me interrompeu dizendo:

- Relaxa Bella e aproveita o momento e se possível com os dois... E piscou maliciosamente rindo até que achei engraçado e acabei rindo da situação, afinal como dizem: "Melhor rir pra não chorar"...

E ela deu mais uma dose de tequila pra mim e pra Alice e chamou Rose também e brindou:

- A testosterona!!!!! E viramos de uma vez e gargalhamos enquanto dizia pra Angela:

- Perva assanhada!!!!

- Mas você me ama... Assenti com a cabeça e abracei-a e logo vieram Alice e Rose fazendo um abraço coletivo...

Nisso escutamos, uma microfonia que dispersou nosso momento BFF (Best friends forever) e já sentadas, vi Edward com o microfone e com um sorriso deslumbrante, deu um piscadinha pra mim e quando a música começou a tocar e nossos olhos já se encontraram e lá estava a nossa conexão perfeita...

*Música* Juanes – Para tu amor YouTube - Para tu amor - Video clip - Juanes *OUÇAM*

.com/watch?v=ORUHqwHvZFA

Para teu amor, eu tenho tudo  
desde meu sangue até a essência de meu ser  
e para seu amor que é meu tesouro  
tenho minha vida toda inteira em teus pés  
tenho também um coração que morre por dar amor  
e que não conhece o fim  
um coração que bate por você

Para teu amor, não há despedidas  
para teu amor eu só tenho eternidade  
e para teu amor que me ilumina,  
tenho uma lua, um arco-íris e um cravo  
e tenho também  
um coração que morre por dar amor  
e que não conhece o fim  
um coração que bate por você  
por isso  
eu te quero, tanto que não sei como explicar  
o que sinto  
eu te quero, porque sua dor é a minha dor  
e não ha duvida  
eu te quero com a alma e com o coração,  
te venero  
hoje e sempre, obrigado eu te dou meu amor, por  
existir

Para teu amor eu tenho tudo  
eu tenho tudo e o que não tenho também  
conseguirei  
para teu amor, que é meu tesouro  
tenho a minha vida toda inteira a seus pés  
e tenho também...

por isso  
eu te quero, tanto que não sei como explicar  
o que sinto  
eu te quero, porque sua dor, é a minha dor  
e não ha duvidas  
eu te quero com a alma e com o coração,  
te venero  
hoje e sempre, obrigado eu te dou, a ti meu amor, por  
existir

As meninas começaram a gritar no meu ouvido dizendo: _Que lindo... Super romântico... Perfeito..._ E as vozes ao meu redor foram desaparecendo e só prestava atenção na letra daquela canção...

Enquanto o ouvia cantar, meu mundo ficou estático e não ouvia e nem percebia ninguém, como se nós estivéssemos sozinhos, e ainda hipnotizados olhos nos olhos... A sua voz, doce e meio rouca, fazia com que cada palavra que soava da sua boca parecia marcar meu coração com brasa quente... Fazia tão pouco tempo que estávamos juntos e ele parecia me conhecer eternamente...

Levantei e fui caminhando lentamente até aquele minúsculo palco e ele estendeu sua mão e ajudou a subir... Ele continuava cantando e com a mão livre segurou meu rosto e movimentava os dedos acariciando minha pele que parecia adormecer com seu singelo toque e descia lentamente até meu pescoço e quando ele terminou a música colocou a mão que estava com o microfone na minha cintura aproximando nossos corpos e eu sentindo minha alma gritar por este homem e por este sentimento...

Nisso ele foi chegando próximo do meu rosto e falou entre meus lábios:

- _Bella eu te amo... Obrigado por existir_... E assim nossos lábios foram selados num beijo cálido e doce, foi o beijo mais puro e mais cheio de verdade que já havia sentido e não consegui me controlar, minhas mãos já estavam naqueles cabelos acobreados e quando percebi minhas lágrimas escaparam de meus olhos tornando nosso beijo levemente salgado e nem sei quanto tempo ficamos assim...

Quando partimos nossos lábios, ele sorriu e com as suas mãos segurando meu rosto, beijou o caminho de cada lágrima e deu mais um selinho nos meus lábios... Eu queria falar que eu o amava, porém a minha garganta estava travada e minha boca somente queria sentir novamente o gosto de Edward... Foi quando a nossa bolha de amor foi estourada com a voz gritante e animada de Alice:

- Viva Edward e Bella!!!!! E todos gritando viva e assobiando e batendo palma e senti meu rosto corar violentamente e só então percebi a quantidade de gente que havia assistido aquele momento...

**POV Edward**

Aquele dia com Bella tinha sido realmente especial, pela primeira vez senti que a nossa relação era além do sexo, parecíamos um apaixonado casal de namorados: passamos o dia no shopping, escolhemos roupas pra hoje à noite, almoçamos, tomamos sorvete, tiramos fotos, tudo estava realmente perfeito...

Tinha tomado um banho e coloquei as roupas que usaríamos sobre a cama e a felicidade transbordava no meu peito... Eu a queria pro resto da minha vida e tudo estava caminhando melhor que eu esperava... Bella não tinha falado que me amava ou que queria ficar comigo, mas eu percebia que algum sentimento existia...

E por um instante senti um arrepio que passou pelo meu corpo como se um mau presságio estava pra acontecer, _era muita felicidade pra ser verdade_... Esta frase começou a martelar na minha cabeça, e apertei meus olhos com força pedindo a Deus para afastar este pensamento pessimista e fui até a janela mirando a Lua que timidamente começava a aparecer e a angustia foi acalmando o meu coração, meu celular tocou, olhei no visor e atendi imediatamente:

- E aí Jasper, beleza?

- Tudo bem... E como passou o dia? Jasper me perguntou, porém senti em sua voz uma preocupação...

- Perfeito cara, eu e Bella estamos nos curtindo muito e...

- Hum então estão namorando de verdade?Jasper me interrompeu calmamente e respirando profundamente respondi:

- Ainda não conversamos abertamente sobre isso, eu falei que desde o primeiro dia que a vi, ela havia mexido comigo, que encontrei a felicidade com ela e que por ela mudaria minha vida inteira...

- Sei... Bella é meio complicada em revelar seus sentimentos, tenha paciência cara... Mas eu liguei pra te alertar sobre Jacob, ele tem falado aos quatro cantos desta cidade que ainda ama Bella e que depois que conseguir falar com ela a sós, tem certeza que ela voltará pra ele, porque sempre Bella lhe amou...

- E será que ela não ama mesmo? Perguntei com certa dificuldade, pois parecia estar com uma estaca no coração só de pensar nesta possibilidade...

- Eu sinceramente acho que não, tenho percebido o brilho nos olhos de Bella e não é porque ela usa colírio regularmente... Jasper falou tentando fazer uma piadinha pra quebrar a tensão e completou: - Mas eu conheço Jake desde criança e quando ele fica obcecado por algo, ele não descansa... Então eu só te aconselho a não dar espaço pra ele nesta batalha, entendeu?

- Mas e se ela quiser falar com ele, eu nada poderei fazer... Respondi ainda amargurado...

- A vida é um risco que a gente tem que correr, mas confie no amor que você sente por Bella, poderia apostar que ela escolheria você, mas eu sou contra este tipo de coisa... Seja natural e não esconda seus sentimentos...

- Obrigado cara, nunca tive um amigo igual a você...

- Que isto cara, faço isto porque quero ser o padrinho deste casamento... Jasper me fez rir desanuviando a angustia e antes de nos despedirmos ele falou pra ir pensando numa música pra cantar, porque eu não iria escapar do mico...

Desliguei o celular e peguei um livro qualquer que estava sobre a escrivaninha de Bella, sentei na poltrona folheando aleatoriamente aquele livro antigo até que parei numa página que chamou minha atenção o grifo numa frase que dizia: "_Eu não sei se a vida é maior que a morte, mas o amor foi maior que ambas."_ Olhei pro nome do livro e lembrei-me deste romance épico: _Tristão e Isolda_...

Li e reli aquela frase, quando percebi que Bella adentrou no quarto, com um lindo sorriso e dizendo que iria tomar um banho e que não demoraria pra se arrumar... Um simples gesto me encheu de esperança e confiança, estando pronto pra lutar por seu amor nesta guerra com o Jacob...

Enquanto ela se arrumava, fiquei matutando que música cantaria aquela noite, queria que expressasse o que estava vivenciando e sentindo no meu coração... Após estarmos prontos e pegáveis como a Bella dizia fomos ao bar.

Mal chegamos e vimos uma das apresentações de Emmett e entre uma dose de tequila e outras, os cantores de Karaokê foram se apresentando e estava muito divertido, ríamos, os amigos de Bella sempre foram muito agradáveis comigo, é como se fôssemos amigos a vida inteira...

A única coisa que me incomodava eram os olhares insistentes do Jacob, Bella também já havia percebido, eu senti um desconforto por parte dela, mas como ela não retribuía os olhares, relaxei e aproveitei a agradável noite.

Estava chegando a hora de cantar e então levantei do lado de Bella pra buscar uma garrafa d'água e selecionar a música que já estava na minha mente...

Foi quando tive o desprazer de ouvir o vira-lata do Jacob, começar a cantar uma música do Bon Jovi, sabia que Bella era fã dele e podia apostar meu braço como aquela música devia ter um significado quando eles namoraram... Ele sorria e olhava fixamente pra ela... Meu sangue ferveu como ele era abusado aquele filhote de cruz-credo, eu respirei fundo tentando me controlar pra não socá-lo...

Eu olhei pra Bella e vi uma expressão ficando entre o espanto e confusão... Em seus olhos percebi a dor e a mágoa que ela devia sentir, ela abaixou a cabeça e quando ela tentou levantar Alice pegou seu pulso e a fez ficar enquanto ela falava algo pra Bella, que aceitou uma dose de tequila, entornando de uma vez...

Jacob terminou de cantar sua música e ainda teve a petulância de dizer: _Bella tudo que faço é amar você_... Bella estava com a cabeça baixa.

Fui em direção do vira-lata que já virava pra descer do palco e ficamos cara a cara a poucos centímetros, eu já estava bufando de raiva, e ele com um sorriso irônico disse:

- Gostou da minha apresentação Edward?

- Já vi melhores... Não conseguia disfarçar a minha irritação;

- Sabe Edward esta música sempre foi um marco no nosso namoro, Bella realmente ama esta música, porque a dançamos e a beijei pela primeira vez ao som desta canção, eu a fiz mulher pela primeira vez com esta música sendo regida ao fundo e alguns outros momentos mágicos que você não entenderia...

- Que bom que você tem boas lembranças do seu namoro com Bella, porque se depender de mim é a única coisa que você terá de Bella... Falei sarcasticamente enquanto ele sorria pra mim;

- Não se iluda Edward, eu ainda vou conversar a sós com Bella, e o nosso amor vai falar mais alto...

- Não pense que será fácil Jacob, eu lutarei pelo amor de Bella porque eu a amo verdadeiramente e sei que nunca a magoaria ao contrário de você... Acabei de proferir tais palavras e Jacob fechou o seu semblante e então continuei: - Agora de me der licença tenho uma música pra cantar...

Encaramo-nos por mais uns segundos e Jacob desceu do palco, esbarrando no meu ombro somente pra me provocar, porém estava com meu autocontrole estabelecido e voltei a me concentrar em cantar com todo o meu coração pra Bella...

A música começou a tocar e nossos olhos já estavam grudados e ela tinha na sua feição um discreto sorriso, eu queria que ela pudesse absorver cada palavra daquela canção porque eu estava cantando com a minha alma... Nos nem piscávamos e de repente ela se levantou e começou a caminhar em minha direção chegando à beirada do palco, estendi minha mão e puxei-a pra junto de mim...

Seu olhar, seu perfume, sua pele, tudo em Bella me deixava fora de órbita, eu acariciava seu rosto com minha mão livre e a descia pelo pescoço e parei na nuca aproximando ainda mais nosso rosto, a canção acabou... Coloquei a minha outra mão em sua fina cintura puxando-a ainda mais próxima de mim e falei entre seus lábios entreabertos:_ Bella eu te amo... Obrigado por existir_...

E selamos nossos lábios, já tínhamos nos beijado tantas vezes, mas este beijo foi cheio de sentimentos puros e verdadeiros, amor, paixão, devoção, emoção... Bella colocou suas mãos no meu cabelo fazendo a conhecida eletricidade percorrer meu corpo e nossas respirações já estavam descompassadas, e me surpreendi nos doces lábios um gosto levemente salgado e só então percebi que Bella estava derrubando algumas lágrimas...

Afastamos-nos e continuei beijar seu rosto por onde aquelas lágrimas passaram e tive a impressão que naquele momento ela queria falar pra mim que gostava de mim, que me amava... Será?!?!?

Nisso ouvimos um grito da baixinha espevitada dizendo:

- Viva Edward e Bella!!!!! Então olhamos para os colegas que assobiavam, aplaudiam, gritavam; somente Jacob estava encostado no balcão com um olhar mortal pra mim e ele ergueu o copo da sua bebida como se tivesse brindando comigo e sorriu sarcasticamente tomando de uma vez, sabia que este aceno era somente pra me informar que a guerra só estava começando...

Vi que Bella estava roxa de vergonha com toda aquela platéia, então peguei sua mão e descemos do palco e sentamos em nossos lugares e ficamos esperando o restante do pessoal cantar, enquanto trocávamos doces carícias e cálidos beijos...

Após ter terminado, continuamos por ali, ora dançando, ora se amassando, eu queria sair dali e tê-la novamente gemendo e sussurrando meu nome, nós fazendo amor era uma experiência sobrenatural pra mim, não era só o desejo carnal, mas era como se nossas almas pudessem se tocar...

- Ed... Vou ao banheiro... Ela me beijou e saiu com Alice a tiracolo...

- Pedi uma coca pra aplacar um pouco do teor alcoólico, quando Jacob encostou e disse:

- Boa jogada amigo... Cinicamente se dirigiu a mim;

- Primeiro nada disso foi jogada, eu a amo verdadeiramente e isso que você assistiu fluiu naturalmente como o simples ato de respirar e segundo não sou seu amigo... Falei acidamente e ele deu uma risada sarcástica saindo de perto de mim, ele queria me tirar do sério, mas não conseguiria...

Fui em direção a jukebox e fiquei procurando uma música pra dançar com Bella e achei uma perfeita... Esperaria Bella retornar do banheiro e a chamaria pra dançar...

- E aí cara, está bem? Era Jasper que se colocou ao meu lado e com uma cara de preocupado...

- Tudo sim, por que me pergunta? Falei intrigado...

- Eu estou vendo a movimentação em volta de Bella e de você, toma cuidado...

- Obrigado pela preocupação, vou ficar atento... E Jasper me interrompeu dizendo:

- Fica calmo cara, mas o lobo mal está cercando Bella... Ele estava olhando em direção do banheiro e acompanhei o meu olhar e lá estava Jacob interceptando a passagem de Bella...

Fiquei irado, mas controlado, respirei fundo e pedi pra Jasper selecionar a música e disse:

- Estou indo buscar minha namorada pra dançar... Disse confiante e sai em direção de Bella;

Cheguei próximo e nenhum dos dois percebeu minha aproximação, escutei somente Jacob falando: _Me escuta pelo menos, você me deve uma conversa_...

Bella estava séria, mexendo e esfregando nervosamente suas mãos, eu já havia reparado que era um tique nervoso que ela possuía e quando ela ia falar algo a abracei por trás e funguei no seu cangote dizendo no pé de sua orelha, sentindo-a estremecer:

- Dança comigo?!?!?!

- Só se for agora... Ela sorriu e virou pra mim dando um selinho e falou pra Jacob:

- Licença Jake... Ele olhou furioso pra mim, eu acho que se pudesse teria me matado naquele momento...

*Música*EVERYTHING (TRADUÇÃO) de Michael Bublé no VAGALUME (Letra e Vídeo)*OUÇAM* 

.com/watch?v=_ya5aQ7cn3E

Você é uma estrela cadente  
Você é o carro em fuga  
Você é a linha na areia  
Quando eu vou longe demais  
Você é a piscina  
Num dia de agosto  
E você é a coisa perfeita para se dizer

E você banca a desinteressada, mas isso é uma graça  
Oh, quando você sorri para mim, você sabe exatamente o  
que faz  
Querida, não finja que você não sabe que é verdade  
Porque você pode ver quando eu olho para você

E nessa vida louca  
E por esses tempos malucos  
É você  
É você  
Você me faz cantar  
Você é cada frase  
Você é cada palavra  
Você é tudo

Você é um carrossel  
Você é um poço dos desejos  
E você me ilumina  
Quando lembro de você  
Você é um mistério  
Você é do espaço sideral  
Você é cada minuto de cada dia meu

E eu não posso acreditar que sou seu homem  
E eu te beijo porque eu posso  
O que quer que fique no nosso caminho  
Nós enfrentaremos  
E você sabe que é isso que nosso amor pode fazer

E nessa vida louca  
E por esses tempos malucos  
É você  
É você  
Você me faz cantar  
Você é cada frase  
Você é cada palavra  
Você é tudo

E nessa vida louca  
E por esses tempos malucos  
É você  
É você  
Você me faz cantar  
Você é cada frase  
Você é cada palavra  
Você é tudo

Você é toda canção  
E eu canto junto  
Porque você é meu tudo

Começamos a dançar e nossos corpos estavam num mesmo ritmo, ora eu girava em meus braços e sempre roubava seus beijos e ora eu cantava olhando em seus olhos ou sussurrando seu ouvido... Ela sorria e retribuía meus beijos enquanto suas mãos entravam no meu cabelo ou passava a mão em meu peito...

Eu ficava prestando atenção em cada movimento seu, não queria perder nem deixar passar nenhum movimento sequer, eu queria gravar na minha mente e no meu coração... E no final ficamos rodopiando e inclinei suas costas apoiada sobre meu braço e beijei seu colo e quando a puxei novamente pra cima, Bella me disse com a respiração pesada:

- Então eu te faço cantar? Ela perguntou fazendo alusão a letra da música...

- Sim... E roçava a os meus lábios nos dela;

- E só você me faz dançar!

Bella falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e suspirou abafado com minhas mãos nas suas costas pressionando contra meu corpo e meu buddy já mostrava sinal de que a noite ainda não tinha acabado só estava começando...

* * *

**E aí gurias, gostaram?!?!?! Então comentem muitooooooooooooooo!!!!! Digam se odiaram, se gostaram, mandem sugestões, ou um beijinhoooo!!!!! Eu amooooooooooo muitoooooooooo tudo issoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Até terça com o capítulo 23, não percam porque vai estar pra lá de HOT!!!! Se é que me entendem!!!!rsrrsrsr!!!!**

**Beijinhossssssss no coraçãoooooooo!!!!!!**

**Deah**

.


	23. Chapter 23

Bella falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e suspirou abafado com minhas mãos nas suas costas pressionando contra meu corpo e meu buddy já mostrava sinal de que a noite ainda não tinha acabado só estava começando...

**Capítulo 23 –****Acerto de contas...**

**POV Bella**

Eu estava completamente no puro êxtase com Edward, ele me fazia sentir amada, admirada, confiante... Eu podia fechar os olhos e ouvi-lo cantar, céus aquele homem está me deixando louca, ensandecida de amor... Nunca tinha vivido uma experiência desta, nem com Jacob...

Estava nos braços de Edward até que Alice fez um sinal pra mim e fomos pro banheiro, mal entramos e Alice já foi falando sem parar:

- Ah, amiga que lindos vocês dois juntos... Ele é tão lindo, romântico e está apaixonado por você, posso apostar minha coleção de bolsas da Hermes, exclusiva de Jean Paul Gualtier, que vocês serão muito felizes juntos e terão muitos filhinhos... Alice parecia uma vitrola desembestada...

- Calma Alice, não faz uma semana que estamos realmente juntos e você já quer me casar e engravidar... Falei rindo fingindo indignação...

- Você sabe que eu tenho um sexto sentido forte, como se pudesse saber do futuro, e eu sinto que ele é o amor da sua vida... Alice falava sério, mas com um brilho nos olhos...

- Será mesmo Alice? Ele tem a vida dele, esta profissão não dá pra aceitar... Esfregava minhas mãos, e sentia uma ansiedade e nervosismo se apoderar de mim... E ainda falei: - Mas e o Jacob? Até os dez dias atrás eu sofria de amor, segui minha vida durante estes cinco anos sem Jacob, namorando e ficando com outros, porém não conseguia esquecer a nossa história...

- Edward já não te falou que por você mudaria a vida dele... Ai como você é teimosa amiga, cabeça dura... Alice bufou quando escutamos um barulho como algo caindo interrompeu nossa conversa... O barulho vinha de uma das cabines do banheiro...

Ficamos quietas nos olhando, esperando ver se alguém saía e só tinha uma porta fechada... Alice aproximou e deu duas batidinhas leves na porta e perguntou:

- Tudo bem aí? Precisa de ajuda?

E passou um tempo e ninguém respondeu, então falei:

- Pode ter alguém passando mal aí dentro, vamos chamar ajuda...

A porta foi aberta num rompante e pra nossa surpresa Jéssica apareceu com uma cara cínica e traiçoeira, bem típico dela...

- Nem pode ir ao banheiro sossegada, credo, vocês são chatas e pegajosas ao cubo... Jéssica dizia ironizando;

- Então estava aí bem quietinha, escutando nossa conversa... Será que tua mãe não te ensinou que ficar atrás da porta bisbilhotando a vida dos outros é feio... Alice estressou e eu a interrompi dizendo:

- Achei que você já tinha superado esta fase Jess... Desde a escola procurando fofocar, bisbilhotar a nosso respeito... Certos costumes não mudam mesmo... Falei sarcasticamente;

- Vocês acham que tem o rei na barriga, só porque moram em Los Angeles? E realmente Isabella certos costumes não mudam... A tua felicidade querida sempre foi tão frágil como cristal, e não pense que agora será diferente... Eu tenho pena de você querida... Jessica cuspia aquelas palavras que pareciam maldições lançadas na minha vida, como se estivesse rogando praga, senti um aperto no coração fazendo estremecer;

- Como você ousa falar estas coisas, sua bruaca... Alice irou e empurrou-a contra a parede e eu a segurei que já estava partindo pra cima dela...

- Deixa-a pra lá Alice, não vamos sujar a nossa mão com pouca coisa... Falei tirando uma força sobre humana pra não chorar...

Jessica nos encarou com uma expressão desafiadora e com um sorriso maléfico saiu do banheiro...

- Você devia ter deixado dar uns tabefes nesta meretriz de quinta... Alice falava agitada e abaixei a cabeça respirando com dificuldade, no fundo sabia que ela tinha razão...

- E pode parar de surtar, nem vem com esta carinha... Esquece o que esta bisca falou... A felicidade está em suas mãos amiga... Alice me abraçou e no mesmo instante me puxou pra frente do espelho e retocando a minha maquiagem...

Mal coloquei o pé fora do banheiro e fui interceptada por Jacob, ele sorria calmamente e com os olhos brilhantes, pegando em minhas mãos e aproximando muito próximo de meu rosto... Eu que esperava tanto tempo pelo toque de Jake, por este sorriso, a minha única reação diante dele foi tirar minhas mãos das suas e dar um passo pra trás...

Ele me olhou com uma expressão confusa, porém ainda me olhava intensamente e disse:

- Minha Bella, você ainda me deve uma conversa... Dê-me somente uns poucos minutos, por favor... Jacob me olhava com uma cara de cachorro pidão...

Comecei a ficar nervosa, com aproximidade e tentava raciocinar, minhas mãos começaram a suar e pra tentar liberar um pouco da tensão, esfregava as mãos e minha mente vagava: Será que importa ainda esta conversa com Jake? Cadê o Edward? Será que ele está me vendo aqui com Jacob?...

Jake vendo minha indecisão, dizia com uma voz melosa:

- Minha Bella, eu não consigo esquecer nossos momentos juntos, eu sinto tanta falta sua, seus beijos, seu corpo, das nossas conversas, eu te amo... Apenas uns minutos a sós, longe desta agitação...

Nesta hora eu senti uma guerra terrível em meu coração: com Jacob nosso namoro era bom, mas sempre nos anos que ficamos juntos eu me sentia um soldado no campo de batalha, lutava contra ciúmes, briguinhas, fofocas e inseguranças; já com Edward eu tinha uma paz que nunca tinha tido, sabia que fazia poucos dias que estávamos juntos, porém a sensação de proteção e segurança que ele transmitia me contagiava por completo...

Foi então que senti aquelas mãos másculas envolvendo minha cintura e cheirando meu pescoço e sussurrando no meu ouvido:

- Dança comigo?!?!?! Edward falava com aquela voz sexy que arrepiava cada pêlo do meu corpo...

- Só se for agora... Falei sorrindo porque sentia que ele era o príncipe que vinha no cavalo salvar a princesa do lobo mau... Selei nossos lábios e falei pra Jacob:

- Licença Jake... Nem olhei pro Jacob, e saí agarradinha nos braços de Edward...

E começamos a dançar, e como que num passe de mágica, todo o nervosismo e ansiedade que estava sentindo há um minuto foram dissipados... Entreolhamos e ao ritmo da música ele me rodava, me beijava e cantava no pé do meu ouvido...

Eu queria ser uma esponja pra absorver cada instante que desfrutava com Edward porque a sensação de plenitude e bem-estar é sublime...

A cada instante eu entendia que meu mundo dividia em antes e depois Edward... Cada frase daquela música enchia meu coração desta certeza; meu corpo que antes de Edward se negava a ter ritmo em dança de salão agora correspondia a cada movimento, a cada passo e a cada rodopio que nós dávamos...

Acabou a música com ele beijando meu colo, fazendo meu coração palpitar mais forte ainda e tentando controlar a minha respiração perguntei com a letra daquela música tocando na minha cabeça:

- Então eu te faço cantar?

- Sim... Ele tocava sensualmente seus lábios nos meus...

- E só você me faz dançar! Disse suspirando e saindo um fio de voz... Nossos corpos pediam por um contato maior e sem falar uma palavra sentíamos que o certo a fazer era ir embora pra completar aquele dia perfeito...

Quando o empata f*da oficial, Emmett, que já estava meio alterado por causa da bebida, se pendurou no ombro do Edward e entre risos disse:

- O cantor aqui metido a Julio Iglesias, vai me ajudar a escolher uma música especial pra Rose... Pode ser?

- Deixa pra amanhã Em, porque já estamos indo embora... Falei tentado persuadi-lo desta idéia, eu precisava sair dali logo, eu preciso urgente de Edward...

- Meu Deus! Como pude ter uma irmã tarada deste jeito, vocês parecem dois coelhos... Emmett gargalhava enquanto eu corava com aquela indiscrição e ele continuou: - Não dá pra esperar só mais pouquinho, esta é a última semana de solteiro poxa, seu único irmão, depois você vai embora e vai ficar com saudades de mim e... Ele fazia uma chantagem emocional e choramingava enquanto falava, eu e Edward começamos a rir e interrompi dizendo:

- Aff... Pode parar com estas lamúrias querido irmão... E quanto aos coelhos acho que não somos tanto quanto você com Rose... Nisso Emmett já gargalhava novamente e completei: - Eu acho que posso esperar Edward te ajudar... Dei uma piscadinha pra Edward, que selou nossos lábios e falou:

- Prometo não demorar, meu amor...

Nem deu tempo de respondê-lo e meu irmão já estava arrastando Edward pra longe de mim, senti uma pontada no coração mesmo sabendo que somente por alguns minutos...

Fui pro balcão e pedi mais uma dose de tequila, quando Alice e Rose já chegaram pra me fazer companhia e ríamos com tanta bobagem que falávamos, e aí Rose comentou:

- Estou subindo nas paredes, este jejum está me matando...

- Como é que é, estão em greve sexual? Desde quando? Perguntei rindo...

- Eu fiz isto pra que na noite de núpcias, nós estivéssemos bem motivados... Emmett não gostou muito da idéia, mas prometi umas surpresinhas especiais e então acabou cedendo a minha idéia...

- Ai que romântico Rose... Alice falava docemente e suspirando...

- Então é por isso que Emmett tem atrapalhado tanto eu e Edward... Ele não se diverte e não nos deixa divertir... Falei fingindo indignação e as meninas gargalhavam...

Foi quando Alice parou de rir e ficou com um olhar perdido dizendo:

- Oh-ouh...

Acompanhei o olhar de Alice e vi a uma cena que deixou minha visão vermelha de raiva...

Jéssica estava quase agarrando Edward de tão perto que ela estava dele, ele se esquivava, mas ela colocava sua mão no seu braço enquanto falava, olhei pro rosto dele e tinha uma expressão desconcertante, como se não soubesse o que fazer, mas ele pegou firme em seus braços e afastou-a... Eu fiquei petrificada no lugar, fiquei irada, aquela vagabunda se oferecendo pro Edward...

Fui caminhando em passos largos em direção deles, eu queria sangue, minha boca até podia sentir o gosto de ferro na boca de tão descontrolada, eu escutava um burburinho do meu lado, era Alice que falava _agora vou à forra e dar uns tabefes nesta vagabunda_ e a outra era Angela que dizia pra eu manter a calma...

O bar nem era tão grande, mas parecia que eles estavam a quilômetros de mim... E quando ele afastou a mocréia e a soltou ela fingiu se afastar e virou encontrando meus olhos coléricos, ela retribuiu um sorriso de escárnio voltando-se e agarrando Edward, surpreendendo, beijando-o... Ele empurrou-a com certa brutalidade e saiu não percebendo minha aproximação...

Encarei Jessica que tinha um sorriso nojento e sarcástico, e enquanto eu bufava e disse ríspida e tentando manter o fio do meu autocontrole:

- Gosta tanto de ser rejeitada querida... Queria ter sido irônica, mas sem o efeito desejado...

- Oh, Bellinha, ele só não cedeu a mim porque você estava a poucos metros dele... Homens são todos iguais querida...

- Fique longe de Edward...

- Ok! Vou ficar tão longe dele quanto ficava de Jake quando vocês namoravam... Sentia-a soltar todo o veneno em cima de mim...

- O que você está insinuando? Perguntei confusa e pressenti que coisa boa não era...

- Ah, Bellinha você tem que homens não gostam de comer só arroz e feijão, gostam de variar, e bem eu sempre proporcionei o filé mignon pro seu namorado... Jessica sorria vendo minha cara de tacho frente à humilhação da traição...

- Você está mentindo! Gritei descontrolada...

- Pode perguntar pra Angela, ela nos pegou no flagrante, bem na semana que Jake terminou com você...

Eu olhei pra Angela que com lágrimas nos olhos falou:

- Desculpe-me Bella, eu ia ter contar, mas ele no dia seguinte terminou com você, dizendo aquelas baboseiras e você ficou arrasada, não queria que você sofresse mais...

Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir, parecia que tudo estava sumindo da minha frente, no fundo escutava as meninas batendo boca com Jessica, fiquei em estado de torpor... Tinha uns burburinhos que eu era traída, porém eu achava que era fofoca e inveja... Eu desconfiei que Jacob tivesse me traído antes de me entregar pra ele, afinal eu não podia satisfazê-lo... De qualquer jeito, ele a procurava mesmo depois de nós termos uma vida sexual ativa...

Pisquei algumas vezes pra ver se não era um pesadelo, e voltei à realidade e via aquele bate boca das meninas, foi quando gritei:

- Calem a boca!!!! Todas pararam e falei como se estivesse cuspindo fogo...

- Sua biscate, vagabunda, puta... Ela me interrompeu dando um empurrão em mim dizendo pra não falar aquilo...

Eu reuni toda força que tinha no meu pequeno corpo e dei um soco na sua cara e o sangue do seu nariz escorria e Jessica desesperou gritando que tinha quebrado seu nariz...

- Isto é por você mexer com o que é meu... Sai batendo os pés, precisava sair dali, arejar minha cabeça...

Escutei duas pessoas chamando meu nome, mas continuei a marchar em direção da porta; foi quando uma mão pegou pelo braço, fazendo virar... Era Jacob com Edward logo atrás dele...

- Solta o braço dela! Edward gritou... Me esquivei de suas mãos e ele começou a falar...

- Deixa eu me explicar minha Bella... Jacob suplicava...

- Ela não é sua, seu cachorro sarnento... Edward falou indo pra cima de Jacob...

- Parem vocês dois! Gritei e ambos olharam espantados com a minha reação e continuei: - Eu não quero ouvir ninguém, quero ficar sozinha...

Sai correndo e comecei a andar pelas ruas da cidade, até que resolvi ir pro meu refúgio preferido: a casa da árvore. Fiquei lá no escuro sem acender o lampião que lá tinha pra iluminar...

Meu celular tocou por várias vezes, mas não atendia e acabei desligando...

Minha mente processava cada informação e eu fechava os olhos tentando diminuir a dor... Tudo que tinha vivido com Jacob fora tudo mentira, ele me traiu descaradamente, e ainda ousava falar que me amava... Canalha, se ainda eu tinha algum sentimento por ele, acabou por morrer... Eu chorava copiosamente e até que entendi que não era por amor, mas pela enganação, humilhação...

...

**POV Edward**

A noite estava correndo muito bem pra ser verdade... Apesar de Jacob ficar atazanando a minha vida, tudo estava correndo as mil maravilhas com Bella.

Tínhamos acabado de dançar, e entreolhares pairou no ar a nossa vontade de nos amar e aplacar um pouco do desejo que ardia em nosso corpo...

Até que fomos interrompidos mais uma vez pelo Emmett, querendo minha ajuda pra escolher uma música pra cantar pra Rosalie, apesar de Bella ralhar, acabei indo ajudá-lo...

De longe eu sempre olhava pra Bella, ela falava com as suas amigas e pelo jeito se divertiam, riam sem parar... Céus eu só queria poder tirá-la dali o quanto antes e fazer amor, nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer na minha vida...

Já havia ajudado Emmett e quando virei pra sair atrás de um pequeno balcão, Jéssica estava bloqueando minha passagem com um sorriso malicioso, aquilo me arrepiou não por tesão, mas por péssimo pressentimento e asco, Jessica trazia consigo uma vulgaridade enorme...

- Oi Edward, aceita uma bebida?

- Não obrigado Jessica, a Bella está me esperando... Licença... Pedi esperando ela sair da minha frente, mas ao invés de dar um passo pra trás, ela diminuiu a distância entre nós dizendo:

- Eu achei que a gente podia se conhecer melhor...

- Fico lisonjeado com seu interesse, mas eu tenho namorada e eu a amo, então me dê licença...

- Só um beijinho querido, não vai tirar nenhum pedaço... Ela veio pra cima de mim e somente tive tempo de pegar em seus braços forçando se afastar de mim, Jessica mordia seus lábios e fiquei com nojo de pensar nela me beijando...

- Pára Jessica, você não vê o quanto está sendo desagradável? Falei rudemente a fazendo dar mais um passo pra trás...

- Desculpe, se fui inconveniente... Ela dizia fingindo arrependimento, mas seus olhos não mostravam isto...

- Então dá licença, pra eu passar... Falei ainda sisudo;

Jessica assentiu com a cabeça e virou de costas e quando achei que a assanhada fosse sair da minha frente, ela me surpreendeu quando virou rapidamente beijando violentamente, e num impulso raivoso, empurrei-a quase a fazendo cair dizendo já descontrolado:

- Sai da minha frente... E passei por ela, que estava com um sorriso de satisfação.

Fui direto pro banheiro tentando me acalmar, já vi mulheres atiradas e assanhadas, mas nenhuma irritante e nojenta como Jessica... Lavei meu rosto e por um instante gelei pensando: _E se Bella viu o pseudo beijo, e não entender o que aconteceu ali?_

Saindo do banheiro, comecei a procurar Bella, e a vi conversando com a sebosa da Jessica, uma aflição se apossou de mim e já caminhando em direção dela, fui barrado por Jasper e Emmett que me disse:

- Melhor não ir lá cara... Emmett estava já bêbado, mas com uma cara séria...

- Deixa-as conversarem, ou melhor, fazer um acerto de contas com o passado, se precisar nós as ajudaremos... Jasper falou me convencendo aguardar...

Eu não conseguia entender o que elas falavam, porém percebia que Bella estava passada, sua expressão de dor feria meu coração, e de repente ela gritou mandando ficarem caladas, e depois de colocar uns adjetivos chulos mais que cabiam perfeitamente a asquerosa de Jessica, ela deu um soco na cara da mesma, caindo pra trás, sangrando seu nariz e ainda disse em alto e bom som:

- Isto é por você mexer com o que é meu... Bella saiu dali enfurecida em direção a porta do bar, eu fui tentar alcançá-la, mas Jacob apareceu na minha frente e agarrou-a pelo braço, Bella olhou pra nós dois e seu olhar estava distante e ferido... Vendo a mão do Jacob segurando-a gritei:

- Solta o braço dela! Ela se desvencilhou de suas mãos enquanto o vira-lata do Jacob falava:

- Deixa eu me explicar minha Bella...

- Ela não é sua, seu cachorro sarnento... Dizia indo pra cima de Jacob...

- Parem vocês dois! Eu não quero ouvir ninguém, quero ficar sozinha... Bella gritou e estacamos com a reação dela e respeitamos a sua vontade...

Despedi de Emmett e Jasper, e este me aconselhou a não procurá-la e contrariado fui pra casa... Minha mente estava fervendo, o que aconteceria agora? Onde Bella estaria a esta hora? Esta reação com Jessica foi por minha causa? Por que Jacob queria se explicar, o que ele tem a haver com isto? Deitei na cama com tantas indagações e com o coração apertado, pois sabia que ela estava sofrendo e isso levou minha paz embora...

Meus olhos pesaram com a tristeza acompanhada da Tequila e adormeci sonhando com Bella angustiada pedindo socorro só que não conseguia alcançá-la... Acordei assustado e suado, olhei as horas no meu celular já fazia 2 horas que Bella tinha saído do bar, tentei ligar no seu celular e estava desligado ou sem bateria...

Levantei da cama com um ar derrotado e fui pro banheiro tomar um banho, tentando aplacar a ansiedade, eu não iria conseguir relaxar sem saber Bella...

Liguei a ducha na água fria, e entrei de uma vez embaixo fazendo meu corpo ter espasmos até se acostumar com a temperatura da água...

De repente a porta se abre de uma só vez, batendo na parede, me fazendo virar... Bella estava parada na porta, nos entreolhamos por alguns instantes sem dizer nenhuma palavra e na sua expressão apesar de séria, sentia a angustia, porém via o desejo brilhar nos seus olhos...

Ela bateu a porta, fechando-a num baque e caminhou até mim entrando dentro Box...

*Música*ALL I WANNA DO IS MAKE LOVE TO YOU (TRADUÇÃO) de Heart no VAGALUME (Letra e Vídeo)

.com/watch?v=hd310K7oKrQ

"Tudo Eu Desejo Fazer É Fazer Amor com Você"

Era uma noite chuvosa quando o avistei  
Parado na estrada, sem guarda chuva, sem casaco  
Então eu parei o carro e lhe ofereci uma carona  
Ele aceitou com um sorriso e dirigimos por um tempo  
Eu não perguntei o seu nome, este rapaz solitário na  
chuva  
O destino me disse que é certo, será este um amor a primeira  
vista?  
Por favor, não faça nada errado, fique somente por esta  
noite

Tudo eu desejo fazer é fazer amor com você  
Diga que você também quer  
Tudo eu desejo fazer é fazer amor com você  
Eu tenho braços amáveis para agarrar

Então encontramos este hotel, era um lugar que eu  
conhecia muito bem  
Tornamos aquela noite mágica. Oh, ele fez tudo certinho  
Ele trouxe a mulher dentro de mim, muitas vezes,  
facilmente  
E de manhã quando ele acordou eu havia deixado para  
ele um bilhete  
Eu disse a ele que eu sou a flor e ele a semente  
Nós caminhamos no jardim, plantamos uma árvore  
Não tente me encontrar, por favor não ouse  
Somente vive na minha memória, você irá sempre estar  
lá

Tudo eu desejo fazer é fazer amor com você  
Diga que você também quer  
Tudo eu desejo fazer é fazer amor com você  
Eu tenho braços amáveis para agarrar

Oh, oooh, fizemos amor  
Amor como estranhos  
A noite toda  
Fizemos amor

Então aconteceu uma dia, nos encontramos no mesmo  
caminho  
Você pode imaginar a surpresa dele quando ele avistou  
com os seus próprios olhos  
Eu disse por favor, por favor entenda  
Estou apaixonada por outro homem  
E o que ele não pode dar para mim  
Ohh, oh, oh foi a pequena coisa que você pôde

Tudo eu desejo fazer é fazer amor com você  
Uma noite de amor foi tudo que conhecemos  
Tudo eu desejo fazer é fazer amor com você  
Vamos, diz que você irá, que você me quer também

Tudo eu desejo fazer é fazer amor com você  
Uma noite de amor foi tudo que conhecemos  
Tudo eu desejo fazer é fazer amor com você  
Vamos, diz que você irá, que você me quer também

A noite toda...

Tudo eu desejo fazer  
Tudo eu desejo fazer  
Tudo eu desejo fazer  
Tudo eu desejo fazer

Tudo eu desejo fazer é fazer amor com você  
Uma noite de amor foi tudo que conhecemos.

- Bella, eu qu... Tentei falar, porém ela colocou a mão na minha boca fazendo-me calar e disse com uma voz suave e carregada de tesão:

- Tudo que eu quero é fazer amor com você Ed... Diga que você também me querer...

Quando fui abrir a boca pra respondê-la, ela me beijou ardentemente e urgente, e nossas línguas já se reconheceram e começaram a se explorar cada vez mais, Bella ora passava suas mãos delicadas sobre meu peitoral, ora arranhava e subia pra minha nuca, agarrando meu cabeço, enquanto minha boca passava pelo seu pescoço, orelha, ela segurou meu rosto com suas duas mãos e me disse respirando já com certa dificuldade, mas com a voz carregada de possessão e domínio:

- Você é só meu entendeu?

E voltamos a se beijar, tirei rapidamente seu vestido e puxei-a pra baixo do chuveiro, e aquela água fria chocando contra nossos corpos queimando de luxúria e desejo foi extremamente excitante, a cada toque de Bella parecia um rastro de fogo passando sobre minha pele... Acariciei seus seios, passando a língua, mordiscando arrancando gemidos abafados dela... Fui descendo, lambendo, beijando cada parte de sua barriga e quando cheguei à calcinha arrebentei com a alça lateral com os dentes e comecei a beijar sua virilha, sentindo-a arfar cada vez mais, encostei-a na parede e ajoelhado em sua frente passei uma de suas pernas por cima de meu ombro e comecei a depositar beijos e lambidas na sua feminilidade, ela se retorcia a cada toque de minha língua, e então introduzi meu dedo combinando os movimentos e assim percebi que as suas contrações estavam aumentando e Bella agarrou mais forte meu cabelo, puxando cada vez mais próximo dela, e assim ela chegou ao clímax, e senti seu corpo amolecer...

Levantei enquanto lambia meu dedo sentindo o sabor de seu néctar e Bella pegou meu dedo colocando inteiro na sua boca e aquilo me fez estremecer, então ela percebendo foi descendo sua boca distribuindo beijos por todo o meu peitoral e minha barriga, passando a lamber a parte interna da minha coxa, fazendo suspirar abafado e sem ela me tocar ainda lá no meu buddy, já estava quase gozando somente com suas carícias... E então ela parou, pegou o meu amigo e deu uma olhada pra mim passando sua língua pelos seus lábios e começou a lambê-lo em toda sua extensão até que o colocou na sua boca e eu gemia... Quando percebi que estava quase pra gozar, afastei e puxando-a pra meus lábios disse abafado:

- Preciso me sentir dentro de você... Num átimo já tinha pegado uma camisinha na gaveta do banheiro e colocado...

Olhei pra Bella, toda molhada, com seus cabelos bagunçados colando sem eu corpo, sua face rubra de tanto tesão e suas mãos se tocando e massageando seu clitóris enquanto ela olhava profundamente mordendo seu lábio inferior, fiquei embasbacado, nunca tinha visto uma imagem tão sensual em toda a minha vida e então Bella me disse sensualmente:

- A paisagem está agradando...

- Você não sabe como... Você me deixa louco Bella... E nisso ela suspirou e terminou falando:

- Então vem... E nisso peguei-a pela cintura e subindo no meu quadril e nos encaixamos perfeitamente, ela apertava suas pernas em volta de mim e ali ficamos naquele ritmo de puro prazer, e começamos a aumentar nossas contrações e nossa respiração entrecortada, gemidos, nossos nomes se misturavam neste momento até gozamos loucamente, tão intenso parecendo que nossos corações batiam sincronizados num só ritmo...

* * *

_**Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii gurias do meu coração!!!!!!!!**_

_**Beijinhos mega hiper super maxi blaster infinitamente especiais pra: Gibeluh, Priiii, Carla Hale, Juliete Masen Cullen, Olivia Cullen, Ana Krol, Alexia e Larissa Cullen... Obrigadaaaaa pelos reviews!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Será que mereço algum review? Se acharem que sim, e quiserem fazer um aspirante a escritora feliz comentem muitoooo... Eu me empolgo e posto mais rápido!!!!!kkkkk!!!!!!**_

_**Beijinhosss no coraçãoooooooooo e boa ferveção no fds com muito beijo na bocaaaaaa!!!!!!!!**_

_**Deah**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Guriasss do meu coração varonil!!!!! Olha eu aqui novamente postando mais um capítulo especial!!!!**_

**_Beijinhos mega power super ultra mega hiper maxi blaster infinitamente especiais pra: lg, Ana Krol, Priiii, Carla Hale, Alexia, Olivia Cullen, Larissa Cullen, Gibeluh e Maraisa Oliveira... Obrigadaaaa amores vocês são ESPETACULARESSSSSSSS!!!!!!_**

**_BOA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Ficamos ali com as nossas testas coladas e com nossos olhares conectados, já não via tristeza, nem angustia neles e sim felicidade e então sussurrei entre seus lábios:

- Adoro você possessiva...

**Capítulo 24 – Eu te amo...**

**POV Bella**

Quando sai do bar depois da briga com Jessica estava me sentindo tola, humilhada e totalmente corna... Todo o tempo do nosso namoro, onde eu tinha uma doce ilusão que nosso amor era perfeito, na verdade era um triângulo que decididamente não era nada amoroso, era pura sacanagem... Fiquei enojada de pensar, que me entreguei pra ele achando que aquilo era mágico, único em nossas vidas, quando na verdade eles deveriam rir à custa de minha ignorância...

Ódio era que sentia por ser tão estúpida... E todos estes anos sofrendo por aquele cachorro e não se permitindo viver, deixando meu coração frio igual a uma pedra de gelo... _Retardada, estúpida, tola, corna idiota,_ eu me xingava sem parar... E o cachorro sarnento ainda dizia que me amava e que queria conversar comigo?

Cerrei meus olhos... Minha mente já voava longe relembrando e remoendo todas as descobertas e emoções daquele dia... Meu dia e parte da noite foram perfeitos com Edward, pairava um clima de paixão entre nós, ele me amava e esse amor era tão presente que era como se pudesse pegá-lo entre minhas mãos... A música que ele cantara pra mim, o jeito que dançamos com ele sussurrando aquelas palavras no meu ouvido e quando vi Jessica se oferecendo e depois roubando aquele beijo, fiquei ensandecida... Não era só sentimento de posse e ciúmes, era uma dor aguda no meu coração, como se uma faca rasgasse e me tirasse o ar, a essência da minha vida...

Meu coração se encheu... Certeza da paixão, do amor, da alegria, da nossa conexão entreolhar, dos beijos cálidos e avassaladores, do nosso corpo que se molda encaixando perfeitamente, de seus toques e o prazer que ele me proporcionava era incrível... Eu suspirei sentindo meu corpo tremer e meu estômago revirar...

Isto foi o sinal que eu precisava pra sair do estado de torpor e sem pensar em mais nada, desci as escadas da casa da árvore rapidamente... Eu o queria pra sempre na minha vida, era a certeza presente no meu coração...

Adentrei aquele banheiro, decidida que não deixaria mais Jacob estragar ou reprimir minha vida... Aquela tristeza que pesava em meu coração iria ser banida... Eu merecia ser feliz e minha felicidade tinha nome e sobrenome: Edward Cullen...

A porta tinha dado um baque contra a parede fazendo Edward se assustar, ele se virou me encarando profundamente, eu sabia que ele enxergava minha alma e isso acalentava meu coração...

Não queria conversar e explicar nada, eu precisava dele em mim urgente... Seu toque me faz esquecer as dores e voltar a viver... Ele fez menção de falar e eu interrompi dizendo:

- Tudo que eu quero é fazer amor com você Ed... Diga que você também me querer... Minha voz saiu abafada de tão excitada que estava e seus olhos me responderam com luxúria e uma felicidade contagiante...

Assim nos entregamos a beijos e carícias repletas de paixão e urgência, eu me derretia a cada toque, beijo, lambida, mordida... Moldávamo-nos um ao outro, e quando nos separamos arfantes disse:

- Você é só meu entendeu? Minha voz estava carregada de ciúmes só de lembrar o simples fato de Jessica ter tocado num pedaço qualquer de seu corpo...

Fizemos amor loucamente e chegamos ao clímax de uma forma única, cada vez que nos entregávamos ao prazer era diferente e somente aumentava a cumplicidade entre nós... Com a sensação de plenitude e nos fitando o ouvi falar entre meus lábios:

- Adoro você possessiva...

*Música*EVERYTIME WE TOUCH (TRADUÇÃO) de Cascada no VAGALUME (Letra e Vídeo)

.com/watch?v=FL0bjwez8mg

_Toda vez que nos tocamos_

Eu ainda ouço sua voz, quando você dorme ao meu lado  
Eu ainda sinto seu toque nos meus sonhos  
Me desculpe pela minha fraqueza, mas eu não sei porque  
Sem você, é tão difícil de sobreviver

Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento  
E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar  
Você não pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? Eu quero que isso dure  
Preciso de você do meu lado  
Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática  
E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu  
Você não pode ouvir meu coração batendo fraco,  
Eu não posso deixar você partir  
Quero você em minha vida

Seus braços são meu castelo, seu coração é meu céu  
Eles afastam as lágrimas que choro  
Nós passamos por todos os bons e maus momentos  
Você me faz levantar quando eu caio

Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento  
E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar  
Você não pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? Eu quero que isso dure  
Preciso de você do meu lado  
Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática  
E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu  
Você não pode sentir meu coração batendo então,  
Eu não posso deixar você partir  
Quero você em minha vida

Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento  
E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar  
Você não pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? Eu quero que isso dure  
Preciso de você do meu lado  
Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática  
E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu  
Você pode sentir meu coração batendo então,  
Eu não posso deixar você partir  
Quero você em minha vida

Estar ali com Edward, foi indescritível, nunca mais tomaria um banho sem povoar minha mente com tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer... Sorri abertamente e respondi:

- É bom acostumar, porque sou extremamente egoísta e não gosto de dividir o que é meu com ninguém... Você é meu e eu sou sua... Dizia entre leves mordidas em seu queixo e em seus lábios...

No mesmo instante ele capturou meu rosto com suas mãos em minha bochecha e olhando dentro dos meus olhos pediu:

- Repete o que você disse... Ele pediu com um brilho nos seus orbes que fizeram arrepiar...

- Tudo bem, sou egoísta ok?... Não gosto de falar dos meus defeitos... Falei com humor, mas sabia o que ele se referia...

- A parte do egoísmo já entendi... Ele sorriu de lado e continuou com uma voz suplicante: - Quero ouvir a última parte... Nisso passava a língua sobre meus lábios como se tivesse desenhando, o seu hálito chocava contra minha pele e na minha mente só tinha Edward, como se não existisse mais ninguém no mundo...

- Você é meu e eu sou sua... Já falei suspirando com a respiração entrecortada. Ele encostou nossas testas e hipnotizados pelos nossos olhares pediu:

- Fala de novo...

- Você é meu e eu sou sua... Repeti, Edward me pegou no colo, me abraçando e ria, ele transbordava uma felicidade pura e intensa como se fosse uma criança que tivesse ganhado um brinquedo que tanto queria...

Ainda nus, ele caminhou até o quarto e depois de rodopiarmos, gargalhávamos e ele dizia:

- Eu sou teu e você é minha... Eu te amo... E sem me deixar falar mais nada me beijou fervorosamente e me jogou na cama deitando por cima de mim e arfando disse entre seus lábios:

- Se eu soubesse que estas palavras iam surtir este efeito, tinha dito antes... Falei rindo manhosamente e Edward já estava tomando meu corpo com tanta excitação que fechava os olhos e sentia estar flutuando chegando a ver estrelinhas, tentava gravar cada toque, beijo, o êxtase era tão grande que podia esquecer até quem eu era e o que fazia ali...

- Deixa ver meu chocolate preferido, meu amor... Ele sussurrava no meu ouvido, obedeci prontamente abrindo meus olhos e assim nos amamos mais uma vez, entre gemidos e sussurros, cheguei ao clímax várias vezes e quando senti as contrações dele chegando fui tomada por mais uma onda de prazer e ele gemia dizendo:

- Fala de quem você é...

- Sou sua Ed... Falei com uma voz esganiçada e abafada de tanto prazer sentia, e ainda repetia: - Sou sua, só sua, pra sempre sua, eeeu teee amooo...

Neste momento atingimos o clímax juntos e sem sair de cima de mim, ele descansou a sua cabeça no meu peito, enquanto eu fazia um cafuné em seus cabelos e passava a ponta dos seus dedos nas suas costas...

Nossos corpos suados estavam grudados assim como nossos corações, e de repente senti algo molhar ainda mais meu peito e depois de um tempo percebi que Edward derramava algumas lágrimas... Virou na cama rapidamente, me fazendo deitar no seu peito e com os braços me envolvendo fortemente disse:

- Obrigado meu amor, hoje você me vez o homem mais feliz... Edward me beijava o topo da minha cabeça...

- Eu só quero ser feliz com você... Falei mansamente subindo meu rosto a fim de poder olhar em seus orbes fascinantes...

- Enquanto você me quiser, eu te prometo fazer o possível e impossível pra te fazer feliz... A tua felicidade é minha felicidade meu amor...

Ficamos trocando juras de amor banhados de muitos afagos e beijos suaves até o sono nos vencer e dormimos entrelaçados...

...

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

Acordei com um grito estridente e esganiçado, eu até achei que devia ser um sonho esdrúxulo, mas conforme meus olhos foram clareando, tive a visão do que estava acontecendo...

Alice estava estática logo a frente da porta, com as mãos tampando seus olhos enquanto Edward estava nu parado no meio do quarto, roxo de vergonha e com uma almofada escondendo seu membro... Se eu não estivesse tão assustada, com o meu coração quase pulando pra fora da boca, até riria da situação que apesar do vexame era engraçada...

- Céus, o que está acontecendo aqui? O que você está fazendo no meu quarto há esta hora Alice? Por que não bateu na porta antes de entrar? Desembestei a falar enquanto levantava me enrolando no lençol...

- Ai desculpa Bella... Foi a primeira vez que vi Alice ficar totalmente envergonhada e sem ação...

Olhei pra Edward com um sorriso maroto e percebi uma ereção matinal que tentava esconder... Fiz um sinal pra ele sinalizando o banheiro e como se ele tivesse saído do transe, retribuiu com um riso de lado totalmente avexado, correndo pra lá...

- Ai Belinha é que o Emmett falou que podia subir que você estava pronta, e... Alice se explicava sem parar, interrompi dizendo:

- Pode tirar as mãos do rosto amiga... Ria e deu uma espiadela entre os dedos abertos, e depois relaxou vendo que Edward já não estava mais ali...

- Relaxa Alice... Só foi uma pegadinha do empata f*da do Emmett, como ele não está transando não deixa ninguém em potencial fazer...

Nisso Emmett apareceu gargalhando na porta e nos dizendo:

- Foram pegos no flagra de novo?

- Pra tua infelicidade não... Só não espanco porque não quero estragar as fotos do teu casamento e também não quero estragar o começo do meu dia... Disse irritada, porém com um sorriso que teimava em aparecer no meu rosto;

- É só pra você não se esquecer de fechar a porta maninha... Emmett esta tirando sarro da minha cara;

- Saí daqui Emmett, antes que eu me arrependa e jogue o abajur na sua cabeça...

- Ok... Só avisa o cunhadinho que a despedida de solteiro vai começar às 18:00hs, o Jasper vem buscá-lo daqui a pouco pra me ajudar com uns detalhes que faltam...

- Por isso que eu vim cedinho Bella, temos que arrumar nossas roupas pra nossa despedida de solteiras... Alice já falava toda entusiasmada dando pulinhos e batendo palmas, tipicamente coisas de Alice;

- Roupas? Como assim?

- Você não está sabendo da idéia da Rose? Fiz um sinal negativo com a cabeça e Alice completou: - Se arruma logo, nós temos horário marcado numa loja de Port Angeles, depois eu te explico... Alice falou saindo e assim que fechou a porta, passei a chave porque não queria mais nenhuma surpresa, minha mente totalmente maliciosa já começou a traquinar... _Bem que eu poderia ajudá-lo no banho..._

Entrei no banheiro e Edward já tinha tomado banho e estava enrolado com uma toalha na sua cintura e enxugando seus cabelos... Aquela visão era perturbadora, um deus grego sexy com algumas gotículas de água espalhadas em seu corpo... Fechei a boca e engoli a saliva que rapidamente formou na minha boca pra não babar e com um suspiro desanimado falei:

- Que pena você já tomou banho... Ele chegou próximo com um sorriso de lado e com os olhos brilhando de malícia falou:

- Mas nada impede de te ajudar tomar banho... Ele foi tirando o lençol em que estava enrolada...

- Hum... Gostei da idéia... Falei mirando fixamente seus olhos enquanto minhas mãos já percorriam toda a sua barriga e seu peitoral... Suas mãos começaram a alisar minhas mãos, subindo até o ombro, colo, pescoço onde já recebiam lambidas, mordidas, beijos, me fazendo arfar com suas carícias e ele sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- A porta está fechada? Sua voz soou numa rouquidão sexy que me fez arrepiar inteira e o respondi com a respiração pesada:

- Pra entrar aqui só se derrubar a porta...

E ele sem desgrudar de mim, me puxou pra dentro do Box e quando percebi a sua toalha já não o cobria mais, deixando seu membro duro e ereto apertar contra minha coxa.

Abriu a duchinha molhando meu corpo que estremecia com seu toque, e colocou sabonete líquido nas mãos e com movimentos circulares extremamente sensuais, ele passeava pelo meu corpo, eu estava quase chegando ao clímax sem ao menos ter me tocado no meu botão do prazer... Enxaguou-me e novamente com um pouco mais de sabonete se ajoelhou na minha frente e com uma mão começou a lavar minha feminilidade enquanto a outra aperta meu bumbum adentrando entre elas parando na região do períneo fazendo leves pressões... Algumas vezes ele penetrava com seu dedo sutilmente, fazendo soltar gemidos inexprimíveis...

_Sabe a expressão subir pelas paredes? _Agora eu a compreendia perfeitamente... Louca, ensandecida, endoidecida e totalmente pervertida por este homem, era assim que Edward me fazia sentir...

E quando ele começou a enxaguá-la, ele posicionou a duchinha fazendo movimentos circulares, me fazendo ter espasmos violentos de prazer, meus músculos ainda contraídos, ainda absorvendo a intensidade do clímax...

Fui interrompida com batidas na porta do quarto, eu e Edward nos olhamos parados e ouvimos uma voz irritada conhecida:

- Bella, sai logo deste quarto, vamos chegar atrasada... Nós não respondemos nada e ela percebendo o nosso silêncio voltou a falar: - Foi difícil conseguir este horário exclusivo só pra gente, vamos logo se não vou ter um síncope aqui, e além disso o Jasper já chegou e está esperando o Edward...

Edward fez menção de levantar, e eu o puxei contra meu corpo dizendo:

- Se parar agora eu te mato... E o beijei loucamente e com uma urgência e entre meus lábios Edward falou maliciosamente:

- Cumprir sua ordem é um enorme prazer, além do mais, sou muito novo pra morrer...

Ele ainda me abraçando caminhou pra fora do Box e me colocando de frente pro espelho da pia do banheiro, e num mesmo instante já com camisinha a postos, ele me abraçou por trás e massageando meus mamilos que estavam pra lá de intumescidos de tanto tesão, fez com que eu apoiasse levemente sobre a pia e me penetrou, eu dei um gemido abafado e fechei meus olhos tentando captar toda as sensações que vagavam pelo meu corpo naquele momento, e Edward me disse com a voz carregada de excitação:

- Abra os olhos Bella, quero ver o meu chocolate no reflexo do espelho...

Nós ficávamos nos fitando através do espelho e nossa dança sensual e frenética estava sensacional, nossos corpos se moldando um ao outro ao som de nossos gemidos e sussurros e de algumas batidas irritantes na porta de Alice, chegamos ao êxtase juntos e ele me abraçou mais forte, beijando meu ouvido e soprando um _Eu te amo_...

* * *

_**Estão sentindo o calor aí?!?! Porque aqui ferveeeeeeee!!!!!KKKKK!!!!**_

_**E aí gurias do meu coração, estão gostandooo?!?!?! Então que tal alguns reviews pra me deixarem hiper mega power empolgada, assim posto mais rápido sabe....rsrsrs...**_

_**O próximo capítulo eu garanto pra vocês que irão surtarrrrrrrrrr!!!! Só de lembrar eu enlouqueço!!!!!!!!kkkkk!!!!!!!! Quem viver lerá!!!!!!!!**_

**_Já estou escrevendo o novo capítulo de Freedom, então logo nos veremos lá!!!!!!! E o capitulo de Id Lie já está quase pronto com novidadess quentesss!!!!!_**

**_Beijinhos no coraçãooooooooo e um bom final de semanaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Deah_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**!!!!!**_

_**Saudadesss ladies...**_

_**Beijinhossssss mega power super hiper ultra blaster maxi especiais pra: Isabel Mainard, Juju Cullen, Ig, Lanna Cullen, Larissa Cullen, Nara, Maraisa Oliveira, Gibeluh, Priiiii, Carla Hale e Ana Krol... You're greatssssssss!!!!**_

_**BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

Nós ficávamos nos fitando através do espelho e nossa dança sensual e frenética estava sensacional, nossos corpos se moldando um ao outro ao som de nossos gemidos e sussurros e de algumas batidas irritantes na porta de Alice, chegamos ao êxtase juntos e ele me abraçou mais forte, beijando meu ouvido e soprando um _Eu te amo_...

**Capítulo 25 – Madame Afrodite**

**POV Bella**

Voltamos pro Box pra tomarmos uma ducha rápida, afinal Alice e Jasper nos aguardavam... Nossos olhares eram profundos junto com os sorrisos que estampava nas nossas faces, nunca fui tão feliz com alguém como sou com Edward, sentia uma plenitude perfeita e sem restrições...

Quando terminamos de nos arrumar e rimos quando percebemos que tínhamos nos vestidos parecidos: calça jeans clara, blusa básica azul e tênis branco... A única diferença é que minha blusinha era transpassada na cintura...

- Gostei da sua roupa, sempre com bom gosto... Você está linda... Ele falou divertidamente;

- Você também tem um ótimo gosto pra se vestir... Vão achar que fizemos de propósito... Falei agarrando seu pescoço puxando pra dar um selinho, continuei maliciosamente: - Lindo até vestido, porém prefiro com menos roupa...

- Acho melhor você não ficar falando estas coisas pra mim... Edward sussurrava no meu ouvido e nossas mãos já tateavam pelo nosso corpo;

- Por quê? Fiz uma voz de inocente como se não estivesse compreendendo...

- Deste jeito a gente não sai deste quarto e... Algumas batidas frenéticas na porta interromperam Edward...

- Eu vou deixar você aqui Bella, vou escolher a sua roupa e vai ter que usar o que lhe trouxer, sem reclamações entendeu!!!!!!!!! Pela entonação que Alice usara ela devia estar uma fera de tão brava...

- Estou saindo Alice... Gritei e fui me afastar em direção da porta e Edward segurou minha mão e me abraçou dizendo:

- Vou sentir saudades... Tenha um bom dia... Deu um beijo suave nos meus lábios;

- Eu não vou sentir saudades, vou morrer de saudades... Falei enfatizando o _morrer_...

- Não morre não porque vou precisar de você bem viva a noite... Ele sorriu torto esquecendo-se do ataque que Alice devia estar tendo naquele momento...

- Hum, não vejo a hora de este dia passar logo... E demos mais um beijo e puxei-o quarto a fora, e mal descemos a escada e encontramos um Jasper calmo e sorridente e uma Alice estressada e impaciente, com os braços cruzados e batendo um dos seus pés no chão e nos disse:

- Achei que tinham morrido lá dentro... Olhamos-nos e rimos cúmplices do nosso amor. E Alice agarrou meu braço me puxando pra fora da casa dizendo pra Edward e Jasper:

- Não nos esperem, vamos demorar... Até depois da festa!

...

Chegamos a Port Angeles num tempo recorde, Alice já gostava de correr e como estávamos atrasadas ela abusou um pouco mais da velocidade.

Já tinha passado todo o nervosismo da Alice e ela estava empolgadíssima dizendo que ia ser a melhor despedida de solteira que todos os tempos...

Então eu interrompi seu momento matraca aberta e questionei:

- Até agora não sei o que você e Rose estão aprontando...

- É que Rose teve uma idéia brilhante, não sei como não pensei nisso antes... Ela falou contemplativa por uns instantes e logo voltou à euforia dando leves pulinhos e interrompi:

- Vai com calma Alice, não sei se você percebeu mais está dirigindo...

- É que me empolguei... Então a despedida de solteira vai ter um tema bem sugestivo: _Sadomasoquismo_, Alice piscou falando com um ar de criança arteira...

- Aff... Estou fora Alice, não curto este lance de dor e sofrimento... Falei séria.

- Relaxa Bella você não vai sofrer, vai fazer os homens sofrerem... E nisso paramos frente a uma mansão branca com um jardim magnífico e Alice completou: - Aqui vamos adquirir o que precisamos pra ficar perfeita...

Paramos o carro e um homem moreno, lindo, alto, musculoso que vestia um terno italiano e de óculos escuros abriu a porta do carro e estendeu a mão pra eu descer. O olhei sem reação e peguei na sua mão saindo do carro e ele me disse com um sotaque francês:

- Seja bem vinda a mansão de Madame Afrodite... E depositou um beijo na minha mão fazendo-me corar violentamente.

E quando olhei pra direção de Alice já tinha outro homem vestido da mesma forma e depois de cumprimentá-la de maneira idêntica, entrou no carro para manobrá-lo.

Alice veio ao meu lado, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e o homem que ainda estava na minha frente disse:

- Acompanhem-me ladies, suas amigas já chegaram e Madame Afrodite as aguarda...

Eu só consegui balançar minha cabeça sinalizando afirmativamente, já Alice arreganhou um sorriso pro grandão e agradeceu.

Seguimos o grandão e por trás eu sinalizava pra Alice que não iria entrar naquela brincadeira, mas ela estava tão eufórica que andava pulando que nem uma pipoca na panela...

Ele abriu a porta e quando adentramos numa sala enorme e suntuosa, meu queixo caiu e fiquei estática admirando o ambiente: As paredes brancas com várias janelas que eram recobertas com longas cortinas brancas esvoaçantes amarradas elegantemente com cordas douradas, dois sofás de veludo vermelho clássicos e uma mesa no centro de mogno e em cima uma escultura de bronze de dois corpos nus envoltos, no chão um tapete felpudo e alto vermelho e preto, na parede ao fundo uma parede vermelha com uma tela gigante de uma mulher nu deitada de perfil vestindo somente uma coleira; e na outra parede um aparador comprido que quase pegava a parede inteira com outras esculturas de cobre onde pareciam em várias posições sexuais... Seria o Kama-sutra?

Eu e Alice estávamos boquiabertas com a decoração atípica, porém requintada, nunca imaginei existir uma casa assim aqui em Port Angeles, uma cidade tão provinciana e pacata quanto Forks...

Fomos despertas do nosso momento abobalhado com um pigarro do grandão, e ele nos disse:

- Por aqui por gentileza Ladies... Ele abriu um sorriso largo.

Subimos pela enorme escadaria de granito travertino com o corrimão dourados e passamos por um corredor extenso onde havia muitas portas dos dois lados, tinhas luminárias de cristais na parede que a metade superior era branca e a inferior era vermelha, dando um clima de erotismo e sedução ao local...

Paramos frente a uma porta no final do corredor e o grandão deu duas batidinhas e uma voz aguda e melosa falou:

- Quem?

- É o Pierre, Madame... Trouxe as duas ladies que faltavam...

- Deixe-as entrar... Ela respondeu e o grandão abriu a porta com um sorriso malicioso tirando o corpo de lado pra que nós passássemos e nos falou:

- Aproveitem o dia...

Alice agradeceu e eu fiquei calada, somente abaixei a cabeça envergonhada e refletia: o que esta a maluca da Rose está pretendendo com tudo isso?

A porta foi fechada atrás de nós e outra sala enorme se apresentava na nossa frente: As janelas eram recobertas com cortinas de um tecido adamascado vermelho e dourado, nas paredes espelhos por todos os lados ao redor alguns sofás, divãs e poltronas todas pretas e no chão um tapete tão branco que dava dó de pisar...

- Ai meninas que bom que chegaram!!!!! Rose gritou alegremente correndo na nossa direção nos abraçando...

- Culpa da Bella... Alice falou fingindo estar brava e completou:

- Bem que o Emmett tem razão, ela e o Edward parecem dois coelhos, não param nunca...

Rimos e Rose maliciosamente:

- Você hein cunhadinha, sempre foi tão comportadinha...

- Desculpem se a minha sexual está ativadíssima... Falei sorrindo e Angela aproximou da gente dizendo:

- Querida sua pele está radiante... Nem precisa falar que você está praticando bastante... Ela deu uma piscadinha e rimos...

Fomos interrompidas quando uma voz ecoou na sala:

- Minhas queridas estão prontas pra a prova das roupas? Olhei na direção e vi uma mulher de uns 40 anos, loira com os cabelos longos e cacheados, ela estava maquiada com os olhos bem marcados e na boca um batom vermelho berrante, ela apresentava um corpo enxuto apesar das curvas serem bem acentuadas, tinha peitos e bunda grandes, porém como uma cintura bem delgada; ela vestia um vestido longo de seda preto ultra decotado no busto e uma sandália dourada cravejada de pedraria...

- Ah, Madame Afrodite, estas são minhas amigas Bella e Alice... Rose nos apresentou e ela caminhou elegantemente sorrindo nos disse:

- O prazer é todo meu young ladies...Sorrimos e cumprimentamos num aperto de mão e ela continuou: - Vão até ao banheiro e tirem toda a roupa e coloquem o roupão que está lá com os respectivos nomes...

Fomos ao banheiro e fizemos como Madame Afrodite ordenara, as meninas estavam eufóricas, e eu perguntei a Rose:

- Como você a descobriu?

- Ela é uma lenda Bella, quem nunca ouviu falar na bonequinha de Luxo? Uma prostituta de categoria, dizem que aqui vêm desde artistas de cinema, empresários, atletas famosos e até políticos... E o meu estilista conseguiu o telefone de Madame Afrodite e falei o que tinha em mente e por uma boa quantia de dinheiro, ela está assessorando na organização da minha despedida de solteira... Vai ficar marcada na história... Rose falava empolgadíssima e a questionei novamente:

- E se o Emmett e os meninos souberem? Já pensou nisso? Falei preocupada não queria que Edward ficasse bravo comigo e nem queria traí-lo...

- Não se preocupe não Bella, já fiquei sabendo por fontes seguras que Emmett contratou várias dançarinas e que vai ter show de strip-tease, e estas coisas... Quando eu descobri fiquei irada, mas falando com o meu estilista purpurinado, ele me deu esta idéia, afinal nós não vamos trair ninguém, só nos divertir, beber e dançar muito, como eles... Ela sorriu maquiavélica...

- Está bem, mas não me peçam pra fazer algo imoral porque isto eu não faço... Falei séria.

- É só diversão Belinha... Vamos escolher a roupa, temos que estar perfeitas... Alice dizia exaltada de tão alegre.

Madame Afrodite já nos aguardava na sala e nos acompanhou até um closet, nunca tinha vista tantas camisolas e fantasias eróticas reunidas, passamos o resto da manhã escolhendo e provando roupas, botas, acessórios... Madame Afrodite dava palpite e nos aconselhava como se comportar, nunca imaginei estar num lugar destes com uma prostituta de luxo dando dicas, porém nos divertíamos bastante...

Lembrei de Edward e por ironia do destino, eu estava apaixonadamente amando um acompanhante profissional, ou melhor, um EX- acompanhante, porque ele iria mudar sua vida por nós...

Meu celular tocou e vi a mensagem de Edward:

"_Meu coração dói de saudade de você... Te amo... Beijos nesta boca deliciosa." _

Rapidamente respondi:

"_O meu nem bate quando você está longe... Amo mais... Beijos no corpo inteiro."_

E depois de um tempo Edward mandou outra mensagem:

"_Não canse muito hoje, quero você bem disposta hoje à noite. Beijos."_

Ri e senti meu corpo estremecer, só de imaginar o que iríamos fazer e respondi:

"_Estou ansiosa e pronta pra você... Beijos."_

Na hora do almoço, Madame Afrodite nos serviu um banquete com comida tailandesa que ela dizia ser altamente afrodisíaco e que dava energia e disposição pra agüentar umas doses de bebidas a mais...

E durante a tarde tivemos uma tarde de beleza com a esteticista de Madame Afrodite, ficamos num ofurô grande que deviam caber umas 10 pessoas, e depois passávamos por uma massagem estimulante e energética e fomos nos arrumar...

Olhávamos no espelho e realmente estávamos dominadoramente sexy: Rose estava com um modelito de couro vermelho, era um vestido tomara que caia justo, e curto com várias tachinhas na altura do busto e meia-calça arrastão vermelha com scarpin de salto alto cheio de rebites; já Angela estava com uma calça preta de couro e um top de couro branco e preto deixando toda a barriga amostra com uma bota de couro que ia até a metade de sua coxa e super alta; Alice estava com um vestido preto de couro super decotado e com várias correntes na cintura e com meia-calça arrastão pretas e botas pretas de cano baixo, já eu estava com uma saia de couro preta super curta e um colete de couro preto super decotado, meia-calça arrastão preta e scarpin preto com salto alto e super fino.

Madame Afrodite conferia nosso visual com uma expressão satisfeita de serviço realizado e trouxe dois perfumes e disse que era pra escolher um dos dois pra arrematar a produção, um era o Avant L'AMOUR, de fragrância adocicada e o outro era o Excite, de fragrância cítrica ela nos informava que ambos eram afrodisíacos pra o sexo oposto porque imitam os Feromônios...

Já tinha passado das seis horas e recebi uma mensagem de Edward dizendo que estava indo pra festa dos meninos e que nos veríamos no final da noite...

Vestimos sobretudos cobrindo nossas roupas que não eram nem um pouco convencionais e despedimo-nos de Madame Afrodite indo direto pra festa.

...

Alice estacionou o carro e a movimentação em frente ao local era grande, escutava a música que vinha do interior do galpão velho e abandonado que ficava a dois quarteirões do bar do Joe onde os meninos faziam a despedida de solteiro de Emmett, virei pra Rose e falei:

- Você é maluca Rose, e se os meninos vêm aqui... Falei preocupada e Rose sorria com uma cara de safada e me disse:

- Eles vão estar tão ocupados quanto nós Bella, e eles nunca vão imaginar que a nossa festa é assim... Relaxa e vamos nos divertir...

Antes de atravessar a porta do velho galpão passamos por dois seguranças que permitiu a nossa entrada após nos ver com a Rose, ela direcionou pra os seguranças dizendo:

- Lembrem-se só entra quem tiver o convite... Eles assentiram com a cabeça.

Mal colocamos os pés e vieram mais homens vestidos de calça de couro sem camisa somente com uma coleira cheia de metais no pescoço tirarem nossos sobretudos e guardá-los.

Estava pasma com a decoração do lugar, nem parecia aquele galpão velho e abandonado, ele foi inteiro forrado com tecido, recobrindo a parede tecido preto e no teto com tecido branco parecendo uma tenda e convergia pro centro da pista de dança onde tinha um globo de discoteca gigante formando com vários canhões de luz uma atmosfera incrível... Espalhados pelo galpão transformado vários lounges e mesas no canto tinha sido montado um bar e tinha um barman sem camisa preparando drinks; realmente Rose tinha superado, nunca imaginei uma despedida de solteira destas, ela provavelmente havia gastado alguns milhares de dólares pra realizar aquela festa...

Fui chamada a realidade quando uma voz masculina com um sotaque carregado francês me chamou:

- Lady, sua bebida... Ele me deu uma pequena taça com uma bebida verde e antes de perguntar o que era as meninas se aproximaram de mim, todas com suas respectivas taças na mão...

Alice ergueu a sua taça e gritou:

- Um brinde a Rose, a sua última noite de solteira! E assim brindamos e bebemos num só gole aquela bebida que desceu queimando minha garganta...

- Mas o que é isso? Falei fazendo uma careta e as meninas rindo da minha cara, até que Angela falou:

- Absinto Bella, a fada verde, esta dose foi só pra esquentar a noite... Ela dizia enquanto ela se virava pra o homem que estava do lado dela colocando nele uma guia na sua coleira...

*Música*YouTube - Black Eyed Peas "I Gotta Feeling"

.com/watch?v=f_2rrxONlLo

Começou a tocar uma música e Alice surtou gritando e dando seus pulinhos corriqueiros dizendo:

- Nós temos que dançar esta música... Ela é perfeita!!!!!!!

Eu tenho uma sensação  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa boa

Eu tenho uma sensação  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa boa

Eu tenho uma sensação  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa boa

Eu tenho uma sensação  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa boa

Hoje à noite vai ser a noite  
Vamos curtir ao máximo  
Eu tenho meu dinheiro  
Vamos gastar tudo  
Sair e arrasar  
Tipo "Oh Meu Deus"  
Saia desse sofá  
Vamos, vamos sair

Eu sei que vamos curtir  
Se nós descermos e sairmos  
E simplesmente irmos à loucura  
Eu me sinto estressado  
Eu quero deixar pra lá  
Vamos ficar bem "doidões"  
E perder todo o controle

Encha minha caneca  
Parabéns!  
Olha como ela dança  
Apenas tire isso!  
Vamos celebrar!  
Nós vamos parar tudo  
Vamos fazer o teto pegar fogo!  
E então nós faremos novamente

Vamos fazer (6x)  
E viver ao máximo  
Vamos fazer (8x)

Pois eu tenho uma sensação  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa boa

Eu tenho uma sensação  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa boa

Hoje à noite vai ser a noite  
Vamos curtir ao máximo  
Eu tenho meu dinheiro  
Vamos gastar tudo  
Sair e arrasar  
Tipo "Oh Meu Deus"  
Saia desse sofá  
Vamos, vamos sair

Encha minha caneca  
Parabéns! À vida!*  
Olha como ela dança  
Balance, balance, apenas tire isso!  
Vamos celebrar!  
Nós vamos parar tudo  
Vamos fazer o teto pegar fogo!  
E então nós faremos novamente

Vamos fazer (6x)  
E viver ao máximo  
Vamos fazer (11x)

Aqui nós chegamos,  
Aqui nós vamos,  
Nós precisamos agitar,  
Fácil vem,  
Fácil vai,  
Agora nós estamos no topo  
Sinta a batida  
Corpo agita  
Agite e não pare  
Em Círculos  
Pra cima para Baixo  
Dia e noite

Segunda, Terça  
Quarta e Quinta  
Sexta, Sábado  
Sábado e Domingo  
venha venha venha venha conosco  
Voce sabe o que nós estamos dizendo  
Festa todo o dia  
Fe Fe Fe Festa Todo Dia

E eu estou sentindo  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa boa

E eu tenho uma sensação  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa  
Que hoje à noite vai ser uma noite boa boa

(Tradução Vagalume)

Só então percebi que todas as mulheres tinham um homem sem camisa com máscaras nos rostos e de coleira ao seu lado... Céus... Apesar de bizarro era de certa forma sexy e estimulante; imaginei Edward ali do meu lado com uma calça de couro moldando seu corpo com o peito desnudo... OMG... Suspirei fundo só de formar esta imagem na minha mente.

Observava as várias meninas dançando todas com roupas de couro, não tão produzidas como as nossas, mas aquilo deveria ser traje obrigatório.

O que chamou minha intenção foi uma respiração muito próxima de mim batendo na minha nuca que estava à mostra devido ao rabo de cavalo que tinha feito no cabelo...

Virei rapidamente e vi aquele homem que havia entregado a bebida pra mim e logo que percebeu minha expressão confusa falou:

- Perdoe a proximidade Lady, sou Pierre seu escravo por esta noite, ele dizia com aquele sotaque pesado de uma forma maliciosa...

- Sério? Como? Falei embasbacada e ele respondeu:

- Todas aqui têm seu escravo individual por esta noite... Pode me chamar e pedir o que quiser... Ele sorria maliciosamente enquanto estendia uma guia de couro e metal pra prendê-lo na coleira...

Depois de um tempo assimilando esta loucura e percebendo as meninas se divertindo dançando enquanto seus escravos ora dançavam ou ora sentavam aos seus pés assistindo-as dançar, outras já estavam se atracando com os escravos, pura perversão... Disse-lhe entrando no clima:

- Certo escravo, a partir de agora você vai chamar Ed e pra começar vá buscar uma ice bem gelada pra mim...

E assim a festa rolava muita bebida e dançávamos sem parar, fizemos nossos escravos dançarem sensualmente pra gente, ríamos muito, Angela estava toda assanhada dançando agarradinha com o escravo dela, Rose fazia seu escravo beijar seus pés e andar de quatro acompanhando, eu e Alice fazíamos somente eles buscarem bebidas e dançar conosco mais sem contato físico, não seria capaz de cometer tal loucura, apesar do meu escravo Ed lançar olhares luxuriosos e ardentes, não conseguia deixar de pensar em Edward...

E não sei por que tinha a sensação de estar sendo observada, e percorreu um frio na minha espinha fazendo meu coração acelerar...

* * *

_**E aí gurias, gostaram?!!?!?!? Então que tal alguns comentários pro próximo capitulo sair mais rápido!!!!!!KKKKK!!!!**_

_**A propósito, o capitulo 26 chama-se: AMOR, SEXO E MÁGICA... Só posso dizer que o título fará jus ao conteúdo do texto...rsrs...**_

_**Eu postei uma one-shot que se chama Um amor de Voyeur(link no meu perfil), então quem quiser dar uma passadinha lá e ler, não se esqueçam de deixar um comentário e fazer uma aspirante a escritora feliz!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Beijinhos no coração e um final de semana com muita pegaçãoooooooo!!!!!!uhullllllll!!!!!**_

**_Deah_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Amoresssssss!!!!!! Tudo bem?!?!?!**_

**_Mega power super hiper ultra maxi blaster beijinhos especiais pra: Larissa Cullen, Carla Hale, Maraísa Oliveira, Bell Mainard, JujuhCullen, Jujuh Moreshi, Gibeluh, Ana Krol e Priiii._**

**_BOA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

E não sei por que tinha a sensação de estar sendo observada, e percorreu um frio na minha espinha fazendo meu coração acelerar...

**Capítulo 26 – Amor, sexo e Mágica...**

**POV EDWARD**

Emmett estava todo animado, parecia uma criança que aguarda a festa de aniversário... Estava com tanto saudade de Bella, que meu peito chegava a doer, na hora do almoço não agüentei e mandei uma mensagem pra ela e ficamos respondendo, realmente nunca me senti assim: tão frágil e apaixonado, simplesmente amando...

Passei o dia ajudando o Emmett na montagem de um palco e na instalação de uns canos em cima deles para as dançarinas contratadas fazer pool dance...

A noite chegara e a festa já tinha começado, e todos estavam bem animadinhos, bebida, música, dança e mulheres exibicionistas, aquilo estava um paraíso pra qualquer homem, porém nada me trazia satisfação, eu só queria poder ter a Bella novamente em meus braços e senti-la o seu corpo no meu...

Jacob estava do outro lado do palco, bebendo e me encarando com uma cara raivosa, soltando sorrisos sarcásticos... Sabia que ele não havia se conformado que agora Bella estava com ele... Devolvi os olhares de furiosos e ignorei-o completamente...

Assim fiquei bebericando umas cervejas com a minha imaginação longe daquele local, e de repente um sutiã voou parando na minha cabeça, olhei na direção e uma das dançarinas que faziam strip-tease, me chamava com o indicador... Emmett já estava em cima do palco dançando com as meninas, enquanto elas passavam a mão em seu corpo...

Fiz um sinal negativo com as mãos, fiquei somente observando e rindo das palhaçadas, Jasper sentou ao meu lado me acompanhando nas bebidas, até que ele falou:

- Jake não para de encarar você... Toma cuidado cara, acho que ele está traquinando alguma coisa... Jasper me alertou preocupado;

- Estou tranqüilo, não tenho medo de cara feia... Falei ironicamente e completei: - Cachorro que late não morde... Gargalhávamos e quando olhamos na direção ele estava espumando de raiva, acho que ele percebeu que falávamos dele...

Observamos Jake se dirigindo pra fora do bar e Jasper começou a falar:

- Sabia que a festa das meninas é aqui pertinho?

- Verdade? Queria estar lá com Bella... O que será que elas estão aprontando?

- Fiquei sabendo pelo Joe, que nunca Forks teve uma despedida de solteira destas, além de superprodução, elas contrataram algumas pessoas... Jasper falou parecendo calmo enquanto eu me engasguei com um gole de cerveja que bebia no momento. Depois que recuperei o meu fôlego disse:

- Não acredito garotos de programa? E você nesta calma Jasper... Fiquei nervoso e ansioso, será que Bella ia entrar na brincadeira da festa?

- Fazer o que cara? Aqui não tem prostitutas disfarçadas de dançarinas?

- Ok, mas nós estamos só observando a paisagem e se elas estiverem brincando igual à Emmett, Ben e a inúmeros homens?

Jasper ficou igual vermelho igual a um tomate com a possibilidade que das meninas estarem se divertindo com os garotos de programa e balbuciou um _será?_

- Você falou que a festa delas é aqui pertinho, que tal nós darmos uma olhadinha? E quem sabe nos divertir também? Falei arteiro e com um sorriso que contagiou Jasper imediatamente e ele respondeu:

- Vamos logo então...

E assim chegamos perto do galpão onde estava sendo a festa e percebemos dois seguranças na porta da frente, Jacob estava sendo na guia da calçada do outro lado da rua... _O que ele estaria pensando em fazer?_ Pensava curioso e preocupado, porém Jasper me puxou pelo braço direcionando pra uma porta dos fundos...

Entramos escondidos e ficamos atrás de uma parede de tecido que separava o salão da área de serviço e colocamos a procurar nossos alvos por uma pequena fresta... Não demorou muito e achamos as nossas garotas...

Bella estava dançando com Alice no meio da pista, eu comecei a arfar com a visão: ela vestia uma saia de couro preta curta e um colete,espartilho de couro preto super decotado delineando seus seios fartos, meia-calça arrastão preta e scarpin preto com salto alto e super fino, modelando suas pernas e seu bumbum... Ela e Alice dançavam sensualmente e riam enquanto tinha dois homens sentados aos seus pés, olhando-as com uma expressão de pura luxúria e desejo...

Eu e Jasper nos entreolhamos abismados, furiosos e ciumentos... Até que Jasper falou irado:

- Vou até lá tirar minha namorada da mira daqueles cachorros sarnentos.

- Calma cara tem uma idéia melhor, quer escutar? Falei meu plano e consegui persuadir facilmente Jasper...

Ficamos observando-as esperando o momento ideal pra agirmos... Eu estava hipnotizado nos movimentos sensuais e eróticos que Bella fazia e meu buddy já dava sinais de vida... De repente o safado fez a menção de tocá-la, porém ela o puxou por uma coleira que ele tinha no pescoço e fez sinal negativo com a mão e num movimento automático ela mordeu seu lábio inferior me deixando alucinado, queria tomá-la ali mesmo, toda a sua boca e seu corpo só pra mim, mas eu tinha que me controlar se não meu plano iria pro ralo...

Quando vimos os dois homens se afastarem em direção do bar, interceptamos os dois safados, puxando-os pra trás da parede de tecido, e depois de conversarmos e darmos um dinheiro pros grandalhões safados, eles concordaram...

E foi assim que conseguimos trocar nossas roupas, eu e Jasper colocamos a calça de couro, a coleira e o sapato... A calça serviu, mas ficou meio comprida e a bota ficou um pouco grande, colocamos as máscaras e pegamos a bebida que as meninas queriam e fomos procurá-las...

Só encontramos Alice no meio da pista e Jasper caminhou em sua direção com um sorriso pra lá de malicioso, e eu fiquei passando meus olhos por todo lugar e quando olhei em direção da porta, ela estava saindo e um segurança abria a porta para sua passagem...

Fui até lá e quando fiz menção de abrir a porta o segurança perguntou:

- Não pode sair enquanto escravo... Ordem expressas da chefa... Aquele guarda-roupa ambulante disse ríspido e severo...

- É que minha dona acabou de sair... Tentei argumentar e o brutamonte respondeu:

- Ela não vai demorar, é só um rápido recado de seu namorado...

_Namorado_... Esta palavra ecoou na minha mente e questionava: _eu sou o namorado dela não sou?_ Eu tinha que ir lá fora de qualquer jeito pra ver quem se dizia namorado dela... E num clique minha mente clareou as coisas e sabia que era Jacob que estava lá fora com ela.

Meu sangue ferveu, o que aquele cachorro sarnento estaria falando ou fazendo com a minha Bella; fui pelos fundos onde tinha adentrado e dei a volta no galpão, ficando escondido atrás de um carro, próximo o bastante pra ouvir e ver os dois, e qual não foi minha surpresa quando ouvia Jacob se declarando pra Bella:

- Eu te amo mais do que tudo nesta vida, me perdoa se eu fui um fraco e um miserável por ter te traído com a Jessica, ela me seduziu, eu quero você tanto que chega a doer no meu peito, eu te amo Bells, acredite em mim, eu quero que você seja a mãe de meus filhos... Eu te amo muito...

E nisso ele agarrou Bella, beijando-a desesperadamente, ela estava sem reação, não se afastou e parecia estar aceitando aquele beijo...

Fiquei estático ainda no meu esconderijo, dor e sofrimento por ver aquela cena, eu a amava tanto que assistir aquilo foi como se tivesse abrindo meu peito com uma navalha sem anestesia, porém de repente o beijo partiu e Jacob falou:

- Estava com saudades de seu gosto...

E neste instante, Bella começou a ter uma crise de riso, ela se curvava com a mão na frente da barriga e ria sem parar e o cachorro sarnento de Jacob se afastou e perguntou meio irritadinho:

- Do que você está rindo? Eu venho até aqui digo que você é a mulher da minha vida, que te amo e depois de um beijo deste você fica rindo da minha cara...

Depois de alguns segundos Bella tentava se recompor, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam sobre sua face de tanto rir e disse com um tom divertido:

- Desculpe Jake... É que estamos em sintonias diferentes, pra falar a verdade acho que nunca estivemos realmente ligados por amor verdadeiro, era uma amizade que depois virou uma paixonite, com o passar do tempo ficamos juntos por comodidade...

- Você não pode falar isso Bella, eu te amo, eu te quero... Jacob falava desesperadamente e Bella o interrompeu dizendo:

- Eu te quero muito, mas como amigo... Eu tenho que confessar que quando vim pra cá, estava disposta a fazer ciúmes em você, porque achava que ainda te amava, mas os dias foram passando e descobri em Edward um sentimento puro e verdadeiro e quando você me beijou eu nada senti entende? Era como se alguém tivesse forçando fazer cócegas na minha língua...

- Você não pode estar falando sério, você está bêbada, eu sei o que significo na sua vida Bells, eu vou embora porque tudo que você diz é mentira, só pra me dar o troco do que fiz com você... Eu sei que tudo isso é uma palhaçada, então amanhã conversamos sobriamente, sem nenhuma gota de álcool no seu sangue...

- Pra mim este assunto está mais do que encerrado Jake, você está sendo muito ridículo e inconveniente... Dê-me licença que tem uma festa bombando ali dentro...

Bella se virou e entrou no galpão, enquanto Jacob gritava:

- Você não vai resistir a mim, eu tenho certeza meu amor...

Comecei a piscar meus olhos, saindo do meu transe, não foi fácil ver aquele nojento beijar os lábios de Bella, vivi um inferno neste instante, porém momentos depois fui ao céu ouvindo Bella falar que nada sentiu quando Jacob a beijou e depois falando que me amava e que nunca tinha gostado dele como ela gosta de mim... Meu ego realmente inflou e senti as forças renovadas pra terminar o plano que tinha começado pra esta noite...

Corri pra dentro do Salão pelos fundos e peguei outra bebida pra minha bela dominadora... Bella estava perto de Alice e Jasper que estavam se esfregando sensualmente e Bella os olhava com a expressão séria como se estivesse reprovando a situação, com certeza ela não sabia que aquele que se esfregava em sua amiga era o Jasper...

Bella vendo minha aproximação disse sem paciência:

- Que demora escravo pra trazer minha bebida, foi buscar em Seattle? Ela estava irritada e eu somente abaixei a cabeça, não queria que ela me reconhecesse agora...

O tempo foi passando e percebia que Bella estava chateada, mas começou a dançar sozinha e depois da terceira Ice que fui buscar pra minha dominadora, ela já estava mais solta e com os olhos fechados dançava no ritmo da música...

*Música* /watch?v=zTYT-SiZeFo LOVE, SEX, MAGIC de Ciara e Justin

Eu estava aos seus pés, olhando-a de baixo pra cima... Era o espetáculo mais sexy e envolvente que presenciava, ela mordia seus lábios ensaiando um sorriso no canto da boca, eu já não agüentava mais só olhar e não poder desfrutar da minha deusa...

Levantei-me e fiquei em suas costas, quase encostando meu corpo no seu, cheguei próximo de seu ouvido e sussurrei:

- Será que este humilde escravo pode fazer alguma coisa pra sua dominadora? Percebi que a pele de sua nuca e pescoço ficou eriçada com a minha respiração, e ela ficou muda por um tempo, surpresa talvez, e entrando no jogo que estava propondo respondeu:

- Por que demorou tanto escravo? Ela falou encostando sua cabeça no meu ombro e com os olhos fechados, segurei com as duas mãos sua fina cintura puxando-a mais próximo fazendo roçar sua bunda em meu buddy que já estava desesperado dentro daquela calça apertada...

- O que deseja minha dona? O seu desejo é uma ordem... Falei enquanto minha língua fez um caminho entre sua nuca até seu ouvido, fazendo-a arfar pesadamente e sussurrando _Edward_...

Minhas mãos já passeavam pela lateral de seu corpo e pelo seu ventre, quase tocando em seus seios... Sua respiração estava tão irregular e pesada parecendo que seus peitos iriam pular pra fora de seu espartilho de couro e com uma voz abafada de tesão respondeu-me:

- Quero que você me domine escravo... E respondi prontamente:

- Com o maior prazer... Mordi seu pescoço e quando ela fez menção de virar, não permiti fazendo continuar do mesmo jeito... Eu apertava meu buddy contra seu bumbum empinado, enquanto ela rebolava, e ainda colados guiei-a pra fora da pista de dança em direção de um divã no canto escuro do salão.

Paramos na frente do sofá e disse em seu ouvido pra não se mexer e assim ela obedeceu, desci até seus pés e toquei-os fazendo uma subida gradativa com minhas mãos sedentas por Bella... Apalpava a parte interior da coxa, adentrando por baixo de sua mini saia, passando os dedos de leve sobre sua calcinha encharcada, fazendo gemer e minhas mãos continuaram subindo, tocando seus seios por cima da roupa e Bella disse com a respiração entrecortada:

- Vai me torturar muito ainda escravo?

- Só o suficiente... E com um puxão virei Bella de frente pra mim e nossos olhos se conectaram novamente e fiquei perdido naquela imensidão de chocolate...

Começamos a nos beijar com grande urgência, estávamos totalmente excitados com aquela situação, deitei-a naquele divã e me coloquei sobre seu corpo e ali começamos um amasso enlouquecido, nossas mãos trilhavam todas as partes de nossos corpos, enquanto gemíamos e arfávamos nossos nomes...

Parei tentando controlar nossas respirações eu a queria naquele momento e não podia esperar mais... Ela sorria pra mim dizendo:

- E agora escravo, o que faremos pra aliviar a nossa tensão? E nisso ela pegou meu buddy por cima da calça, fazendo suspirar chegando a revirar meus olhos de tanto tesão que estava acumulado...

- Banheiro agora! Falei com certo autoritarismo e quando Bella foi falar algo interrompi completando: - Você não quer ser dominada? Ela assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça e sussurrei em seu ouvido: - Então me obedeça meu amor...

Trancamo-nos no banheiro. Peguei a coleira que estava em meu pescoço e prendi as suas mãos pra cima de sua cabeça, apoiando num gancho pregado na parede... Os olhos de Bella brilhavam com a nossa brincadeira e assim comecei a beijar cada parte de seu corpo, abri seu corpete de couro, deixando seus lindos seios à mostra, recebendo carinhos, beijos e mordidas; minha boca foi descendo fazendo um caminho por toda sua barriga até chegar a sua intimidade, ergui sua saia e vi a minúscula calcinha transparente que cobria uma pequena penugem, beijei-a por cima do tecido, ela arqueava o corpo, gemia tanto que parecia estar chorando...

- Fale o que você quer minha dona? Perguntava sobre sua pele não deixando de distribuir beijos molhados nas suas coxas...

- Eu quero você dentro de mim... Por favor, não me torture mais... Solte-me eu também quero te tocar...

- Agora não minha dona, eu quero subjugar de seu corpo, dominá-lo por completo sem sua interferência... Diga-me a quem você pertence?

- Eu pertenço a Edward Cullen...

- Repita novamente... Mandei e ela ficou repetindo várias vezes, deixando-me enlouquecido de ouvir sua voz sexy dizendo que me pertencia...

Abaixei minha calça e meu buddy já começou a trabalhar de uma forma impetuosa... Enquanto ele penetrava sua intimidade, só confirmava cada vez mais que Bella era perfeita pra mim, nossos corpos se encaixavam e se moldava, nosso ritmo era frenético e ritmado sempre ao som de gemidos e palavras abafadas que eram carregadas de luxúria e desejo...

Senti a musculatura de Bella se contrair fortemente e sabendo que ela estava próxima pra alcançar o clímax, eu parava e beijava seus lábios suavemente e depois de alguns segundo voltávamos na nossa dança erótica e assim fiquei prolongando o ápice de nosso prazer, até que não consegui segurar mais e atingimos o ápice juntos uma única vez, mas foi tão intenso e profundo que não conseguia definir o que tínhamos acabado de viver...

Soltei a mão de Bella e abraçou meu pescoço se apoiando em mim disse:

- Isto foi mágico...

- Isto só foi mágico porque existe um amor puro e verdadeiro Bella...

- Eu te amo Ed...

- Eu te amo mais Bella...

A nossa bolha estourou quando batidas incessantes na porta ficaram cada vez mais forte e uma voz conhecida gritava do outro lado da porta do banheiro:

- Tem mais gente pra usar o banheiro... Abre logo a porta...

LOVE, SEX, MAGIC (TRADUÇÃO) de Ciara no VAGALUME (Letra e Vídeo)

1, 2, 3 Vai... Ciara... Sexo... Ciara...  
Aqui vamos nós, fale com eles...

[Ciara]  
Seu toque é tão mágico para mim  
As coisas mais estranhas podem acontecer  
A forma como você reage a mim  
Eu quero fazer algo que você não imagina  
Imagine se tivesse um milhão de mim falando desse jeito sexy para você  
Você pensa que consegue aguentar, garoto, se eu te pressionar,  
Eu vou precisar que você faça o mesmo.

Baby mostre-me, mostre-me  
Qual é seu truque favorito que quer usar em mim  
E eu serei voluntária  
E eu estarei fluindo e indo até as roupas desaparecerem  
E nada restar em mim além de sapatos  
Ohh baby...

[Ciara and Justin Timberlake]  
A noite toda mostrando, apenas você e a multidão  
Fazendo truques que você nunca viu  
E eu aposto que posso fazer você acreditar  
Em amor e sexo e mágica  
Só me deixe guiar seu corpo junto ao meu  
Eu aposto que você sabe o que eu digo  
Porque você sabe que eu posso fazer você acreditar  
Em amor e sexo e mágica

[Justin Timberlake]  
Tudo não é o que parece  
Eu movo minhas mãos e tenho você  
E você se sente tão leve me assistindo  
Mas agora é minha vez de te olhar  
Eu não vou te parar  
Se você quer agarrar meu pescoço,  
fale daquele jeito sexy comigo  
Apenas faça o que eu te ensinei, garota,  
quando eu te der meu calor  
E eu preciso de você para fazer o mesmo

[Ciara - pré-refrão]  
Baby mostre-me, mostre-me  
Qual é seu truque favorito que quer usar em mim  
E eu serei voluntária  
E eu estarei fluindo e indo até as roupas desaparecerem  
E nada restar em mim além de sapatos  
Ohh baby...

[Ciara and Justin Timberlake]  
A noite toda mostrando, apenas você e a multidão  
Fazendo truques que você nunca viu  
E eu aposto que posso fazer você acreditar  
Em amor e sexo e mágica  
Só me deixe guiar seu corpo junto ao meu  
Eu aposto que você sabe o que eu digo  
Porque você sabe que eu posso fazer você acreditar  
Em amor e sexo e mágica

Oh, esta é a parte em que nos apaixonamos  
Doce, vamos devagar, então nos apaixonamos  
Mas não pare o que está fazendo comigo

[Ciara and Justin Timberlake - refrão]  
A noite toda mostrando, apenas você e a multidão  
Fazendo truques que você nunca viu  
E eu aposto que posso fazer você acreditar  
Em amor e sexo e mágica  
Só me deixe guiar seu corpo junto ao meu  
Eu aposto que você sabe o que eu digo  
Porque você sabe que eu posso fazer você acreditar  
Em amor e sexo e mágica

A noite toda mostrando, apenas você e a multidão  
Fazendo truques que você nunca viu  
E eu aposto que posso fazer você acreditar  
Em amor e sexo e mágica  
Só me deixe guiar seu corpo junto ao meu  
Eu aposto que você sabe o que eu digo  
Porque você sabe que eu posso fazer você acreditar  
Em amor e sexo e mágica

Yeah... Uh, uh, uh...  
Yeah, Eu te vejo no chão  
Vai lá garota!  
Amor, sexo e mágica  
Eu te vejo no chão  
Você sabe o que eu quis dizer  
Vai lá garota!  
Eu aposto que posso fazer você acreditar  
Em amor e sexo e mágica, ow!!  
Eu te vejo no chão  
Vai lá garota!

* * *

_**E aí gurias gostaram?!?!?! Se a resposta for SIM, que tal deixar um comentário pra mim!!!!!! Isto me deixa veryyyyyyhappyyyyy!!!!!!rsrsrs!!!!**_

**_No proximo capítulo terá... hmm... não vou contar!!!!!rsrs!!!! Quem viver lerá!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Esta semana postei Freedom, quem ainda não leu, dá uma passadinha lá e deixem um recadinho do que acharam da minha mistura de Ed com Chocolate!!!kkkk!!!Delíciaaaaaaaa!!!!!_**

**_Beijinhossssss no coração e bom fds!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Deah_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Heiiiiii amoressssss!!!!!!!!!!!! Tudo bem?!?!**

**Eu sei que demorei... "Eu tardo, mas não falhoooo!!!!!" **

**BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 27 - Seu Olhar em MIM ...**

**POV Bella**

Estávamos ainda ofegantes, quando aquela voz irritante e insistente golpeava a porta e ficava repetindo: _Abre logo esta porta_... Olhei pra Edward que estava com uma expressão leve e divertida no rosto, como se um menino estivesse aprontado alguma arte, beijei sua boca levemente e falei baixinho no seu ouvido: _e agora?_

Sabia o quão desagradável era a dona da insuportável voz do outro lado da porta; arrumamos-nos tentando deixar as roupas e a nossa cara apresentáveis.

Edward pegou a coleira que estava no chão e colocou-a novamente em seu pescoço e ficou de quatro como um cachorrinho aos meus pés e disse divertidamente:

- É melhor abrir logo esta porta minha dona... E deu uma piscadinha sorrindo, fazendo surtar com o simples fato de um abrir e fechar de olhos... Suspirei fundo e abri a porta;

- Jéssica não tinha outro banheiro não pra tentar derrubar a porta... Falei amargamente pra aquela piranha de quinta qualidade...

- O outro banheiro também tem alguém trancado, ela falou olhando pro Edward que ficou imóvel com a cabeça baixa encarando o chão, pra que ela não o reconhecesse e completou sarcasticamente: - Não é que a Santinha da Bella está aproveitando a vida com o escravo, imagina se o namoradinho souber...

Sorri com escárnio e disse desafiadoramente:

- Eu acho que não deveria demorar pra contar pro Edward, quem sabe ele não fica enraivecido de ciúmes e faz uma caridade pegando você...

- Cala a boca sua ordinária!... Jessica avançou pra cima de mim e ficou me encarando furiosamente a poucos centímetros de meu rosto enquanto eu retribuía friamente com um leve riso irônico nos lábios e completou com uma expressão vingativa exacerbada:

- Eu juro querida que você irá se arrepender de ter vindo neste casamento, eu prometo que este risinho não vai durar muito...

Senti um arrepio, como uma brisa de pavor passar pela minha alma, senti um peso enorme naquelas palavras de Jessica, porém ignorei suas ameaças e dei uma descarga nestes sentimentos ruins e com uma voz divertida e zoada retruquei:

- Estou morrendo de medo Jess... Sai puxando meu escravo Ed e virei mandando um beijinho pra desclassificada da Jéssica, deixando-a vermelha de raiva...

Saímos e vimos o tamanho da fila das pessoas que esperavam pra usar o banheiro, mesmo roxa de tanta vergonha tinha um sentimento de felicidade transbordando em minha alma, eu estava radiante porque Edward me completava de um jeito que nunca imaginava...

Quando Jake me beijou eu esperava sentir alguma emoção ou desejo, apesar dele saber bem a técnica. Viajei direto no túnel do tempo e lembrei-me quando eu e Alice éramos pré-adolescentes e ficávamos treinando beijar em metades de laranjas e a sensação de beijar Jake foi como se eu tivesse movimentando meus lábios sobre uma laranja extremamente azeda...

Ri da lembrança dos nossos treinos na bendita fruta... Coitada da fruta sugava até a última gota de seu néctar, pelo menos naquela época não tínhamos gripes e resfriados de tanta vitamina C que ingeríamos...

*Música* YouTube - Nelly Furtado - Promiscuous: Closed Captioned, Stereo

.com/watch?v=FyKEcV-66kM

- Um beijo por seu pensamento... Fui despertada das minhas memórias passadas pela voz rouca e sexy do meu escravo particular...

- Só um beijo... Fiz uma carinha de cachorro pidão e continuei: - Você não imagina o turbilhão de pensamentos que povoam minha mente, assim você terá que ficar me beijando sem parar e mesmo assim você ficará em débito comigo...

- Isso será um sacrifício pra mim... Edward respondia fingindo desagrado e completou: - Mas como sou um escravo obediente, faço as suas vontades... E aquele sorriso de canto da boca deixou-me deslumbrada e desnorteada e falei maliciosamente:

- Pode começar agora então...

E assim ficamos nos beijando avidamente e calorosamente, dançando e nos esfregando, aquele clima de erotismo pairava no ar, afastei-me um pouco de Edward e fitei seus olhos que já estavam como os meus, sedentos de prazer novamente, e disse:

- Melhor tomarmos algo bem gelado pra acalmar nossos ânimos que estão à flor da pele já que não poderemos mais usar o banheiro...

- Ah que pena, já estava imaginando outras peripécias naquele cubículo apertado... Edward falava com a voz carregada de excitação...

- Derreti agora só de imaginar... Ele agarrou meu quadril encostando meu corpo naquele corpanzil másculo sentindo toda a rigidez de meu amigo íntimo e arfei pesadamente enquanto ele mordiscava o lóbulo da minha orelha sussurrando:

- Olha o que você faz comigo... Fico transtornado por você... Sorria sobre a pele de seu pescoço e depositava beijinhos e leve chupões e num átimo me afastei e ele completou: - Você vai ser duramente castigada por estar judiando de mim...

Sorria maliciosamente e passei meu dedo indicador seus lábios que estavam entreabertos que foram capturados por sua boca e sugada pela sua língua que se contorcia em torno de meu pequeno e delicado dedo... Aquele ato era tão sexy que sentia meu corpo inteiro reagir, arrepios me avisava o quanto estava escravizada por Edward Cullen...

*Letra da música* Promiscuous

Timbaland = T  
Nelly Furtado = N

(conversando)  
N: Estou fazendo você perder esperança?  
T: De maneira alguma  
N: Bem que eu imaginava.

Verso 1:

T: Como você está mocinha?  
Aquela vibração que você está dando está me enloquecendo  
Você não tem que brincar sobre piadas  
Eu estava sem palavras desde da primeira vez que falamos

N: Se você está procurando uma menina que te trataria bem  
Se você está a procura dela durante a dia com a luz

T: Você pode fazer meu tipo, se eu jogar minhas cartas bem  
Eu vou descobrir até o final da noite

N: Você espera de mim que eu seja "fácil"  
Mas será que vai me respeitar depois de ter o que quer?

T: Tudo que eu posso fazer é tentar, me dá um chance  
Qual é o problema? Não vejo nenhum anel em sua mão  
Eu sou o primeiro a admitir, estou curioso sobre você, que parece tão inocente...

N: Você quer entrar em meu mundo? Se perder?  
Baby vamos andar, estou cansada de correr.

Refrão:

T:menina safada  
Aonde quer que esteja  
Eu estou sozinho  
E é você quem eu desejo

N:menino safado  
Você já sabe  
Que sou toda sua  
O que está esperando?

T:Menina safada  
Você está me pirraçando  
Você sabe o que quero  
E eu tenho o que você precisa

N: Menino safado  
Vamos ir diretamente ao assunto  
Porque estamos enrolando  
Você está pronto?

Verso 2:

N:Rosas são vermelhas  
Alguns diamantes são azuis  
Cavalheirismo está morto  
Mais ainda assim você é bonitinho.

T: Ei! Não consigo ficar sem pensar em você  
Com quem você está se importa se eu interferir?

N: Estou fora deste mundo, venha comigo para o meu planeta  
Trazer você em meu nível, acha que consegue agüentar?

T: Eles me chamam: Thomas (*)  
Sobrenome: Crown  
Reconheço o jogo  
Diante de um grande premio

N:Sou uma menina grande, e sei me cuidar  
Mais se eu ficar sozinha, vou precisar da sua ajuda  
Preste atenção! Não falo da minha saúde.

T:Quero você em meu time

N:Você e todo mundo

T:Baby podemos ficar sem se expor  
Abaixe sua guarda, ninguém precisa ficar sabendo.  
Se você está nessa, garota, eu sei de um lugar que podemos ir

N:Que tipo de menina você acha que sou?

(REFRÃO) +

T:Não seja brava, não fique malvada  
N:Não fique bravo, não seja malvado (4x)

Verso 3:

T:Espere! Eu não quero lhe fazer mal  
Eu posso-te ver vestida com a minha camisa

N:Eu posso te ver sem roupa  
Me tocando antes de você chegar lá

T: Chegar lá?

N: Você sabe o que quero dizer

T:Menina, eu sou maluco, você nem deveria dizer essas coisas  
N:Estou apenas tentando entrar na sua cabeça  
Ver se você pode mexer comigo do jeito que diz

T:Tá tudo bem, tudo tranqüilo  
Tenho uma coisa que você vai gostar

N:Ei! É verdade ou você está falando merda?  
Seu jogo é M.V.P. igual Steve Nash? (**)

(REFRÃO COM PEQUENA DIFERENÇA NO VERSO FINAL)

N:Menino Promiscuo  
Estamos um a um  
Então não precisamos mais fazer joguinhos

(*)Thomas Crown é referencia ao filme Thomas Crown - A Arte do Crime a última linha desse parágrafo é literalmente sem sentido em português fiz uma tradução do sentimento que ela quis passar.

(**) MVP é Most Valuable Player  
Steve Nash joga basquete num time Canadense.

Comecei aproximar de seu rosto sem retirar meu dedo das carícias de sua língua, nossos olhos já conectados tão intensamente que quase esqueci quem eu era e o que fazia ali... A poucos centímetros de nos tocar novamente, tirei o dedo de sua boca e passei pelo meu lábio, seus orbes fitavam o movimento de meu dedo deslizando sobre minha boca e então coloquei dentro da minha boca, saboreando seu sabor doce e envolvente, quando o retirei da minha boca sussurrei:

- Fico feliz que te deixo transtornada, porque não consigo ficar nem mais um dia sem sentir o seu gosto e o sabor da sua boca...

E quando íamos selar nossos lábios novamente uma loira desvairada e encharcada de álcool se pendurou no meu ombro dizendo:

- Bellinha, cunhadinha você está aproveitando bem a festa hein?! Ela piscou e soluçou de tão bêbada que estava, retribui com um sorriso e continuou: - Teu escravo é gostoso cunhadinha e nisso ela passou a mão no peito de Edward que fez menção de que falaria algo e sorriu;

Fiz uma cara pra lá de possessiva e fulminei o meu olhar pra aquela cena e afastei Rose do meu escravo dizendo séria:

- Ele é meu... E não divido com ninguém, vai brincar com o seu... Onde está o seu?

- Aquele traste não tem a pegada do meu ursão... Eu tentei dar um beijo naquele escravo de meia tigela... O pior beijo de todos os tempos... Rosalie fazia uma cara de nojo hilária e ainda colocava o dedo na boca, fingindo que ia vomitar...

- E onde estão Alice e Angela?

- Alice está trancafiada no banheiro com o escravo dela... Coitadinho do Jasper será que a cabeça dele agora está pesada? Rosalie gargalhava e soluçava sem parar fazendo sinal com as mãos na cabeça imitando chifres, e completou: - Já Angela se atracou com o escravo dela naquele canto...

E quando nós olhamos vimos Angela e seu escravo no maior amasso... Eu estava passada não imaginava minhas amigas assim tão depravadas...

Angela tinha um namoro bem aberto e liberal com Ben, mas Alice... Eu fiquei inconformada com a reação da minha amiga, nunca imaginaria que ela fosse capaz de trair Jasper desta forma.

Fiquei absorta nos meus pensamentos até que as gargalhadas de Rose ficaram abafadas e o que me chamou atenção foi um choro escandaloso que ela começara a ter... Ela ficava ora resmungando e fungando ora gritando:

- Eu quero o meu noivo... Eu quero meu ursão... Não agüento mais ficar sem dar pra ele... Vai cunhadinha buscar meu Em, por favor... Rosalie abraçou-me e aquele bafo de onça estava me deixando tão embriagada quanto ela...

- Calma Rose... Você precisa de uma coisa forte sem álcool e logo ficará boa... Olhei pro Edward e ele respondeu solícito:

- Vou ver se no bar tem alguma coisa...

- Hum Bella me...ugh... empresta o seu... escravo... ugh...ele parece ser... ugh... melhor que o meu...ugh... Rose começou a soluçar tanto que quase não entendia o que tentava falar...

- Vamos ao banheiro Rose, dar um jeito na tua cara enquanto o reforço não chega... Falei com a maior paciência e fomos em direção ao banheiro...

Havia dois banheiros, em um a fila estava enorme e no outro a porta estava trancada e as mulheres estavam reclamando que tinha um casal trancafiado no banheiro... Aff... É a Alice e o escravo, pensava ainda inconformada com a atitude da Alice.

Resolvi acabar com a sem-vergonhice da nanica e encostei Rose na parede e ela foi escorregando por ela, sentando no chão, enquanto ela soluçava e balbuciava coisas inexprimíveis...

Encarei a porta e comecei a bater fortemente e quando minha mão estava doendo, dava uns chutes na porta, parei um pouco e colei meus ouvidos na porta e escutei que Alice falava algumas coisas, e pelo tom de sua voz deveriam ser impropérios...

E comecei novamente a bater sistematicamente na fraca madeira da porta, aquilo chegava a me irritar imagine a tampinha que estava dentro do cubículo... E de repente a porta abriu bruscamente e fiquei paralisada olhando aquela cena inusitada:

Alice estava ofegante, transpirando tanto que deixava sua pele vermelha, seu vestido do avesso, com a costura torta, seu cabelo estava totalmente desgrenhado, com a maquiagem borrada e com uma cara de pervertida que deixava qualquer rameira de primeira nos pés...

O seu escravo também estava num estado deplorável, suado, descabelado e seu peitoral estava cheio de unhadas e chupões, sua máscara estava torta e com um pedaço de papel higiênico grudada na bochecha...

Fiquei num estado catatônico, as palavras: Alice, devassidão, escravo, traição, não cabiam na minha mente e quando pensei em falar alguma coisa o escravo se pronunciou:

- Você fez isso de vingança né Bella? Só porque hoje cedo Alice pentelhou você e o Edward... Ele dizia divertidamente...

- Não acredito, acho que estou surtando... Jasper é você? Perguntei abobalhadamente:

- Claro que é meu Jazz! Não acredito que você cogitou a possibilidade que euzinha estivesse traindo meu amor... Alice falou enfezada, tirando o papel higiênico do rosto de Jasper e cruzando os braços no peito...

- Desculpa é que... Nem terminei de falar e Rose agarrou nas minhas pernas, conseguindo ficar em pé e falando desesperadamente:

- Acho que vou vomitar... E colocando a mão na boca, adentrou o banheiro nos empurrando e se ajoelhou frente ao sanitário e não se fez de rogada e chamando o juca, como dizem por aí, faltando vomitar as tripas e quase caindo dentro do sanitário...

- Ai que nojo!! Alice falava se afastando e completou: - vai lá Bella ajudar a Rose, você é dentista e está acostumada com estas coisas...

- Aff... Até parece Alice! Segurei Rose pelos ombros e pedi que Jasper fosse atrás de Edward e ver se ele conseguiu algo sem álcool pra Rose.

E ali ficamos nós três naquele banheiro, enquanto Rosalie vomitava e ficava murmurando, Alice se aprumava, endireitando a roupa, o cabelo e a maquiagem. Nós ficamos fofocando sobre os nossos homens, como será que eles conseguiram entrar na festa? Perguntávamos e depois contei pra Alice o lance com Jacob e quando contava pra ela sobre o beijo, Edward e Jasper entraram no banheiro com energéticos na mão.

Ajudamos Rose levantar e demos o energético com muito açúcar e depois de alguns minutos, ela começou a se recuperar e sentamos num canto do salão observando o ambiente e passado um tempo a consciência de Rose começou a voltar... Ela olhou seu estado e depois olhou em volta e falou surpresa:

- Edward e Jasper, o que estão fazendo aqui? Ai meu Deus, o Emmett também está aqui? O desespero de Rose ficou mais que evidente, quando seu tique nervoso apareceu... Ela estralava seus dedos e virava o pescoço pro lado sem parar...

Comecei a rir e pra descontrair o ambiente falei:

- Se amanhã no casamento você começar na frente do reverendo com estes repuxes no pescoço e estalos nos dedos eu amarro sua mão e darei um tapa na sua orelha e se ficar nervosinha torcerei seu pescoço igual de uma galinha...

- Que horror cunhada!!!! E todos riram e ali ficamos fazendo brincadeiras e piadas infames sobre a despedida de solteiro de Emmett e de Rose, e como eles fizeram pra entrar na festa... Até que falei:

- A conversa está muito boa, já é alta madrugada sem falar que estou esgotada fisicamente, levantei e abracei o Ed por trás...

- Sei que vão descansar... Aí que vão esgotar... Alice disse e gargalhava e respondi animadamente:

- Não fala nada não Alice, porque hoje a palavra promiscuidade coube perfeitamente na sua noite com Jasper...

E alegremente nos despedimos de Rose quando o motorista a veio buscar, Jasper nos deu uma carona...

Quando colocamos o pé na sala, Emmett estava jogado no sofá, babando e fedendo a cachaça e pra minha vergonha ele estava com uma ereção noturna... Acabamos rindo da situação vexatória do meu irmão e o ajudamos a subir as escadas, deixando em seu quarto enquanto ele ficava repetindo_: Rose... Vem minha ursinha..._

No pequeno trajeto até o quarto foram cheio de chamegos e carícias, eu não conseguia ficar mais um instante sem Edward...

*Música* ouçam junto!!!!

.com/watch?v=oOkOvQeBRG8

YouTube - HA-ASH - Tu Mirada En Mi

Adentramos nosso quarto e Edward fechou a porta, girando a chave duas vezes e o olhei sorrindo maliciosamente... Edward mordia seu lábio e caminhava lentamente até mim dizendo num sussurro:

- Fechei bem a porta, pra não ter perigo de ninguém nos atrapalhar... Nisso Edward enlaçou minha cintura colando nossos corpos e mordiscando minha orelha...

- Hum atrapalhar o nosso sono? Falei sorrindo já com a minha respiração acelerada e fazendo de conta que não estava entendendo suas intenções sexuais...

- Sono? Ele fez uma cara de decepção e deu um suspiro dizendo conformado: - Ok nós precisamos descansar mesmo... E quando ele fez menção de se afastar de mim peguei na sua coleira e encaramos profundamente... Já não conseguia disfarçar minha excitação, meu corpo já ardia e arrepiava só pelo simples fato de nossos orbes estarem conectados...

Frente a você é fácil ser sincera  
Queira ou não queira  
Não tem outra maneira  
Até agora temos sido amigos  
E isso me bastava  
Eu não buscava mais

Diga-me o que fez  
Diga-me o que mudou dentro de mim  
Para cruzar a linha entre você e eu  
A que me convenceu

Refrão

É você  
Em silencio que me fez falar  
A voz que em mim dormia  
A fé que me abrigava em seu olhar

É você  
Quem alimentou minha liberdade  
Amar e não precisar de nada  
Somente seu olhar em mim

Chegou e conheci um novo dia  
Entraste em minha vida  
Meu cúmplice te fiz

Não foi difícil encontrar a calma  
Falas-te a minha alma  
Dormia a verdade

Me volta um momento nesse universo que é você  
E sinto que quero descobrir  
Um pouco mais de ti

Refrão

É você  
Em silencio que me fez falar  
A voz que em mim dormia  
A fé que me abrigava em seu olhar

É você  
Quem alimentou minha liberdade  
Amar e não precisar de nada  
Somente seu olhar em mim

É você  
Em silencio que me fez falar  
A voz que em mim dormia  
A fé que me abrigava em seu olhar

É você  
Quem alimentou minha liberdade  
Amar e não precisar de nada  
Somente seu olhar em mim

Somente seu olhar em mim

Coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito e fui empurrando Edward até a cama o fazendo cair de costas sobre ela... Edward estava totalmente passivo esperando as minhas reações, ele sorria tão sensualmente que fazia me enlouquecer, era o poder que ele tinha sobre mim, tão pouco tempo que nos conhecemos e seus olhos e seu sorriso aplacavam todo o meu corpo e minha alma...

Comecei a tirar seus sapatos lentamente e depois minhas mãos percorriam levemente de suas pernas até o peitoral dando uma leve pressionada no meu amigo que estava louco pra sair daquela calça de couro... Tirei sua coleira e continuei passando a mão sobre seu peitoral... Cheguei ao botão de sua calça e ainda em câmera lenta fui abrindo e retirando também com sua cueca preta... Meu rosto aproximou de seu buddy e o peguei e com minha boca bem próxima dele assoprei levemente, fazendo Edward gemer de tanta excitação... Todo este tempo nossos olhares não se perdiam...

Fiquei em pé em cima da cama e fui retirando cada peça de minha roupa de uma forma tão sensual que ele arfava e mordia tanto seus lábios dando a impressão que logo machucaria... Quando chegou a vez de retirar a minha calcinha, que estava encharcada ao extremo, virei de costas pra ele e fui abaixando vagarosamente... Olhei por cima do meu ombro e com um sorriso sacana perguntei:

- Gosta do que vê?

- Porque judia de mim tanto assim? Sua voz lânguida deixava transparecer toda a sensualidade e voluptuosidade que nos envolvia...

Virei e me ajoelhei em seus pés e fui engatinhando sobre ele até nossos olhos ficarem na mesma altura, eu ia passando roçando meu nariz no dele, suas mãos já estavam nas minhas costas e meu bumbum pressionando seu buddy em mim... E no momento que nossos lábios quase se encontraram, eu afastei levemente e disse abafadamente com nossas testas coladas:

- Judio de você assim porque amo o jeito de como me castiga...

E num átimo ele nos virou na cama ficando por cima de mim, tomando meus lábios enquanto suas mãos percorriam a lateral de meu corpo indo em direção a minha coxa e enquanto ele se acomodava entre minhas pernas que prenderam em seu quadril, sua boca avidamente procurava meus seios sugando e mordiscando, me levando a gemer e balbuciar seu nome...

Nossos movimentos eram intensos, porém cadenciados... O ritmo harmonioso era perfeito, nossos corpos se completavam perfeitamente assim como nossos olhares que desde o princípio falaram mais do que palavras...

E meus músculos começaram a se contrair violentamente e Edward percebendo acelerou o ritmo nos levando ao clímax mais perfeito e intenso que já tivemos...

Ficamos com nossas testas coladas e nos mirando sem piscar, com sorrisos bobos em nossa face... Nunca imaginei ter tanta felicidade e realização com uma pessoa.

Edward saiu de mim e me puxou pra seu peito e beijava minha testa e meu cabelo várias vezes enquanto eu beijava seu peitoral e meus dedos o acariciavam... Logo que a nossa respiração foi normalizando o cansaço foi trazendo o sono... Edward dormiu profundamente e fiquei a admirá-lo: tão lindo, sua expressão feliz e tranqüila me deixaram hipnotizadas por aquele deus grego...

De repente uma sensação dor e um aperto no meu peito fizeram meus olhos derramarem grossas lágrimas que embaçaram a minha visão... O que seria isso? Medo, angústia, era o sentimento que povoavam neste instante meu coração, afinal de contas somos impotentes e estamos à mercê do destino... Apertei meus olhos forçando fechá-los, me aconchegando mais no abraço de Edward e pedi a Deus que tirasse todo o mal da minha vida ou que se não pudesse evitar, que me desse à força suficiente pra enfrentar... E desta maneira, clamando aos céus, adormeci pedindo que o olhar de Edward esteja sempre em mim...

* * *

**Nota: _E aí gurias, estão gostando?!?!?!?! Então please comentem e façam uma aspirante a escritora feliz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

**_Obrigada pelo carinho de vocês, pelos reviews, porque sempre que estou cansada do trabalho e do dia-a-dia estafante, muitas vezes desanimo a escrever e postar, mas quando leio os coments... Eu recebo um gás novo e fico super empolgada pra escrever mais!!!! Então um super ultra mega power hiper maxi beijinho especial pra cada guria linda que comentou... Thanksssss!!!!! _**

**_E o próximo cap já está pronto... Quem sabe se comentarem logo não posto amanhã a noite!?!?!?Chantagem?????? Não!!!!!Imaginaaa!!!!!KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!_**

**_Bom final de semana pra vc e beijem muitooooooooo na boca!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Beijinhos no coração_**

**_Deah_**


	28. Chapter 28

** amadasssssssssss!!!!!**

**Beijinhos mega power super ultra ultra infinito maxi blaster especiais pra todas que comentaram... Hoje não deu pra colocar o nome individual, mas tenha certeza que li todos e ADORAMEIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!**

**BOA !!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 28 – Lindo dia**

**POV BELLA**

Meus pensamentos pessimistas duraram grande parte da noite, até que o cansaço me pegou e adormeci nos braços fortes de Edward...

Os primeiros raios de sol adentraram o quarto que estavam com a cortina entreaberta, fazendo-me despertar imediatamente... Espreguicei lentamente sem fazer nenhum movimento brusco pra evitar que Edward acordasse. Ele dormia profundamente, sua expressão era suave e tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios... Um verdadeiro anjo...

Olhei no relógio, 6:12 da manhã, a casa ainda estava silenciosa, apesar de ter dormido muito pouco, não tinha mais sono, estava elétrica e ansiosa, então levantei coloquei uma malha, tênis e com meu iPod a postos, fui fazer uma corrida...

Enquanto fazia o percurso, e aproveitava o lindo dia que começava minha mente começou a viajar: tudo que passava por ela estava relacionado a Edward: seu rosto, seu corpo, seu sorriso, seus olhos, sua maneira de ser, seus toques, seu amor... Tantas qualidades numa só pessoa que me fazia ficar com medo sabem aquele ditado: _quando a esmola é demais o santo desconfia..._ Pois é estava cabreira ao extremo...

Eu estava totalmente entregue a este amor, de uma maneira que nunca imaginei estar ou ficar, este devia ser o motivo pra ter este sentimento que fazia meu coração encolher, o medo de perdê-lo...

Passei em frente da "_Padaria do Portuga",_ única da cidade, o proprietário era o Seu Toninho, um português erradicado nos EUA já fazia algumas décadas, desde que me conheço por gente, existe esta padaria e sua vitrine sempre muito bem arrumada, chama a atenção de quem passa mesmo aqueles que não estão com vontade de comer pães e doces...

O que me despertou a atenção foi uma bomba de chocolate esplendorosa, era de creme e mousse de chocolate e com biquinhos de chantilly, decorado com cereja e raspas de chocolate... Aquilo realmente apeteceu meus sentidos quando imaginei a cara de felicidade que o meu namorado chocólatra faria frente aquela perdição de bomba... Pedi pra colocar numa caixa e voltei pra casa.

Já era 7:05 e Edward ainda dormia profundamente, ele deveria estar muito cansado, na maioria das vezes, ele sempre acordava antes de mim... Tomei meu banho, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho pra não acordá-lo, e antes de terminar de me arrumar meu celular começou a vibrar, ele estava ativado na função do despertador, coisas de Alice, pra que não atrasasse pro nosso compromisso de beleza... Corri pra alcançá-lo no criado-mudo antes que a música Beautiful Day do U2 começasse a tocar, gostava de despertar ao som desta música, ela transmitia uma esperança pra começar o dia...

YouTube - U2: Beautiful Day

.com/watch?v=3V8nu6e8eFY

Coloquei meu fone e sentada a poltrona fiquei ouvindo aquela música e a letra falou diretamente comigo...

Beautiful Day  
Lindo Dia

(Bono/The Edge)

Meu coração é uma flor  
Floresce rápido em meio ao chão pedregoso  
Mas não tem nenhum quarto  
nenhum espaço para alugar nesta cidade

Você está sem sorte  
e sem o motivo que tinha para importar-se  
O trânsito está parado  
e você não está se movendo para lugar algum

Você pensou que encontraria um amigo  
para te tirar deste lugar  
Alguém a quem você poderia "dar uma mão"  
em troca pelo favor

Está um lindo dia  
o céu desaba E você sente como se fosse um lindo dia  
Está um lindo dia  
Não deixe-o escapar

Você está na estrada  
mas você não tem nenhum destino  
Você está na lama  
no labirinto da imaginação dela

Você ama esta cidade  
ainda que isso não soe verdadeiro  
Você esteve em todo lugar  
e estava em você todo

Está um lindo dia  
Não deixe-o escapar  
Está um lindo dia

Toque-me, leve-me para aquele outro lugar  
Ensine-me, eu sei que não sou um caso perdido

Veja o mundo de verde e azul  
Veja a China bem na frente de você  
Veja os canyons interrompidos pela nuvem  
Veja os cardumes de atum fugindo rápido no mar  
Veja os fogos dos beduínos à noite  
Veja os campos de petróleo à primeira luz do dia  
E veja o pássaro com uma folha no bico  
Após a enchente, todas as cores saíram

Estava um dia lindo  
Não deixe-o escapar  
Dia lindo

Toque-me, leve-me para aquele outro lugar  
Alcance-me, eu sei que não sou um caso sem esperança

O que você não tem, você não precisa agora  
O que você não sabe, você pode sentir de algum modo  
O que você não tem, você não precisa agora  
Não precisa agora  
Estava um lindo dia

Ali percebi que todo aquele medo, desconfiança e pavor de perder Edward eram infundados, não deixaria escapar a felicidade que estava ao meu alcance... Sorri com o alívio que aqueles pensamentos me proporcionavam e somente fui desperta deste momento de reflexões quando recebi uma mensagem feliz de Alice, porém bem categórica:

"_Bom diaaa!!!! Estarei passando pra te pegar às 8:00hs. Não se atrase Bellinha!!!! Beijinhosss..."_

Tinha até esquecido que estaríamos passando o dia no SPA... Esfoliação, massagens, depilação, unha, cabelo e maquiagem... Ufa já me cansei só de lembrar a maratona que irei enfrentar...

Olhei pro Edward que ressonava tranquilamente, peguei a caixa com a bomba de chocolate e coloquei no travesseiro ao lado e escrevi um bilhete deixando junto que dizia:

_**Bom dia meu amor...**_

_**Fui ao SPA com as meninas se preparar pra o casamento... Estava dormindo tão gostoso que não tive coragem de acordá-lo... Espero que goste deste singelo presente e que a cada mordida que der nele, seja como se fosse um beijo meu em sua boca... À noite nos veremos e ela será toda nossa, tenho uma surpresa pra você...**_

_**Beijinhos de sua Bella**_

Aproximei meu rosto e dei um leve selinho naquela boca perfeita, ele murmurou meu nome e mesmo inconsciente pelo sono sorriu, e com esta imagem perfeita sai do quarto, antes que Alice chegasse e subisse fazendo um escândalo...

Bebi somente um suco de laranja com bastante açúcar pra repor a glicose que as bebidas da festa tinha roubado do meu organismo, seguido por uma xícara de café bem forte, um pouco de cafeína pra agüentar o dia que seria agitado...

Alice buzinou freneticamente, fazendo ir ao seu encontro sem delongas, oh menina escandalosa... Já estávamos todas no SPA, eu, Alice, Rose e Angela, ríamos e fofocávamos sobre a última noite, acabei contando do que tinha acontecido comigo: o beijo de Jacob, a discussão com Jéssica, do meu amor por Edward e que tinha prometido no bilhete que faria uma surpresa, mas não sabia o que poderia fazer pra ele...

As meninas surtaram e começaram a dar um monte de idéias, algumas esdrúxulas, outras bem românticas, mas a maioria era safadeza pura... Ria e escutava tudo, alguma coisa eu tinha que aproveitar daquelas loucuras...

**POV Edward**

Comecei a sair da inconsciência do sono quando ouvi uma buzina estridente, ainda de olhos fechados mexi na cama tateando sobre lençóis e encontrei um vazio frio que me fez acabar de despertar chamando por aquele corpo quente e doce que moldava ao meu, que me acalentava nestas noites...

Nunca tinha dormido tão bem na minha vida, desde que eu e Bella estamos juntos, tenho tido um sono revigorante e prazeroso, porém toda vez que acordo e ela não está ao meu lado, fico agoniado e apreensivo, como se não fosse vê-la mais...

Sentei na cama, esfregando meus olhos e tentando enxergar a minha Bella em alguma parte do quarto... Quando olhei pra seu travesseiro, encontrei uma caixinha que tinha impresso "_Padaria do Portuga", _senti o cheiro conhecido e viciante, mas antes de abrir peguei o bilhete que estava sob a caixa...

Li e reli aquele pedaço de papel e a cada palavra que ali continha era como se estivesse vendo-a e ouvindo-a, meu coração ficou cheio de alegria, ela estava demonstrando amor e carinho... Era indescritível o sentimento que tinha por Bella: amor, paixão, carinho, amizade, necessidade, paz, tudo isto mistura e elevado a última potência... A única coisa que poderia escrever em letras garrafais pra todo mundo ver era que _hoje_ _minha vida existe porque ela vive em mim..._

Abri aquela caixa e sorria igual a um menino frente a um brinquedo que tanto almejava, ela não havia esquecido o quanto gosto de chocolate. Mordi aquela bomba e fechei meus olhos permitindo minha imaginação alcançar altos vôos...

Na primeira mordida via claramente os olhos achocolatados de Bella conectados aos meus... A cada pedaço que degustava era como se pudessem provar cada parte do corpo dela... Uma experiência surreal e sensual, nunca mais comeria um chocolate sem imaginar Bella comigo em meus braços, junto ao meu corpo... Meus dois vícios num só prazer...

Levantei-me da cama indo fazer minha higiene matinal e desci pra tomar o café da manhã, o pai de Bella, estava compenetrado lendo o jornal, a sua mãe já estava com bobes na cabeça e falando sem parar pra Emmett que estava com a cabeça entre as mãos, massageando as têmporas com uma cara de dor, ressaca pura...

- Bom dia! Disse feliz e todos olharam pra mim cumprimentando com empolgação...

- Está vendo Emmett, Edward pelo jeito sabe se controlar com a bebida, pela sua disposição e animação ele não está de ressaca... Dona Renne dizia de uma forma divertida que não tive como não retribuir com um sorriso...

- Não deve ser pela falta de ressaca que ele está com esta cara de quem viu passarinho verde, viu a pele dele mãe? Emmett falou tirando um sarro da minha cara insinuando que eu e Bella estávamos transando muito; enquanto a mãe de Bella gargalhava e o Charlie, limpou a garganta, como se tivesse ficado sem graça da piadinha de Emmett e falou sério:

- Emmett, não quero ouvir mais a sua mãe falando pra você tomar este chá de boldo novamente. Obedece-a, não é porque é adulto e vai casar hoje que não pode levar um cascudo neste cabeção... Vou fazer uma ligação pra delegacia e quando voltar aqui este copo tem que estar vazio, entendido?

- Sim senhor... Emmett respondeu desanimadamente enquanto encarava aquele líquido verde, meio gosmento com gosto de fel...

Emmett começou a tomar enquanto Renne tampava seu nariz, dizendo palavras de incentivo: - Vamos lá filhão, só falta mais um pouquinho, é só não sentir o cheiro, você vai conseguir, você vai estar ótimo pro teu casamento...

Depois de ele ingerir o copo tamanho big family e fazer caretas e micagens impagáveis, ele suspirou fundo e me disse meio risonho:

- Sabe o que me consola cunhado? É que no fim da noite, a abstinência de sexo acaba, e minha ursinha estará enroscada em meu corpo pra sempre...

- Meus parabéns... Falei rindo dando um tapa em seu ombro e completei: - É isso aí cara, e que tal fazermos um treino leve só pra melhorar um pouco o porre?

Enquanto Emmett foi se arrumar, peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem pra Bella:

[De Ed para Minha amada]

_Fiquei triste por acordar sem o calor de seu corpo, mas em compensação você caprichou no presente..._

_[De Bella para meu Amor]_

_Hum, gostou mesmo? Queria poder estar aí pra ter visto sua reação..._

_[De Ed para Minha Amada]_

_Se você estivesse aqui, eu degustaria aquela bomba de um jeito muito mais interessante e gostoso..._

[De Bella para Meu Amor]

Melhor não ficar me provocando, olha que largo tudo e vôo pra casa com outra bomba de chocolate...

[De Ed para Minha Amada]

Hum, seria muito bom...

[De Bella para Meu Amor]

Sou prisioneira aqui, duvido que as meninas me deixem sair... Mas pretendo te recompensar a noite...

[De Ed para Minha Amada]

Como vou te reconhecer na festa?kkkkk

[De Bella para Meu Amor]

Serei aquela com vestido lilás...kkkkk

[De Ed para Minha Amada]

Mas todas as madrinhas estarão de lilás!... Gracinha... kkkk

[De Bella para Meu Amor]

Serei aquela que conectar profundamente em seus olhos...

[De Ed para Minha Amada]

Te amo meu chocolate preferido...

[De Bella para Meu Amor]

Te amo mais... Beijos nesta tua boca linda...

[De Ed para Minha Amada]

Beijos não só na boca, mas no corpo inteiro...

[De Bella para Meu Amor]

Assim você me enlouquece Ed...

[De Ed para Minha Amada]

Amo ver você enlouquecida...

[De Bella para Meu Amor]

Tenho que ir porque tem uma nanica me importunando... kkk

[De Ed para Minha Amada]

Até mais...

[De Bella para Meu Amor]

Até a noite...

Nem sei quanto tempo ficamos trocando mensagens, mas quando dei por mim, Emmett já berrava me chamando na rua...

E assim fizemos uma pequena corrida, algumas flexões, abdominais e no meio disso tudo muita piada e risada, meu cunhado era hilário... Jasper passou lá e ficamos jogando algumas partidas de videogame, até a hora de começarmos a nos arrumar pro casamento...

**POV Bella**

Trocar mensagens com Edward me deixou ainda mais com saudades, só se passaram poucas horas, mas pra mim pareciam dias...

Divertimo-nos muito, só não foi perfeito porque encontramos a Jessica, ela estava do outro lado do salão de beleza, mas ficou me encarando como um sorriso prepotente cheio de maldade em sua expressão, apesar do arrepio que passou minha espinha, eu simplesmente a ignorei; e Rose pedia desculpa pelo fato dela ter que ir ao seu casamento, já que o pai dela era um dos acionistas de uma das empresas do pai de Rose...

Já estávamos prontas, nossos vestidos ficaram perfeitos, apesar de todos serem lilás, cada um diferenciava no modelo: o meu era frente única, justo até a altura do quadril abrindo levemente em nesgas até os pés e a faixa que amarrava no pescoço tinha várias fitas fininhas de cetim que caiam sobre minhas costas desnudas pelo grande decote que ali existia; já o de Alice era um tomara que caia com a saia plissada até os pés; já de Angela usava um vestido evasê com decote bem generoso em seu busto, preso por uma alça fina em seus ombros...

E Rose estava linda... Seu vestido era justo tomara que caia de zibeline pura recoberto por uma renda delicada, aberto em nesgas na altura do quadril abrindo em uma calda exuberante, seus cabelos presos somente na lateral estavam em cachos perfeitos e ainda ela tinha um véu enorme e pra quebrar toda monotonia do branco absoluto, ela tinha um buquê enorme de rosas vermelhas...

Uma exuberante limusine branca veio nos buscar, e já no percurso até a mansão de Rosalie fizemos um brinde com champanhe e Alice gritava:

- A felicidade de Rose!!!!

- Aos filhos que virão!!!! Eu disse vislumbrando futuros sobrinhos...

- Ao sexo quente que ela terá hoje!!!! Angela gritou maliciosamente e todas caíram em gargalhadas, inclusive o motorista que chegou a ficar roxo de tanto que riu...

Bebemos um gole e Rose começou a falar emotivamente:

- Obrigada meninas, amo vocês e não podia deixar de dividir esta alegria com vocês, não temos uma ligação sanguínea, mas vocês moram no meu coração, pra sempre...

- Pode parar Rose, deste jeito vai borrar nossas maquiagens... Ralhou Alice quase chorando...

- Aos noivos! Brindei novamente e terminamos o trajeto conversando animadamente;

A limusine estacionou e saímos do carro deixando Rosalie ainda dentro, só estávamos atrasadas 40 minutos e percebemos a agitação dos homens de plantão: Emmett, Jasper, Ben e Jacob...

Meus olhos procuravam Edward e não encontrando suspirei alto, fazendo com que Jasper se aproximasse de mim falando:

- Ele já está lá dentro com todos os outros convidados... Sorri em agradecimento, e aquela ansiedade acalmou meu coração com estas simples palavras...

- Os padrinhos aqui, por favor... Gritou a cerimonialista pedindo que fizéssemos uma fila pra entrar no local onde seria realizada a cerimônia religiosa...

Nisto Jacob se colocou em minha frente com um largo sorriso e com uma rosa branca nas mãos me dizendo:

- Nossa Bella você está magnífica! Nunca a vi tão linda assim...

- Obrigada Jake, você também não está nada mal...

-Pra você... Jake estendeu à rosa e vendo minha inércia frente aquela atitude completou: - É pra me desculpar pelas minhas ações inconseqüentes, você nunca mereceu sofrer por elas...

Estendi a mão e peguei a rosa, enquanto o Jake pegou a minha outra mão e beijou-a delicadamente, e olhando nos seus olhos falei:

- Eu te perdôo Jake, e eu te quero sempre... Nisso Jake chegou mais perto de mim, passando a mão pela minha cintura e chegando mais próximo do meu rosto com a intenção de me beijar, porém coloquei minha mão livre sobre seus lábios e continuei: - Jake você sempre será meu amigo, eu te amo como amigo entende? Eu estou feliz com Edward, e se você não souber respeitar isso, não poderemos nem ter uma amizade...

Vi os olhos decepcionados e marejados de Jake, e com um sorriso amarelo se afastou e pegou novamente minha mão e colocou em seu coração e falou:

- Eu posso aceitar ser seu amigo, mas meu coração sempre vai querer o seu amor... Eu vou respeitar seu namoro, mas a única coisa que lhe peço é pra não se afastar de mim...

- Obrigada Jake, sempre soube que você tinha um grande coração...

- Posso pedir somente uma coisa? Depois eu te deixo sossegada... Jake falava carinhosamente e terminou seu pedido: - Só me prometa que vai dançar uma música comigo e vai tomar um drinque só nós dois na festa...

- Tudo bem... Tomaremos um drinque juntos e dançaremos...

- Obrigado Bella... Beijou minha mão e ofereceu seu braço para que entrássemos na cerimônia, já que éramos padrinhos juntos.

O noivo já tinha adentrado, e os próximos a entrarem seriam os padrinhos e não sei por que eu e Jacob éramos os primeiros da fila...

Ficamos em frente a um portal de madeira grande branca onde estava decorado com inúmeras fressias brancas, caindo sobre uma cortina de várias camadas de um tecido fino e delicado...

Dois homens trajados de meio-fraque estavam nas extremidades deste portal somente para abrir a cortina. A cerimonialista acenou pra nós dizendo que era a nossa vez e disse baixinho: _andem bem devagar e sorriam_...

Neste instante, os guardiões do portal, abriram a cortina e deslumbrei...

* * *

_**Gurias lindas do meu coração varonil... Gostaram?!?! Então please comentem muitoooooooooo!!!!! O próximo capítulo está super mega power..."suspira" lindoooooo!!!!**_

**_Obrigada novamente pelo carinho de vocês... You're greatsssss sweetheartsssss!!!!!!_**

**_Beijinhos no coração_**

**_Deah_**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29 – Conto de fadas**

**POV Bella**

... Um sonho esplendoroso, toda mulher sonha em casar numa cerimônia, num lugar charmoso onde possa desfilar um vestido especial, tendo como testemunhas os familiares e os amigos, mas este casamento realmente era atípico, não por ter manias estranhas mais por parecer sair de um livro de conto de fadas...

O corredor onde passaríamos estava ladeado de arranjos de fressias e lírios brancos, pisávamos num tapete felpudo branco que estava forrado de pétalas de rosas vermelhas, as cadeiras dos convidados eram cobertas com uma capa de seda branca, como a cerimônia acontecia em pleno jardim da mansão dos pais de Rose, fora feito uma armação de madeira finas e torneadas que passavam e cruzavam sobre nossas cabeças, fazendo um teto simplesmente mágico... Enrolados nestas armações, algum tipo de hera salpicada com fressias onde saíam vários cristais pendurados por todo o local da cerimônia...

O crepúsculo dava os últimos sinais de amostra, fazendo estes raios dourados e alaranjados refletirem através dos inúmeros cristais que pareciam estrelas cintilantes num céu que ainda não havia escurecido... Uma única palavra pro cenário que passava frente aos meus olhos: Encantado...

Ainda estava embasbacada com toda a maravilha do local, e nem percebi que já estávamos somente a alguns passos do altar onde Emmett estava lindo num fraque cinza-chumbo com um cravo na lapela... Ele esfregava as mãos com o sinal de nervosismo extremo, sorri pro meu irmão que apesar de nossos sangues não serem o mesmo, pelo fato dele ser adotado, eu o amava profundamente, era o meu grande amigo e meu irmaozão...

Colocamo-nos ao seu lado no altar, enquanto esperávamos os outros entrarem, os meus olhos passavam por aquela multidão até encontrar o par de orbes brilhantes e penetrantes que tanto me fascinava...

Edward sorriu abertamente e mesmo tendo toda a intimidade que durante a semana fomos construindo, fiquei enrubescida, envergonhada com a nossa conexão...

Ficamos todo o tempo nos encarando entre sorrisos e piscadelas, preenchiam meu peito e aquecia meu coração... Não fazia nem um mês que minha vida estava sem graça, triste e perturbada, ficava pensando em voltar pra Forks, reencontrar Jake, enfrentar meu passado e olhos das pessoas como uma solteirona, mas o destino me reservou a melhor parte da minha vida: Edward...

Aquele buraco que Jake havia deixado no meu coração há cinco atrás, era como se nunca existisse, todo aquele sofrimento que eu passei, hoje não tinha significado nenhum... Pensando nestes cinco anos, uma lição eu guardei no meu coração: _Nenhum sofrimento é eterno, ele só te aprimora pro melhor que ainda está por vir... _

Edward me ensinara o que realmente é amor, todo o carinho que ele me proporciona, a sensação que sinto quando nos tocamos e nos amamos, nossos corpos se moldando perfeitamente é simplesmente inacreditável. Eu estava totalmente e completamente viciada e enlouquecida por este deus grego chamado Edward... Nunca o abandonaria ou deixaria escapar de meus dedos, pelo menos enquanto ele me amasse...

Foi daí que nos imaginei casando, tendo uma casa tipicamente americana com um jardim florido enorme e nossos filhos correndo e gritando... Meu sonho foi disperso quando vi uma loira com vestido vermelho apoiar no ombro de Edward aproximando de seu rosto para falar em seu ouvido...

Aquilo fez meu sangue ferver, ainda mais quando ele olhou pra ela e sorriu, olhei pra mocréia em questão e a reconheci: Tânia a professora de dança... Lembro bem da sirigaita dançando toda animada com Edward naquela aula de dança de salão.

Jacob percebeu que meu corpo ficou tenso e falou baixinho perto do meu ouvido:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Bella?

- Não foi nada Jake, só estou ansiosa pra que as coisas no casamento dêem tudo certo, a Rose está tão nervosa coitada... Falei fingindo o real motivo da minha tensão...

Toda vez que alguma mocréia se aproxima do Edward fico possessa de raiva, um ciúmes inexplicável, ele dizia que me amava e isto eu não duvidava, porque seus olhos eram muito verdadeiros, eu via sua alma através deles... Porém eu sentia uma insegurança enorme. Edward tinha uma profissão que não ajudava muito, com quantas mulheres lindas e ricas, ele já não se envolvera, eu sei que ele não seria mais um acompanhante profissional, porém sua história passada até ali não me deixava muito segura...

YouTube - Marcha Nupcial

.com/watch?v=yfbo52RNU7Q

Meus pensamentos aborrecidos foram interrompidos quando ouvi músicos ao lado da entrada tocando trompetes simultaneamente anunciando a chegada da noiva, todos ficaram em pé olhando em direção da cortina no começo do corredor aguardando a entrada de Rose...

Violinistas, saxofonistas, flautistas e um pianista começaram a tocar a marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn, e Rose começou a entrar e realmente parecia uma princesa, ela sorria tanto que seu sorriso reluzia... O cenário, a música, os noivos, os convidados tudo era mágico...

O celebrante que fez o casamento, falou palavras emocionantes e singelas, olhava pra expressão dos noivos e via o quanto estavam emocionados... Era até engraçado ver meu irmão que era o metido a humorista da família, que tirava sarro de todo mundo, estar ali com os olhos lacrimejantes.

Eu olhava pro Edward e ele olhava pra mim intensamente e aquilo era abrasador, meu corpo inteiro e minha alma clamavam por ele... E ficamos assim, alheios a todos ao nosso redor, nem sei quanto tempo tinha se passado e o que estava acontecendo, só senti algumas lágrimas deslizarem na minha face, enquanto o meu Edward movimentava seus lábios dizendo _eu te amo_.

E de repente senti um lenço secando suavemente minhas lágrimas e sussurrando no meu ouvido:

- Também me emociono quando os noivos fazem seus votos... Jake falava e nem imaginava que a minha emoção estava voltada não pro casamento, mas para o meu amor...

- Obrigada Jake. Sorri timidamente pra ele, pegando seu lenço, terminando de enxugar minhas lágrimas sem que borrasse minha maquiagem...

YouTube - Katharine McPhee & Andrea Bocelli - Can't Help Falling In Love

.com/watch?v=eLS0kRAsSoo

Percebi que os noivos já estavam trocando as alianças e começou um casal começou a cantar uma música do Elvis Presley, dueto lindo e perfeito, enquanto eles cumprimentavam os pais e nós, seus padrinhos...

Não posso deixar de me apaixonar

Os sábios dizem que só os tolos se entregam  
Mas eu não posso deixar de me apaixonar por você  
Poderia estar?  
Seria um pecado se eu  
não pudesse deixar de me apaixonar por você?  
É como um rio que flui indo certamente para o mar  
Querida, então ele vai  
Algumas coisas são para acontecer  
Pegue a minha mão,  
pegue toda a minha vida também  
Pois eu não posso deixar de me apaixonar por você...

E quando meu irmão me abraçou, as teimosas lágrimas resolveram brotar novamente de meus olhos enquanto eu dizia votos de felicidades Emmett disse no meu ouvido:

- Obrigado maninha, eu desejo que você tenha toda esta felicidade que sinto em dobro...

E com Rose não foi diferente a não ser pelo fato que ela falou no meu ouvido:

- Tenho certeza que o próximo é o teu Bellinha... Ela deu um sorriso acolhedor e eu lhe respondi:

- Deixa a Alice ouvir você falar isto, ela está esperando há mais tempo que eu né?!? Rimos e nos abraçamos novamente...

Já havíamos saído do lugar montado pra celebração e nos dirigimos pro outro lado do jardim onde a festa aconteceria, desvencilhei de Jake e ele não deixou de lembrar que eu devia uma música e um drinque. Sorri concordando e dizendo: _depois, mais tarde, ok?_

Peguei uma taça de prosseco e comecei a andar procurando o único homem que possui olhos hipnotizantes que me fazem esquecer o mundo...

A cada passo que dava, eu encontrava um parente ou um conhecido, tinha que passar pelas formalidades dos cumprimentos e conversar algo sobre a festa, ou a felicidade dos noivos, como a festa está linda, ou ainda me perguntam sobre gengivite, dor de dente e aftas... Aff... Nada contra, mas a última coisa que pensava no momento era que eu era dentista, eu somente pensava em encontrar o meu Edward, só de pensar que aquela sirigaita da professora de dança poderia estar conversando, dançando ou perto dele me abria um enorme buraco no meu estômago de raiva...

Eu estava despistando mais um primo de um tio que era cunhado da minha mãe, quando sinto um par de mãos me abraçarem por trás e mesmo não vendo quem era o dono delas, meu corpo reconheceu no mesmo instante, pois minhas costas se moldarem perfeitamente no peitoral daquele homem que sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Achei que meu coração não agüentaria ficar tanto tempo longe de você... Edward falava com aquela voz rouca, doce e sexy que fazia perder os sentidos;

- Morrendo de saudades também... Fechei meus olhos e aproveitei o seu cheiro, seu toque, suas doces palavras;

Edward virou meu corpo e ficamos nos fitando enquanto ele passava uma de suas mãos pelo meu rosto e fechei meus olhos sentindo todo aquele simples carinho, mas que aquecia meu coração... E ele disse encostando sua testa na minha:

- Abra os seus olhos Bella, nunca os feche e nem me prive do meu chocolate favorito... Enquanto eles estiverem assim eu sei que nossos corações estarão conectados...

- Eles estarão sempre abertos pra você Ed porque eu te amo...

- Eu te amo mais, muito mais Bella nunca duvide... Ele deu um beijo suave, porém carregado de amor que chegava a sentir minha alma ser acalentada por este singelo ato...

Nisto a cerimonialista nos interrompeu, chamando-me pra tirar as fotos com a família e os noivos, eu chamei Edward pra me acompanhar e ele me dissera que ficaria perto da pista de dança, porque queria dançar comigo.

...

Depois de muitas fotos e muitos flashes que quase me deixaram zarolha, eu voltava minha atenção pra pista de dança, onde encontraria meu amor e mal cheguei perto do Edward que esbanjava aquele sorriso sedutor quando o cantor anunciou que os noivos dançariam a valsa e depois seria a dança dos padrinhos, eu teria que dançar com Jacob e vi que Edward mudou sua expressão, deixando um sorriso amarelo que não alcançava seus olhos e falei:

- É bom descansar porque hoje você vai ter que dançar todas as músicas que meus pés agüentarem... Sorri e dei-lhe um selinho nos lábios que voltaram a sorrir...

E assim Emmett e Rosalie dançaram a valsa, apesar de Em parece um robô de fraque que dava algumas pisadinhas nos pés de Rose, transmitiu todo o amor e a felicidade dos dois.

Nem havia acabado a música e Jacob apareceu na nossa frente e estendeu a mão pro Edward cumprimentando-o que respondeu educadamente embora sua cara não fosse das melhores, tudo foi muito diplomático e Jacob estendeu sua mão falando:

- Acompanha-me bela dama a esta contradança? Jacob abriu um sorriso maroto, ele sabia que estava deixando Edward sem jeito, olhei pro Edward que o encarava seriamente e depois nos encaramos e ele me deu um sorriso tímido e fez a linha de sua boca levantar discretamente.

- Eu já volto amor... Sussurrei no seu ouvido e dei um selinho em seus lábios...

- Já estou com saudades... Edward disse entre meus lábios... Afastamo-nos e ele deu uma piscadela fazendo meu coração bater um pouco mais que o normal...

Jake ainda estava esperando com a mão estendida pra mim, eu coloquei a minha mão sobre a dele e ele nos dirigiu pro centro da pista de dança;

*Música* .com/watch?v=yDh4GC7n0ig

YouTube - Michael Bublé - The Way You Look Tonight

A banda começou a tocar a música do Frank Sinatra, e fiquei aborrecida por pensar que não dançaria esta música com Edward... Começamos a dançar e Jacob me olhava de uma forma tão intensa que me deixou atordoada e envergonhada, não sabia pra onde olhar, então resolvi abraçá-lo e colocar meu rosto apoiado no seu peito com meu rosto virado pra cima de seu ombro e assim eu vi Edward com uma taça na mão, cantando esta música me fitando profundamente...

Como você está esta noite

Algum dia  
Quando eu estou terrivelmente pra baixo  
Quando o mundo está frio  
Eu sentirei um fulgor só de pensar em você  
E de como você está esta noite

Sim você está encantadora  
Com seu sorriso tão animado  
E com sua face tão meiga  
Não há mais nada para mim a não ser amar você e como você está esta noite

A cada palavra sua ternura aumenta  
Acabando com o meu medo  
E aquela gargalhada  
Enruga o seu nariz  
Toca o meu coração tolo

Encantadora  
Nunca mude  
Mantenha esse charme de tirar o fôlego  
Por favor não arrume isto  
Porque eu amo você  
Assim como você está esta noite

E aquela gargalhada  
Enruga o seu nariz  
Toca o meu coração tolo

Encantadora  
Nunca mude  
Mantenha esse charme de tirar o fôlego  
Por favor não arrume isto  
Porque eu amo você  
Assim como você está esta noite

Hmm...  
Hmm...  
Assim como você está esta noite

Agradeci pelo fato de que Jake não girou o corpo e assim a cada palavra que Edward cantava era como se estivesse sussurrando no meu ouvido, eu me arrepiei só de imaginar isso...

E quando terminou a música, todos bateram palmas e gritavam: Viva os noivos!

Jake abria um sorriso enorme de satisfação e aquilo me incomodava um pouco e educadamente falei:

- Tenho que voltar...

- Mas você ainda tem que dançar uma música comigo?

- Mas eu pensei que... Fui tentar argumentar com Jake falando que já havíamos dançado, porém ele me interrompeu dizendo:

- Esta foi uma formalidade que tinha que ser cumprida, não vale e o depois tem o brinde viu? Você prometeu...

Enquanto ele me falava simplesmente assenti com um movimento afirmativo da cabeça, mas eu procurava Edward e não conseguia achar, foi quando algo chamou atenção...

* * *

**E aí gurias, gostando????????????????????????? Então comentem que posto logo o próximo capítulo rapidinhoooo!!!!!Eu só posso adiantar que ele será mega power tenso!**

**Obrigada pelos reviews gurias lindasssssssss do meu coração varonil!!! you're greatsssssssssssss!!!!!!!!**

**Dêem uma passadinha nas minhas outras fics e deixem um recadinhooooo!!!!**

**Beijinhos no coração...**

**Deah**


	30. Chapter 30

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Meus amores que saudadesssssssss!!!!!

Nos vemos nas notas finaisssss amadassss!!!!

BOA LEITURAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

* * *

Capítulo 30 - Prazer Pleno...

POV Bella

Em cima do palco, o cantor escutava com atenção o que o meu Deus grego do Olímpo fala-lhe no seu ouvido, ele balançava a cabeça e fez um sinal afirmativo pro Edward, que deu um tapinha nas costas e saindo fez um sinal de positivo com a mão...

Antes de alcançar as escadas, encontramos nossos olhos e a nossa conexão foi estabelecida, ele tinha um sorriso no canto da boca que fazia arfar e suspirar somente de pensar em todas as formas e utilidades daquela boca sobre a minha e pelo meu corpo...

Tanto nossas mentes, como nosso coração estavam na mesma sintonia, o vi suspirar e sem se mexer, ele colocou a mão direita espalmada no seu coração e a fechou, beijando-a e estendendo a mão, apontando o dedo indicador pra mim... Eu me derreti, Edward era tão romântico e perfeito, que era inacreditável... _Como um homem pode ser assim?_ Pensava e fiz o mesmo sinal com a minha mão no coração e estendendo pra ele.

Edward foi descendo as escadas e vindo na minha direção, até que a tal professora de dança oferecida, o interceptou e lhe dizia algo perto do ouvido... Fiquei irada só de ver aquela loira aguada dando em cima do meu namorado...

Mas em nenhum momento ele tirou os olhos de mim, ele movimentou os lábios respondendo pra tal Tânia e se esquivou da pegajosa oferecida...

De repente uma microfonia, interceptou nossa conexão e o cantor da banda anunciou que a próxima música era oferecida especialmente pra Edward e Bella... Eu sorri com aquela atitude, era surpreendente a forma como Edward agia comigo, eu o amava e tinha certeza de ele era a pessoa ideal pra mim...

YouTube - michael buble-sway

.com/watch?v=dG8giVJKQPI

Os primeiros acordes começaram a tocar e Edward já estava parado em minha frente com aquele sorriso arrebatador no canto dos lábios, não eram somente os lábios macios e ternos que me fascinavam, mas aqueles dentes brilhantes e toda vez que ele sorria parecia diamantes, e quando ele mordia o lábio inferior acabava com meu autocontrole... Aquele homem acabava com meu juízo...

E no mesmo instante, Edward agarrou minha cintura e sussurrou no meu ouvido: - A nossa primeira música...

- Você lembra? Perguntei admirada, afinal ele havia lembrado que esta música tinha sido a nossa primeira dança... Enquanto ele me fez girar em seus braços e encaixando meu quadril no seu e apertando possessivamente minha cintura, beijou suavemente meu ombro subindo pelo meu pescoço e mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha e sussurrando com aquela voz sexy e rouca:

- Tudo que se diz a respeito de você, eu me lembro de todos os detalhes... Bella eu te amo... Arrepios e calafrios seguidos de espasmos violentos no meu corpo inteiro foram sentidos, minha respiração já não obedecia, era como ter uma crise de asma, mas sem dor e desespero, só excitação e desejo... Eu quase atingi o clímax só de tê-lo encaixado nas minhas costas...

Quando o ritmo de marimba começar a tocar  
Dance comigo, me faça balançar  
Como um oceano preguiçoso abraça a praia  
Me segure apertado, me balance mais

Como uma flor se curvando na brisa  
Curve-se comigo, balance com alivio  
Quando dançamos você tem um jeito comigo  
Fique comigo, balance comigo

Talvez outros dançarinos estejam na pista de dança  
Querida, mas meus olhos só vão ver você  
Só você tem aquela técnica mágica  
Quando balançamos eu fico fraco

Eu posso ouvir o som dos violinos  
Muito antes deles começarem  
Fico emocionado como só você sabe como  
Me balançar devagar, me balance agora

Talvez outros dançarinos estejam na pista de dança  
Querida, mas meus olhos só vão ver você  
Só você tem aquela técnica mágica  
Quando balançamos eu fico fraco

Eu posso ouvir o som dos violinos  
Muito antes deles começarem  
Fico emocionado como só você sabe como  
Me balançar devagar, me balance agora

Quando o ritmo de marimba começar a tocar  
Dance comigo, me faça balançar  
Como um oceano preguiçoso abraça a praia  
Me segure apertado, me balance mais

Como uma flor se curvando na brisa  
Curve-se comigo, balance com alivio  
Quando dançamos você tem um jeito comigo  
Fique comigo, balance comigo

Dançávamos de uma forma tão romântica e sensual, que esqueci onde estávamos e que havia pessoas ao nosso redor, mas estava tão envolvida que o apocalipse podia acontecer que eu não ligaria desde que eu pudesse estar nos braços do meu amor...

Edward trouxe pra minha vida uma perspectiva diferente do mundo... Ele preencheu minha vida com sua suavidade, carinho, simplicidade, meiguice... Fora que nunca havia tido um homem que me tocasse e me fizesse sentir tanto prazer...

Entre nossa dança, nossos olhares não se perdiam e ele não cansava de roubar beijos da minha boca e suas mãos quentes e macias me tocavam e deslizavam pelas minhas costas e aquela sensação fazia minha feminilidade clamar pelo corpo do meu Ed, pelo menos aplacava a enorme carência que todo meu ser sentia por ele...

POV EDWARD

Quando a vi entrar na igreja, eu fiquei abobalhado, ela sempre foi magnífica, mas vê-la entrar numa cerimônia de casamento me fez imaginá-la num vestido de noiva, me encontrando no altar, nós nos olhávamos sem parar, tudo estava perfeito a não ser o babaca do Jacob que estava de braço dado com a minha namorada...

Eu sei que ele ainda não havia desistido de reconquistar Bella, e lembrei-me do beijo que ele roubara de Bella na noite passada... Bufei de raiva daquele cachorro sarnento encostando-se à boca macia e adocicada de Bella; aqueles lábios que tinham o poder de me transportar pra outro mundo, neste simples contato eu esquecia a minha própria existência e vivia somente a dela, pois o seu prazer e sua alegria era meu maior presente...

Sem querer eu suspirei e de certa forma isto não passou despercebido porque a Tânia aproximou e encostando-se ao meu ombro falou próximo ao meu ouvido:

- Eu também adoro casamentos, fico emocionada... Olhei pra dita cuja que estava ao meu lado e sorri gentilmente, somente por uma questão de educação e simplesmente afirmei o que ela havia acabado de falar e quando voltei a olhar pra minha Bella, o cachorro sarnento estava conversando com ela tão próximo que senti meus músculos travarem de raiva...

Conforme o casamento passou, e só enxergava Bella e pensava no nosso futuro... Eu voltaria pra Santa Monica junto com ela, e a partir de segunda-feira, eu faria uma reviravolta na minha vida: Iria começar a investir e batalhar no meu sonho que era viver da música, compor, gravar um CD, sei lá... Mas pra minha profissão antiga não voltaria nunca mais, porque não conseguiria ter outra mulher em meus braços que não fosse Bella...

E no momento dos votos dos noivos, nosso entreolhar não se perdeu, eu ouvia no fundo uma música tocada somente pelo violino e Rose e Emmett se declarando um pro outro, o meu coração se encheu de vontade de poder fazer o mesmo com ela... Bella começou a chorar e o sarnento já estava lá, todo solícito enxugando suas lágrimas, uma inveja raivosa passou por meu peito, afinal de contas, eu que queria estar no lugar dele, mas enfim, me controlei porque sabia que era somente aquele momento e nada mais...

A cerimônia já havia acabado e fomos do outro lado do grande jardim daquela mansão dos pais de Rose, eu procurava Bella e não a encontrava, só de saber que talvez aquele cachorro sarnento do Jacob pudesse estar acompanhando-a pela festa, fiquei nervoso e quando a vi de longe conversando e me buscando em seu olhar em toda a direção, sorri já acalmando meu coração e caminhei rapidamente ao seu encontro chegando pela suas costas...

- Achei que meu coração não agüentaria ficar tanto tempo longe de você... Falei em seu ouvido abraçando-a pela cintura ficando inebriado pelo cheiro de seus cabelos e de seu corpo...

- Morrendo de saudades também... Bella me respondeu com aquela suave voz se aconchegando e encaixando perfeitamente em meu peito. Virei seu delicado corpo e nos encaramos profundamente e Bella fechou os olhos e com um sorriso nos lábios, encostamos nossas testas e supliquei:

- Abra os seus olhos Bella, nunca os feche e nem me prive do meu chocolate favorito... Enquanto eles estiverem assim eu sei que nossos corações estarão conectados...

- Eles estarão sempre abertos pra você Ed porque eu te amo... Bella me falou docemente e nisto meu coração jubilava de alegria por sabe que pertencíamos um ao outro e respondi na mesma intensidade:

- Eu te amo mais, muito mais Bella nunca duvide... E assim nos beijamos carinhosamente e tranquilamente, transbordando amor...

Nossa bolha de amor foi interrompida pela cerimonialista, puxando Bella pra tirar fotos com sua família, com os noivos, estes praxes que se fazem em casamento, e fiquei esperando-a próximo da pista de dança porque eu queria muito dançar com ela...

O cantor anunciou que a próxima música seria a valsa dos noivos e posteriormente dos padrinhos... Eu fiquei entristecido pelo fato do cachorro sarnento estar dançando com minha namorada, mas disfarcei e ri enquanto ela aproximava de mim novamente, porém mal chegando ao meu lado o Jacob vinha na direção de Bella para buscá-la pra tal dança.

- É bom descansar porque hoje você vai ter que dançar todas as músicas que meus pés agüentarem... Bella falou sorrindo e deu um selinho dissipando aquele ciúme patético que eu sentia.

Jacob nos abordou e cumprimentando-me falou pra Bella:

- Acompanha-me bela dama a esta contradança? O idiota panaca sorria maliciosamente pra minha mulher, eu queria socar a cara dele, mas olhei pra Bella e me vi no reflexo de seus orbes achocolatados que estavam preocupados com minha reação... Então me lembrei do nosso amor, da nossa conexão perfeita e profunda e sorri discretamente...

- Eu já volto amor... Ela falou baixinho no meu ouvido e terminou selando nossos lábios...

- Já estou com saudades... Respondi entre nossos lábios... E a vi afastar de mim com as mãos dadas com o Jacob, aquela cena reprimia meu coração...

Eles dançavam e Jacob olhava pra Bella como se ela fosse um pedaço de filé mignom frente a um carnívoro inveterado e faminto... Percebia que ela estava desconfortável e envergonhada pela situação e de repente ela encostou-se no peito dele e por cima de seu ombro nosso olhar se encontrou...

Fui tomado por um sentimento de alívio porque mesmo ela estando com o corpo físico ali com o sarnento do Jacob, senti seu coração e sua alma comigo enquanto

Foi então que tive uma idéia, subi rapidamente na lateral do palco onde a banda se apresentava e chamei o cantor pra pedir que eles tocassem a primeira música que compartilhamos juntos, não só ouvimos, mas como dançamos...

Naquela época era somente uma atração por uma futura cliente, desde que a vi um magnetismo me aprisionou nesta bela mulher, hoje sei que isto tem nome e se chama Amor.

Olhei em sua direção e Bella me encarava com uma expressão de curiosidade, onde erguia sua sobrancelha e com um riso especulativo em seus lábios... E quando nossos olhares se encontraram, não consegui conter a felicidade que era estar com ela e sem me importar quem olhava, eu fiz um sinal de que meu coração batia muito por ela e ela correspondeu imediatamente.

Caminhava pra encontrá-la na pista de dança, mas a Tânia me abordou perguntando se eu não a chamaria pra dançar, e sem retirar minha mirada em Bella, respondi sem emoção e por educação_: - Talvez mais tarde Tânia, licença que minha namorada me aguarda_...

Foi quando o cantor da banda falou ao microfone, anunciando o favor que havia pedido, ofereceu a próxima música pra nós... Já se ouvia o início do ritmo e ela percebendo de qual música se tratava, esbanjou alegria e com um sorriso arrebatador disse-me:

- Você lembra? Seu tom de admiração por este gesto me encorajou a dançar possessivamente e de uma forma que meus instintos sexuais pediam, beijava e mordia seu pescoço e sua orelha e sussurrei no seu ouvido:

- Tudo que se diz a respeito de você, eu me lembro de todos os detalhes... Bella eu te amo... Sentia seu corpo tremer sob o meu que queimava de desejo e amor por aquele corpo delicado, porém cheios de curvas voluptuosas...

Nós dançávamos de uma forma tão ritmada e perfeita, que parecia que éramos parceiros de dança, um movimento meu era respondido automaticamente por Bella... Eu tive que colocar todo o meu autocontrole naquele momento, para que meu Buddy não ficasse em posição de diversão, porque a minha vontade era arrastá-la pro banheiro mais próximo e amá-la, fazê-la suspirar e gemer meu nome... Só de imaginar quase surto com esta fantasia...

Nossas mãos deslizavam pelas costas e Bella emprenhava no meu cabelo com suas pequenas mãos. Eu apertava meu corpo contra o dela, como se pudessem dois corpos pudessem ocupar o mesmo espaço ou pudessem se fundir num só... Era isso que meu coração clamava: Nossa vida numa só parecia ser tão simples, será que conseguiríamos?

Quando terminou a música tomei seus lábios e nos beijamos ternamente, mas de uma forma cadenciada influenciado pelo amor e desejo que transmitíamos... Afastamos-nos buscando um pouco de fôlego e percebemos que vinham palmas ao nosso redor...

Só então percebi a platéia que se formou ao nosso redor, que estavam simpaticamente sorridentes pela nossa dança... Olhei pra Bella que corava violentamente e disse:

- Que tal uma bebida pra rebater o embaraço? Sorri e ergui minha sobrancelha admirando seu rosto delicado tingido de vermelho pela vergonha...

- Vem acompanhado com um buraco no chão pra enfiar minha cabeça? Ela respondeu e peguei sua mão puxando pra sentarmos em alguma mesa e falei enquanto acarinhava sua bochecha:

- Faço tudo que o amor da minha vida quiser, cavo um buraco tão fundo que podemos dar uma voltinha no Japão...

Bella gargalhou e fiquei satisfeito de ter conseguido fazê-la relaxar com a minha piadinha sem noção, pegamos uma taça Prosecco e disse:

- Um brinde a mulher mais linda e mais perfeita que roubou o meu coração... Erguemos a taça e depois de um gole, beijei seus lábios e o seu sabor misturado com aquela bebida fez minha respiração acelerar. Depois de nos separarmos ela falou:

- Um brinde ao homem mais maravilhoso do mundo que é dono do meu coração e da minha alma...

Brindamos e nos beijamos novamente e ficamos com nossas testas coladas, nos olhando carinhosamente e disse fingindo chateação:

- Já que não sou dono do seu corpinho, poderia dizer quem é? Fiz um beiçinho de criança birrenta...

Bella ria e me abraçou pelo pescoço e aproximando do meu ouvido sussurrou:

- Acho tão sexy este biquinho... Fico imaginando o que esta boca é capaz de fazer neste corpinho... Nisso Bella passou a língua pelo lóbulo da minha orelha e mordiscou-a, me fazendo soltar um gemido abafado... Ela deu um risinho peralta e mordeu o lábio inferior encarando meus olhos que já estavam famintos pela minha Bella...

- Acho melhor não provocar porque estamos no começo da festa, não quero ser responsável por você ter que se ausentar e perder a festa de casamento de seu irmão, quem vai fazer o brinde aos noivos? Sorri maliciosamente enquanto apertava sua cintura afagando seu corpo no meu...

- E quem disse que temos que ir embora da festa pra divertirmos um pouco?!?! Bella falava de um jeito tão erótico que meu buddy já demonstrou sinal de vida...

- Banheiro de novo? Perguntei já todo excitado pelas lembranças de nossas transas nos banheiros...

- Conheço um lugar aqui na casa de Rose que ninguém poderá nos atrapalhar, sempre fiquei imaginando que aquele lugar era um ótimo lugar pra uma loucura de amor, ou melhor, dizer... Bella mordeu novamente os lábios e com um sorriso sapeca completou: -... Loucura sexual.

- E o que estamos esperando pra fazer esta loucura?

*Música*YouTube - Beyoncé;Jay-Z - Crazy In Love

.com/watch?v=0i38JRTyMik

Sorri e ergui a sobrancelha e no mesmo instante ela pegou minhas mãos e olhando pra os lados fomos distanciando da festa e seguindo pra direção pro fundo da mansão próximo da casa dos empregados...

Entramos numa pequena sala, não tinha mais que 4 metros quadrados, não havia janelas, somente vidros próximos ao teto, a única luz que iluminava o ambiente era da festa que estava afastada dali e adentravam por aqueles vitrôs e de algumas pequenas lâmpadas vermelhas de segurança que ficavam uma em cada parede. Uma grande parte daquele cômodo era tomada por um grande motor, que era da piscina e das cascatas que ficavam na área dos jardins. Nas paredes tinham várias prateleiras que tinham vários instrumentais e ferramentas, tudo tão organizado e limpo, que parecia um showroom de uma loja de departamento de ferramentas...

Mal nos trancamos naquele cubículo sob a penumbra e começamos a nos beijar loucamente, empurrei ela encostar-se à porta... Estar com Bella sempre era excitante, emocionante, inesperado, adorava as loucuras sexuais que praticávamos...

Beijava sua boca e fui descendo pelo seu queixo e seu pescoço dando mordidinhas suaves e picantes, fazendo-a arfar e com minhas mãos quentes de desejo soltei a parte de cima de seu vestido deixando livres seus seios róseos e intumescidos de prazer abocanhando sugando-os, beijando-os e mordendo-os... A cada toque que nós trocávamos eram repletos de paixão e luxúria, palavras desconexas de desejo e nossos nomes e juras de amor eram ouvidos cada vez mais altos... Ainda bem que o compressor daquela máquina estava ligado e abafava nossos ruídos de prazer...

Bella agarrava meus cabelos e desabotoou minha camisa ora ela passava sua mão delicadamente ora ela me arranhava, até que abaixou rapidamente minha calça e agarrou com veemência meu buddy que estava petrificado de tanto tesão, não consegui me conter e soltei um gemido quando uma de suas mãos movimentaram meu buddy e a outra abrigou a outra parte da minha masculinidade que estava dolorida de tanta excitação, louco pra liberar todo o desejo que fervia dentro delas...

Sem paciência, arrebentei a alça lateral de sua calcinha de renda e num movimento rápido coloquei meu dedo dentro de sua menina retirando vagarosamente e massageei seu clitóris fazendo arquear as costas e sob meus gemidos inexprimíveis falou manhosamente:

- Ainda tem dúvida de quem pertence este corpo? Ela mordia meus lábios e sugava-os de tal forma que me deixava alucinado e respondi enquanto passava a língua em seus seios e minha mão fazia movimentos circulares ao redor de seu clitóris, provocando-a e sussurrei pesadamente:

- Então me diz de quem você é Bells...

Entre um gemido e outro ela abafou um grito enquanto eu pegava uma de suas coxas e levantava-a, fazendo apoiar sobre meu quadril e posicionei meu buddy deixando na porta de sua menina, esfregando a minha glande em seu clitóris...

- Sou totalmente tuaaaa... E a possuí, entrelacei nossas mãos e as segurei acima de sua cabeça que estava apoiada na porta. Nossos corpos unidos se moldando perfeitamente um ao outro causava uma sensação de êxtase total, não existia momento mais perfeito que ter nossos suores, músculos, peles e salivas encharcadas de luxúria sempre contempladas pela nossa conexão que começava sob nossos olhares profundos e terminava no íntimo de nossas almas... O prazer pleno contemplado na obra da dança lasciva de nossos corpos...

Chegamos ao clímax com nossas respirações aceleradas e com nossos plenos pulmões que clamavam por ar, ficamos paralisados somente nos admirando, eu a beijava com milhares de selinhos distribuídos pelo seu rosto, braços, mãos...

Louca de Amor

Eu adoro estar no seu olhar  
Eu adoro tocar em você mais e mais todo o tempo  
quando você vai, eu imploro, não vá  
Digo seu nome duas, três vezes seguidas  
é uma coisa muito engraçada para eu tentar explicar  
como estou me sentindo  
mas meu orgulho esta em primeiro lugar  
sim porque sei que não entendo  
como seu amor pode fazer o que ninguém consegue fazer

[refrao]

você me deixou tão louca  
eu estou louca de amor  
eu estou louca de amor  
eu estou louca de amor  
seu toque me deixou desejando que você me ligue toda hora  
seu beijo me deixou desejando que você me aproveite ao máximo  
estou me sentindo tão louca  
seu amor me deixou tão louca  
seu amor me deixou tão louca

Quando fofoco com as minhas amigas  
"Quem ele pensa que é?" olha o que você fez comigo  
um tenis novo não necessita uma roupa nova  
mas você não ta lá e não tem ninguém para impressionar  
esse é o jeito que você me faz pensar  
essa é a batida que meu coração faz quando estou com você  
é, mas continuo não entendendo  
como seu amor pode fazer o que ninguém consegue fazer

[refrão]

[rap]

você me deixou, tão louca, meu amor  
eu não estou sendo eu mesma ultimamente  
eu estou sendo idiota, não faço essas coisa  
fui tocada meu bem  
mas eu estou me lixando  
porque seu amor me fez o melhor de mim  
E BABY, VOCÊ FEZ EU FAZER BESTEIRAS  
MAS TAMBÉM ME FEZ SALTAR DE FELICIDADE  
MAS EU NÃO LIGO PARA O QUE DIZEM  
PORQUE VOCÊ ME PEGOU!  
ME DEIXOU LOUCA!

De repente o compressor da máquina parou com o barulho e escutamos a voz do cantor da banda chamando os padrinhos pra o brinde dos noivos e neste instante, nós começamos a nos arrumar rapidamente: Bella abaixava a saia de seu vestido e arrumava a parte superior do vestido guardando seus voluptuosos seios e enquanto eu terminava de arrumar minhas calças e abotoar minha camisa, ajeitando minha gravata e meu terno, ela disse rapidamente:

- Nossa estão me procurando... Vou à frente, pra despistar e depois passarei no banheiro pra retocar minha maquiagem, nos encontramos na mesa... Bella selou nossos lábios rapidamente e saiu daquela sala dizendo: _Te amo_...

- Te amo mais... E assim a vi se afastar de mim, e toda vez que ocorria este fato, ficava com meu coração doído de saudades da minha Bella...

Saí dali com todos meus pensamentos voltados pra mulher da minha vida, coloquei a mão no bolso da calça e senti a seda e a renda delicada de seu lingerie, sorri de imaginar que minha menina estava desprotegida... Idéias maliciosamente maluca já começaram a povoar minha mente do que eu e Bella poderíamos fazer mais tarde...

- Oi Edward... Queria apresentar uma amiga... Eu nem precisava olhar pra saber que aquela voz era de Jéssica, ela falava com uma voz esganiçada forçando uma sensualidade que remetia uma vulgaridade que me enojava; e quando eu a encarei fiquei surpreso não com a irrisória presença de Jéssica, mas sim uma mulher que conhecia... Oh, Céus o que ela fazia aqui?

* * *

N/A:

E aí guriasssssss o que acharam?!?!?!

Eu sei que estou super ultra mega power atrasada, eu peço desculpas pela demora deste post... Eu somente peço que tenham paciência comigo, este mês está f*da: pequena cirurgia+muitotrabalho+quatrofestasdecasamentos+doisaniversários+computadorcomsistemacorrompido+maridãocarente=DEMORA PRA ESCREVER...

Eu havia até pensado em dar um tempo nas atualizações, e esperar passar as tormentas, mas quando eu vejo os reviews de vocês eu fico tão animada e me dá um combustível inimaginável... Como num passe de mágica acaba o cansaço e o stress e ABRACADABRA: começo a escrever... kkkk...

Vocês são muito importantes pra continuidade das minhas fics que, aliás, estou com uns projetos novos que logo saberão, é só ter um tempinho...

Também queria fazer uma propaganda básica de uma fic que sou co-autora chamada I'D LIE que está sendo postada no Nyah e no ff dêem uma passadinha lá deixem um olá... Na verdade a idéia e inspiração é toda da Glau, ela merece todos os créditos eu sou uma beta que dá alguns palpites... kkkk... Ela escreve também outra fic chamada SER UMA SWAN.

No próximo capítulo, muitas emoções... Quem viver lerá!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mande reviews, pleaseeeeee... Desde críticas até sugestões são bem-vindas ou deixem um simples beijinho... Eu simplesmente ALUCINOOOOOO de tão feliz!!!!!!!!!!!!

Postei esta semana Writen in The Stars, quem quiser dar uma conferida nesta nova fic, fiquem a vontade e deixem um recadinho pra mim lá tbém!!!!kkkk!!!!

Próximo post será FREEDOM... Nos encontraremos lá!!!!!!!!!

Beijinhossssss no coraçãoooooooo!!!!!!!!!

Deah


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31 – Tormenta...**

****POV Edward**

Eu estava estarrecido com a situação que estava se formando... Jéssica estava acompanhada com Debby, uma antiga cliente minha, que na verdade foi um grande problema pra mim, pois na época que prestava meus serviços a ela, Debby começou a ter um comportamento obsessivo, no começo ela requisitava sempre meus serviços, eu não via nada de mais, mas com o passar do tempo ela foi me cercando mesmo sem estar a trabalho... Eu estava no mercado, ela aparecia do nada, estava na academia ela chegava também pra malhar, estava no shopping, na padaria, na locadora... Enfim, ela era doente e me perseguia sem parar, até que seu marido descobriu e pediu o divórcio e sua família, que é rica, ficou sabendo da sua insanidade por um acompanhante profissional e a interditou, internando num hospital psiquiátrico disfarçado de SPA nos Alpes suíços...

- Lembra de mim Ed? Debby falou estreitando o espaço que havia entre nós e Jéssica a acompanhou e pararam na minha frente. Eu nada falei e fiquei tentando achar uma saída para aquela situação, encarando-as e percebia o olhar de pura maldade que elas tinham...

- Estava com saudades gato... Ela tentou colocar a mão em meu peito e afastei rapidamente e Debby completou: - Hum gatinho selvagem, é tão excitante...

Elas riam e se olharam de uma forma tão cúmplice que fiquei enojado e perguntei secamente:

- Como vocês se conhecem? O que você faz aqui Debby?

- Deixa que eu explico Debby... Jessica falava com um sorriso triunfante que fazia meu estômago embrulhar e um medo do que vinha a partir dali apossou do meu coração... E ela falava: - Bem, desde o momento que te vi no Bar do Joe, fiquei com água na boca pra provar você, eu tentei ser legal com você, mas você ficou todo sério bancando o namorado fiel da sonsa da Isabella... E como tenho tudo que quero, por bem ou por mal, tomei algumas providências, e naquele dia mesmo a noite, entrei em contato com o detetive particular de meu pai e pedi que levantasse sua ficha completa, eu só sabia seu primeiro e ultimo nome e com uma foto que tirei do meu celular nesta noite foi o suficiente pra que ele soubesse em 3 dias tudo sobre você, desde o número de seu seguro social até o tamanho de sua cueca... E entre várias informações que ele me passou, estava uma lista de suas clientes, e para minha linda surpresa vi uma amiga da família dentre suas amigas... Jessica falava com um cinismo que me deixou apavorado...

- Quando Jess me ligou contando que você estaria esta semana aqui, me deu uma saudade gato... Vim te ver e dizer pra quem quiser ouvir que você é meu e pago o que for preciso pra você fazer aquele sexo gostoso comigo...

- Eu não estou trabalhando mais, eu e Bella somos realmente namorados... Por favor, deixem isso pra lá, e não envolvam a Bella e sua família nisto tudo... Minha voz saiu de uma forma apelativa de tanto que implorava para aquelas raposas traiçoeiras...

- Nós não queremos prejudicar ninguém, Ed... Nós só queremos um pouco de diversão... Elas riram descaradamente e meu nervosismo era tamanho que comecei a beliscar minhas mãos e passar as mãos pelo meu cabelo... Meu coração estava a ponto de enfartar porque um mau pressentimento se apoderou de mim e sabia que aquilo não acabaria bem...

- Ora Ed, se é por fidelidade que está impedindo de se juntar a nós duas irei te tranqüilizar... Sei que Bella andou se divertindo na festa de despedida de solteira de Rose, primeiro ela beijou descaradamente Jake no estacionamento e depois se trancou no banheiro com um escravo que animava a festa e pelo jeito ela saiu de lá, posso te garantir que foi além de beijos calientes, tenho uma foto no meu celular do tal escravo encoxando e se esfregando na fingida da Isabella, veja com seus próprios olhos... Nisso ela virou seu celular na minha direção pra visualizar a foto pra ela me mostrava.

Fechei os olhos e lembrei-me do cachorro sarnento do Jacob roubando um beijo de Bella e depois nossas loucuras naquele banheiro, ri internamente apesar da situação estivesse mais pra chorar do que pra rir, Jessica não imaginava que era eu aquele escravo e preferi ficar quieto enquanto minha mente tentava achar alguma rota de fuga daquelas duas encrencas que estavam paradas em minha frente...

- Não pense muito gatinho... Pra nos fazer feliz não precisa da sua cabeça de cima, só a de baixo... Debby falou e começou a gargalhar e Jessica a acompanhou... Rindo igual a duas hienas, ficava enojado só de imaginar tocando nelas... Meu estômago embrulhou, parecia dar cambalhotas, respirei fundo e disse com um olhar frio:

- Desculpem mais não vou poder continuar com esta conversa, eu preciso encontrar com a Bella e...

- Escuta Edward, é familiar esta voz? Jessica apontava o dedo pra cima perto do ouvido. Era a voz de Bella fazendo o seu discurso de madrinha e irmã do noivo. Jéssica sorria sarcástica e abriu um mini DVD na minha frente e disse:

- Eu acho que você não está entendendo Edizinho... Eu não vou falar para Bella e os parentes aqui presentes o que você faz e a tua profissão, mas mostrar você em ação com minha amiga Debby... Jessica falava ironicamente enquanto apertou o play e meus olhos pareceram querer sair do meu rosto com aquela cena de sexo entre mim e Debby...

A maluca desgraçada tinha filmado escondido uma de nossas transas e neste momento fiquei fora de mim e num ato de loucura, peguei o mini aparelho de DVD que estava na mão de Jéssica e joguei-o no chão despedaçando em mil pedaços e pra minha surpresa as duas cobras venenosas gargalhavam e Debby falou:

- Ai gatinho... Como você é tão previsível, eu imaginei que você faria isto, então tem uma amostra disso armazenada no celular de alguém de confiança que está nesta festa, basta eu dar um simples sinal e ele envia pros celulares da maioria dos convidados e pode até passar naquele telão ao lado da pista de dança... Debby me falava de uma forma diabólica e por alguns segundos fiquei inerte...

Não conseguia mexer nenhum dos músculos do meu corpo, eu não conseguia ver nenhuma saída, meu coração começou bater freneticamente e uma profunda angustia tomou meu peito... Eu não queria fazer Bella sofrer, ou envergonhá-la perante sua família.

Aquelas bisonhentas não queriam somente fazer sexo comigo, porém queriam acabar com Bella... O que os outros falariam de uma mulher como Bella que anda com acompanhantes profissionais? Isto a mancharia sua reputação pra sempre perante sua família e perante aquela minúscula cidade, onde os moradores adoravam uma boa fofoca pra animar as conversas de rodinhas...

- E então o que você prefere gatinho? Debby interrompeu minha paralisia corporal, não só falando, mas quando ela tentou alisar meu peitoral. E num átimo afastei-me da bruaca maluca e respirando profundamente disse:

- Ok... Vocês venceram somente me aguardem daqui uma hora no portão dos fundos da mansão... E com uma força sobrenatural sorri e dei uma piscadela pras duas e Jessica completou falando:

- Nem tente nos enganar Edizinho... Jessica falou rindo mais no fundo soava uma vil ameaça, e só consegui retrucar falsamente:

- Não se preocupem meninas...

Segui diretamente pro banheiro e acabei vomitando o que tinha no meu estômago, tamanha era a sensação de dor, de amargura, de ser chantageado, de medo... Passei água no rosto e na minha nuca enquanto examinava o meu reflexo no espelho... Ali só pude constatar a minha expressão de derrota que minha vida teimava em me mostrar...

Eu amava Bella e agora estava num fogo cruzado... Eu tinha duas opções – Primeira - Transar com as hienas traiçoeiras... Eu não poderia transar com aquelas barangas, não queria e não conseguiria fazer tal coisa, eu pertencia a Bella, meu coração, meu corpo e minha alma... Além de estar traindo Bella, estaria traindo a mim mesmo... – Segunda – Ser exposto diante de todos... Eu até que não ligaria se a humilhação passasse somente por mim, porém a minha Bella sofreria muito mais, não sei se ela agüentaria todo este peso de minha vida passada. Provavelmente ela se afastaria de mim e nunca mais teria coragem de vir pra Forks encarar sua família e seus amigos...

De repente Jasper entrou no banheiro e tocou no meu ombro tirando-me da minha guerra mental onde uma batalha sangrenta era travada, cheguei ao ponto de imaginar matando as duas bisonhentas... Ele me perguntou preocupado:

- Tudo bem cara? Eu assenti com a cabeça e Jasper percebendo a mentira continuou: - Eu vi a Jessica e aquela amiga estranha dela conversando com você e vi que você ficou nervoso e descontrolado, o que elas estão aprontando? Eu posso ajudar cara...

- Você sabe que eu amo muito a Bella e posso te garantir que tudo que vier fazer é pro bem dela, eu quero ver Bella feliz de qualquer jeito cara... Falei olhando no fundo dos olhos de Jasper e ali sabia que tinha um grande amigo, mas não queria envolver ninguém nesta podridão que era minha vida...

- Que papo é esse Edward? Fale pra mim...

- É que... er... Nada não, é que bebi um pouco além da conta e acabei vomitando... E toda vez que acontece isso fico nostálgico e falando abobrinhas... Falei sorrindo tentando convencer Jasper e completei: - Eu só preciso de um antiácido e um remédio pra dor de cabeça.

- Tudo bem, eu tenho algo no meu carro... Jasper ofereceu solícito;

- Obrigado Jasper, mas eu tenho que tomar o meu remédio, que foi manipulado especialmente pra mim, é que eu tenho alergia a certos medicamentos... Eu só preciso falar com Bella primeiro...

- Vamos lá então...

- Obrigado cara... Você é um bom amigo... E assim saímos do banheiro e Jasper falava alguma coisa sobre a festa e eu não conseguia prestar atenção, eu somente sorria amigavelmente.

Meus olhos buscavam desesperadamente a Bella, e quando a encontrei fui rapidamente até ela e pedi licença para as pessoas que estavam naquela roda e a puxei pela mão e quando vi que não tinha ninguém tão próximo de nós, abracei-a fortemente e peguei seu rosto com minhas duas mãos e entrei no profundo dos seus olhos examinando cada traço daquele rosto angelical e disse:

- Eu te amo muito, de uma forma louca, desesperadora que chega a doer meu peito... Bella nunca duvide de tudo que te disse e do que nós vivemos, a cada segundo foi simplesmente mágico e...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa meu amor? Bella me olhava desconfiada, eu não queria estragar a festa de seu irmão, nem sua vida, e não sabendo o que falar, beijei-a ternamente, eu queria gravar o gosto e a maciez de seus lábios tão perfeitos...

Suas delicadas mãos foram parar na minha nuca, embrenhando em meus cabelos enquanto nossas línguas já se enroscaram e mostravam o entrosamento perfeito e dinâmico... Quando nosso pulmão reclamou por falta de ar, e Bella sorriu me dando mais alguns selinhos, e acariciava meu rosto fazendo fechar os olhos aproveitando tudo que Bella proporcionava em mim, cada toque, cada beijo, o meu corpo e minha alma acolhiam carinhosamente...

- Fala pra mim o que você tem Ed? Eu sinto que você não está legal... Bella perguntava preocupadamente...

- Nada não amor, é que comi algo que não caiu bem no meu estômago... Vou lá à sua casa tomar meu remédio e já volto...

- Eu vou com você então... Bella se prontificou e retruquei rapidamente:

- Não! Eu vou sozinho e depois rapidamente estarei aqui, você não vai nem sentir minha falta... Falei com veemência e forcei um sorriso...

- Ok, mas vai ser impossível não sentir sua falta... Eu te amo Ed...

- Eu te amo mais, minha Bella... E assim nos beijamos novamente e fui me afastando dela, mas nossas mãos pareciam estar grudadas, e aos poucos fui forçando a dar alguns passos em direção da saída, e nossos dedos ficaram entrelaçados e como numa câmera lenta, os dedos foram se soltando...

Fui andando de costas, nos olhando profundamente, Bella mandou um beijo com a mão assoprando na minha direção e peguei-o no ar e guardei no meu coração. E joguei outro pra ela que imitou minha mímica...

Saí dali rapidamente e peguei o carro que Bella tinha alugado quando chegamos a Seattle seguindo direto pra casa dos pais da Bella, na minha mente só enxergava uma solução pra toda aquela armação que as bisonhentas tinham aprontado...

** POV BELLA

Fazer amor com Edward sempre era uma sensação plena, minha alma ficava exultante e se regozijava junto com meu corpo, eu sabia que ele era minha alma gêmea, e para mim isto bastava... Eu sentia que junto com ele poderia enfrentar qualquer tempestade, porque nós éramos perfeitos juntos...

Eu caminhava em direção do palco onde seriam feito os votos para os noivos e esbarrei em Jessica e uma amiga com cara de psicótica, a reconheci do SPA onde a mesma acompanhava esta tarde.

- Em que mundo você está Bellinha? Jessica falava sarcasticamente enquanto a sua amiga ria debochadamente...

- Desculpa Jess, mas o mundo que vivo você não existe, e a prova disto é que nem vi você na minha frente... Respondi ironicamente e pude sentir o olhar de fúria daquelas duas que tinham um riso forçado nas suas expressões. E continuei dizendo: - Agora se me dão licença, eu tenho um brinde a fazer...

Cheguei lá no palco e minha mãe, que já estava toda alegrinha por causa da bebida, fazia um discurso empolgado agradecendo a todos, até aí estava tudo bem, porém ela começou a falar de quando Emmett era novo, entrando na adolescência, quando ele teve sua primeira polução noturna (é uma ejaculação involuntária que ocorre durante o sono)... Os convidados riam, olhei pro Emmett e ele parecia não se importar em ser exposto daquele jeito e antes que minha mãe começasse a "desenterrar defuntos" e contar de micos da família, resolvi tomar sutilmente o microfone de suas mãos e gritei:

- Viva os noivos! E todos brindaram, repetindo o brinde feito..

Então era minha vez de fazer o brinde, e apesar de sentir minhas bochechas arderem de vergonha pois não gosto de falar na frente de um grande público; assim o fiz até com grande desenvoltura conseguindo emocionar os noivos que me abraçaram fazendo um sanduíche humano, tanto que pedi pra soltar pois já estava sem ar nos meus pulmões... E no final todos brindaram...

Meus olhos funcionavam igual a um radar por Edward, e quando o vi nem deu tempo de ir até ele, pois ele veio quase correndo e me tirando do meio de umas comadres de minha mães que tinham acabado me questionar se eu tinha feito clareamento nos meus dentes...

Fiquei feliz de Edward ter me salvado daquelas matracas ambulantes, porém Edward pegou meu rosto com suas mãos e seus olhos estavam tristes e opacos e com aquela voz rouca disse sem perder a nossa conexão:

- Eu te amo muito, de uma forma louca, desesperadora que chega a doer meu peito... Bella nunca duvide de tudo que te disse e do que nós vivemos, a cada segundo foi simplesmente mágico e...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa meu amor? Perguntei preocupada porque sentia que a angustia que sua alma exalava. Edward cobriu meus lábios de uma forma suave e tão carinhosa que me fez perder o chão... Era como se estivesse flutuando nos braços do meu deus grego. Não agüentei e agarrei na sua nuca trazendo nossos corpos cada vez mais colados e quando partimos nossos lábios, insisti em questioná-lo:

- Fala pra mim o que você tem Ed? Eu sinto que você não está legal...

- Nada não amor, é que comi algo que não caiu bem no meu estômago... Vou lá à sua casa tomar meu remédio e já volto...

- Eu vou com você então... Não deixaria meu Edward sozinho quando estivesse passando mal, porém ele respondeu, me interrompendo:

- Não! Eu vou sozinho e depois rapidamente estarei aqui, você não vai nem sentir minha falta... Edward sorriu lindamente, porém percebia que este sorriso não alcançava seus olhos que demonstravam tristeza e pesar...

- Ok, mas vai ser impossível não sentir sua falta... Eu te amo Ed...

- Eu te amo mais, minha Bella...

Agarrei-o novamente e beijamos, com sutileza, porém com uma sensação saudosa contaminou meu peito, então apertei ainda mais nossas mãos, mas ele tinha que ir e toda aquela amargura que ele estava sentindo, agora eu sentia ainda mais... Eu via ele se afastar de mim, e eu sei que estava surtando por pensar estas besteiras, mas era como se fosse uma despedida...

Balancei minha cabeça pra espantar este pensamento idiota e mandei um beijo pro meu Ed e ele guardou no coração, depois ele mandou um beijo e fiz igual...

...

- Bellaaaaaa! Alice gritava igual a uma desvairada, me puxando e terminou: - Rose vai jogar o buquê!

Participei daquela muvuca de mulheres solteiras e desesperadas, que têm a superstição de que um monte de flores dirá se casarão ou não, mas enfim eu só fiz o número no meio de tantas solteiras, sem nenhuma pretensão de sucesso, quem sempre pegava o buquê era a serelepe da Alice, que apesar de não ter tamanho de pessoa adulta, tem uma agilidade incrível.

E por uma ironia do destino, um ramalhete de flor voou direto pra minha mão e instintivamente agarrei-a fortemente e senti somente o baque de um projeto de playmobil voadora,mas conhecida como Alice, chocando contra meu peito... Fomos as duas pro chão, fiquei irada e Alice antes de ouvir meus impropérios começou a gritar:

- Parabéns amiga! Você é próxima a se casar! Viva a Bella! Nisto ela me levantou do chão e ergueu minha mão com o buquê e várias meninas começaram a assobiar e bater palma. Minha raiva foi dissipando, a Rose chegou com o fotografo e já tiramos mais algumas fotos. Eu estava me divertindo com as meninas, mas meu coração estava aflito por Edward, só me acalmaria quando ele voltasse...

E assim fiquei viajando nos meus pensamentos, quando Jake aproximou e disse:

- Lindas flores... Se precisar de noivo pra casar eu me candidato... Seu tom era de brincadeira, mas quando olhei em sua expressão sabia que naquela piada existia um fundo de verdade.

Fiquei muda e abaixei meu rosto, neste caso o silêncio era a melhor solução, e Jake esticou sua mão e disse:

- Será a Senhorita Swan daria a honra de me acompanhar num drinque?

- Claro Senhor Black, cumpro minhas promessas...

- É o que mais admiro em você... Sua honestidade porque eu mesmo não posso me orgulhar disso... Jacob falou de uma forma tão quebrantada, ele parecia estar arrependido do que fez comigo, mas agora era tarde, eu amava incondicionalmente Edward...

- Por favor, Jake, o passado ficou pra trás, no fundo do meu coração eu já te perdoei... Peguei em sua mão que estava ainda estendida e ele guiou-nos pra uma mesa e depois de puxar a cadeira pra eu sentar, ele disse que buscaria nossas bebidas...

Assim que ele voltou o drinque, peguei-o em minhas mãos e analisando perguntei:

- Como chama este drinque?

- "Carpe diem", ou se você preferir, "colha o dia"...

- Prefiro o latim... Dá um toque especial... Rimos, brindamos e depois de sorver aquele líquido, senti queimar minha garganta. Percebi que era uma bebida forte, porém era convidativa por ser levemente doce e por este motivo aceitei mais uma, Jake me deixou sozinha pra buscar outro...

De momentos em momentos eu olhava pra direção da entrada pra ver se via Edward e nada. Pensei em pegar meu celular, mas havia deixado na bolsa de minha mãe e quando fiz menção de levantar Jake voltou, brindamos novamente e ficamos conversando sobre quando éramos crianças e nossas traquinagens, não sei se foi a bebida ou aquelas lembranças, mas me senti leve e despreocupada e sem perceber Jake já me arrastava pro meio da pista de dança.

Dançamos e ríamos como grandes amigos, Jake não havia tentado nada comigo, e por isso me senti mais a vontade com ele, acho que realmente ele havia compreendido que amava Edward... Isto me fez relaxar ainda mais...

...

**POV Edward

Peguei rapidamente minha roupa, jogando tudo na mala, meu peito estava dilacerado, moído, uma dor incrustante no meu coração, era insuportável e inconcebível aceitar e imaginar meu futuro sem Bella, porém não enxergava outra solução...

Peguei uma folha de papel que estava sobre a escrivaninha e comecei a escrever uma pequena carta pra Bella e quando percebi as lágrimas verteram dos meus olhos e molharam o papel que escrevia...

Liguei pra informações de serviços e solicitei um taxi urgente... Coloquei a minha bagagem no taxi e pedi o motorista me seguisse com o carro até a festa de casamento. Adentrei, tentando me esconder das duas bisonhentas, minha intenção era deixar a chave do carro com Jasper e num cantinho escondido atrás de um arranjo de flores enorme, observei Bella que estava sentada na mesa com o Jacob, eles brindavam e riam muito de algo que ele havia dito. Além do meu coração destroçado pela minha solução ainda o monstro do ciúme arrebentava meu peito...

De repente ele pegou a mão de Bella e depositou um beijo e levantou, puxando-a delicadamente pra pista de dança, e dançavam alegremente e gargalhavam, eles estavam felizes juntos...

YouTube - Goodbye My Lover - James Blunt Live

.com/watch?v=jFgWD9rfjCI

Suspirei e isto só confirmou que a minha atitude iria ajudar a Bella... Eu perto dela sempre viveria com medo de alguém me reconhecer, e me entregar pros amigos e pra família de Bella, eu a quero feliz, mesmo que isso signifique o sacrifício de nunca mais tê-la em meus braços...

- E aí cara melhorou? Nem vi Jasper aproximar e antes de responder, ele acompanhou meu olhar e viu que observava Bella e Jacob, completou dizendo: - Não tem com o que se preocupar Edward, ela tem Jake como amigo, eu sei que ela te ama...

- Mas Jake é o cara certo pra ela... Tem coisas que apesar de parecerem perfeitas são fadadas ao fracasso... Eu a amo mais que minha vida, mas sinto que isto não é suficiente... Falava bucolicamente sentindo meu coração rasgar em pedaçinhos.

- Mas Edward... Interrompi Jasper e disse:

- Entregue pra mim a chave do carro pra Bella e obrigado cara por tudo, estes dias aqui com a Bella foram um sonho, e levarei minha gratidão por tua amizade pra sempre cara. Obrigado mesmo... E assim abracei Jasper fraternalmente e saí correndo dali rumo ao taxi que me aguardava pra que ninguém visse meus olhos marejados...

Eu te desapontei ou decepcionei?  
Eu devia me sentir culpado ou deixar os juízes desaprovarem?  
Porque eu vi o fim antes de começar,  
sim, eu vi que você estava cega e eu sabia que tinha vencido  
Então eu tomei o que é meu por eterno direito  
Tomei sua alma durante a noite  
Talvez isso tenha acabado, mas não vai parar aí  
Eu estou aqui por você, se você se importasse  
Você tocou meu coração, tocou minha alma.  
Você mudou minha vida e meus objetivos  
E o amor é cego e eu soube disso quando  
Meu coração estava cego por você  
Beijei seus lábios e segurei sua cabeça.  
Partilhei seus sonhos e a sua cama.  
Conheço-te bem, conheço o seu cheiro.  
Eu estive viciado em você.

Refrão:  
Adeus meu Amor.  
Adeus minha amiga.  
Você tem sido a única  
Você tem sido a única para mim(bis)

Sou um sonhador, mas quando acordo,  
Você não pode destruir meu espírito - são meus sonhos que você toma  
E quando você seguir em frente, lembre-se de mim  
Lembre-se de nós e tudo que costumávamos ser  
já te vi chorar, já te vi sorrir  
Observei-a dormindo por um instante  
Eu seria o pai do seu filho  
Eu passaria uma vida inteira com você  
Eu conheço seus medos e você conhece os meus  
Nós tivemos nossas dúvidas, agora nós estamos bem  
E eu te amo, juro que é verdade  
eu não posso viver sem você

Refrão

E ainda seguro sua mão na minha,  
Quando estou dormindo  
E eu irei agüentar minha alma no tempo,  
Quando eu estiver ajoelhando aos seus pés

Estou tão vazio, querida, estou tão vazio  
Estou tão, estou tão, estou tão vazio

****POV Bella**

Estava ainda dançando com Jake, até que Alice veio até a nós e me puxou pela mão, dizendo: - Temos que ajudar Rose, ela já está saindo pra lua de mel... Depois de Rose e Emmett sair pra viagem, fiquei procurando Edward e nada. Peguei o meu celular que estava na bolsa da minha mãe e disquei seu número e caía direto na caixa postal, deixei uma mensagem pra ele dizendo_: "Amor cadê você? Tô com saudades..."_ Fiquei tensa e tive novamente aquela sensação que algo não estava legal.

...

Meus olhos procuravam Alice, eu precisava falar urgentemente com ela e quando eu a encontrei, a vi conversando com Jasper e neste momento tive certeza, pela expressão deles que uma tormenta estava chegando à minha vida...

Eu fiquei observando os dois, estática sem me mexer um centímetro, e quando Alice e Jasper perceberam, caminharam, com uma expressão preocupada, até a mim e Alice falou:

- Bella acho que está na hora de ir embora...

- O que aconteceu Alice? Cadê o Edward? Ele passou mal? É por isso que ele não atende o celular? Bombardeava Alice com várias perguntas que ela não me respondia nenhuma ela somente assentiu com a cabeça reprimindo um choro e Jasper reforçou a idéia de Alice:

- Vamos Bella, quando chegar à sua casa teremos algumas respostas...

Fui com Alice no carro de Jasper enquanto ele dirigia o carro que eu havia alugado, _não estava com ele?_ É que minha mente questionava, mas o percurso foi silenciosamente torturante, na minha mente era como se ventos ruidosos que precediam anunciando um furacão de nível 5. Eu pressentia destruição.

E quando estacionamos frente a minha casa, Alice pegou na minha mão e disse:

- Não se esqueça amiga, eu sempre estarei com você...

Fui caminhando lentamente para o interior da casa totalmente amedrontada, não sabia exatamente o que me aguardaria, porém pedi pros dois ficarem me esperando ali porque seja o que fosse precisava enfrentar sozinha...

Entrei no quarto e chamei Edward, o cômodo estava vazio e frio. Fui ao banheiro e nenhum sinal de Edward. Olhei pro closet que estava com a porta aberta e meus olhos não conseguiam acreditar no que via: um buraco enorme... Totalmente vazio na parte onde estava as roupas de Edward, sua mala, tudo tinha sumido...

Gritei pelo nome de Edward mais uma fez, e senti uma fisgada no meu peito. Ele poderia estar fazendo alguma brincadeira de mau gosto comigo, era o que queria que estivesse acontecendo, mas quando sentei na cama, tentando me acalmar e raciocinar os fatos, vi um envelope endereçado a mim...

Abri o envelope e vi que todo o dinheiro que havia lhe pago estava ali e com o coração despedaçado por mais uma pontada no meu peito, comecei a ler a carta que estava toda borrada e molhada...

_Bella..._

_Eu gostaria de poder explicar tudo que aconteceu, ou achar uma desculpa apresentável pra justificar o que estou fazendo, mas nada me vem à cabeça, eu só posso dizer do fundo do meu coração que sinto muito, eu não queria que acabasse assim..._

_Você talvez não entenda as minhas razões pra ir embora deste jeito, mas tenha certeza que pensei mais em você do que mim mesmo, porque tudo que quero nesta vida é que você seja feliz e conquiste todos seus sonhos._

_Você ficará sempre em meu coração e na minha mente... Obrigado por esta semana, foi um lindo sonho que marcou pra sempre a minha existência. Te amo..._

_Adeus meu amor..._

_Edward_

Eu comecei a tremer e minha visão já não enxergava nada devido a cortina de lágrimas que se formava nos meus olhos, a dor no meu peito era tão grande que tinha dificuldade de respirar... Eu senti um buraco enorme no meu coração, e uma fisgada insuportável no meu peito fez com que eu desse um grito tão forte que ardeu minha garganta...

Alice entrou rapidamente no quarto e me abraçou e me beijava a cabeça enquanto eu chorava e falava palavras desconexas. Não podia ser verdade, era um pesadelo, não pode ser que Edward me abandonaria assim deste jeito, ele dizia que me amava...

_**Nota da Deah:**_

_**E aí gurias? Não vou perguntar se gostaram porque sei que este capítulo foi muito triste, foi o capítulo mais triste que já escrevi, eu demorei dias pra terminá-lo, eu escrevia depois apagava, tinha uma idéia ou recebia uma sugestão que depois de escrita eu não gostava e deletava... Enfim, eu fiquei depressiva enquanto escrevia vocês não tem noção... Minhas emoções quando escrevo ficam a flor da pele sabe... **_

_**Mas não briguem comigo amadassss!Eu preciso do carinho de vocês pra escrever a continuação... Pleasssseeeeee!Comentem, mandem sugestões, críticas ou deixem um beijinho pra mim...*carinhadecachorrocarente***_

_**Próximo post FREEDOM, nos veremos lá! **_

_**Ah, vou ter novidades quentíssimas de fics pra vocês logo... Se preparem!kkkkk!**_

_**Quero mandar também um grande beijão ultra Power especial pra Taty que fez níver dia 04... Parabéns amigaaaaaa! E por falar nisso, ela fez uma comunidade das minhas fics no Orkut, se vocês quiserem participar eu vou ficar ultra mega felizzzzzz! O link é:**_ www . orkut . com _**/Main#Community?cmm=96301424**_

_**E quem quiser conversar no MSN pode me add: dea_rico hotmail . com**_

_**Beijinhossss no coração e bom domingãooooooooooooo!**_

_**Deah**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32 – Depois da tempestade...**

YouTube - Oasis - Stop Crying Your Heart Out

.com/watch?v=mdPpShsp5l0

**POV Bella**

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei inerte, estava deitada no colo de Alice que nada dizia, somente fazia um cafuné em meus cabelos... As minhas lágrimas não cortavam mais meu rosto, era como eu tivesse desidratada, totalmente seca...

Eu ficava como os meus olhos parados num ponto da cortina que esvoaçava pela brisa que adentrava pela janela...Estava vivendo um pesadelo, isto não podia ser real... Ele tinha ido embora, depois de tantas juras de amor, eu não acreditava o que estava acontecendo... _Por quê? O que eu fiz? Qual foi o problema?_ Muitas indagações povoavam minha mente atormentada por aquela situação deprimente, porém real: Ele havia ido embora.

No meio de minhas mãos adormecidas de ficar na mesma posição, estava a carta que ele me deixou... Li novamente aquelas palavras e apertei meus olhos fechando-os com força e a única indagação que martelava na minha mente era: Como ele pode dizer que me ama e ter partido deste jeito?

Minha cabeça latejava, não só pelo choro, mas pela única resposta plausível que conseguia encontrar: Tudo havia sido uma mentira, uma encenação, ele nunca me amou... Uma forte fisgada golpeou meu coração e ali, prostrada naquela cama no colo de Alice permaneci com a mão no meu peito com a vã esperança de libertar daquele pesadelo que dilacerava meu coração.

O sol começou a querer mostrar seus primeiros raios anunciando um novo dia. Olhei pra Alice e ela estava com a cabeça apoiada na cabeceira da cama dormindo... Levantei bem devagar da cama e fui procurar na agenda do celular o número junto com aquele escrito que Alice tinha feito há alguns dias atrás: LigalogoBella... Era o número da casa de Edward. Eu sabia que não tinha dado tempo dele chegar a sua casa, mas mesmo assim resolvi apertar o botão _send_... Depois de tocar umas cinco vezes, escutei sua voz rouca e sexy na secretária eletrônica. Suspirei fundo e senti uma facada no fundo do meu coração, e antes de dar o bipe desliguei.

Vi o número do seu celular na lista das ligações recebidas. Meu coração acelerou com a possibilidade de que eu ligasse pra ele e conversássemos para que nós desfizéssemos qualquer mal entendido... Mas isto seria uma humilhação, eu não faria isto por alguém que estava me apunhalando pelas costas e fugindo igual a um criminoso covarde...

Olhei ao meu redor e cada parte daquele quarto me fazia lembrar ele, de nós... Entrei no banheiro e quando olhei meu reflexo no espelho, a imagem de uma mulher com o penteado todo desgrenhada com a maquiagem toda borrada e se transformava numa mulher com os cabelos molhados e soltos sendo abraçada por um deus grego, ele sussurrava palavras dóceis em seu ouvido enquanto nos amávamos debruçados naquela pia... Comecei a tirar a maquiagem, porém cada toque, beijo e cada vez que nos entregamos naquele banheiro e naquele quarto não saíam da minha cabeça e num ímpeto de fúria, peguei o frasco de um perfume que ali estava e joguei-o contra o espelho...

O barulho despertou Alice que em meio segundo já estava no banheiro toda preocupada comigo e enquanto ela perguntava se eu estava bem, simplesmente fui juntando meus pertences e minhas roupas despejando de qualquer jeito nas malas...

- Bella... Conversa comigo amiga! Não vai embora agora não... Fica hoje, descansa e se acalma, amanhã vamos juntas, daí você pode ir conversar com ele em Santa Monica e... Alice falava aflita quando gritei a interrompendo:

- Não! Parei no meio do quarto e coloquei a mão na cabeça fechando com força os olhos que estavam ardendo e completei: - Você não entende Alice? Eu não posso ficar aqui neste quarto nem mais um minuto, tudo me lembra ele. E depois tem o almoço da família e vai estar todos perguntando onde ele está, e isso vai acabar de me matar...

Olhei pra minha amiga que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrima e ela murmurava:

- Desculpa amiga, tudo isso foi culpa minha, eu dei a idéia, eu o escolhi, não queria teu sofrimento, isso dói em mim também... Abraçamos-nos emocionadas e respondi sem emoção:

- Você não tem culpa Alice, eu também quis. Estava tão desesperada com o fato de estar sozinha aqui em Forks, de encontrar Jake, que me esforcei pra viver numa utopia, para que todos pudessem me ver feliz e realizada, que acabei caindo num poço de ilusão e mentira...

- Esta história está muito mal contada amiga... O Jasper disse que Edward ficou estranho depois que o viu conversando com a desclassificada da Jéssica e aquela amiga mal encarada dela. Eu acho que vocês têm que conversar e esclarecer as coisas...

- Conversar o que amiga? Ele vai falar que não me ama e que esta semana foi apenas uma curtição... Que foi bom enquanto durou... Ao pronunciar estas palavras meu coração se contorceu, e senti a sensação do profundo vazio no meu peito...

Já havia sentido por Jake a dor do término de namoro, fiquei arrasada, magoada, acabada, mas agora percebo que aquele sofrimento e aquela dor eram irrisórias perto do que estava vivendo...

Fechei minhas malas com a ajuda da Alice e ela me ajudou descer as escadas e as colocá-las dentro do carro, e quando virei pra despedir de meus pais, eles já estavam prostrados na porta abraçados e com cara de choro... Toda vez que partia era o mesmo dramalhão, mas desta vez a história era pior...

Meus pais me abraçaram e agradeci a Deus por não questionarem nada. Veio uma compreensão de que eles estavam a par de toda a situação. Depois dos beijos, minha mãe pronunciou: - Liga pra avisar que chegou bem.

Meu pai pegou em meus ombros e mirando profundamente dentro dos meus olhos disse: - Tem batalhas que perdemos para que se ganhe uma guerra, acredite nisso filha... Dei um leve sorriso forçado e ele beijou na testa.

Passei na casa de Alice pra que pudesse trocar de roupa, pois ela me levaria até ao aeroporto e entregaria o carro alugado que estava comigo e Jasper a pegaria depois...

Coloquei meus óculos de sol e deixei meus cabelos soltos, tudo pra tampar o máximo meu rosto, na verdade eu não queria ver e nem falar nada com ninguém. Até as comissárias de bordo poderia me ignorar com aquelas perguntas educadas e solícitas. Na verdade, eu queria que nenhuma viva alma pudesse me enxergar.

Pare de Chorar Tanto  
Segure-se  
Segure-se  
Não tenha medo  
Você nunca mudará o que aconteceu e o que já foi

Deixe seu sorriso (deixe seu sorriso)  
Brilhar (brilhar)  
Não tenha medo (não tenha medo)  
Seu destino pode manter você aquecida

Porque todas as estrelas  
Estão desaparecendo  
Apenas tente não se preocupar  
Você as verá algum dia  
Pegue o que você precisa  
E siga seu caminho  
E faça seu coração parar de chorar

Levante (levante)  
Venha (venha)  
Por que você está assustada? (Não estou assustada)  
Você nunca mudará  
O que aconteceu e o que já foi

Porque todas as estrelas  
Estão desaparecendo  
Apenas tente não se preocupar  
Você as verá algum dia  
Pegue o que você precisa  
E siga seu caminho  
E faça seu coração parar de chorar

Nós somos todas as estrelas  
Nós estamos desaparecendo  
Apenas tente não se preocupar  
Você nos verá algum dia  
Apenas pegue o necessário  
E siga seu caminho  
E faça seu coração parar de chorar  
Faça seu coração parar de chorar  
Faça seu coração parar de chorar

**POV Edward**

O táxi me deixou no aeroporto e rapidamente saí pro portão de embarque, pegaria um vôo às cinco da manhã. Enquanto eu despachava minha bagagem, enquanto ficava vendo a última mensagem que ela deixara pra mim que dizia: _"Amor cadê você? Tô com saudades..." _Aquilo era torturante demais pra mim, eu não agüentaria ficar sem ver Bella, eu a conhecia há poucos dias, mas era como se minha vida inteira antes dela não existisse, eu tinha viciado nela e como um drogado que fica desesperado por sua porção de droga, assim eu estava: alucinado, angustiado e furiosamente ansioso a ponto de fazer qualquer coisa pra ter o alvo de seu bem-estar, no meu caso, ter Bella...

Eu raciocinava e me questionava até onde o que fiz era o correto? Será que esta situação poderia ter resolvido de outra forma? Meu Deus o que estava fazendo com a minha vida? ... Muitas perguntas absortas vagavam na minha mente até que meu celular tocou e quando vi que era um número privativo, fiquei imaginando se poderia ser a Bella, que tudo isso que estava acontecendo era um pesadelo sem graça. Sorri com esta possibilidade, apesar de que sabia que isto seria difícil de acontecer, pois ela estaria com o orgulho ferido neste momento. Porém mesmo assim com um fio de esperança atendi o celular:

- Edward querido... Que feio enganar duas senhoritas... Uma voz irritante e conhecida falava ironicamente enquanto fiquei inerte e nada respondi a Debby que continuava: - Não entregaremos o nosso pequeno filme pornô a Bella e aos familiares porque você pelo menos, teve a decência de largar a bela dentista de araque... Enfureci e a interrompi dizendo transtornado:

- Cala a boca Debby, você não tem o direito de pronunciar e nem mencionar o nome de Bella... Debby tentou responder, mas eu gritava revoltado com a cretinice dela: - E quem é você pra falar de decência? Você é o ser mais podre que eu conheço, imoral e mau-caráter, eu não ficar com você nem que fosse a última mulher na face da terra. Eu deixei Bella porque eu a amo mais que tudo. Você não pode ter noção disso porque ninguém te ama, este sentimento é para aqueles que têm o coração verdadeiro... Lacraias como você nunca terão esta oportunidade...

- Eu sei que você está nervoso e contrariado meu amor, mas eu sou paciente, você será exclusivamente meu... E só pra constar como título de informação, aquela gravação ficará a postos... Se chegar perto da Bella novamente, meu amigo enviará... Debby falava debochadamente e num ímpeto de ira, joguei o celular longe, fazendo despedaçar em inúmeros pedacinhos.

Eu passava as mãos nos cabelos tentando me acalmar, mas não vinha o alívio, a minha garganta se fechou e parecia que tinha uma bola entalada na minha garganta, eu queria gritar, chorar, sair correndo, mas fiquei travado lamuriando e xingando em todas as línguas e dialetos possíveis a vaca da Debby, até que senti um puxão na minha blusa e quando me virei pra olhar, era um moleque que aparentava uns 10 anos e tinha um jeito de nerd, cabelos milimetricamente penteados, óculos fundo de garrafa enorme, vestia uma calça de sarja com uma camisa xadrez, em sua expressão sagaz ele disse-me:

- O celular não tem como salvar, mas o chip ainda pode servir pra outro aparelho... Ele estendeu a mão com a minúscula peça e depois de um tempo processando esta atitude peguei o chip e agradeci colocando a pequena peça no bolso e direcionei pro portão de embarque.

Assim que decolou o avião pedi duas doses de uísque e todo o percurso, fiquei sonhando acordado com Bella, ter ficado este tempo com ela foi um marco na minha vida. Antes minha vida era solitária e narcisista, sozinho apesar de estar sempre com alguém; e narcisista porque tinha um amor excessivo por mim e a auto-admiração foram meus companheiros por toda minha vida...

E estes dias ao lado da Bella, eu tinha conhecido e experimentado o amor verdadeiro, aquele que você passa a admirar não só a amada, mas todos que estão a sua volta... Eu queria que todos pudessem sentir a felicidade que transbordava no meu coração, mas agora voltava pra casa não somente solitário como também destroçado e amargurado por não ser capaz de ter o amor de Bella.

...

Acho que já se passou 2 ou 3 dias, não sei direito se era dia ou noite... Na escuridão do meu quarto eu remoia todas as lembranças de Bella. Eu dormia sem parar, levantava comia a única coisa que tinha na minha dispensa: sucrilhos com leite e voltava pro reduto da minha dor. Até que num determinado momento que estava mastigando meu sucrilhos puro, porque o leite tinha acabado, escutei meu telefone tocar, e nem fiz menção de atender, depois de várias vezes insistentes tocar e da minha mensagem ser falada no viva-voz do aparelho reconheci a voz de anjo que pronunciou abafadamente meu nome:

YouTube - Ronan Keating - Last Thing On My Mind ft. LeAnn Rimes

.com/watch?v=23Mh-daIIVs

- Edward... Fiquei estático ao ouvir a voz de Bella, balancei a cabeça pra ver se realmente estava acordado e ela continuava: - eu não entendo o que aconteceu, estou com saudades droga... Eu... Neste momento a voz de Bella ficou embargada e completou dizendo: - eu... te amo, mas te odeio...

Corri em direção do telefone, não podia mais ficar sem ela. Estava disposto a tê-la e se ela realmente me ama enfrentaria todas as ameaças e preconceitos que haveria quando seus familiares descobrissem meu passado.

- Alô, Bella! Falei rapidamente, porém o sinal de que ela não estava mais na linha, me deixou desesperado... Ela estava com raiva de mim e eu sabia que ela tinha razão por estar assim, eu a abandonei sem dar maiores explicações.

Olhei no relógio... Quatro horas da manhã... Sem pensar peguei a chave do meu carro e dirigi feito um louco nas ruas desertas de Santa Monica e parei um pouco distante da casa de Bella, mas me permitia ter uma visão perfeita da porta de entrada.

Estava tão perto dela e ao mesmo tempo tão longe... Minhas mãos coçavam pela falta de sua pele, seu cabelo o simples toque de sua pele. Minha boca estava seca e desesperada por senti seu sabor novamente, meu coração doía de saber que ela sofria tanto quanto eu, e na minha mente só passava os lindos momentos que vivemos juntos. Coloquei a mão no bolso do meu casaco e retirei a única lembrança física que tinha ficado comigo, sua calcinha de seda e renda era tão macia quanto sua pele de pêssego.

Lembrei da nossa última vez que tínhamos feito amor, no casamento de Rose e Emm, eu fechei os olhos e buscava reviver todas as sensações que tinha passado naquele quartinho pequeno, porém que foi tão acolhedor e serviu como uma bolha pro nosso amor naquele momento...

Olhei pro espelho do retrovisor do carro e enxergava um homem com os cabelos oleosos, barba por fazer e umas olheiras negras, num apanhado geral eu diria que estava um bagaço... - _Não queria que Bella me visse deste jeito, amanhã falarei com ela de qualquer jeito e explicarei, pedirei perdão..._ – falava sozinho quando meus olhos ofuscaram com um farol de um carro que estava estacionado a uns 300 metros dali, não me importei com este fato, mas depois de olhar mais uma vez pra casa da minha amada, mandei um beijo desejando que Bella pudesse sentir o quanto eu ainda a queria e que eu amava mais que minha própria vida...

E assim, distanciei de sua casa decidido, que logo ao amanhecer resolveria este sofrimento que estava nos assolando...

Quatro horas da manhã  
Minha mente está cheia de pensamentos sobre você  
Como você saiu sem nenhum aviso  
Mas olhando para trás, estou certa de que você tentou  
falar a verdade

Agora eu vejo claramente

Estamos juntos, mas vivemos vidas separadas  
Assim, quero dizer que sinto muito  
Baby, eu não encontro as palavras  
Mas, se eu pudesse  
então você saberia que eu diria,

Não, eu não quero ir  
Sei o que nós podemos ser  
Eu não quero ver minha vida caindo em cima de mim  
Acho que eu tive tudo diante de meus olhos  
Garota eu sinto muito que agora sejamos a última coisa  
na minha cabeça

Você me carregou como um rio  
O quão longe fomos ainda me surpreende

Agora eu olho no espelho (olho no espelho)  
Olhando para o homem que eu costumava ser com você  
Como eu me dediquei a você  
Não, eu não quero deixar ir  
Sei o que nós podemos ser

Eu não quero ver minha vida caindo pra cima de mim  
Acho que eu tive tudo diante de meus olhos

Ooh. sinto muito que agora sejamos a última coisa em minha cabeça

Sinto muito que eu tenha errado  
Poderia ter sido, deve ter sido mais forte  
Assim, eu sinto muito

Oh

Não eu não quero deixar ir

Sei o que nós podemos ser  
Eu não quero ver minha vida caindo pra cima de mim  
Acho que eu tive tudo diante de meus olhos

Ooh. sinto muito que agora sejamos a última coisa em minha cabeça

**POV BELLA**

Desde que cheguei de Forks, tentei fugir dos pensamentos que me destruíam... Logo na segunda de manhã fui pro consultório e mesmo estando com o coração em frangalhos, resolvi me entregar no trabalho.

Segunda-feira. Como tinha ficado uma semana sem dar atendimento, trabalhei dobrado e agradeci por ocupar minha mente. Meus pacientes percebiam que eu estava diferente, mas falava que estava de ressaca pela semana de festa em Forks. Julie, minha auxiliar, olhava pra mim revirando os olhos, descrente das minhas desculpas... Eu não tinha contado nada pra ela, porém como ela me conhecia perfeitamente, respeitou minha fossa e assim agradecia mentalmente por ela ser discreta e introspectiva neste momento.

Enrolei o máximo no consultório resolvendo fazer uma faxina no arquivo dos meus pacientes e cheguei pra casa às 23:00 horas, tomei um banho e comi uma comida qualquer congelada, nem gosto sentia. Tomei um calmante e enquanto o efeito do remédio não vinha, resolvi desfazer minha mala, colocar as roupas pra lavar, já que a faxineira viria no outro dia.

Eu tirava a roupa embolada da mala e o seu perfume me tomou as narinas... Era uma camiseta dele que estava no meio das minhas roupas, trouxe tocando meu rosto naquela malha e quando percebi chorava, trazendo todas as lembranças que tentei esquecer o dia inteiro... Acabei adormecendo em meio às lágrimas graças ao calmante...

Terça-feira. Levantei com a cabeça pesada e depois de tomar meio litro de café preto super forte, coloquei minha máscara de "tudo normal" e encarei meu serviço, tendo um dia corrido. Eram sete horas da noite quando Alice e Jasper chegaram ao consultório, ela estava com uma expressão preocupada e ficou me sondando, mas não consegui disfarçar por muito tempo e antes dela falar alguma coisa a respeito disse:

- Está doendo, mas eu vou superar, não falem nada só à companhia de vocês já é suficiente pra me ajudar... E quem sabe uma dose de tequila agora, não faria mal nenhum... Falei forçando um sorriso que sabia que era mais falso que uma nota de 3 dólares.

- Ok, mas quem escolhe hoje sou eu. Jasper falou amistosamente e fomos num pub que tinha acabado de inaugurar.

Ficamos a noite inteira conversando sobre seu trabalho e Alice falava da nova reportagem que ela faria na quinta-feira e eu tentava transparecer calma e alegria, mas na verdade eu só pensava em Edward. Até que o garçom apareceu na nossa mesa pedindo licença dizendo a mim:

- Desculpe incomodar senhorita, mas pediram pra entregar este drinque e este bilhete. Vi a taça com líquido avermelhado, cheirei-o reconhecendo a vodka cítrica com o cheiro característico do suco cranberry e sorvi um gole dizendo após:

- Hum que delícia este Cosmopolitan... Peguei o bilhete que se lia: "Não pude deixar de contemplar sua perfeita beleza." Sorri pelo xaveco enquanto Alice pegava o bilhete de minha mão lendo, e meus olhos buscavam pelo pub, até que vi um homem alto loiro de olhos verdes sorrindo pra mim encostado no balcão. Levantou seu copo acenando pra mim sedutoramente.

- Vou até lá agradecer. Alice segurou minha mão e com a expressão fechada e com a voz dura disse:

- Você vai fazer besteira amiga, eu sei que está magoada e ferida que está recente, mas não é por aí...

- Não se preocupe, só vou agradecer. Saí enquanto Alice e Jasper me olhavam com uma expressão desaprovando minha atitude, porém a verdade que fiquei envaidecida com atitude do loiro, era como uma leve brisa no dia insuportavelmente quente, não resolveria o meu sofrimento por Edward, mas refrescava por alguns instantes aquela dor excruciante.

Cheguei frente ao loirão e este mostrava todos seus dentes num sorriso exageradamente aberto e disse:

- Obrigada pelo drinque Senhor... – Esperei ele dizer seu nome.

- Volturi, Alec Volturi... Ele disse com uma voz grave e suave.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Alec. Estendi minha mão e ele rapidamente beijou-a, fazendo lembrar-se de Edward e senti uma pontada no meu coração, como desejava que aqueles lábios na minha pele fossem de Edward , recompus rapidamente e disse:

- Meu nome é... Fui interrompida por aquele loiro simpático que continuavam mostrando todos seus dentes que com certeza eram clareados, pensava perturbadoramente;

- Dra Isabella Swan, eu te conheço, estava no começo do mês na premiação dos profissionais do ano... A propósito meus parabéns pela conquista.

- Chame-me de Bella. Obrigada Alec você é muito gentil... Respondi com sinceridade.

Fiquei desenxabida por um lado, porém a conversa flui naturalmente. Alec era um empresário de produtos hospitalares, farmacêuticos, odontológicos e até veterinários; ele tinha negócios no mundo inteiro. Ele estava desenvolvendo projetos de pesquisa pra novos produtos e no meio daquela conversa acabou me convidando pra participar de um desses novos projetos.

Alice e Jasper vieram até nós e depois de apresentá-lo, ela disse que tínhamos que ir embora. Falei que iria pensar na sua proposta e ele disse que entraria em contato comigo quando menos esperasse e que seria uma honra ter uma dentista com a minha capacidade no seu grupo.

Fiz o trajeto de volta pra casa no meu carro, sendo escoltada pelo carro de Alice. Depois de nos despedirmos rapidamente, entrei em casa, tomei um banho e assim que sentei na cama pra pentear meus cabelos, olhei pro criado-mudo e vi um bilhete da faxineira falando que tinha deixado a lista de compras pregado na geladeira e que tinha achado uma carta no bolso de um moletom meu que estava pra lavar.

Quando peguei a carta em questão, minhas mãos começaram a tremer, eu sabia o que estava escrito ali, minha mente falava: _- Bella sua tonta não abra jogue fora este papel idiota cheio de mentiras._ Mas meu coração clamava: _- Leia Bella e sinta a sinceridade e o amor naquelas singelas palavras._

Meu coração falou mais alto, li e reli aquele bilhete que Edward tinha deixado na manhã depois que nos amamos a primeira vez, ele tinha deixado junto com uma flor chamada amor-perfeito...

Meu peito agora não doía somente, mas um buraco negro me puxava e sentia a mais profunda dor, peguei a garrafa de vodka e tomei mais uns goles direto do gargalo e chorava copiosamente. Eu queria tanto Edward, não conseguia compreender o porque, minha mente falava que tudo foi uma mentira uma farsa dele, mas meu coração reconhecia que ele também me amava.

Peguei o telefone da casa dele e liguei sem pensar. Respirei fundo enquanto escutava a voz do meu deus grego, eu arrepiava só de ouvi-lo, não sei se era a bebida ou meu a falta dele que agiram, e depois do bip falei:

- Edward... Respirei fundo e com os olhos fechados continuei: - eu não entendo o que aconteceu, estou com saudades droga... Eu... Em minha garganta estava sentindo um nó que doía e com uma força hercúlea completei falando:- eu... te amo, mas te odeio...

Desliguei o telefone e deitei na minha cama chorando e adormeci, deixando se vencer pelo cansaço misturado com a bebida, além de ser mais de três horas da madrugada.

Quarta-feira. Fui trabalhar não só com a cabeça doendo por causa do choro e da noite mal dormida, mas também pelo álcool que fazia sentir uma ressaca enorme. Já era quase na hora do almoço e Jasper ia passar aqui pra me buscar, íamos nos encontrar com Alice no almoço quando Julie entrou no consultório com um sorriso enorme dizendo:

-Trago boas notícias pra você Dra. Bella...

- Fala logo mulher, quer me deixar ansiosa a esta hora da manhã? Disse impaciente, mas sorrindo retribuindo a alegria de minha auxiliar.

- Tem um homem maravilhoso lá fora querendo falar com você e tenho também um arranjo de flores enorme pra você...

- Como é o nome do homem maravilhoso? Perguntei sentindo meu coração bater aceleradamente.

- Eu não sei, ele chegou no meio da manhã e perguntou se você teria algum horário vago, achei que ele queria somente uma consulta, eu disse que não tinha nenhuma vaga na agenda pra esta semana, então ele falou que esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso e sorriu de um jeito... Como ele é lindo... Julie suspirou encantada com o tal homem maravilhoso.

- Peça pra ele entrar logo então... Disse nervosa esfregando minhas mãos tremendo, quando ela foi se retirar pra chamá-lo eu gritei: - Espera Julie! Preciso dar um jeito na minha cara, um pouquinho de maquiagem não faz mal a ninguém...

Corri pro banheiro e dei uma melhorada na aparência, soltei meus cabelos, passei um corretivo nas minhas visíveis olheiras, um lápis preto bem discreto pra acentuar a cor de meus olhos, um blush pra dar uma aparência mais saudável e um gloss pra arrematar a rápida produção.

Olhei meu reflexo no espelho gostando do que via, e uma alegria transbordou no meu peito, alguma coisa me dizia que a pessoa que estava na sala de espera era quem eu mais esperava.

Julie olhou sorrindo e fazendo um sinal de positivo com o dedão e assenti com a cabeça e falei baixinho: - Deixei-o entrar...

Tentei disfarçar e controlar minha ansiedade e estaquei no lugar quando ouvi:

- Bella...

***-* NOTA DA Deah:**

**Gurias do meu coração bem?**

**Desculpem terminar nas reticências... Fazia tempo que eu não as usava!*caradearteira*Mas um suspense na reta final da fic não faz mal a ninguém né?kkkkk**

**E aí guriasss digam-me o que estão achando? Eu sei que o capítulo passado foi uma verdadeira tormenta de emoções, eu mesma fiquei tão deprimida que foi difícil pra voltar escrever este capítulo... Gica amiga do coração agüenta firme que vou tirar esta tristeza do teu coração, logo tudo será resolvido como o nosso casal adoramado e thanks pelo incentivo nos coments, amooo você nina do meu core! Obrigada Gra por ter me agüentado no MSN com as minhas neuroses pra escrever esta fic, tuas sugestões serão muitíssimo bem-vindas, amo você amigaaaaa! Anyway sorry a demora, me enrolei mesmo pra terminar... Escrevia um pouco e apagava o dobro... Aff... Mas enfim, comentem muitooooooo e diga se gostaram, odiaram ou me deixem sugestões pleaseeeeeeee!**

**Não posso deixar de agradecer as novas leitoras daqui do Brasil e de Portugal que encheram de review... Thanks flores!**

**No próximo capítulo emoções fortíssimassssss... Quem viver lerá!kkkkk!**

**Estou escrevendo ****Freedom ****então logo terá post e ****Id Lie**** já está quase pronto... Então peço que vocês ajudem-me com muitos reviews pra dar aquele gás pra escrever muito mais!**

**Porém antes postarei ****Writen in The Stars****, não deixem de ler o próximo capítulo desta fic porque este capítulo será extremamente inusitado, abreviando, será o MÁXIMOOOO!KKKKKKKKKKKKKK! O link está no perfil. **

**Participem da comunidade das minhas fics no Orkut o link é:www . orkut. com /Main#Community?cmm=96301424**

**E quem quiser me add no MSN é: dea_ rico hotmail . com**

**Beijinhosssssssssssss no coração**

**Deah**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33 – Nenhuma palavra**

**POV Bella**

Olhei na porta e encontrei um sorriso brilhante e cativante, foi uma das coisas que sempre apreciei nele, mas minha mente travou e senti uma pontada no meu coração que chegou a dificultar a respiração, ele vinha sorrindo na minha direção e abraçou-me enquanto eu disse:

- Jake o que faz aqui? Por mais que tentasse não consegui disfarçar o desapontamento por não ser Edward que estaria me esperando. Jacob deu um beijo carinhoso em minha bochecha e se afastou dizendo:

- É que estou trabalhando num projeto pra uma multinacional, vou desenvolver um projeto de um suplemento vitamínico pra animais de pequeno porte e domésticos. Vim acertar os detalhes com o proprietário, vou ter que ficar mais tempo aqui ou quem sabe me mudar pra cá, não sei ainda... Mas o fato é que você vai enjoar de me ver aqui...

Jake falava excitadamente por conta deste projeto, e eu simplesmente limitei a dizer simplesmente: - Que legal Jake...

De repente nossa conversa foi interrompida pelas batidas de Julie na porta que rapidamente abriu falando:

- Dra. Bella, só vim lhe avisar que estou saindo pra almoçar, mas antes vim deixar o arranjo de flores que vieram lhe entregar, o cartão está no meio, Julie informava com um sorriso forçado no rosto e depois completou com uma voz decepcionada: - E quando aquele paciente, ele foi embora sem dizer nada.

Peguei o arranjo de flores do campo e coloquei sobre minha mesa, abrindo rapidamente o cartão pra que pudesse ver quem tinha me enviado e dizia assim:

"Bellinha querida... como você teve que sair às pressas de Forks devido a um probleminha com seu namorado, não tive oportunidade de despedir de você, então mando estas flores pra fazer você recordar o quanto eu me preocupo com seus sentimentos... Fica bem amiga... Beijinhos... Jéssica".

Suspirei e senti uma pontada no meu coração que se decepcionava mais uma vez: Além de não ter mais o Edward em minha vida, agora tinha que engolir o veneno de Jessica. Fechei os olhos e com um movimento violento, mandei o arranjo pra longe e Jake falou:

- O que aconteceu Bella? Quem enviou estas flores? Ele veio até mim e fez menção de me abraçar, porém me afastei e descontrolada ergui a mão gritando:

- Não toca em mim...

Jake ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição e bufando peguei aquele arranjo de flores que estava espatifado no chão e com toda minha raiva que guardava dentro do meu peito, soquei dentro do lixo. Minha visão estava turva e minha boca estava salgada... Foi quando percebi que minhas lágrimas já se faziam presentes, olhei pra Jake e seus olhos de piedade foram o bastante pra que meu ataque de fúria não perdesse força:

- Quer saber que me enviou estas malditas flores Jake? Falei acidamente indo pra cima dele descontrolada querendo encher sua cara de sopapo, e continuei: - É meu inferno pessoal, a tua amiga intima Jake, a biscate da Jessica. Não basta o que vocês fizeram comigo há anos atrás e agora ela vem me espezinhar... Não consigo achar outro culpado de toda a desgraça de minha vida amorosa que não seja você Jacob Black... Eu parei a poucos centímetros do rosto do Jake que olhava pra mim assustado e triste enquanto eu apontava pro peito dele enraivecida, parecia um touro sanguinário que encarava o toureiro provocador.

- Eu sinto muito Bella, me perdoa... Eu nunca quis sua tristeza, eu fui um estúpido, mas eu era imaturo, as minhas atitudes não foram feitas de coração, mas de testosterona... E neste instante Jake foi interrompido com um tapa estrondoso e estalado no meio daquela cara de cinismo.

Minha mão ardia, a raiva não havia passado, só tinha extravasado toda a amargura que levava anos comigo. Jake me olhava com seus orbes arregalados não acreditando na minha reação e ele abria a boca pra falar, porém fechava e nenhum som saía...

Virei de costas e sem olhar pra ele disse: - Deixe-me sozinha Jake, estou ferida e magoada, eu não preciso de mais nada e ninguém pra piorar a situação...

Ouvi os passos de Jake que caminharam até a porta e antes dele sair disse com a voz triste: - Do fundo do meu coração Bella eu peço desculpa... E assim o som da porta sendo fechada foi o estopim pra terminar de derramar minhas lágrimas.

- Oh minha amiga, extravasa toda esta dor... Neste instante senti sendo abraçada e reconfortada por Alice e fiquei desta forma até sentir que estava desidratada e nenhuma lágrima mais saía de meus olhos.

- Como entrou aqui Alice? Perguntei enquanto pegava um lencinho de papel e limpava a maquiagem que estava toda borrada.

- Quando estava pra tocar o interfone, Jake estava saindo e pela cara do panaca, percebi que a conversa não havia sido agradável, perguntei o que tinha acontecido e ele disse: "Ela me bateu Alice! Eu só quero que ela me perdoe porque eu amo mais que tudo".

Então contei a história pra Alice e ela ria descontroladamente quando descrevi os tapas que dei na cara de Jake e por fim também me diverti com este fato e perguntei:

- Quem vinha me buscar pra almoçar não era o Jasper?

- Então Bellinha, surgiu um contratempo urgentíssimo bem na hora que o Jaz estava vindo te pegar, então ele ligou pra mim explicando a situação e eu vim correndo... Alice falava de um jeito tão misterioso, mas não dei importância e continuou: - Já que meu Jaz não vai poder nos acompanhar, será um almoço de mulheres regado a umas comprinhas básicas no shopping, estou de folga hoje à tarde e por isso vamos aproveitar...

- Eu não posso Alice, tenho muitos pacientes hoje à tarde...

- Então ligue pra tua secretária e peça que desmarque todos porque hoje você não volta mais pra cá! Alice falou de uma forma tão autoritária, sabia que quando a baixinha colocava uma idéia na cabeça não tinha ninguém ser capaz de convencê-la ao contrário e com um sorriso brincalhão bati continência dizendo:

- Sim Senhora Capitã!

Avisei a Julie e saímos, estava precisando mesmo espairecer, pensa em outras coisas, respirar outros ares, que não seja o meu cotidiano. Almoçamos, fomos ao shopping e compramos umas roupas básicas, passamos num salão e fizemos nossas unhas e fizemos uma escova... Foi uma tarde agradável e divertida, estar com Alice me fazia muito bem, ela me deixava sempre com um bom astral.

Já estávamos nos despedindo no estacionamento e meu celular tocou. Como era um número desconhecido, fiquei apreensiva, porém Alice falou curiosamente: - Não quer saber quem é?

Atendi o celular e me surpreendi quando a pessoa se identificou e perguntou se eu estava bem...

- Oi Alec? Tudo bem sim... Mas com conseguiu meu número? Enquanto ele respondia e falava comigo, olhei pra cara da Alice que fazia uma careta, parecia até que estava chupando limão galego verde. E respondi rapidamente pro Alec: - Ok, conheço este lugar, até mais tarde então...

Desliguei o telefone e Alice estava com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé impacientemente e disse: - Não acredito Dra. Isabella Marie Swan, que você vai ter um encontro com o loiro aguado?

- Não é nada de encontro Alice, são negócios. Alec falou que tem uma proposta pra mim num projeto na área de odontologia. Quero trabalhar muito amiga, pra manter toda a minha mente ocupada e não pensar nele...

- Tudo bem Bellinha, mas toma cuidado porque não tive um bom pressentimento em relação ao louro aguado. A minha opinião é que o interesse dele não é em sua parte intelectual, e sim físico, se é que você me entende... Rimos e respondi com humor:

- Amiga não se preocupe que este corpinho está fechado pra balanço por tempo indeterminado... Continuamos a rir, mas o fato era que esta afirmação me deixava triste, desanimada e angustiada, porque não ter mais Edward tocando meu corpo e me amando era uma realidade terrível...

Cheguei a casa e depois de um banho relaxante, arrumei-me sem vaidade, uma calça jeans clara e uma blusinha básica, quase coloquei um tênis, mas pensei bem no restaurante de alto nível que iria e resolvi não esculhambar tanto; então coloquei uma sandália e uns acessórios prata mais chamativos, pra deixar um visual casual porém chique... Segui pro restaurante e assim que falei pra recepcionista quem procurava, ela pediu pra segui-la e direcionou-me pra parte vip do restaurante.

Alec já estava sentado à mesa, falando em italiano no celular e pelos ânimos exaltados parecia discutir ou brigar, mas quando ele me viu aproximando da mesa, sorriu mostrando todos os seus 32 dentes clareados e com um olhar nada discreto percorreu meu corpo, me fazendo sentir nua. Despediu rapidamente e levantou-se dizendo:

- Buona notte Dra. Isabella!

- Boa noite Sr. Volturi. Falei formalmente estendendo a mão pra retribuir o cumprimento, porém fui surpreendida quando colocou a mão na minha cintura e beijou-me na bochecha lentamente.

Fiquei envergonhada e senti minha bochecha arder, minha mente gritava: _- Cuidado com o italiano abusado! -_ Ele sorria e fez sinal com a mão pra sentar e rapidamente o garçom puxou a cadeira pra mim.

- Obrigado por aceitar meu convite Isabella e por favor chame de Alec...

- Chame-me de Bella, e vim porque os negócios sempre são importantes. Interessei-me pelo projeto que está desenvolvendo e...

Assim ficamos conversando sobre vários assuntos profissionais, comemos e bebemos um vinho branco acompanhando o Robalo grelhado com molho de iogurte que escolhemos e na hora da sobremesa, Alec falou:

- Com licença Bella... Alec interrompeu, quando percebeu minha expressão de curiosidade e espanto e continuou: - Mas antes de entrarmos novamente em assuntos de trabalho, queria presenteá-la... É uma pequena lembrança, pra deixar nossa vida mais doce, além de caber perfeitamente pra ocasião...

Ele estendeu uma pequena caixa delicada, revestida de seda prateada e dentro dela sobre uma camada de pérolas de açúcar, estavam duas jóias raras... Li as letras torneadas "La Madeline au Truffe"... Pisquei pra ver se realmente estava enxergando o que estava na minha frente, o chocolate mais exclusivo e caro do mundo... Nunca fui viciada em chocolate, mas ter na sua frente aquele chocolate dinamarquês era uma tentação. (N/A: Um dia quero comer nem que for meio grama deste chocolate!KKKKK!)

- Já comeu algum chocolate Knipschildt Dra. Bella...

- Não... Nossa Alec isto é incrível, porém não posso aceitar. Falei envergonhada e olhei em seus olhos pra estudar sua reação.

- Por que não Bella? Ele disse chateado.

- Não me diga que presenteia todas as pessoas com quem trabalha com um presente destes? Falei de uma forma sagaz enquanto erguia a sobrancelha.

- Na verdade não... Mesmo sem saber que eu era já lhe admirava Bella, de longe ficava maravilhado com a sua ascensão profissional... Você é linda, inteligente, bem articulada, uma mulher que qualquer homem desejaria ter ao seu lado. Desculpe minha insolência, entretanto não podia deixar de falar o que sinto... Como bons italianos que não têm papas na língua...

*Música*.com/watch?v=zZsGWmpcai4

As palavras de Alec pra mim eram como um bálsamo para as minhas feridas, mesmo não me agradando a possibilidade daquele loiro aguado tocar em mim, aqueles elogios faziam bem pro meu ego.

Enquanto ele falava todas aquelas coisas pra mim, eu me lembrava de quanto queria que o Edward provasse daquele chocolate, ele como qualquer chocólatra ficaria maluco de tanto prazer por provar aquele chocolate... Suspirei alto de tanta saudade que sentia dele.

Eu olhava pra Alec e sua voz foi diminuindo, via sua boca mexer, porém nada ouvia... Minha mente voava para as lembranças recentes de Edward e eu... A música que tocava no restaurante era de um grupo que fazia uma apresentação em acústico, eu comecei a prestar atenção na letra e meu coração começou a acelerar de forma incontrolável, não sei quanto tempo fiquei divagando, quando percebi Alec tinha pegado na minha mão que estava em cima da mesa e acariciava.

Eu pisquei pra acordar daquela situação e sem graça disfarcei tirando minha mão debaixo da mão de Alec e mexi no meu cabelo... Resolvi olhar em volta do salão em busca do grupo que cantava aquela música lindíssima e fiquei pasma com o que encontrei: um grande par de orbes castanhos esverdeados me hipnotizavam.

_**Eu sei, tudo pode acontecer  
Eu sei, nosso amor não vai morrer**_

Vou pedir aos céus, você aqui comigo  
Vou jogar no mar, flores pra te encontrar

Não sei por que você disse adeus  
Guardei o beijo que você me deu

Vou pedir aos céus, você aqui comigo  
Vou jogar no mar, flores pra te encontrar

You say good-bye, and I say hello  
You say good-bye, and I say hello  
(Você diz adeus, e eu digo olá)

_**Não sei por que você disse adeus  
Guardei o beijo que você me deu**_

Vou pedir aos céus, você aqui comigo  
Vou jogar no mar, flores pra te encontrar

You say good-bye, and I say hello  
You say good-bye, and I say hello

_**(Você diz adeus, e eu digo olá)**_

Deveria ser mais uma das peças que minha mente estava me fazendo sofrer... Aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Pisquei, abaixei minha cabeça, tomei um copo de água, passei a mão nos cabelos, e voltando a olhar pra aquela direção entristeci por não encontrá-lo mais ali...

- Você está bem Bella? Alec perguntou preocupado e rapidamente respondi:

- Desculpe-me Alec é que estou cansada, você se incomodaria se terminássemos nosso jantar?

- Tudo bem... Aceita pelo menos provar o café daqui? Prometo que irá gostar... Ele perguntou sorrindo levemente.

- Eu aceito sim Alec... Vou ao banheiro primeiro, se você me der licença...

Ele simplesmente arreganhou os dentes clareados pra mim e disse: - _Fique a vontade_ – Ele levantou-se enquanto me retirei da mesa, agindo como um perfeito cavaleiro...

**POV Edward**

Depois que cheguei a casa, cai na cama lembrando-se da voz de Bella na minha secretária eletrônica e fiquei mentalizando aquelas simples palavras "_eu te amo..._" Dormi igual a uma pedra, porque uma esperança e coragem surgiam no meu coração_, eu queria e precisava de Bella mais do que o ar que respirava_...

Acordei renovado e animado. Olhei no relógio, nove horas, fiz a barba e tomei um banho revigorante e arrumei-me, passei na Starbucks e peguei um café com um donuts e segui pra o consultório da Bella... Eu não sairia de lá sem me explicar e conseguir seu perdão.

Logo que adentrei na sala de espera, sua secretária veio questionar se tinha horário marcado ou se gostaria de marcar, porque não tinha horário disponível naquela semana e depois que ela deu todas as informações, ela ergueu a sobrancelha esperando minha resposta e com um sorriso envergonhado no canto da boca respondi:

- Eu sei que a Dr. Isabella está muito ocupada, mas eu posso esperá-la aqui? Preciso muito falar com ela, é um assunto particular...

E simpaticamente a secretária sorriu e falou: "Fique a vontade..."

Eu levantava tomava um pouco de água, folheava algumas revistas, levantava pra tomar mais um pouco de água, voltava a sentar, ia ao banheiro, mudava de poltrona, contei os ladrilhos que revestiam um vaso que continha folhagens. O tempo parecia não correr, olhei pra televisão que passava sobre um documentário no National Geographic sobre o acasalamento de um leão e um leoa, não tive como não associar e lembrar de todas as vezes que eu e Bella nos entregamos de corpo e alma, porque apesar de ter todo a delicadeza do amor, tínhamos a selvageria enlouquecida de um animal irracional, nossos corpos tinham uma química perfeita...

Fui desperto pelo barulho da porta que bateu bruscamente, olhei em direção da porta e vi um entregador com um arranjo de flores do campo enorme adentrando a sala e entregando pra secretária que assinou o recibo enquanto ele acomodava as flores sobre o balcão.

Fiquei observando a movimentação e percebi que não era da secretária, porque ela não leu o cartão e também não ficou eufórica... _Mulheres quando ganham flores ficam super eufóricas... Então... Só podia ser pra Bella, _meus pensamentos estavam gritando dentro da minha cabeça. Quem seria o marmanjo idiota que estava espreitando a minha Bella? Isso não pode acontecer...

O último paciente saiu e a secretária entrou no seu escritório, então comecei ficar ansioso e nervoso, em poucos minutos veria, falaria, tocaria, beijaria... Eu queria tudo com Bella, tudo que ela permitisse, só precisava de seu perdão por ter me portado desta forma.

- Não sabia que uma clinica tão conceituada atendia prostitutos... Levei um solavanco com aquela voz irritante e sarcástica que falava atrás de mim.

Deparei-me com a cara de cachorro sarnento do Jacob, que ostentava um sorriso sinistro no rosto, e fiquei imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo ali, e como ela sabia da minha profissão, e respondi tentando manter a calma:

- Bom dia Jacob pra você também... E desculpe-me sobre o que você está falando?

Neste instante, estávamos de pé, cara a cara, o cinismo de Jacob era tão grande que quase dava pra tocar... Eu devolvia cada olhar de raiva que ele emanava. Nem sei quanto tempo ficamos assim e de repente Jacob vira de costas e disse:

- Não achei que você teria coragem de vir atrás de Bella...

- Eu a amo Jacob, mais que tudo nesta vida... Falei com uma raiva contida e olhando de soslaio pra mim falou:

- Não acredito que você vai expor a vida de Bella assim... _Imagina quando toda a população de Forks assistir em seus celulares um filme pornô de segunda classe do namorado da filha do Xerife com uma vadia tão popular como Debby?_

Enquanto ele proferia aquelas palavras carregadas de ódio e ironia, fui ficando possesso de raiva por entender que aquele cachorro sarnento estava mancomunado com a Jéssica e Debby.

- Porque será que não fico surpreso por você estar envolvido neste esquema sujo, seu cachorro sarnento, filho da puta, você acabou com as nossas vidas... Peguei violentamente pelo colarinho de Jacob enquanto vociferava palavras de baixo calão.

- Calma cara, solta o Jake... Olhei pro lado e vi Jasper que estava adentrando na sala, porem seu rosto estava sereno e foi me trazendo o equilíbrio que precisasse pra não quebrar a cara do maldito do Jacob.

Soltei o colarinho do cachorro sarnento, e ele exibia um sorriso sarcástico que chegava a me dar náuseas e falou pra mim com um ar de diversão: - Deixa-o Jasper, ele quer mostrar como tem classe e sofisticação pra nossa Bellinha...

Eu fechava minha mão, que estava coçando tamanha vontade de partir a fuça do veterinário sarnento. Jasper pegou no meu braço e foi me puxando pra saída até meu carro, pediu pra entrar, e sem pensar sentei e segurando o volante bati minha cabeça no volante e falei pesaroso:

- Não tem jeito Jasper, eu e Bella, nunca poderemos ficar juntos...

- Precisamos conversar... Me segue Edward... Eu confiava no Jasper e quando ele disse que precisaríamos conversar senti que poderia desabafar com ele. Jasper foi pro seu carro enquanto falava no celular.

Fomos pro apartamento de Alice e abri meu coração pra ele, contei toda a verdade, da chantagem da turma da Jéssica. Falei de todo os meus medos e inseguranças e Jasper ouviu todo o tempo sem proferir nenhuma palavra. E no final, com uma voz derrotada afirmei:

- Talvez seja melhor assim mesmo Jasper... Bella não merece ficar ao lado de um acompanhante profissional...

- Edward... Eu sei que você fez o que achava que era certo no momento, mas se você ama tanto assim a Bella, você vai ter que sair desta teia de ameaça, além de conquistar o perdão de Bella... Ela te ama muito cara, mas está magoada porque ela não sabe do motivo de você tê-la abandonado. Jasper batia no meu ombro transmitindo pra mim todo seu apoio e continuou: - Agora quanto a tua profissão, eu tenho como te apresentar a meu tio Carlisle, ele é produtor musical e empresário de várias bandas e cantores, se você quiser posso te apresentar esta tarde, combinamos de tomar um café, ele está de passagem pela cidade, parece que ele está lançando uma banda brasileira... Eu apresento vocês e daí fica por tua conta impressioná-lo, você toca e canta bem, acho que não será difícil despertar um interesse...

- Você faria isto por mim cara? Falei emocionado, pois nunca ninguém tinha me ajudado desta forma...

- Claro Edward, e depois disso solucionado, eu e Alice daremos uma mãozinha pra você e Bella... Jasper dizia sorrindo fazendo toda aquela situação parecer simples e fácil.

- Obrigado Jasper... Abracei-o fortemente e segurei-me pra não chorar.

- Não agradeça a mim cara, mas ao grande amor que você e Bella têm um pelo outro... Eu só quero vê-los felizes...

...

E assim no final da tarde, Jasper me levou até uma cafeteria e me apresentou ao seu tio Carlisle, e a empatia foram instantâneas, ele era uma pessoa tão carismática e entusiasmada e depois de conversarmos muito sobre meus planos, ele falou:

- Olha Edward, eu tenho um olho clínico pra novos talentos, se você cantar e tocar tão bem quanto a tua aparência... Você será o James Dean do século 21. Ri da forma entusiasmada e sonhadora e completou: - Hoje à noite vou estar no centro de convenções do Ritz, estou sendo empresário de uma turnê aqui nos EUA de uma banda brasileira e ela estará se apresentando lá... Que tal você abrir a apresentação da noite? Assim verei seu talento...

- Nossa! Obrigado Carlisle pela oportunidade, espero não decepcioná-lo... Falei agradecido enquanto apertava sua mão.

- Meu sexto sentido está me dizendo que não me arrependerei... Esteja lá às 19h30min.

...

No trajeto de volta pra casa fiquei pensativo: _O que cantaria ou tocaria? Não tinha idéia do que cantar e tocar, nada estavam ensaiados, uma chance destas, eu não poderia perder..._ Jasper me incentivou enquanto uma insegurança me atingiu, ele simplesmente falou:

- Eu tenho fé em você Edward!

Antes do horário já estava lá... Conheci o pessoal da banda e eles se chamavam Papas da Língua, eles foram super bacanas comigo e até me ajudaram a fazer um rápido ensaio antes da apresentação, os músicos iriam me acompanhar...

Logo Carlisle chegou e falou que cantaria duas músicas, desejou-me sorte e saiu sentando na mesa ao lado do palco, o apresentador da noite me apresentou e encarei a platéia... Muitas pessoas jantavam e nem olhavam pro palco, outras pararam até de conversar e comer pra assistir.

A minha primeira música foi Collide do Howie Day, e conforme o desenrolar da música, tudo foi encaixando perfeitamente, meu nervosismo passou e senti aliviando um pouco da dor que a ausência de Bella causava em mim... Tocava meu violão e cantava como se ninguém estivesse ao meu redor. Só abri meus olhos quando percebi palmas, sorri tímido em agradecimento.

[Collide]  
O amanhecer está quebrando  
Uma luz está brilhando  
Você mal acordou  
E eu estou enroscado em você  
Sim

Mas eu estou aberto, você está fechada  
Pra onde eu seguir, você irá  
Eu me preocupo que não verei seu rosto  
Iluminado de novo

Até mesmo o melhor cai às vezes  
Até mesmo as palavras erradas parecem rimar  
Fora da dúvida que enche minha mente  
Eu acho que de alguma maneira, você e eu colidimos

Eu sou quieto, você sabe  
Você deixa uma primeira impressão  
Eu descobri que tenho medo de saber  
Que estou sempre na sua cabeça

Até mesmo o melhor cai às vezes  
Até mesmo as estrelas se recusam a brilhar  
Fora o passado, você caiu a tempo.  
Eu acho que de alguma maneira, você e eu colidimos

Não pare aqui  
Eu perdi meu lugar  
Eu estou pra trás

Até mesmo o melhor cai às vezes  
Até mesmo as palavras erradas parecem rimar  
Fora da dúvida que enche sua mente  
Você finalmente acha que você e eu colidimos

Você finalmente acha  
Você e eu colidimos  
Você finalmente acha  
Você e eu colidimos

A segunda música foi - You Make It Real do James Morrison... Enquanto cantava a letra daquela música tudo foi passando na minha mente como se fosse um filme, a perfeita conexão de nossos olhares, o nosso esbarrão no barzinho, o seu telefone, a festa de premiação, o vôo pra Seattle, todos aqueles eventos durante a semana na casa de seus pais, nossos beijos, nossa primeira vez na casa da árvore, e todas as outras vezes que nos amamos, tudo foi tão profundo e intenso que parecia um sonho, porém Bella tornou realidade pra mim...

Eu senti minha pele arrepiar de imaginar nos tocando, sua pele macia, enroscar nas curvas do seu corpo... Senti minha boca salivar tentando recordar o sabor de seus lábios e de sua pele... Ouvir nossas vozes roucas de desejo, sussurrando arfantes no instante que nos tornávamos um só...

Há tanta loucura me rodeando  
Tanta coisa acontecendo, que fica difícil respirar  
Toda minha fé foi embora e você a traz de volta pra mim  
Você torna as coisas reais pra mim  
Bem, não estou certo das minhas prioridades  
Perdi a noção de onde deveria estar  
E como água benta caindo sobre mim...

Você torna as coisas reais pra mim  
E eu estou correndo pra você, meu bem  
Você é a única que me salva  
É por isso que eu tenho sentido a sua falta ultimamente  
Porque você torna as coisas reais pra mim

Quando a minha cabeça está forte, mas o meu coração está fraco  
Fico cheio de "furacões" e incerteza  
Porém eu consigo achar as palavras  
Você ensina o meu coração a falar

Você torna as coisas reais pra mim  
E eu estou correndo pra você, meu bem etc.

Todo mundo está falando com palavras que eu não entendo  
Você deve ser a única que sabe exatamente quem eu sou  
E você brilha ao longe  
Espero que eu consiga chegar  
Porque o único lugar onde eu quero estar  
É de volta, em casa, com você

Acho que ainda tenho tanto que aprender  
Mas se você está aqui comigo  
Eu sei qual direção tomar  
Você sempre me dá algum lugar  
Algum lugar onde eu posso aprender

Você torna as coisas reais pra mim  
E eu estou correndo pra você, meu bem etc.

Aplausos... Abri os olhos marejados e agradeci novamente, seguindo em direção da mesa de Carlisle que estava irradiante e antes que pudesse mencionar algo ele falou:

- Meus parabéns Edward... Você é um artista nato, gostei do seu estilo cantando e tocando, onde você estava escondido todo este tempo? Já tem empresário? Já trabalhou na área artística alguma vez? Carlisle falava entusiasmado e agradeci a Deus silenciosamente por estar direcionando minha vida, e aproveitando meu agradecimento com o Todo Poderoso, pedi do fundo do meu coração a chance de ter Bella novamente em meus braços.

Neste momento estava sozinho na mesa tomando um uísque sem gelo, Carlisle estava falando no celular... A outra banda já se apresentava e a música que eles tocavam fazia sentir mais saudade de Bella.

Quando virei o rosto pra olhar pro ambiente a minha volta, fico atônito com a cena que via: A mulher da minha vida, do outro lado do salão, jantando com um loiro desbotado que estava presenteando-a com uma caixa. Eu sentia uma alegria imensa de vê-la, estava linda com nunca e eles conversavam até que o homem descorado teve a ousadia de segurar a mão pequena e suave de minha Bella, não demorou muito e ela puxou a mão envergonhada. Ver aquela atitude encheu-me de felicidade, porque ela era minha e de mais ninguém...

E foi questão de segundos pra que nossos olhos se encontrassem e a nossa conexão foi estabelecida, tudo em minha volta sumiu... Ali somente se encontrava eu e Bella embalados na profundidade de nossos olhares por aquela música lindíssima... Não precisávamos de palavras, nem de gestos, a nossa alma era tão visível que me dava tremores de alegria... Afinal eu percebia que ela ainda me ama e isso que é realmente importante...

Bella desviou nosso olhar, abaixando a cabeça e conversando com o polaco que a acompanhava. Senti uma pontada no meu coração, pois esta atitude me revelava o quão estava magoada comigo. Retirei-me da mesa indo diretamente pro banheiro. Lavei meu rosto e fiquei olhando no espelho, e fiquei pensando: Eu tinha que conversar com Bella longe daquele polaco... O que faria?

Quando abri a porta do banheiro vi Bella entrando na ala do feminino... Não pensei duas vezes, olhei pra os lados e no instante que ia colocar a mão na fechadura a porta, duas mulheres saíram e lançaram pra mim um olhar de curiosidade e malícia, porém disfarcei com o meu celular e esperei elas saírem do campo de visão.

Entrei e devagar inspecionei o lugar vendo se tinha alguma outra mulher, olhei em baixo das portas e somente vi as pernas de Bella e ouvia uns murmúrios baixinhos, como se ela tivesse reclamando de alguma coisa.

Do outro lado da porta pensava, bato ou não? Chamo-a ou não? E no momento que resolvi bater e ergui as mãos, ela abre a porta e ficamos congelados, entreolhares profundos, eu enxergava nos seus olhos: surpresa, saudade, alegria, paixão, porém via uma olheira profunda que ela tentou esconder com a maquiagem, porém aquilo trouxe um grande remorso no meu coração porque significava noites mal dormidas e tudo por minha causa.

Um barulho de alguém que estava entrando no banheiro, fez com que saíssemos do nosso transe e ela me puxou pra dentro da cabine, fechando a porta fazendo um sinal de silêncio com o dedo sobre sua boca. Agora estávamos a poucos centímetros de distância e sem pensar agarrei sua cintura trazendo o contato de nossos corpos...

O perfume de sua pele me deixou bêbado de paixão e uma das minhas mãos traçou a linha de sua coluna até sua nuca e fui subindo pelo seu pescoço e fiz o traço de todo o seu rosto, eu parei na sua boca, que era perfeita, parecia um morango e Bella molhou os lábios passando vagarosamente a língua...

Senti suas mãos delicadas e macias enlaçando minha nuca e nossos lábios se encostaram sutilmente, e assim foi uma simples faísca pra atear o fogo em nossos corpos... Nosso beijo era intenso e caliente, nossas línguas estavam enroscadas como num tango, instigante e sensual.

Minhas mãos já percorriam todo o seu corpo e quando senti sua mão apertando minha nádega, não agüentei e soltei um gemido abafado entre nossos lábios. Suas delicadas mãos já tinham aberto toda a minha camisa deixando-me atordoado de excitação. Meus lábios foram descendo pelo seu pescoço e com minha mão ergui sua blusa deixando a mostra sua barriga e ali minha língua explorava cada pedacinho, dando uma atenção especial ao seu umbigo... Ela arfava e arrepiava, sobre minhas mãos e minha língua... Fui subindo a blusa acompanhando com minha boca que conforme ia descobrindo a pele ia lambendo e beijando. Quando chegou aos seus seios não agüentei e mordisquei-os por cima do sutiã rendado fazendo-a arfar e se apertar ainda mais contra mim...

Bella ergueu os braços e ali soube que era a permissão pra retirar não só sua blusa, mas retirar principalmente a saudade que nossos corpos sentiam um do outro... E assim eu fiz, e o ritmo ficou intenso, minha boca sugava seus seios e acariciava sua pele, enquanto ela apertava meu buddy por cima da calça, ela foi abaixando o zíper da minha calça até que o libertou livrando-se também da boxer. Abri o botão de seu jeans e sem cerimônia abaixei suas calças . O tesão foi a nível estratosféricos quando vi aquela calcinha branca de renda, que escondia uma pequena penugem e por cima dela beijei-a e acariciei o botão de Vênus, fazendo ela gemer e se contrair, e no mesmo instante senti sua calcinha encharcar de prazer, e sem demora retirei-a. Bella me agarrou pelos ombros e puxou-me pra cima, onde nossos olhos carregados do fogo da paixão ficaram conectados, ela mordia seus lábios e levantou uma de suas pernas sobre meu quadril, eu agarrei a sua outra coxa ajudando-a a entrelaçar suas pernas sobre minha cintura, ela roçava sua feminilidade quente sobre meu buddy e não suportei esperar mais...

Conectamos nossos corpos inteiros, o vai e vem se tornou uma dança perfeitamente erótica, onde um se moldava ao outro. Eu controlava o ritmo da nossa dança com minhas mãos sobre seu bumbum perfeito e durinho. Ouvia o seu coração galopar em seu peito, sua pele sedosa arrepiada de tesão, o pico de seu seio tão rígido e rosado roçavam contra meu peito fazendo-me enlouquecer ainda mais; ela apertava e arranhava minhas costas cada vez mais. E durante todo o momento, nossas bocas não se desgrudaram e abafavam os gemidos e sussurros que o nosso corpo febril de prazer emitia... O meu chocolate preferido, aqueles orbes apaixonantes, estava entreabertos, mas em nenhum instante deixamos de nos olhar... Senti os músculos de Bella se contraírem e seus gemidos tornarem mais agudos e não conseguindo agüentar também, atingimos o clímax juntos, tudo foi tão intenso que parecia ter meu corpo totalmente dormente. Se eu morresse agora morreria feliz e realizado plenamente.

Encostamos nossas testas e mesmo sem dizermos uma palavra se quer, sabíamos perfeitamente o que nossas almas queriam dizer, foi então que percebi que chorava... Minha vida não tinha sentido nenhum se não pudesse ficar com Bella, eu a amava tanto que chegava a doer meu peito. Ela me completava perfeitamente e anestesiado pelo momento mágico que estávamos vivendo ali naquela cabine do banheiro e sussurrei:

- Obrigado Deus...

Bella me olhou com uma expressão curiosa e quando fez menção de abrir a boca pra falar, entra uma pessoa fazendo um estardalhaço no banheiro, batendo nas portas das cabines, gritando:

- Dra. Isabella! A senhorita está no banheiro? É uma emergência!

...

_Nota da Deah:_

_E aí guriasssssss, gostaram? Então será que eu mereço comentáriossss? Please mande muitos reviews falando do que acharam, seja criticando, seja mandando beijinhos e pedindo mais ou simplesmente "UPando"!KKKKKKK!_

_E como uma aspirante a escritora carente eu ADORAMOOOOOOOOO e fico ultra Power super hiper mega felizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_

_No próximo capítulo muitas emoçõessss... Quem viver lerá!kkkkkkk!_

_Agora vou terminar de escrever __**FREEDOM**__, que a propósito está muito caliente gurias... Então nos encontraremos lá!KKKK!_

_Ah... Estava esquecendo que no meio desta semana ainda tem mais um capítulo de __**I'D LIE **__**e **__**WRITEN IN THE STARS**__... Quem não conhece, pleaseeeeeeee dêem uma passadinha lá e confiram... Não se esqueçam de deixar um comentário dizendo o que achou!_

_Querem falar comigo? Me add no MSN: dea_ rico hotmail . com_

_Participem da minha comunidade no Orkut: __**./Main#Community?cmm=96301424**_

_Beijinhossssssss no coração! Bom domingão e muito beijo na boca pra todas, porque vocês sabem que é muito bom!_

_Deah_


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34 – Explosão de Prazeres**

**POV BELLA **

Estava trancada na cabine do banheiro me xingando por ser tão estúpida, além de ser burra por ter se apaixonado perdidamente por Edward Cullen, agora estava enxergando coisas que eram miragens, tão irreais quanto uma nota de três dólares. Eu queria tirar todo o amor e desespero que a falta dele fazia na minha vida... Enquanto minha mente inutilmente tentava assimilar minha realidade sem Edward eu praguejava: Sua estúpida, idiota apaixonada, débil mental, fracassada...

Então fui interrompida pelo barulho da porta do banheiro fechando, e o silêncio se instaurou naquele ambiente e resolvi sair da cabine, retocar minha maquiagem, dispensar o Sr. Volturi pegajoso e ir pro meu refúgio... Iria tomar um calmante e dormiria igual uma pedra, sem pensamentos e sem sofrimentos.

Depois dos planos já traçados na minha cabeça, abri a porta rapidamente do banheiro e vi a imagem mais linda e perturbadora da minha vida: Um deus grego extremamente sexy encarava meus olhos profundamente como se estivesse enxergando minha alma...

_Será que estaria sonhando acordada?_ Ou seria uma miragem como tinha visto há pouco instante sentado naquela mesa? Foi o primeiro pensamento que tive assim que vi Edward...

Apesar da beleza constrangedora de Edward pude notar um rosto mais magro e uma olheira que nunca tinha visto naquele rosto de anjo. Eu tinha que tocar nele pra saber se era verdade ou uma ilusão criada pela minha mente que gritava dentro de minha cabeça: Que seja verdade, que seja verdade, que seja verdade...

Quando levantei a mão pra tocá-lo, o trinco do banheiro fez barulho e sem pensar agarrei-o pela sua camisa trazendo pra dentro da cabine, batendo a porta rapidamente... Meu coração pulava desgovernadamente no meu peito, era real, ele realmente estava ali, sentia a sua respiração chocar contra meu rosto, minha boca secou clamando pela vontade de tomar os lábios dele, meu corpo inteiro estava sentindo relâmpagos de arrepios...

Então ele tocou meu rosto e aquilo era como um rastro de fogo sobre minha pele... Nos seus olhos me enxergava, apesar de não proferirmos nenhuma palavra, as nossas almas se conversavam, era incrível, mas eu podia ver e entender claramente o que ele queria dizer pra mim: Amor, saudade, paixão, desejo, sofrimento...

E novamente num banheiro nos amamos, como se fosse a primeira vez, eu sentia o amor e a devoção em cada toque, em cada sussurro, em cada gemido de nossas bocas ávidas produziam.

Quando atingimos o ápice do nosso prazer, a meu peito não conseguia agüentar de tanta felicidade, ele estava novamente comigo... Encostamos nossas testas, e arfantes pelo clímax, percebi grossas lágrimas que cortavam o rosto de Edward e com a voz rouca ele disse:

- Obrigado Deus...

Fiquei surpresa e intrigada. Depois de dias sem nos falar, eu o imaginei falando outra frase... Aquilo soou tão verdadeiramente e cheio de sentimentos que agradeci mentalmente a Deus também e quando fiz menção de abrir a minha boca, alguém desesperado batendo nas portas do banheiro, chamando meu nome quebrou a nossa redoma perfeita e única.

Enquanto me vestia, respondi preocupada rapidamente:

- Estou aqui! O que aconteceu?

- O Senhor Volturi está lá fora e chama a senhorita urgentemente, parece que aconteceu uma tragédia e...

Aquela voz aflita e estridente falava sem parar, porém tudo estava confuso e desconexo, eu não entendia direito, ela falava de carro, assalto, briga... Nem prestava mais atenção só mirava profundamente nos olhos do homem que estava à minha frente... Edward também se recompunha e sem esperá-lo beijei-o ternamente desejando conversar e tentar entender tudo o que tinha acontecido. E quando afastamo-nos disse baixinho no meu ouvido:

- Vá à frente e leve esta mulher contigo, irei logo após de você pra ninguém me ver saindo do banheiro feminino. Dei mais um selinho e sai rapidamente do banheiro.

Saí do banheiro e encontrei uma mulher que aparentava uns 40 anos com um tailleur, onde indicava que a mesma trabalhava no hotel... Ela calou-se e percebeu que não havia gostado de ser chamada daquele jeito pela minha expressão insatisfatória. Ela fitou-me fixamente como se soubesse o que tinha acabado de acontecer dentro daquela cabine. Dei um sorriso amarelo e verifiquei meu reflexo no espelho e lavei minhas mãos rapidamente e depois de secá-las questionei:

- E então o que aconteceu de tão importante pra fazer todo este escarcéu?

- Acompanha-me Senhorita, por favor...

Caminhamos pra fora do restaurante, na direção onde ficava o estacionamento do mesmo. Embora meus olhos estivessem atentos pra cena que via, não conseguia acreditar: Meu lindo BMW Z3 preto esta com os quatro pneus rasgados e em cima do capô estava escrito em grandes letras garrafais: "BELLA VADIA", e na porta lateral estava escrito "MORTE".

Um arrepio tomou conta do meu corpo, fiquei chocada com aquela situação, comecei a tremer violentamente, porque aquilo não era somente um ato de vandalismo, mas era uma ameaça explícita pra mim...

E quando achei que não podia ficar pior do que já estava alguém me chamou e quando virei em direção da pessoa quase tive uma síncope e disse desesperada:

- Ai meu Deus Alice! Quem fez isso com você amiga? Corri ao seu encontro com as lágrimas que começavam a nublar minha visão.

Alice estava com o rosto vermelho e um corte na boca, além de um corte no antebraço. Tinha um enfermeiro do hotel limpando os curativos e ele vendo minha preocupação disse:

- O corte foi superficial, mas nós já chamamos uma ambulância pra levá-la ao hospital. Vamos fazer os exames complementares e ver se está tudo bem.

- Eu não quero ir pro hospital, eu quero o Jasper aqui... Alice reclamava nervosa e gritou um "ai" na hora que o enfermeiro passava um anti-séptico no ferimento do braço.

- Alice pelo amor de Deus, fala pra mim, quem fez isso com você?

- As mesmas pessoas que acabaram com o seu carro... Vim encontrar com Jasper aqui neste restaurante, porque parece que um grande amigo da família dele está na cidade e...

- Ok Alice, não quero saber dos entremeios da história, quero os fatos pelo amor de Deus! Interrompi nervosamente e ela respondeu:

- Calma amiga, eu que apanho e você que surta? – Ela riu com a brincadeira de mau gosto e continuou: - então como dizia eu cheguei no meu carro e o valete pegou as chaves pra estacioná-lo, porém antes de entrar no hall do restaurante, esqueci meu celular dentro do carro, por isso fui ao estacionamento e quando cheguei lá vi os dois infratores de preto com uma capa da mesma cor e com a máscara do Mister M, cometendo aquela barbárie com seu lindo carrinho... Fui lá e gritei com eles dizendo que ia chamar a segurança. Foi então que um deles que estava com o canivete veio na minha direção e começou a me agredir, mas é claro que me defendi e revidei alguns tapas e socos e na luta o canivete atingiu meu braço, mas nem foi fundo. E enquanto isso parou um furgão preto do lado, e assim eles fugiram... O pior será a minha blusinha exclusiva da Gucci, este sangue nunca vai sair e...

Enquanto Alice falava, eu abracei-a fortemente e chorava copiosamente, e na minha mente a pergunta sem resposta que não parava de clamar: "Por que e quem fez isto?" Com certeza era alguém que me odeia muito, não estava chocada pelo carro detonado, mas pela palavra ofensiva junto com ameaça de morte... Eram pessoas sem escrúpulos e violentas, pois não hesitaram de agredir Alice...

De repente veio um torpor no meu peito, eu senti minha respiração diminuir e meus olhos pesarem e uma profunda escuridão tomou conta de mim...

Minha mente passeava entre o sonho e a realidade... Meu corpo sentia a falta de Edward, nossa entrega naquele banheiro foi tão mágica e mesmo com os olhos fechados eu via em minha mente cada momento sublime e de prazer que vivenciamos... Se eu estivesse morrendo naquele instante, eu morreria feliz porque Edward estivera enroscado no meu corpo minutos antes...

E num átimo, ouvi o choro de Alice, comecei a ouvir também meu nome sendo chamado docemente, senti mãos suaves acariciando meu rosto enquanto minhas pernas eram erguidas no alto e escutava um homem dizer:

- Isto vai fazer o fluxo de sangue voltar mais rápido pro cérebro dela, logo ela vai acordar deste desmaio.

- Ai Edward eu acho que a pálpebras se movimentaram? Alice falava chorosa; a voz rouca e doce do meu deus grego se fez presente tão forte como uma rajada de vento num temporal...

- Minha Bella, acorda amor, por favor, não me deixa aflito... Bella eu te amo tanto, acorda minha bela adormecida...

Abri os olhos vagarosamente e encontrei os olhos ocres marejados por um choro preso e que me fitava profundamente, ele sorriu e disse: "Oi meu amor"

Eu sorri e antes de falar alguma coisa, senti seus lábios chocarem contra os meus, suas mãos me abraçaram tão forte que doeram minhas costas... Se sempre que eu desmaiasse fosse acordada e recepcionada desta maneira por um deus grego deste... Ah... Gemi sem perceber e fomos interrompidos por risos e a voz irritante da Alice dizendo:

- Pelo jeito você já está recuperada do desmaio amiga...

Afastei contra vontade de Edward e dei-me conta do tamanho da platéia que estava em nossa volta. Senti minha face corar e sorri envergonhadamente. Edward perguntou pra mim sussurrando no meu ouvido:

- Você consegue ficar de pé? Arrepiei-me toda e rapidamente assenti com a cabeça. Com a ajuda do Edward levantei-me e vi todo o circo montado: ambulância, polícia, funcionários do hotel e restaurante, e alguns curiosos que estavam a nossa volta igual urubu em cima da carniça... Um horror.

Senti suas mãos e seus braços levantando-me do chão. Alice abraçou-me dizendo:

- Que susto amiga... Você está melhor? O rosto de Alice estava avermelhado e seus olhos lacrimejantes.

- Sim, mas não seria eu que teria que te perguntar isto? Falei sorrindo e respondeu de prontidão:

- Estou bem, convenci o paramédico a não me levar pro hospital, seria um custo desnecessário, afinal de contas, foram somente uns tapas de uma vagabunda criminosa...

-Como que você sabe que era mulher? Eles não estavam encapuzados e com capas negras... Alice interrompeu rapidamente falando:

- E também de luvas de couro nas mãos, porém o perfume que a bandida usava é totalmente característico de mulher, J'adore da Dior, um dos meu favoritos. Então Bellinha ou era mulher bandida ou uma bicha violenta... Acabei rindo das observações da minha amiga que mesmo na desgraça ela não perde o bom humor; e completou: - Já passei todas as informações pra polícia, o pessoal já acionou o seguro do seu carro e agora temos que passar na delegacia pra assinar o boletim de ocorrência.

- Vamos amor, eu te acompanho... Edward falou no pé do meu ouvido e virei pra encará-lo, não acreditava que ele estava ali enlaçando minha cintura, me chamando de amor, me apoiando... Estava tudo bem naquele momento, porém lembrei de que ele foi embora repentinamente deixando somente uma carta mal explicada que resultaram em muito choro, dor e noites mal dormidas.

Eu me via refletida naqueles olhos penetrantes, e sabendo que ele também vira a desconfiança e a confusão estampada neles e disse suavemente:

- Temos que conversar depois, mas antes vamos à delegacia e...

- Dio mio... Bella! Como está ragazza bella? Feriu-se? Edward parou de falar frente ao Sr. Alec Volturi, seu semblante transformou-se num puro azedume, parecia que estava chupando limão galego verde...

- Estou bem Alec, obrigada... Alec sorriu mostrando seus 32 dentes super clareados e continuou a falar:

- Quando veio me avisar o que tinha acontecido, pedi pra chamá-la no banheiro e imediatamente tomei todas as providências: ambulância pra senhorita machucada, polícia e seguradora... E quando terminei de verificar tudo, avisaram-me que tinha desmaiado... Fiquei preocupado. Alec me olhava com um brilho no olhar que me deixou envergonhada, mas quando ele passou seus orbes pela figura que estava ao meu lado agarrando possessivamente minha cintura, seu sorriso e seu olhos se evanesceram e disse:

- Oh desculpa minha falta de educação... Alec Volturi este é Edward Cullen... Parei e pensei durante a apresentação, o que falaria? Este é meu namorado? Meu rolo? Meu ficante? Meu contratado? Aff... Fiquei confusa com aquela situação e abaixei meu rosto, fitando meus pés...

- Prazer Sr. Cullen, eu e Bella estávamos acertando alguns detalhes sobre um projeto que trabalharemos juntos no próximo ano...

- Que bom Sr. Volturi, tenho certeza que ela será a melhor dentista pra este projeto.

- Eu somente trabalho com os melhores, por isso que eu a procurei.

Apesar de parecer uma conversa educada e civilizada de ambos os homens, tinha uma tensão no ar, seus olhares eram arredios e irônicos. Eu tinha que jogar uma balde de água fria em cima destas setas inflamáveis.

- Obrigada Alec pela ajuda com a polícia, a seguradora e com a minha amiga Alice... Fico eternamente grata pela atenção. Agora se você me der licença tenho mais algumas providências pra tomar.

- Imagina Bella foi um prazer lhe ajudar, pena que foi nestas condições, mas, você quer que eu te acompanhe? Alec falou solícito e senti os músculos do braço de Edward se contrair e respondi calmamente:

- Não se incomode Alec, Edward estará comigo...

- Tudo bem, mas se precisar de qualquer coisa não hesite em me chamar Bella... Ele pegou minha mão e beijou, saindo com aquele sorriso arreganhado...

Olhei pra Edward, sua expressão estava amarrada, porém mesmo assim ele esboçou um sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos e enxerguei um vestígio de ciúmes... Será possível?

Nossa conexão já estava estabelecida... Isto que existia entre nós era mágico e sobrenatural, nossas almas se comunicavam pelos nossos olhos. As interferências nestes momentos era de praxe, costumeiras e desta vez não foi diferente pois Jasper nos interrompeu me dizendo apreensivo:

- Bella eu preciso da sua ajuda!

- O que aconteceu Jasper? Perguntei preocupada.

- Alice se recusa a tomar a injeção antitetânica, o paramédico falou que ela precisa por causa do ferimento do canivete, mas ela se nega. Ela correu e se trancou dentro da ambulância e disse que não vai ser furada...

A situação seria cômica se não tivesse todo um pano de fundo tão dramático e violento, afinal de contas meu carro foi detonado com ameaças pra minha pessoa e Alice fora espancada pela bandida, como Alice mesmo falara.

A ambulância estava com as luzes da sirene ligada, porém o sinal sonoro não estava ligado, um paramédico e uma enfermeira estavam batendo sem paciência na porta que parecia não querer abrir...

- Senhorita Alice, abra esta porta, se você não quiser tomar a injeção, tudo bem, assine um termo se responsabilizando sobre a recusa deste procedimento... Mas abra senhorita, precisamos continuar trabalhando, esta não será a última chamada da noite... O paramédico tentava manter a calma, porém seu rosto demonstrava nitidamente irritação.

- Com licença... Será que poderia tentar? Falei com um sorriso amarelo e ele respondeu-me:

- Se não sair daí em menos de cinco minutos, eu chamo a polícia pra tirá-la daí entendeu senhorita?

- Amiga... Ali... - Falei docemente – Sai desta ambulância isto é super "out" amiga!

- Eu não saio... Eles querem me furar Bella, você sabe o quanto isto é apavorante pra mim... A voz de Alice era puro desespero, eu sabia de sua fobia por agulhas, mas uma idéia passou por minha cabeça...

- Alice, escuta bem amiga... Você sabe que não posso viver mais sem você né? Perguntei com uma voz meiga e ela respondeu:

- É claro que sei, mas...

- Mas nada Alice, se você morrer por causa do tétano causado por um canivete de uma bandida e por minha causa, eu vou morrer também... Já imaginou a Bellinha, com olheiras enormes, depressão profunda e morte...

- Aff! Bella isto é chantagem emocional e já sou grandinha pra cair nessa... Ri suavemente e repliquei:

- Ok... Se você não se preocupa comigo mesmo, vou superar isto... Falei fingindo indignação e olhei pro Edward e Jasper que prendiam o sorriso e completei: - Eu já tinha planejado a nossa viagem pro Fashion Week em Nova York, ia ser seu presente de aniversário, mas já que você não vai sair daí pra tomar a injeção vou ter que chamar outra pessoa... Acho que a Rose ou a Ang...

Num rompante escutamos a porta da ambulância se abrir e de lá saiu uma Alice que estava com um sorriso no rosto e abraçou-me dando pulinhos e disse:

- Você é a melhor amiga do mundo!

- Você que é Alice... Vamos? Estendi a mão pra ela pra entrarmos novamente na ambulância e sentamos na maca e terminei: - Nem vai doer, é só pensar nos modelos exclusivos que veremos, nas compras, imagine nós duas, uma semana em Nova York?

O paramédico preparou a injeção e continuei falando sobre roupas, grifes. Jasper abraçou-a de lado e começou a distribuir beijinhos no seu pescoço e ela sentiu uma mão abaixar somente um pouco sua calça e o médico falou: não contrai o músculo.

Jasper continuou a dar lambidas e mordiscadas pelo pescoço até a orelha e ouvi um gemido abafado de Alice... Arregalei os olhos porque fiquei na dúvida: o gemido era de dor ou de tesão.

Foi tão rápido a injeção que nem vi médico se afastar. A única coisa que percebi foi o olhar de peixe morto que Alice insinuava pra Jasper e tão mais que de repente eles começaram a beijar com desespero e volúpia.

- Acho melhor irem embora, está certo que sexo na ambulância é diferente, porém só se curtirem exibicionismo... Com tantas pessoas aqui ficará difícil ter privacidade sabe... E gargalhei dos meus amigos que ofegantes olharam pra mim, mandei uns beijinhos pros dois despedindo-me.

Sorri e sai da ambulância encontrando meu deus grego, me aguardando... Ele deu um selinho em meus lábios e entrelaçando nossas mãos fomos embora ao seu carro...

Depois da burocracia que tivemos que enfrentar na delegacia, entramos no carro de Edward que perguntou matreiramente:

- Na sua ou na minha casa? Edward deu um piscadinha e sorriu com aquele sorriso torto que me tirou de órbita.

- Se você não se importar na sua...

- Eu não importo o lugar que seja desde que eu e você estivermos dentro das mesmas quatro paredes...

E pronto... Já estávamos agarrados novamente num beijo fogoso e desesperado, como se o tempo pudesse nos separar novamente... Pulei em seu colo e nossas bocas e mãos ávidas como a corça que busca incansavelmente por águas, todo meu corpo queria sentir a mágica que acontecia quando estávamos nos amando...

A buzina do carro foi apertada sem querer pela mim, afinal de contas, o espaço entre Edward e o volante não era tão grande assim... Afastamo-nos e com a respiração irregular e as bocas vermelhas pelo beijo fogoso.

E um pensamento pessimista tomou conta da minha mente... E se ele fosse embora novamente? Senti meu corpo se contraindo pelo desconforto de imaginar o sofrimento que passaria novamente. Meu coração se apertou...

Ele se afastou de meus lábios e como se lesse minha mente disse: - Amor me perdoa por sair daquela forma de Forks... Eu sei que precisamos conversar, mas quero que você saiba e nunca duvide que eu te amo mais que a mim mesmo...

- É que você se tornou uma pessoa imprescindível Edward, estes dias sem você foram torturantes e doloridos... Eu não entendo, se você me ama tanto porque me deixar daquela forma.

- Bella... Tudo que fiz foi porque te amo mais que tudo, eu vou te explicar,mas acho que dentro de um carro e na frente da delegacia não é um lugar aconchegante né? Ele com aquele sorriso sexy derrete qualquer geleira.

...

Chegamos a sua casa... Eu observava cada pedaçinho da decoração, cada detalhe. Era tudo preto e branco, moderno e clean... Mas o que me hipnotizou foi um piano de cauda branco que estava no canto da sala.

Fui em direção do mesmo, sem dizer nada e ergui a tampa e sentei-me e toquei o Bife, tudo bem que errando algumas notas, mas o ritmo estava certo e quando terminei Edward sentou ao meu lado e disse:

- Sabia que você gostava de música, mas não sabia que você tocava?

- Bem que eu queria tocar, eu até entrei na aula de piano quando pequena, porém minhas mãos e meu dedos sempre foram pequenos o que dificultava, além do mais, tem que ter vocação pra tocar e sinceramente, eu não tenho... As duas únicas músicas que sei tocar é o Bife e Parabéns a você... Rimos e continuei: - Bem eu já demonstrei meus dotes musicais... Por que você não mostra pra mim o que você sabe?

- Com maior prazer... Esta música é dedicada pra você:

YouTube - Yiruma - River Flows in You

.com/watch?v=rhN7SG-H-3k

Edward tocava tão lindamente, que fiquei perdida em seus movimentos... Os dedos deslizavam sobre os teclados do piano tão facilmente. Ele olhava pra mim por alguns instantes e seus orbes derretiam ainda mais meu coração, meu corpo exalava o calor que clamava pelo toque daqueles dedos sobre a minha pele pra sempre...

Ele era perfeito demais pra mim, um sonho, um desejo, um amor, um projeto, uma esperança, uma felicidade, um tudo...

Edward acabou de tocar e nossos olhares já ficaram amarrados. Nem percebi que algumas lágrimas haviam escapado dos meus olhos. Ele de um lado do rosto passou os dedos pra limpar enquanto do outro lado beijou e lambeu minha lágrima... Eu fechei os olhos e aproveitei os carinhos aconchegantes que ele proporcionava em mim.

- Eu te amo Bella... Ele sussurrava no meu ouvido e foi o estopim pra começarmos nossa dança sensual... Nossas línguas enroscadas, nossas mãos que passeavam por cada milímetro da nossa pele...

Sem desgrudar nossos lábios, ele levantou-me do banco e abaixou a tampa do piano e segurando firmemente em minha cintura, colocou-me sentada sobre a cauda. Abri os olhos enquanto ele se afastava de minha boca...

Ele olhou nos fundos da minha alma e me via no reflexo dos seus orbes ocres... Sorri e comecei a desabotoar sua camisa, quando terminei suspirei ao tocar sua pele alva e musculosa. Em contrapartida ergui meus braços e ele retirou minha blusa beijando meu colo e meus seios por cima do sutiã; enquanto isso abria sua calça e abaixava-as ajudado por minhas pernas que pareciam tão afoitas pelo contato mais íntimo quanto a dona delas...

Ele parou e beijou-me novamente de uma forma tão sensual que eu arfava sem parar e mordiscando minha orelha sussurrou:

- Está com pressa amor?

- Como sempre você querendo me fazer sofrer... Falei abafadamente, tentando raciocinar algo inteligente...

- Você merece ser saboreada como um vinho de uma safra muito especial... Seu gosto, seu sabor, sua textura, seu perfume... Ele fez com que deitasse sobre o piano e retirou minha sandália seguida por minha calça. Fiquei somente de calcinha e sutiã.

Suas mãos pegaram meus pés e beijos eram distribuídos e iam subindo pela minha perna, pela minha coxa... Arrepios violentos eram causados, meus músculos se contraíam e minha respiração totalmente descontrolada, estava tão excitada e quase atingi o clímax só com estes beijos libidinosos sobre minha pele. Ele chegou frente a minha calcinha e a minha expectativa de ser tocada era tão grande que já pressentia a explosão que seria, porém ele passava a ponta do nariz sobre ela que ainda estava coberta com o lingerie, como se desse um beijo de esquimó.

Bufei pela falta de contato maior e ele continuou distribuindo beijos na minha barriga, dando atenção ao meu umbigo... Suas mãos abriram o fecho frontal do meu sutiã e seus lábios já abocanharam meus seios de forma possessiva e sensual. Eu arqueava minhas costas, com medo de perder o contato de sua boca, enquanto minhas mãos passeavam nas suas costas e terminavam embrenhando nos seus cabelos acobreados.

- Eu te amo tanto Bella...

- Não ama não! Falei secamente e de uma forma irritada... Edward parou e olhou assustado com minha afirmação e completei: - Se você me amasse atenderia um pedido meu...

- E qual seria? Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e com um sorriso no canto daquela boca perfeita e deliciosa.

- Eu. Quero. Você. Em. Mim. Agora. Mal terminei de falar e vi nos olhos de Edward arder o desejo e a paixão.

Seus lábios famintos já estavam sobre os meus, suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo e arrebentou a alça lateral da minha calcinha, ele abriu minhas pernas e entrou sem cerimônias, ele agarrava minhas coxas firmemente enquanto eu o recebia num ritmo perfeito... Era uma dança frenética, sensual, lasciva, urgente, regados em sussurros eróticos...

Ele entrelaçou nossas mãos, colou nossas testas, nossos olhos, nossa conexão hipnótica... Sentia nossos músculos se contraírem e numa perfeita sincronia atingimos o clímax, uma explosão de prazeres levou-me a uma dormência extasiante, o regozijo de duas almas amantes...

Deitados ainda sobre o piano, comigo sobre seu peito, banhados pelo suor de nossos corpos, Edward falou:

- Você acha que consegui provar que te amo?

- Hum... Não sei não, acho que preciso provar mais de você pra saber... Falei fazendo graça e Edward começou a fazer cócegas em mim e virou, ficando por cima de mim disse enquanto ainda ria sem parar:

- Engraçadinha!... Nunca vou deixar de te amar Bella e será um grande prazer você fazer todas as provas que você quiser...

Edward me beijava vorazmente e novamente nossa animação nos deixava acesos, porém interrompi dizendo:

- Bem eu provei em cima de um piano, mas ainda não conheci o restante da casa, eu preciso provar nos cômodos restantes, pois pode ter alguma diferença na avaliação e...

Os olhos de Edward já brilhavam com minha insinuação e nem precisava ser Guru, ou ver o futuro pra saber que a madrugada iria ser curta pra todas as intenções que tínhamos...

**NOTA:**

**E aí gurias o que acharam? Estão gostando? Então please comentem muito e faça uma reles escritora muito feliz!**

**Desculpem se houver erros de português ou concordância, não tive tempo de corrigir, estava ansiosa pra postar logo e acabar com a demora!**

**A propósito, gostaria de me desculpar com vocês pela minha demora nos posts das minhas fics, é que estou passando por uma fase meio crítica... Minha inspiração foi dar uma voltinha no Japão e ainda não voltou!Aff! A minha esperança é voltar a escrever muito mais neste mês, quem sabe os coments não inflamem minha criatividade...rsrsrs...**

**Postei hoje Writen in the Stars!**** quem não conhece dá uma passadinha lá e deixa um recadinho!rsrsrs!**

** Até o próximo fim de semana eu posto ****Freedom.**

**E no próximo capítulo terá muitas emoções... Quem viver lerá!KKKKK!**

_**Querem falar comigo? Me add no MSN: dea_ rico hotmail . com**_

_**Participem da minha comunidade no Orkut: ./Main#Community?cmm=96301424**_

_**Querem twittar?**_ _**/DeahRicz**_

_**Muito obrigada a todas as gurias que estão comentando e Upando nos comentários, eu fico MARAVILHADAAAAAAAA! Eu ! Beijinhos infinitamente especiais no coração de cada uma de vocês...**_

_**Gostaria de mandar beijinhos ultra mega Power especiais a todas as corujinhas e ao TDG Forever... Meninas vocês são Greatsssssss!**_

_**Beijinhos no coração! E...**_

**_GO !_**

_**Deah**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Oiiiiiii meus amores, tudo bem?**_

_**Não me batam!Please! Eu sei que demorei pra postar, não tem desculpas, mas é que gosto de fazer o melhor pra vocês! Eu escrevia e apagava várias vezes, até que saiu este capítulo... **_

_**Perdoem-me se tiver erros de concordância... Este capítulo não foi betado!**_

_**Beijinhos e agradecimentos no final! Sem mais lero-lero...**_

_**BOA !**_

**Capítulo 36 – Exclusivo teu...**

**POV Edward**

Eu não estava acreditando que Bella estava em meus braços novamente, fizemos amor em cima de meu piano, era como se tivesse unindo meus dois maiores amores da minha vida: Bella e a Música. Ainda extasiados pelo prazer que tivemos, peguei-a no colo e levei em direção do banheiro.

Coloquei-a sentada na enorme bancada de mármore do meu banheiro e liguei a banheira pra enchê-la e coloquei alguns sais de banhos. Voltei pra olhar pra Bella que me encarava de uma forma especulativa, observando cada ação que fazia e tudo ao meu redor.

Peguei um pouco do sal de banho com aroma de rosas e na tampa do frasco coloquei um pouco de um óleo de amêndoas, misturei com o dedo mesmo e Bella disse:

- Hum... O que você vai fazer com esta melequinha? Um sorriso largo e faceiro marcava seu rosto angelical.

- Você vai ver, ou melhor, você vai sentir... Prometo que vai gostar... Pisquei maliciosamente e Bella mordendo seu lábio inferior olhou pro meu buddy que já estava pronto pra outra rodada e falou entre sorrisos:

- Se depender da animação dele, eu vou adorar!

Beijamos de uma forma ardente e suas pernas já me prenderam na minha cintura fazendo nossas intimidades se tocarem, elas ainda estavam insaciáveis, loucas pra continuar a brincadeira.

Afastei calmamente de Bella que franziu a testa, a separação de nossos corpos e antes que ela pudesse falar algo disse:

- Calma amor.

YouTube - John Mayer - Your Body Is A Wonderland

.com/watch?v=DebypnMTRYc

Peguei duas toalhas e forrei o chão do banheiro e pegando em suas mãos ajudei-a a levantar da pia e com um sinal de minha mão estendida, ela entendeu que eu queria que ela deitasse no chão...

- De bruços... Bella me obedeceu sem falar nada e disse no seu ouvido: - Feche os olhos minha Bella e aproveite.

Lambuzei minhas mãos naquela mistura e peguei um de seus pés e comecei a passar sobre sua pele macia e delicada, fazendo movimentos circulares, ora fazia pressão ora quase nem tocava sua pele. Bella gemeu algo que não compreendi o que fez me motivar a continuar minha massagem...

Fui subindo para sua panturrilha, pra sua coxa, pro seu bumbum arrebitado se mexia abaixo de minhas mãos... Estava tentando manter um controle da situação, afinal de contas, Bella era perfeita e mexia de forma avassaladora com minha sexualidade. Minhas mãos deslizavam e se encaixavam em cada parte daquele corpo sensual.

Maravilhoso corpo e alma doce, eu me perdia em sensações com Bella. Até hoje ainda me assusto com este turbilhão de sentimentos que Isabella Marie Swan faz comigo... Seu olhar penetrante, sua pele macia libera choque no meu corpo inteiro, sua voz doce e suave adormece minha alma, o perfume de sua pele inebria minha mente e meu coração dispara frente a cada suspiro e pronuncia de meu nome entre aqueles lábios... Eu delirava, e sentia um impacto tão grande... Eu a amava profundamente como nunca imaginei...

Veio uma música na minha mente, e comecei a cantar bem suavemente. Eu já percorria todas as suas costas e a cada movimento a pele de Bella arrepiava e sentia seu corpo tremer, sabia que ela estava tão excitada quanto eu, mas antes de nos entregarmos a febre de nossos corpos eu massagearia cada parte daquele corpo maravilhoso.

**Temos a tarde toda  
você reservou este quarto  
só tenho uma coisa a fazer  
é me descobrir  
descobrindo você**

uma milha para cada polegada  
da sua pele, que parece porcelana  
seus lábios doces como uma bala  
e sua língua de chiclete

se você quiser amor  
nós faremos  
num mar profundo  
de cobertores  
Reúna os seus grandes planos  
E desfaça-os  
Isso vai demorar um tempo

Seu corpo é um paraíso  
Seu corpo é um paraíso (eu usarei minhas mãos)  
Seu corpo é um paraíso

Tem algo no jeito que o cabelo que cai sobre o seu rosto  
adoro vê-la engatinhar em direção ao travesseiro  
diga-me aonde devo ir e,  
mesmo que eu saia para ir lá  
nunca vou deixar sua cabeça encostar na cama  
sem minha mão para apará-la

se você quiser amor  
nós faremos  
num mar profundo  
de cobertores  
Reúna os seus grandes planos  
E desfaça-os  
Isso vai demorar um tempo

Seu corpo é um paraíso  
Seu corpo é um paraíso (eu usarei minhas mãos)  
Seu corpo é um paraíso

caramba, baby  
você me frustra  
sei que você é toda minha, toda minha  
mas você é tão bonita que chega a doer às vezes

Seu corpo é um paraíso  
Seu corpo é um paraíso (eu usarei minhas mãos)  
Seu corpo é um paraíso  
Seu corpo é um paraíso

Posicionei meu corpo sobre o dela, rocei levemente meu buddy em sua bunda que automaticamente arrebitou-se na minha direção. Afastei rapidamente porque se não meu autocontrole iria por água abaixo e não terminaria minha massagem especial.

Aproximei-me seu ouvido e sussurrei:

- Vire-se amor...

Assim Bella fez... Meu corpo ainda sobre o dele, mas ainda apoiando em meus braços para que não nos encostássemos. Nossa conexão usual entreolhares foi imediata, chocolate no verde, simples assim, muito mais que uma ligação física, uma ligação de almas amantes.

Encostei minha testa na dela, e meu nariz passava sobre o dela, num famoso beijo de esquimó, "Ed..." Bella sussurrava enquanto suas mãos foram parar em meu pescoço embrenhando em meus cabelos...

Afastei e fui para seus para pés, dando atenção pra minha massagem... Nossos olhos não se desgrudavam mais, eu via naquele mar de chocolate o amor e o forte desejo que nos unia...

Peguei seu pé e comecei a massageá-los com movimentos circulares, e fui subindo, aquela sensação da abrasividade em sua pele delicada ocasionava arrepios em sua pele, Bella gemia baixinho e mordia seus lábios, e pelo brilho de desejo de seus orbes.

- Edward... Ela murmurou de uma forma meio esganiçada quando roçava pela parte interna de sua coxa, meus dedos quase tocavam na sua feminilidade e percebia o quanto ela estava molhada e preparada pra mim...

Brinquei com as mãos ao redor do seu parque de diversões, e ela impaciente olhou-me com os a expressão arisca, ela parecia uma felina quando soltou resmungo que mais assemelhava a um rugido, tão sexy seu jeito bravo de ser, sorri no canto de minha boca, sabendo que ela apreciava meu sorriso torto.

- Calma minha tigresa...

Bella abriu a boca pra falar algo, porém coloquei meu queixo sobre sua "menina" e fiz uma leve pressão, movimentando levemente pra frente e pra trás, ela arfou e sussurrou:

- Jogo sujo Edward...

Ri e meu peito ficou cheio de satisfação, por saber o quanto ela estava ligada aos meus toques e estímulos... Proporcionar momentos de prazer pra Bella era tão bom quanto gozar, eu realizava meus instintos e a satisfação de vê-la gemer meu nome era inigualável, eu queria e precisava tê-la pra sempre na minha vida, eu pagaria o preço que fosse para conseguir isso.

Continuei minha massagem pelas curvas de sua barriga, meus dedos circulavam seu umbigo e ela suspirava e sua respiração que estava irregular foi aumentando quando cheguei sobre seus seios. Bella arqueava as costas e gemia quando apertava suavemente seus bicos com os dedos...

Minhas mãos ora estavam em seus seios, ora em seu colos deslizando por seu pescoço e seus braços... O corpo de Bella se remexia e clamava para que aprofundássemos nossos toques, encostei nossas testa e me coloquei sobre seu corpo, apoiando o peso de meu corpo sobre meus braços, Bella passava os dedos sobre minhas costas entrando nos meus cabelos, deixando um rastro de fogo e formigamento.

- Tão formosa quanto gostosa minha Bella... Falei sobre seus lábios e passava minha língua sobre seus lábios entreabertos que me recepcionavam de forma calorosa, e pronto... Nossos beijos se fundiram de forma perfeita, era doce, cálido, mas urgente e feroz, como se nossas vidas dependessem daquele beijo.

Nossos corpos se enroscaram de uma forma natural, ela era perfeita e se moldava unicamente a mim, rolávamos ora Bella em cima, ora ela abaixo de meu corpo... A sensação do óleo e do sal de banho era algo indescritível, um atrito tão sensual, ao mesmo instante que amaciava, roçava dando a impressão de ardor, porém o nosso desejo incendiava nossa mente, era como se nós estivéssemos numa nuvem, não sentia o chão gélido e duro do banheiro, só sentia as ondas de prazer que passava por todo o meu interior.

Estávamos já tão ofegantes e no delírio endoidecido do orgasmo que se aproximava, Bella também gozou de forma explosiva, soltando um gutural grito, fazendo ecoar entre as paredes daquele banheiro os gemidos e urros de prazer.

Ficamos imóveis enquanto os músculos de nossos corpos relaxavam e os espasmos foram se dissipando. A respiração foi abrandando e só então sai de dentro de Bella e beijei suavemente dizendo:

- Amo você minha bela tigresa...

- Amo você mais meu leão... Bella disse com os olhos carregados pelo clímax que atingimos e saindo de dentro dela, puxei pro meu peito e perguntei risonhamente:

- Leão? Não acha que seria melhor um tigre?

- Seu cabelo é igual uma juba de leão Ed... Perfeitamente revoltados e avermelhados...

Rimos enquanto depositava beijos por seu pescoço e rosto, tanto Bella quanto eu estávamos banhados de suor misturados com óleo de amêndoas e sal de banho. Num pulo fiquei em pé e estendi a mão pra ajudá-la a levantar.

Bella sorria tão facilmente e podia ver o quanto estava feliz e isso só me trazia mais satisfação, enquanto ela tivesse este sorriso comigo eu seria o homem mais alegre e realizado do mundo, afinal de contas, ela é meu mundo, meu tudo. Bella foi meu começo e eu desejava com todas as forças que ela fosse meu meio e meu fim...

- Hora do banho minha tigresa, me acompanha? Disse num tom solene como se fosse convidá-la pra algo formal.

- Obrigada majestade, seria um prazer acompanhá-lo... Bella imitou minha brincadeira exibindo meu sorriso precioso.

- Majestade? Perguntei enquanto nos acomodávamos na banheira, ela ficou de frente pra mim, na outra ponta da jacuzzi.

- Você é meu leão. Leão é o rei da selva Ed, não sabia disso?

E mal terminou de falar e já a puxei pra um beijo doce e apaixonado. Afastamo-nos e entre sorrisos, suspiros e vários beijos fomos passando a bucha pelos nossos corpos. E em meios da espuma e aromas ficamos num silêncio absoluto. Adoração. Paixão. Desejo. Saudades. Amor...

Cada centímetro que nossas mãos percorriam e se perdiam em nossas peles pudessem aplacar a saudade e acabar com a dor da separação de nossos corações, de nossas almas e de nosso coração...

Depois de muito chamego, Bella se encontrou na outra ponta da banheira e ficou me encarando séria, seus olhos estavam intensos e brilhavam percebi a satisfação e a felicidade, mas consegui interceptar uma pequena ruga de preocupação, ou seria dor? Minha reflexão foi se aprofundando e o silêncio que se instaurou ao nosso redor foi perturbador.

Gostaria de saber o que passava na sua mente, mas estava com medo de saber... Fiquei apavorado com o fato de imaginar que ela poderia desistir de nós. Bella já tinha dito várias vezes que me amava, porém eu sentia uma insegurança e um medo que chegava a ser irracional.

Eu tinha a sensação que nós estávamos envoltos por uma bolha, e apesar de estar tudo perfeito, ela poderia ser estourada numa pequena fração de segundos. A chantagem de Jessica e Debby ainda rondava minha cabeça... Até o cachorro sarnento do Jacob estava envolvido neste plano sórdido. Eu tinha que falar pra Bella o que aconteceu, ela não sabia o motivo de fugir daquele jeito de Forks. Até que ponto ela estaria disposta a lutar por nós dois? Eu iria até o inferno por ela... Mas será que ela me amava do mesmo jeito?

Minhas indagações foram interrompidas quando Bella falou suavemente, tão baixo que quase não entendi:

- Por que Edward? O que eu fiz pra você fugir daquele jeito em pleno casamento do meu irmão? O que aconteceu de tão grave? Não consigo entender...

- Bella, você não fez nada, o problema é comigo...

- Edward! Bella interrompeu com uma voz mais dura e disse veemente: - Pense bem no que vai falar Edward, nunca fiz nenhuma exigência quanto a nosso relacionamento, se é que temos algum...

- Bella... Tentei falar mais uma vez, porém ela ergueu a mão e continuou a dizer:

- A minha única exigência, a única coisa que quero de você Edward é a verdade, Custe o que custar, mesmo que ela machuque, eu prefiro ouvir, entendeu? A voz de Bella era um misto de desespero, nervosismo e austeridade.

- Eu não tenho intenção de mentir pra você Bella. Tudo que fiz fugir daquele jeito foi pelo simples fato de pensar unicamente em você...

- Então devo agradecer os dias de sofrimento? É bom saber como você pensa! Bella ironizou e encarei firmemente e ela suspirou triste desaparecendo o sorriso sarcástico que havia aparecido em seu rosto de anjo. – Ok, desculpe por interromper é que quando eu lembro fico brava pelo sofrimento que esta tua atitude me causou.

- Eu sinto muito Bella... Eu queria evitar um sofrimento e ocasionei outro, não fui sábio nesta decisão eu sei, mas o medo de você me repudiar ou se arrepender de ter ficado comigo... Eu queria te proteger da vergonha pública de toda a sua família descobrir que o namorado da filha era um gigolô barato, ou como você disse uma vez pra mim, um Don Juan profissional.

Bella arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, porém nenhuma palavra saiu, eu comecei a dizer tudo que tinha acontecido e pelos seus olhos via surpresa e espanto. Contei tudo, até que tinha ido procurá-la no consultório e dei de cara com Jacob.

Quando terminei, Bella estava atônita, apesar de nossa conexão estar estabelecida, ninguém falou nada, a única coisa que se ouvia era a nossa respiração e as gotas de água que escapavam da torneira.

De repente ela levantou da banheira e caminhou em direção da toalha que estava sobre a pia, enrolou em seu corpo e passou o dedo sobre seus cabelos , fui fazendo o mesmo caminho que ela, desesperado pelo silêncio, aquilo era pior que a tortura medieval.

Bella apoiou suas mãos sobre a pia e abaixou a cabeça e cheguei próxima dela dizendo:

- Bella... Esperei alguns segundos e ela não respondeu e nem fez menção de se movimentar, - Olha pra mim Bella, me perdoa eu não queria te magoar!

Bella afastou de mim e caminhou em direção oposta do banheiro, meu coração ficou paralisado naquele instante e peguei seu braço e a fiz virar pra mim, ela olhou pra mim, via o brilho de seus olhos de uma forma tão intensa e então percebi uma lágrima que escapou no canto de seus olhos.

Rapidamente afaguei sua bochecha e limpei sua lágrima dizendo: - Fala o que está pensando Bella, por favor, eu preciso saber, nem que for pra me xingar e dizer que não me perdoa, mas fala alguma coisa!

- Sabe o que estou pensando Edward? Você quer saber o que estou sentindo? A voz de Bella estava um pouco mais alta que o normal e uma irritação crescente apareciam enquanto lágrimas banhavam seu rosto angelical.

Ela respirou profundamente e pressionou a ponte do nariz, como se quisesse se acalmar, mas ela foi ficando vermelha até que ela começou a gritar:

- Estou morrendo de ódio Edward, raiva, indignação, nunca tive tanta vontade de matar alguém como eu tenho agora, como pode?... Ela hesitou em continuar a falar, mas eu sabia que dentro dela o ódio estava borbulhando.

Estremeci com as palavras que saíam da boca de Bella ela bufava e andava de um lado pra outro, esta era à hora do final do meu sonho. Eu sei que errei, e o que eu mais temia estava prestes a acontecer: Ela iria terminar o nosso curto relacionamento.

Comecei a passar a mão freneticamente em meus cabelos e puxei-os tentando causar uma dor física em mim mesmo, quem sabe não traria alguma calma dentro do meu peito.

Toda a escuridão que tanto temia parecia querer me alcançar. Derrota. Esta pequena palavra era a única que soava dentro de mim. Tomei coragem e limpando a garganta disse rapidamente sem olhar pra ela:

- Entendi... De qualquer forma eu gostaria de pedir desculpas mais uma vez e prometo que a deixarei em paz e não lhe perturbarei, eu sinto muito, eu sempre te amarei Bella...

Saí rapidamente do banheiro e peguei a calça de moletom que estava sobre minha cama e vesti rapidamente, eu precisava sair dali, estava na minha casa, porém não poderia ficar com a Bella ali a poucos metros de mim, tendo tanta raiva e ódio de mim. Meu coração rasgado e triturado não suportaria seus orbes achocolatados que tantas vezes transmitia a paixão, desejo, amor, alegria lançar sobre mim o lado vil e obscuro do ódio.

Coloquei a camiseta e vesti um par de Nike que estava jogado num canto e caminhei rapidamente pra sala. Eu procurava achar a chave do meu carro, mas não encontrava, debrucei sobre o balcão da cozinha e vi uma garrafa de rum, e sem pensar coloquei num copo e tomei num gole só. O ardor do álcool que rasgava minha garganta era ínfimo perto da dor de meu coração destroçado.

Pouco instantes depois voltei a procurar a chave, encontrando a chave de meu carro no chão ao lado do piano. Eu passei a mão sobre a cauda do piano e a minha mente recordava de cada suspiro e cada gemido de prazer que passamos; suspirei indignado com o que estava acontecendo comigo...

Há uma hora eu estava amando a mulher da minha vida sobre aquele instrumento, agora a única coisa que me restaria era as lembranças dos poucos momentos que vivemos. Num átimo bati com a mão fechada sobre o piano fazendo ecoar as vibrações das cordas.

Não conseguia escutar nenhum barulho que vinha do quarto, Bella estava sofrendo e me odiando profundamente, e eu me desprezava mais ainda por fazê-la passar por isso... Resignação era a única coisa que me restara... Simplesmente aceitar.

Abri a porta da sala e meu corpo já se projetava pra fora quando ouvi um grito:

- Edward!

YouTube - The Corrs - Don't Say You Love Me

.com/watch?v=iK7uMY3Zg9U

Bella estava parada no meio da sala, enrolada ainda na toalha e com o rosto vermelho de chorar, meu coração apertou embora ficasse estático e sem reação_. O que será que ela quer me dizer? Pensava comigo mesmo, certamente vai terminar de xingar e acabar comigo_.

- Onde você está indo?

- Eu... preciso... uh... Eu não consegui formular uma frase idiota se quer e nem decifrar a expressão que Bella tinha no rosto.

- Como você ousa fazer isto comigo Edward Cullen? Encolhi meus ombros e desviei o olhar dela. -Você me seduz, me faz apaixonar por você, faz juras de amor pra mim, me faz viver novamente, me protege dos urubus e pra quê? Tudo isto pra fugir de mim novamente?

Bella falava agitadamente, ora passando a mão no cabelo, ora gesticulando enquanto meus olhos arregalavam com cada palavra dela...

– Como você me diz "Eu sempre te amarei" e "Eu vou deixar você em paz e não te perturbarei" e ainda na mesma frase? Ela gesticulava as aspas da frase.

Entrei novamente pela porta e fechei-a atrás de mim. Bella sorriu no canto dos lábios e respondi tentando entender:

- Mas você falou que estava com vontade de matar, que estava com ódio e raiva de mim...

- Não de você Edward! Céus! Estava falando da Jéssica e sua corja, como você poderia imaginar que meu desabafo e xingamentos eram pra você! Eu te amo seu lerdo, como nunca amei ninguém e se um dia for matar você será de prazer, entendeu?

O sorriso de Bella era malicioso, ouvir tudo aquilo fez meu coração bater novamente num ritmo acelerado. Eu fui caminhando em sua direção enquanto ela falava:

- Eu não aceito você sair novamente da minha vida Edward Cullen, se você disser pra mim novamente que me ama, tem que ser pra sempre entendeu? Eu não quero um sonho Edward eu quero realidade...

Quando faltavam dois passos pra chegar até ela, ela diminuiu a distância e colocou a sua mão sobre meu coração e ela pegou minha mão pondo sobre seu coração dizendo:

- Sente os nossos corações Ed? Assenti com a cabeça. – O meu bate assim porque está cheio de você!

- Meu coração é inteiro teu Bella. Eu te amo e preciso de você mais do que o ar que respiro, eu quero que isto torne tão real quanto à vibração da batida do seu coração.

**Não diga que me ama**

Eu vi este lugar mil vezes  
Eu senti tudo isto antes  
E toda vez que você me chama  
Eu fico esperando lá como se você fosse aparecer

Eu conheço esta expressão que trago no rosto agora  
Eu já vi isto em meus olhos  
E embora me sinta tão bem eu ainda tenho medo  
Que você parta a qualquer momento

Nós fizemos isso uma vez e então você fechou a porta  
Não me deixe cair novamente por nada mais

Não diga que me ama se não for pra sempre  
Não fale que você precisa de mim se você não vai ficar  
Não me dê esta impressão, pois eu acreditarei apenas nisso  
Torne isto real ou leve tudo embora

Eu me peguei sorrindo a toa  
Apenas pensando na sua voz  
E sonhar com seu toque e tão bom  
Você sabe que eu não tenho escolha

Não diga que me ama se não for pra sempre  
Não fale que você precisa de mim se você não vai ficar  
Não me dê esta impressão, pois eu acreditarei apenas nisso  
Torne isto real ou leve tudo embora

- Eu te amo... Bella mal terminou de falar e tomei seus lábios num beijo cheio de adoração e amor, nossas línguas se conectaram, naquele enrosco sensual que estavam acostumados.

Suas pequenas mãos já se embrenhavam em meus cabelos e quando nossos lábios se afastaram pela necessidade de ar, ela puxou minha camiseta pra cima ajudando tirá-la rapidamente, ela percorreu minha barriga dando leves arranhões parando sobre o elástico da calça, entendi o que ela pretendia e num ligeiro movimento já estava sem tênis, nem calça.

Bella olhava pra mim com os olhos ardentes, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela passava o dedo sobre minha virilha e ia subindo sobre minha barriga, meu peitoral, meu rosto e contornando minha boca, que já estava entreaberta e sedenta por beijá-la novamente...

- Eu amo cada parte de você meu Dom Juan...

- Sou um Don Juan, mi amor, mas sou exclusivo teu...

Eu traçava a ponta de meus dedos sobre seus braços até chegando à lateral da toalha, fazendo cair no chão. Seu corpo cheio de curvas me enlouquecia e minha mão tocava em cada parte de sua pele alva e macia.

Bella arfou quando minhas mãos agarraram sua coxa, levantei e escorei sobre meu quadril, meus dedos exploraram a sua menina, senti sua umidade que sempre me dava "boas-vindas", introduzi dois dedos e ela gemeu sobre meus lábios.

Suas pernas enfraqueceram por um instante e num impulso a ergui, Bella abraçou meu corpo inteiro com suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura e seus braços em meu pescoço. Nosso ritmo era frenético e sensual, fui andando até encostar-se à parede do corredor, Bella estava contra a parede quando tomei seus seios em minha boca, ela arqueava suas costas e dizia palavras inexprimíveis. Meu buddy já estava enlouquecido, pois ele roçava sua entrada e Bella gemia:

- Ed... Por favor... Sem tortura...

Entreolhamos e nossa conexão foi estabelecida automaticamente, entre nós era simples e natural, sorrimos, encostamos nossas testas e entrelacei nossas mãos... Penetrei-a fazendo soltar um gemido, deslizei nossas mãos na parede parando sobre sua cabeça e ali começamos ao nossa dança de corpos, erótica, sensual e se moldando um ao outro.

A fricção de nossa pele queimava de desejo e prazer, nossas respirações eram erráticas e sussurros débeis de nossos nomes era a música daquele instante, senti as contrações de suas pernas aumentarem e Bella atingia a clímax desesperadamente... Era a melhor visão que podia ter: Meu amor se deleitando de prazer em meus braços...

E entorpecido por esta visão atingi o orgasmo numa sensação tão forte, parecia que meu corpo convulsionava, eu perdi a noção onde estava, que dia e que horas eram, a única coisa que brilhava em minha mente era Bella, que estava gravada no meu corpo, coração e alma.

Ofegantes, suados, com cara de abobalhados e ainda encostados naquela parede Bella disse fracamente:

- Adorei sua exclusividade meu Don Juan...

**Nota da Deah:**

**E aí gurias, gostaram do capítulo? Peço perdão novamente pela demora, vou tentar me organizar e reestruturar meus horários... Então será que mereço reviews?**

**O próximo capítulo vocês vão surtarrrrrrrrr!kkkk! Quem viver lerá!**

**Agora o próximo post será ****em Writen in The Stars **_**e**_** Freedom****... Nos encontraremos lá!**

**Comentem muitooooooo, please! Muitas vezes pensei em desistir, pelo desânimo, porém quando vejo o carinho de vcs nos comentários, eu surtoooooooo e meu ânimo volta rapidinho e me enche de idéias!kkkkk!**

**Beijinhos mega Power super blaster maxi hiper ultra especiais pra todas que comentaram tenham certeza que li todossssssss!Thanksssssss reallyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Fiquei muito feliz com tantas leitoras novas chegando sejam Bem-Vindas gurias! Ainda no clima de beijocas e tudo mais, um cheiro especial pra: ****minhas corujinhas do coração****, ****TDG FOREVER ****vocês são demais! **

**A propósito estamos com um site sensacional, façam-nos uma visita: .com**

**Querem conversar comigo me add:**

**MSN: dea_ rico hotmail. com**

**TWITTER: .com/DeahRicz**

**ORKUT: ****./Main#Community?cmm=96301424**

_**Beijinhos nos corações e até mais guriassssssssssssssssss!**_

_**Deah**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Oiiiiiiiii amores! Tudo bem?**

**Eu sei... Eu sei que demorei, não me batam, vocês sabem que "eu tardo, mas não falho!"rsrsrsrss!**

**Beijinhos mega Power super hiper maxi blaster especial no coração de todas que deixaram seus reviews... YOU'RE GREATTTSSSSSSS!**

**Capítulo não betado, portanto ignore erros de gramática e de concordância... Mas **

**ATENÇÃO: **_**O ministério da Saúde adverte: Capítulo proibido pra diabético por ser altamente romântico!kkkk!**_

**BOA LEITURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

**Capítulo 37 – Vidas entrelaçadas**

**POV BELLA**

O sol já passava timidamente entre a pequena fresta da cortina, o peso dos braços de Edward me fez sorrir e sentir um calor dentro do meu peito. Sem sonho. Realidade pura e cristalina. Ele estava comigo novamente.

Vagarosamente mexi meu corpo desvencilhando de seu corpo, tendo o cuidado de não acordá-lo, fiquei ao lado da cama completando a obra-prima que tinha o nome de Edward Cullen, como Deus caprichou! Suspirei e completei mais um tempo sua nudez e corpo perfeito completando com seu rosto de anjo... Seus cabelos bronze bagunçados que há poucas horas atrás estavam emaranhados nos meus dedos e seus lábios bem contornados imprimiam um sorriso singelo, parecia estar satisfeito depois de tantos beijos pelo meu corpo.

Senti minha boca secar, comecei a passar a língua pelos meus lábios e fiquei hipnotizada por flashes e lembranças minha e de Edward na sua cama, no piano, no corredor. Aff! Minha mente maliciosa já fervilhava de idéias, mas não queria acordá-lo, seria muito egoísmo de minha parte. A sua serenidade era perfeita como um quadro de "Da Vinci".

Resolvi pegar uma camiseta de Edward que estava jogada no chão e vesti resolvendo ir pra sala ou pra cozinha fazer um café da manhã...

Apesar de tudo estar desorganizado e precisando de uma faxina, a casa de Edward era bonita, tinha poucos móveis, mas os que tinham exalavam elegância e sofisticação.

Parei em frente ao piano... Enquanto passava os dedos sobre ele, lembravam de nossos corpos suados entre carícias, toques, sussurros, gemidos... Sentei no banco e encarei as teclas do piano.

Eu era apaixonada por música, principalmente por piano, eu tentei aprender, mas minha mão pequenina com dedos curtos não ajudou no aprendizado, mas uma música havia aprendido (fora o bife e parabéns a você) e então comecei a dedilhar com minha mão direita as notas que ainda eram vívidas na minha memória...

*Música – Love Story*

.com/watch?v=MWPIUZGasNI

Fechei os olhos e me permiti sentir todo o sentimento que borbulhava em mim... Até um mês atrás eu tinha plena convicção na minha vida que havia conhecido o amor com Jacob, mas nada é comparado a este sentimento que sinto pelo Edward, esta sensação de vazio quando nossos corpos estão longe, mas ao mesmo tempo meu coração preenche com as lembranças de nossas juras de amor...

O amor verdadeiro tão ambíguo quanto o fogo e o gelo... Ele tem o poder de destruir e construir verdadeiras fortalezas... Tão fácil de te roubar a paz de sua vida como trás no teu íntimo a tranqüilidade de sua alma... Tanto traz um sorriso demasiado intenso quanto lágrimas de angustia...

É como ter tudo e ao mesmo tempo não ter nada... Aflição e medo de não ter o amor de Edward para sempre era tão intenso que me fez verter lágrimas em meu rosto.

De repente senti um calor nas minhas costas e mãos começaram a deslizar no meu ombro descendo pelos meus braços. Arrepios e tremores inflamaram meu íntimo e quando terminei os últimos acordes suas mãos pousaram sobre as minhas nas teclas do piano.

- Nunca ouvi ninguém tocar Love Story desta forma... –Sua voz branda e rouca aquietava meu espírito. – A cada dia você me surpreende Bella.

- Algumas notas saíram erradas e desculpe por ter surpreendido tão mal. – Minha voz embargada saiu tão baixa que tive dúvidas se ele tinha ouvido. – Não queria te acordar... Desculpe Ed.

Edward sentou ao meu lado, afagou meu rosto deslizando seus dedos sobre o contorno de minha face, seu toque era tão acolhedor e quente que fechei meus olhos apreciando sua pele na minha. Edward beijou meus olhos, minhas lágrimas, e selou nossos lábios suavemente. Ele se afastou e disse amorosamente:

- Bella abra os olhos... – Fiz o que ele me pedira e encontrei seus orbes verdes fixos nos meus, neste instante, aquela conexão tão singular a nós dois, aqueceu meu coração e ele continuou: - A partir de hoje você está terminantemente proibida de pronunciar a palavra "desculpa".

- Mas é que... – Tentei justificar, porém fui interrompida pelo Edward que apesar da sua voz estar baixa e controlada parecia um pai dando uma bronca em seu filho.

- E também terminantemente proibido fazer seus lindos olhos derramarem uma lágrima sequer, sem tristeza neste lindo rosto. – Eu tentei falar algo, mas colocou uma mão em meus lábios mostrando que ele não havia terminado. – Terminantemente proibida de ficar longe de mim, principalmente sair da cama de manhã antes de mim, sem pelo menos trocarmos beijos de bom dia.

Edward sorriu de lado e eu acompanhei dando um suspiro de satisfação e quando fiz menção de continuar...

- Eu ainda não terminei Bella! – Assumiu o papel de ditador. – Você fica terminantemente proibida de deixar de tocar esta música, sempre que eu quiser terá que tocá-la pra mim. E por final, você fica terminantemente proibida de deixar de me amar, porque eu te amo por toda a minha vida e pra toda a eternidade.

- Tantas proibições, será que tem algo que estou permitida a fazer? – Falei sorrindo e Edward encostou sua testa na minha selando nossos lábios novamente, sussurrando entre minha boca um "talvez"...

Um beijo que começou tímido e comportado, mas que tomou proporções cálidas e sensuais. Nossas línguas dançavam entrelaçadas como pernas de dançarinos de tango.

Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos enquanto Edward puxou-me para seu colo, coloquei minhas pernas ao lado do seu quadril, sentando de frente para ele. Começamos aquele amasso quente e explorador, Edward estava nu e seu buddy pronto como sempre. Eu fazia movimentos com meu corpo buscando alguma fricção qualquer que pudesse aliviar minha excitação.

Suas mãos tiraram a camisa que vestia e sem mais delongas ele abocanhou um mamilo enquanto acariciava o outro, ondas de prazer já me dominavam. Edward nos encaixou e nossos corpos de moldavam um ao outro, não tão rápido, nem tão devagar, mas no ritmo perfeito e único. Isto era nosso, nunca com outra pessoa o sexo era tão especial e prazeroso, afinal não era sexo era amor...

Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas o clímax chegou e entreolhares nós aproveitamos toda a satisfação que o ápice de prazer que nosso ato nos proporcionou.

- Eu te amo Edward Cullen! Sussurrei com a respiração ainda ofegante.

- Eu te amo mais Isabella Swan! - Respondeu com aquele sorriso que sempre me deslumbrava. Ainda com nossos corpos encaixados ele segurou meu rosto e com aquela postura de ditador pronto pra dar mais uma proibição. – E pra terminar seus deveres comigo...

- Você não acha que já proibiu muitas coisas não? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha questionando ironicamente sua postura.

- Não é uma proibição Bella, mas uma permissão que exijo agora! – Seu sorriso deslumbrante estava lá ofuscando minha mente. – É que... eu... Bella... – Edward hesitou num instante e toda a sua segurança tinha desaparecido, e em seus olhos percebia um pavor, medo, insegurança, nervosismo.

- É mais fácil fazer proibições, não é ditador "Fidel Cullen Castro"? – Brinquei tentando desanuviar a tensão de Edward.

Edward nos levantou e fiquei encostada no piano enquanto ele caminhou apreensivo para o outro lado da sala. Silêncio. Aquilo realmente estava estranho. Peguei a camisa que estava no chão e quando comecei a colocá-la...

- Não! – Ele me alcançou e tirou a camisa da minha mão. – Fique como está! Eu quero fazer isto com você nua como eu estou. – Nos entreolhamos e se aquilo estava estranho agora estava no estágio hiper esquisitíssimo. Edward percebeu minha incompreensão frente aquela atitude e disse: - Isto nos deixa numa situação de igualdade pra que eu vou fazer e...

- Fala logo Edward! Estou ficando nervosa! – Aquele nervosismo dele me contagiou.

Meu cérebro defeituoso por um pessimismo congênito, só pensava que algo de ruim estava por vir... Será que ele viria com aquele papo: "_eu te amo e você é maravilhosa, mas não posso assumir nenhum compromisso!_" ou ainda ele podia terminar falando a célebre frase: "_o problema não é com você, é comigo_!"

- Ok! Desculpa, mas antes de fazer o que pretendo posso tocar uma música que compus pra você? Ela veio na minha mente logo depois que te conheci... E mesmo demorando um pouco pra entender... Eu amei você desde o primeiro instante que te vi naquele palco, recebendo teu prêmio... Então você permite?

- Se você pode? Se eu permito? Você deve Edward! – Meu sorriso foi correspondido, aquele pessimismo desapareceu como num passe de mágico e rapidamente ele sentou no piano e começou a dedilhar a música...

*Música – River flow in you *

YouTube - Yiruma - River Flows in You

.com/watch?v=rhN7SG-H-3k

Fiquei escorada no piano e minha mente fotografou aquela paisagem, mais uma digna pra uma clássica pintura de "Da Vinci". Um perfeito deus grego nu tocando piano. Não sabia se suspirava, ou chorava, ou sorria, ou surtava... Edward tinha composto uma música pra mim e ela era tão linda...

A música era encantadora, suave, refletia amor... A todo instante que Edward tocava, ele olhava profundamente pra mim e ora ou outra fechava os olhos e sorria de uma forma pura e como sempre deslumbrante.

Acabou a música... E eu estava paralisada e extasiada com aquela demonstração de amor...

- Oh Edward eu te amo tanto... Que música linda! – Ele se levantou e parando na minha frente ajoelhou-se, suspirou fundo e com minhas mãos entre suas mãos ele dizendo com uma voz cheia de paixão:

- Isabella Marie Swan aceita se casar comigo? - Minha reação foi tão idiota que eu poderia me esbofetear...

- Não... – Falei abobalhadamente e a expressão de Edward ficou decepcionada e sombria. – Edward... Eu não...

Edward se levantou e abaixou o rosto de uma forma derrotada, e me chutei mentalmente por estar fazendo isto com o único homem que havia amado nesta vida.

- Tudo bem Bella! Esquece o que te disse, eu fui precipitado e na verdade eu compreendo se você não está preparada para assumir este compromisso comigo! Só nos conhecemos um mês e... Faz de conta que não falei nada e... – Edward parecia uma matraca solta, não parava de falar, eu chamava seu nome, porém ele não parava nem pra respirar, até que...

- Cala a boca Edward! – Gritei a plenos pulmões – Respire e escute o que eu tenho pra falar... – Ele ficou estarrecido com a minha atitude e aproveitando o silêncio disse: - o que estava tentando dizer é que: eu não estava acreditando que você estava me pedindo em casamento...

- Então você... – Coloquei a mão em sua boca para que ele ficasse quieto.

- E como eu dizia antes de você me interromper – Falei tentando dar um ar sério, porém o sorriso escapava de mim facilmente. – Será que você não compreendeu ainda Edward Cullen que eu te amo... Eu sempre direi SIM! Nossas vidas estão entrelaçadas pra sempre...

- Repete. – Edward falou baixinho enquanto segurava minha cintura.

- Sim! Sim! Sim! Mil vezes sim! Gritei enquanto Edward me girava no ar. Ríamos efusivamente. Minhas mãos estavam enroscadas em seus cabelos e pescoço como minhas pernas sobre sua cintura.

- Obrigado meu amor por me fazer ser o homem mais feliz do mundo! – Edward dizia entre beijos.

- Isso acontece porque só você me faz feliz. Eu te amo do jeito que você é! Até quando você fica nervoso e inseguro com cara de lerdo... Tão fofo! – Toquei seu nariz com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Enquanto você se diverte da minha cara de lerdo eu quase infarto! Isso é desumano Bella... – Edward fingia sofrimento, mas seu rosto estava radiante e aquilo me alegrava tanto.

O celular de Edward tocou e quando visualizou quem estava ligando ele abriu um sorriso e disse:

- Tenho um ótimo pressentimento amor... Nosso futuro! – Ele atendeu. – Hei Carlisle, alguma novidade pra mim? – A grande novidade que a ligação trazia era uma proposta de um contrato pra Edward gravar um cd pela gravadora Virgin em Londres.

Vitória! Celebramos e comemoramos ora fazendo amor ora fazendo planos para o nosso futuro. Aquele dia nós não saímos de casa... Pedimos pizza na hora do almoço, comida chinesa na janta.

Liguei pra Julie e desmarquei todos os pacientes alegando que estava com uma gripe violenta chamada Influenza Cullen, o que não deixava de ser verdade... Edward Cullen tinha dominado minha mente, meu corpo tão intensamente... Desta gripe não queria sarar nunca!

Nosso futuro. Sonhos realizando. Projetos concretizando. Uma nova Era nas nossas vidas estava começando e a palavra "nosso" me deixava reluzente de felicidade.

Trinta dias se passaram...

Realmente as nossas vidas estavam mudando e tudo estava saindo melhor que esperava: Edward começaria sua carreira musical numa grande gravadora, iria me casar em dentro de três meses em Forks, e minha carreira estava indo muito bem, além de atender no meu consultório, estava num projeto científico mundial de pesquisa para as Indústrias Volturi e não se esquecendo do grande amigo que agora me fazia companhia a todo instante: um enorme solitário que Edward me dera como anel de noivado.

Alice, Angela e Rosalie estavam ajudando na organização do casamento. Eu e Edward decidimos por uma cerimônia simples no quintal da casa de meus pais, onde somente familiares e amigos íntimos estariam presentes.

**POV Edward**

A palavra de ordem na minha vida desde que Bella disse sim ao meu pedido de casamento era FELICIDADE! Hoje fazia um mês que estávamos oficialmente noivos e estava preparando um jantar romântico pra comemorar nosso amor e nos despedir temporariamente, pois eu vou ficar uma temporada de 50 dias em Londres, trancafiado dentro do estúdio colocando voz nas músicas pro meu cd.

Meu cd teria músicas compostas por mim, outras de outros artistas, mas o importante era que tudo foi decidido por mim e não desviei da minha idéia original de somente cantar e tocar músicas românticas.

Estávamos vivendo numa calmaria. Fazia tempo que não tinha mais notícias de Debbie, Jessica ou Jacob, parecia que tinham sumidos do mapa. Debbie mandou uma mensagem pro meu celular há duas semanas dizendo "Amarei você por toda a vida!" e logo depois mandou um "Adeus Eddie seja feliz..."

Fiquei meio desconfiado com aquela atitude, será uma nova estratégia? Ela me ameaçou, chantageou, trouxe sofrimento pra minha vida e de Bella, quase nos separou e agora ela vem com esta história de "_sempre te amei e seja feliz"._

Meus instintos protetores ficaram alerta e já pensava em contratar um segurança particular pra Bella e um detetive para localizar Debbie, eu ainda me preocupava com aquelas gravações que Debbie tinha de mim,porém Bella me convenceu de que Debbie poderia estar levantando a bandeira branca da paz e se por acaso este filme viesse a público enfrentaríamos juntos e que isto não seria um empecilho na nossa vida.

Tudo já estava pronto... Preparei ravióli com champignons e de sobremesa mouse de chocolate suíço acompanhado de morangos silvestres. Conferi o balde de gelo com o champanhe Francês, velas sobre o candelabro sobre a mesa posta com os pratos, talheres e taças.

Não demorou e ouvi o barulho do carro novo de Bella. Saí rapidamente ao seu encontro e nos beijamos como não se tivesse nos visto há décadas, eu sei que estava sendo exagerado, mas já fazia dez horas desde esta manhã e minha saudade já fazia doer meu coração...

- Boa noite meu amor! Disse baixinho em seu ouvido e a senti estremecer em meus braços.

- Boa noite amor meu! - Bella respondeu se aconchegando em meus braços e meu peito. – Adoro sua forma de me recepcionar, vou sentir tanta falta disso...

- Shhh... – Olhei pra ela e coloquei minha mão em seus lábios para que ela não falasse. – Esta noite não falaremos sobre isso. Não vamos sofre por antecipação. – Falei olhando no fundo do mar de chocolate que eram seus olhos e mesmo compartilhando de forma idêntica de sua ansiedade, tentei transparecer força e coragem.

- Vamos entrar então! Estou louca de fome... – Bella sorriu largamente e na sua voz e em seus olhos vi uma malícia transparecendo a ambigüidade na frase dita.

- Espero que goste dos meus dotes! – Pisquei e Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido "sempre". – Mas agora vou vendar seus olhos e te guiar até o quarto, você vai tomar uma ducha relaxante e colocar somente o roupão de seda que está sobre a cama. Enquanto isso, eu termino o nosso jantar.

Coloquei uma larga tira preta sobre seus olhos não permitindo que ficasse nenhuma brecha para ela espiar, a guiei pelo quarto e antes de tirar a venda beijei-a calidamente...

- Seja uma boa menina e só tire a venda quando ouvir fechar a porta, ok? - Sussurrava em seu ouvido e dava beijinhos e lambidas ora em sua orelha ora em seu pescoço. – Não demore muito, espero ansioso por você na sala... E não esqueça, só vista o hobby e nada mais.

Mal a deixei no quarto e conferi os últimos detalhes na sala:... Tudo perfeito! Meia hora depois e já tinha conferido todos os detalhes: luminosidade somente por velas, inúmeras almofadas e pétalas no tapete da sala, música ambiente pra deixar o clima romântico.

Coloquei o hobby combinando com o dela, mandei confeccionar e pedi pra bordar em fios dourados no lado esquerdo do peito. No dela estava escrito: Bella do Edward e no meu Edward da Bella.

Desejava que esta noite fosse inesquecível, minha mente já se alegrava de imaginar tudo que poderíamos fazer naquelas salas... Escutei a dobradiça da porta do meu quarto se abrindo e rapidamente caminhei até o corredor dos quartos.

A imagem era perfeita e por um instante fiquei atônito que prendi a respiração: Bella caminhava em minha direção lentamente como se flutuasse nas nuvens, vestida com aquela peça de seda azul Royal que quase tocava o chão realçava suas curvas e contrastava com sua pele alva.

Olhei para seus delicados pés descalços que tocavam nas pétalas de rosas vermelhas que faziam o caminho da porta do quarto até a sala. Estremeci diante daquela musa. Seu rosto delicado estava moldurado por seus cabelos soltos e úmidos que desciam pelos ombros e costas.

Seus olhos refletiam tanta ternura e amor enquanto eu devolvia toda a paixão e adoração que sentia por ela, encontrei-a e beijei sua mão, ela entrelaçou nossos dedos e adentrei na sala e com a voz eufórica disse:

- Meu Deus Edward! Que lindo... – Depois de demorar alguns segundos observando a sala de jantar e a sala de estar que estavam transformados para a noite, Bella colocou suas mãos em meu rosto e dando um selinho disse: - Não acredito que você preparou tudo isso sozinho...

- Sozinho, recebi algumas dicas da Dona Sheiko da Floricultura, mas a execução foi um trabalho árduo e solitário. – Fiz uma cara de trabalhador exausto e recebi outro beijo. - Deixei a Dona Sheiko quase louca, porque encomendei rosas vermelhas colombianas e o pedido atrasou... Só fico imaginando se aquelas palavras que ela dizia em Japonês era algum tipo de oração pras rosas chegarem logo ou se era algum xingamento.

*Música*

YouTube - Ronan Keating & Rita Guerra - All Over Again

.com/watch?v=HCNkwJTf4M0

Ríamos e estiquei minha mão pegando o controle do som e pus a música que queria dançar com Bella... Agarrei sua mão e a fiz rodopiar puxando por fim sua cintura. Bella deu um gritinho e disse entre sorrisos:

- Não sei como não tropeço ou caio quando danço com você! Sou tão desajeitada que Emmett dizia que a minha péssima coordenação motora dos pés era porque tinha dois pés esquerdos...

- Comigo você sempre vai dançar como uma bailarina! – Respondi.

- Que bom! – Bella suspirou e deitou sua cabeça em meu peito.

- Também acho... – Coloquei meu queixo sobre sua cabeça e nossos corpos dançavam suavemente o ritmo da música e aproveitando cada segundo.

Acariciava seus cabelos e minhas mãos percorriam a linha de sua coluna. Sentia seu corpo estremecer e arrepiar, assim como o meu já reclamava por não estar dentro de seu aconchego, mas sabia que tinha que controlar, afinal de contas, a noite era e tudo tinha seu tempo.

Cantava sussurrando em seu ouvido aquela música e Bella ergueu seu rosto e conectamos: olhos, corações, almas...

Apague a luz, aumente o rádio.  
Há uma chama em seus olhos, que ainda me aquece  
Me abrace como se fosse ontem,  
Quando nós dois sentimos nossos espíritos colidirem

(Ela)  
Eu me lembro do momento, em que o sol brilhou em você  
Desde a primeira vez que vi seu rosto, e você sorriu  
Venha e deite-se comigo  
Preencha a distância que há entre nós  
Sinta a magia que mantém o amor vivo

Desta vez, pode ser como da primeira vez  
Feche seus olhos e logo estaremos lá  
Ninguém jamais poderia saber o que estamos sentindo  
Transforme uma faísca numa chama,  
Faça um pedido, feche seus olhos, não comece  
tudo outra vez.

(Ronan Keating)  
Como da primeira vez que você tocou minha pele,  
Tudo outra vez  
Eu provei o céu, me leve para lá novamente  
Tudo outra vez

Seu sorriso  
Seu toque,  
Seu sabor,  
Isso me anima,outra e outra vez,  
Depois eu me apaixono por você,  
Tudo outra vez

(Ela)  
Venha caminhar sob as estrelas,  
Pegue uma carona para o universo.  
Enquanto estivermos aqui, vamos aproveitar o que temos

(Ronan Keating)  
O que estou tentando dizer,  
É que você é tão bonita  
Deixe-me dizer isso novamente.

Porque desta vez será como a primeira vez,  
Feche seus olhos que logo estaremos lá  
Ninguém jamais pode saber o que ele está sentindo

Transforme uma faísca numa chama,  
Faça um pedido, feche seus olhos, não comece  
Tudo outra vez

Como da primeira vez que você tocou minha pele  
Tudo outra vez  
Eu provei o céu, me leve para lá novamente,  
Tudo outra vez

Seu sorriso,  
Seu toque,  
Seu sabor,  
Isso me anima,outra e outra vez.  
Então eu me apaixono por você,  
Eu continuo amando você.  
Tudo outra vez

Tudo outra vez  
Tudo outra vez

No final ela cantava comigo e no final da música nós dois estávamos sorrindo e não pude deixar de conter uma lágrima que foi captada pelos lábios de Bella... Beijamos apaixonadamente e a sensação era como se sempre fosse a primeira vez, eu me descobria em cada toque de nossas línguas... Era mágico e sentia que era recíproco...

Bella e afastou e colando nossas testas, e já entreolhares ela disse com a voz rouca: - Você não existe Edward Cullen! Fico me perguntando se eu realmente te mereço?

- Epa! Que história é essa? Nem vem que esta pergunta é do meu repertório, saiba que sou cuidadoso com minhas coisas... – Bella riu com minha piadinha.

- Acho que estou com pontos extras com Deus, afinal fico me questionando: Será que mereço tanto amor assim? – Bella beijou meu queixo, meu pescoço e depositou um beijo no meu peito esquerdo, sobre meu coração... Eu te amo tanto...

- Eu te amo mais... – Ergui seu queixo fazendo nossos olhares se encontrarem e beijei-a suavemente. Quando nos afastamos disse sorrindo: – Mas chega de perguntas infundadas e vamos jantar porque nossa noite só está começando...

* * *

_**N/A: E aí gurias gostaram? Quem gostou tire a mão do mouse e digite um review pra deixar esta guria aqui motivada para escrever mais!kkkkkkk!O próximo capítulo hum... vai estar uma delícia e... QUEM VIVER LERÁ!**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer pessoalmente colocando o nome das centenas de pessoas que comentaram o ultimo capítulo, mas pra não correr o risco de pular e esquecer alguém (como da última vez), não farei isso, porém tenham certeza que li todos e são eles que me estimulam a escrever e me fazem rir quando estou down...**_

_**Este capítulo foi tão difícil pra escrever... Olhava pra tela, digitava, apagava, digitava e via que não tinha nada a haver, apagava, saía e ia ler algo pra desanuviar a mente... Aff... Minha inspiração está meio manca das pernas!kkkk! Mas espero que tenham apreciado...**_

_**Estamos entrando nos capítulos finais da fic...*CHOROOOOO*, mas como tudo que começa tem que ter um final... Fazer o que né?**_

_**Gostaria de pedir a ajuda de vocês para se houver alguma fic minha plagiada me avisem, esta semana uma amiga me avisou de tal fato e fiz a denúncia, a larapia em questão copiou até a capa e nem tirou meu nome... Aff... Fico revoltada sabe... A gente se mata pra escrever e vem uma raposa burra lerda topeira e... ARGH! Mas graças a Deus que já foi solucionado esta questão... Desculpe o desabafoooo!**_

_**Próximo posts: Freedom e Writen in the Stars... **__**Nos veremos lá!**_

_**TDG E CORUJINHAS obrigada por estarem sempre comigo... AMOOOVCSSSS!**_

_**Beijinhos no coração gurias...**_

_**Deah**_

...


	37. Chapter 37

_**Nota da Deah: Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluuuuiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mil vezes aleluiaaaaaaa! Até que enfim a fic terá um post!**_

_**Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii guriasssss de meu coração ! Quanto tempo não apareço aquiiiiiiiiiiiii! Meu coração está cheinho de saudadesssss!**_

_**Tirei teias de aranhas e as poeiras do teclado do meu note e fiz este capítulo que apesar de pequeno é quente...kkkkkkkkk!**_

_**Gostaria de dedicar este capítulo a duas amigas lindas do meu coração que estão aniversariando este mês... Teh que fez níver dia 04 e a Gra que fará dia 15. Parabéns meus amoresssssssssssssss, minhas pimpolhas do coração, Deah amaaaaa vcsssssss! TDG FOREVERRRRRRRRRRR!**_

_**BOA LEITURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

**Capítulo 38 – A única**

*_**MÚSICA DO CAPÍTULO**_*YouTube - Elton John - The One (with lyrics)

.com/watch?v=R7bVI0sm2dQ

POV Edward

Depois de tantos elogios durante o jantar, tive certeza que Bella aprovara minha comida.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado de meus dotes culinários minha Bella! – Falei dando um selinho em seus lábios. – Mas a obra-prima da noite você ainda não provou!

- Hum... O que é? – Ela falou maliciosa saboreando com a língua aqueles lábios sedutores.

- Será que já está na hora de te mostrar? – Fiz uma cara de reflexão. – Acho que está muito cedo! É o meu "gran finale" da noite e...

- Vai fazer mistério Edward Cullen? – Bella fez um biquinho de chateação e não agüentei, puxei sua cadeira pro meu lado e beijei seus lábios, ora mordiscando, ora lambendo, até fazê-la soltar um gemido.

- Se você for fazer este biquinho novamente, não vamos comer a sobremesa primeiro!

- E se levássemos a sobremesa para a cama, assim apreciaremos melhor... – Bella provocava não só com sua voz sexy e convidativa, mas também pela forma que ela me encarava e mordia seu lábio inferior.

Sem pensar duas vezes me levantei, peguei a taça individual onde estava o mouse de chocolate suíço com os morangos silvestres e quando voltei Bella caminhava em direção ao futon que havia colocado sobre o tapete de sala.

- Tudo está tão perfeito Ed! As velas, as flores, as almofadas... – Bella se acomodava entre as almofadas e deslizava suas mãos pelas inúmeras pétalas de rosas que estavam espalhadas pelo futon. – Estou me sentindo Elisabeth Taylor no filme de Cleópatra.

- Nem Elizabeth Taylor e nem Cleópatra chega aos seus pés tamanha a sua beleza... – Deixei a taça de mouse de lado enquanto tomava delicadamente o pé de Bella entre minhas mãos fazendo suave massagem e depositando beijos.

- Um galanteador como você faz qualquer mulher se sentir uma diva... – Bella sussurrou olhando com olhos ardentes e lascivos.

- Eu sou um galanteador que só pensa em agradar uma única diva: você. Nunca se esqueça que você é a única na minha vida...

Neste instante peguei um morango e lambuzando de mouse passei sobre seus lábios, deixando um rastro de chocolate e quando ela abriu-os na intenção de mordê-lo, tirei o morango rapidamente e beijei-a languidamente.

Nossas línguas entrosavam de modo tão sensual e cálido que em questão de segundos nossa respiração já estava pesada e entre sussurros de nossos nomes e juras de amor davam o ritmo do desejo de nosso corpo e nossa alma.

Afastei lentamente de sua boca e antes que Bella protestasse coloquei o morango na sua boca, ela mordeu e degustou lentamente. Era a visão mais sexy e tentadora onde ficaria gravado para sempre em minha mente.

A nossa conexão entreolhares não ficou perdida enquanto eu abria seu roupão e deslizava morosamente o morango que prendia em meus lábios no vale dos seus seios, voltando para seus bicos, esfregando suavemente, provocando-os deixando tão rijos e tesos e fazendo com que Bella arqueasse suas costas entre gemidos, ela passava suas mãos pelos meus ombros e costas enquanto a ponta de seus pés deslizavam pelas minhas pernas deixando-me totalmente entorpecido de paixão.

Descrevi o morango pelas curvas de sua cintura e quando cheguei a sua feminilidade não precisou de muito esforço para que Bella perdesse o controle e agarrando meus cabelos e ao som de seu clímax degustei tanto o morango quando o seu sabor.

Quando Bella foi recuperando de seu êxtase tomei seus lábios famintos e não tardou até que ela se virasse e ficasse por cima de mim e abrindo o meu roupão, encontrou o meu buddy que já estava em posição de guerra, pronto para o ataque. Ela estimulava, ora com as mãos, ora com seus lábios e língua.

Meus músculos estavam todos contraídos de tanto tesão até que de repente peguei seus ombros e trazendo seu rosto para o meu sussurrei:

- Não posso mais esperar... – Bella passava a língua e mordicava meus lábios enquanto eu tentava falar – Preciso estar dentro de você agora.

Mal terminei de falar e Bella se encaixou sobre mim, arrancando gemidos de nossas bocas e os movimentos que nossos corpos faziam, ora lento ora rápido, nos levava a uma dimensão sobrenatural, era como se fossemos somente um, uma mente, um coração e uma alma... Não existia onde começava Edward e terminava Bella... Éramos somente uma só carne e um só coração dentro de uma bolha de cumplicidade, intimidade, tranquilidade e de sublime amor.

Não tínhamos mais a noção do tempo e de repente uma explosão orgástica nos sacudiu e sentia todas minhas terminações nervosas sensíveis ao clímax que tivemos...

A única

_**Elton John**_

******Eu vi você dançando lá fora no oceano,****  
****Correndo rápido ao longo da areia.****  
****Um espírito nascido da terra e da água,****  
****Fogo voando de suas mãos.******

**No momento que você ama alguém,****  
****No segundo que o martelo bate,****  
****A realidade sobe rápido pela sua espinha****  
****E os pedaços finalmente se encaixam.******

**E tudo que eu sempre precisei era a única,****  
****Como campos de liberdade onde cavalos selvagens correm.****  
****Quando estrelas colidem como você e eu,****  
****Nenhuma sombra bloqueia o sol.****  
****Você é tudo que eu sempre precisei,****  
****Baby, você é a única.******

**Existem caravanas que seguimos,****  
****Noites bêbadas em hotéis escuros,****  
****Quando chances sussurram em meio ao silêncio,****  
****Onde sexo e amor não mais se misturam.******

**Pois todo homem em seu tempo é Caim,****  
****Até que ele caminhe ao longo da praia****  
****E veja seu futuro na água.****  
****Um coração há muito tempo perdido, dentro do seu alcance.******

**E tudo que eu sempre precisei era a única,****  
****Como campos de liberdade onde cavalos selvagens correm.****  
****Quando estrelas colidem como você e eu,****  
****Nenhuma sombra bloqueia o sol.****  
****Você é tudo que eu sempre precisei,****  
****Ooh Baby, você é a única.****  
**

_

_**Nota final: E aí gurias, gostaram do aquecimentoooooo? Eu sei que é curtinho, mas é pra dar o gostinho dos ultimos capítulos...**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer aos inúmeros coments que recebi em todos os sites durante estes meses que estive afastada... Como algumas de vcs sabem eu estou grávida, e nos primeiros meses foi muito difícil, mas agora já estou boa, só esperando o Anthony nascer!kkkk!**_

_**Só que no meio de tudo isso, meu trabalho ficou atrasado e infelizmente como sou uma simples mortal, tenho compromisso de trabalho, preciso ganhar "money"!rsrsrs! Enfim, agora tudo está normalizando e vou continuar minhas fics!**_

_**E agora vcs poderiam deixar um review, só pra eu poder saber que vcs continuarão a me acompanhar!**_

_**E corujinhasssss... Não se esqueçam o lugar especial que vcs têm no meu coração... !**_

_**Beijinhosssss no coraçãoooooooooooooo! E boa ferveção neste final de semana!**_

_**Deah**_


End file.
